The Next Pokemon Story
by Hero of Heart
Summary: Ash has stopped Team Rocket and settled down. Now A new story unfolds as Jessie and James' son travels around Kanto. As he travels he will catch Pokemon, collect badges, fight the evil Team Bomb, and prepare for his wedding with Ash's daughter. Can he pull all of that off, read to find out.
1. Prologue

The world of Pokemon was threatened by a vicious war. This war was between an evil organization called Team Rocket and a small group of heroes which included a strong, stubborn and courageous trainer named Ash and two ex-members of Team Rocket named Jessie and James.

After a fierce battle between Ash and the leader of Team Rocket, a man named Giovanni, Team Rocket was defeated and the members of the organization were arrested.

With peace reigning over the world Ash married a female companion named Serena and started a famous company named Ketchum Co. Meanwhile, Jessie and James got married as well and inherited the entire fortune that James' parents had after they apologized for not being good parents.

A year later Serena gave birth to a girl that she and Ash named Tana. Meanwhile on the same day, Jessie gave birth to a boy that she and James named Nils.

Five years later, Jessie, James, and Nils visited Ketchum Co for a business meeting with Ash. While his parents were talking with Ash, Nils explored the building until he noticed a girl with black hair and blue eyes and decided to talk to her. After a little bit of talking the girl, who turned out to be Tana and the heiress of Ketchum Co, decided to ask Nils to play with her. He accepted. Nils and Tana played for an hour until Nils' parents found him and told him it was time to go. Before they left for home Jessie and James discussed with Ash and Serena if the kids could spend time together every once in awhile which they agreed to. After the meeting, Nils and Tana came over to each of their houses each week having fun. Over the years Nils and Tana fell in love with each other but decided to keep their love a secret from their parents. Things went on that way until the day Nils and Tana became Pokemon Trainers.


	2. An Engagement Before a Journey

"Nils are you ready?" asked a maid. "Almost." said Nils.

Nils was in his room putting on his white suit and combing his short, magenta hair which was the last two things he needed to do before leaving for Ketchum Mansion for Tana's birthday party. Tana was Nils' best friend ever since they were five but they became so close, the two of them fell in love and became a couple when they were seven. For the next three years, Nils and Tana spent as much romantic time together as they could while keeping their love a secret from their parents.

Today was a special day for Nils because not only was it Tana's tenth birthday, it was his own which meant both of them would start their journeys as Pokemon Trainers the next day.

"Nils, we have to go hurry up.' said Nils' mother Jessie. Nils quickly finished getting ready and went downstairs to the main door and then the limo where his parents waited for him. As the family rode the limo, Nils' father, James decided to talk to his son.

"Are you really sure you can handle this son? Asked James making Nils nod knowing fully well what he meant. A few weeks ago Nils confessed to both his parents and Tana's parents about the relationship. To his surprise however, the four of them were ok with it since they secretly knew for a while though James was reminded briefly of a dark day. The reason Nils told them was because he planned to do something with Tana at the party and he was going to take advantage of the fact that his parents were billionares and Tana's Father, Ash, was the founder and president of Ketchum co, a famous company the replaced Silph co after its destruction by a war between a bunch of heroes including Nils and Tana's parents and an organization called Team Rocket.

A few minutes later, Nils and his parents arrived at their destination and when they went inside, the family saw people who worked for Ketchum co and the heroes who fought Team Rocket along with their children. Nils and his parents were then greeted by Ash and his wife, Serena, who told Nils he can have some fun while waiting for Tana. A few minutes later, the lights went out and an announcer spoke. " Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce you to the daughter of the great hero, the heiress to Ketchum co, and the future Pokemon Master, Tana."

After the announcement, a girl with long black hair, who was wearing a blue dress, who was Nils' age appeared in a spotlight, walked down the stairs in front of her and said," Greetings and thank you all for coming. As you know today is my tenth birthday which means tomorrow, I will go to Pallet Town, receive my first Pokemon, and begin my journey all over the Kanto Region in the attempt to become a Pokemon Master just like my father tried before me. But for now I ask you all to enjoy the party by playing games, dancing and having as much food as you can eat. Now let the party begin."

After the speech, Nils walked over to the girl and said, " Happy Birthday Tana," Tana blushed and said "Happy Birthday to you too Nils." After the greeting, Nils and Tana spent most of the party together and having fun doing it.

. After cake time, Tana opened her presents which included a backpack, new clothes and a map of Kanto, all of which were for her journey. When she was done with presents, Tana noticed she didn't get a gift from Nils but then he told her "Come with me to the balcony, I have a huge surprise for you." Tana decided to trust Nils and together they went to the balcony. After a few seconds of silence, Nils started a conversation by asking,

" How was your party?" and then Tana responded

" It was fun but only because you were there." After talking for about an hour, Nils knew it was time.

"Tana," said Nils, "For my whole life I have waited for this day mainly because I would become a trainer but three years ago, I started having another reason.

"What was it," asked Tana.

Nils then grabbed Tana's hands and went down on one knee.

"Tana, I know we are both too young but we both know our love is too deep for us to wait, and considering who our parents are I want to ask you, will you marry me/"

Tana was shocked that Nils would ask her that question but she quickly went down to him and said

"Yes, I will marry you," only to say right after "But what about our parents?"

"It's alright we already know and we give you our blessing," said Ash who was watching the proposal with Serena, Jessie, and James.

"I can hardly believe my little boy found true love a lot faster than I did," said a proud Jessie.

"Mom," said an embarrassed Nils.

"And I can't believe my sweet little girl has already shown to have more courage than me," said Serena remembering how hard and long it was to get Ash to be her husband.

"Mom," said Tana who also became embarrassed.

After the moment ended Ash said "Tana, Nils, I will speak to the Pokemon League tomorrow after you leave to start you journeys. I think it would be best if you two got married at the league." Nils and Tana agreed with the idea and they both then kissed out of happiness.

Later, Nils and his parents left for home and when he went to sleep in his bed that night, Nils dreamed of his life as a Pokemon Master and Tana's husband.


	3. Meeting Bulbasaur

The next morning, Nils woke up after hearing a knock on his door. Nils got out of bed and opened the door to find his mother was the one knocking.

"Good morning Nils" said Jessie' "Today's a big day for you so I decided to be the one to wake you instead of the maids."

"Ok," said Nils' "I'm guessing breakfast is ready."

"It is," said Jessie, "But I want you to get dressed first. Also don't worry about your journey supplies, they are packed and waiting for you by the dining table."

After his mother left, Nils Put on a black pair of pants and a purple shirt. After getting dressed, Nils went to the dining room for breakfast and found his backpack next to his chair. While eating breakfast, Nils started wondering which of the three starter Pokemon he should choose because he liked all three of them equally.

After breakfast, Nils said goodbye to his parents and went in a limo to start his trip to Pallet Town. Two hours later, Nils went out of the limo and started walking to the lab where he would meet his Pokemon.

'

"Hey Nils, shouted a voice which turned out to be Tana, "I'm so glad to see you."

"And I'm glad to see you too," Said Nils as the engaged couple hugged.

"I'm guessing you just got here and haven't found the lab yet right?" Tana said as the hug ended

"Yeah," said Nils, "What about you?

"I already went to the lab and got my Pokemon and Pokedex," answered an excited Tana, "It wasn't my original choice however because someone else showed up before me and got it but I'm happy with the Pokemon that I got."

"You mean there's only one Pokemon left," asked NIls.

"Yep I hope you don't mind that one Pokemon," said Tana

"So I guess I'll see you during the journey," said Nils remembering that after the engagement last night, Nils and Tana agreed to go on separate journeys believing it would be safer for both of them, after hearing stories from Tana's father, and would strengthen their love and help them prepare for their wedding at the Pokemon League.

"Yeah see you later," said Tana as she left to start her journey.

A little while later, Nils found the Pokemon Research Lab and entered it.

"Nils it's great to see you," said a younger Professor Oak, who took his grandfather's place after the war.

"Hi Professor," responded NIls, "Tana told me you have only one Pokemon left can I have it?"

"Well, I don't know how well you too would get along but sure," Answered Prof. Oak.

Oak and Nils then went to a part of a lab where a single Pokeball was sitting at a table.

"Well, here it is" said Prof. Oak as he tossed the Pokeball revealing a Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur,' said the Bulbasaur as it looked at Nils

"Hi there Bulbasaur, I'm your new trainer Nils,"Said Nild who was smiling because he didn't have to go through the trouble of choosing.

"Bulba,' said Bulbasaur as it leaped into Nils' arms.

"Strange," Said Prof. Oak, "This Bulbasaur is usually shy around strangers,"

"Really," asked Nils.

"Yes," said the professor, "Many new trainers ignored this Bulbasaur because it was so shy."

"Well, I guess I'm different," said Nils.

"I guess so," Said Prof. Oak, " Anyway here is your Pokedex and here are some Pokeballs"

Nils then thanked the professor and left the lab excited to start his journey together with Bulbasaur.


	4. A New Rival

After three hours of walking, Nils decided to take a lunch break. So, he sent out his Bulbasaur and the two of them started eating lunch.

"Hey Bulbasaur," said Nils, "Are you really that shy around most people like Professor Oak said?"

Bulbasaur nodded.

"Well I think what you need is a battle with another trainer's Pokemon. That should give you confidence," said Nils who became psyched by his idea.

After finishing lunch, Nils decided to use his Pokedex on Bulbasaur to learn more about it. He learned that Bulbasaur is a girl and it's move are Tackle, Vine Whip, and Sleep Powder.

After putting away his pokedex, Nils heard what sounded like a battle and decided to check it out. Nils eventually found the source of the sound being a battle between a wild Oddish and a Charmander with a trainer. The Charmander's trainer was a boy that seemed to be about Nils' age with shaggy, light blue hair and was wearing a black sweatshirt.

"Charmander use Ember," said the trainer as his Charmander blasted the Oddish with the move it was told to use."Go Pokeball," the trainer shouted as he threw a Pokeball at the Oddish which successfully caught it.

As the trainer picked up his new Odish's Pokeball, he noticed Nils and said "What do you want?"

"Sorry," said Nils, I heard your battle nearby and decided to watch."

"It's rude to spy on others you know," said the trainer, "Leave me alone."

"Wait," said Nils, "Wanna have a battle I've never had one before."

"Why should I waste my time battling trainers like you when I could train my Pokemon for when I battle real trainers," said the trainer who was really annoyed by Nils.

Feeling angry at the trainer for insulting him, Nils said, "What makes you think I'm not a real trainer?" "I bet you're a beginner too judging by your Charmander."

Pissed off, the trainer then said, "Fine, we will have a one on one battle just so one of us can prove the other wrong."

The trainer sent out his Charmander while Nils sent out his Bulbasaur.

"Wait, I know your Bulbasaur said the trainer, "I saw it when I received my Charmander from Professor Oak."

"You mean you're the third trainer that visited the Professor," asked a surprise Nils who then thought, "guess this means Tana has Squirtle."

"Yeah so anyway, Charmander use Ember," commanded the trainer.

"Bulbasaur dodge and use Sleep Powder," commanded Nils as Bulbasaur dodged Charmander's attack and started using Sleep Powder.

"Charmander quickly use Smoke Screen," said the trainer which led to Charmander using Smoke Screen and then falling asleep due to Sleep Powder.

"Bulbasaur I know you can't see Charmander, but try to use Tackle on it," said Nils who became worried.

Bulbasaur tried to attack Charmander but she couldn't see clearly. After many failed Tackles, Charmander woke up and used Ember as commanded by the trainer which knocked out Bulbasaur.

"See, that battle was easy enough to be called nothing," said the trainer as he returned Charmander and walked away.

After the trainer left, Nils picked up Bulbasaur and said to her,"Don't worry Bulbasaur we'll show him who's nothing when the time is right, at least you seem more confident."

"Bulba," said Bulbasaur agreeing with Nils and after returning Bulbasaur to her Pokeball, Nils started heading to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.


	5. The Thieving Rattata

About two hours after his first battle, Nils arrived in Viridian City. Viridian City was a peaceful city, it even had a gym long ago until it was discovered the boss of Team Rocket was the Gym Leader.

After the war, The gym was shut down and torn down so nobody would be haunted by it.

As Nils searched for the Pokemon Center to heal Bulbasaur, The town's Officer Jenny appeared wanting to talk to him.

"Excuse me," said Officer Jenny, "Are you new here?"

"Yes," answered Nils.

"I thought so," said the police officer, "Earlier, a black haired girl wearing a red shirt and pink skirt who had a Squirtle told me that I should tell you what I told her."

"What would that be," asked Nils realizing Tana was already here.

"There is a Rattata that has been stealing food from the city the last three weeks and no one can catch it because it apparently already has an owner," explained Officer Jenny.

"So, I should be careful and don't get robbed by it," asked Nils.

"Precisely," said the officer as she rode her motorcycle away.

Later, Nils found the Pokemon Center, gave Bulbasaur to Nurse Joy for healing, and went to the cafeteria to get dinner.

"Stop thief," shouted Nurse Joy as a Rattata appeared from the food supply carrying a large bag of food after Nils finished his dinner.

Deciding to help, Nils started to follow the Rattata after getting his fully healed Bulbasaur from the nurse. Nils managed to follow the Rattata without letting it know he was following it. At one point, Rattata went into an alley and when Nils followed it in there, he found a Graveler sized box which was where the Rattata stopped.

"Thanks Rattata," said a voice coming from the box.

After hearing the voice, Nils went to the box until the Rattata noticed Nils and growled at him.

"What is it," asked the voice.

"It's ok," said Nils, "I am just a trainer who decided to investigate why your Rattata has been stealing food only to find out it is only because you are homeless. Am I right?"

A small boy with brown hair and torn clothes came out of the box and said,"Yes I am homeless, and I have no way to survive that is until I found an old Pokeball one day and used it on a wild Rattata that was in the alley. Since then, I had Rattata get food for me whenever I need it."

"I understand your problem," said Nils who felt bad for the boy, "But stealing is wrong and I know that well because my parents use to steal Pokemon until they saw the error in their ways."

"Then what should I do," asked the boy who knew that Nils was right.

"Why don't you and Rattata come with me to see Officer Jenny and I can explain the situation to her," suggested Nils.

"Uh ok," said the boy who became nervous, "My name is Ren by the way."

"I'm Nils," said Nils.

A little while later, Nils and Ren made it to the police station and explained to Officer Jenny the problem. Officer Jenny felt sorry for Ren but since he still stole food she gave him the choice to either go to prison or somehow get enough money to pay for all of the food.

"Here,' said Nils giving the officer ten thousand dollars.

"Are you sure you want to give up this much money for this little boy," asked Officer Jenny.

"Well when you're in a very rich family, this is nothing," explained Nils.

"Very well," said Officer Jenny, "I guess all that's left now is for Ren to go live at an orphanage."

"Actually," said Ren, "I want to travel with Nils on his journey, is that ok?"

"As long as Nils takes good care of you, I guess it's ok," said the officer.

The next morning, Nils and Ren went to buy some new clothes for Ren who got a white shirt, blue pants, red shoes and an orange backpack. After the shopping trip, Nils and Ren started going to Viridian Forest to continue the journey.


	6. A New Pokemon and a New Friend

Nils and Ren have been traveling through Viridian Forest for several hours. The problem was, however, they were lost. At one point, the two boys decided to take a lunch break.

"Hey Nils,' said Ren, "How much progress do you think we'll make because I'm starting to get scared."

"I don't know," answered Nils, "We'll just go as far as we can."

Suddenly, Nils heard the sound of buzzing. Curious, he decided to find the source believing it was a Pokemon. So he and Ren followed the buzzing until they found the source which was a Ledyba.

"What Pokemon is that," asked Ren.

"It's a Ledyba," answered Nils, "From what I've heard, they're not common in this forest. I think I'll catch it."

Nils then sent out his Bulbasaur who was eager to make a new friend.

"Bulbasaur use tackle," commanded Nils as Bulbasaur used the selected move.

The attack hit Ledyba and it then retaliated with a move that appeared to be Comet Punch

"Use Vine Whip to knock it away," said Nils which led to Bulbasaur doing as instructed. "Now use Sleep Powder," and Bulbasaur used the move of choice which put Ledyba to sleep."Alright go Pokeball," Nils shouted as he threw a Pokeball at the sleeping Ledyba.

Once the Pokeball hit it's target, The Ledyba went inside it and after a few shakes, the capture was a success.

"Alright Bulbasaur we caught a Pokemon," cheered Nils who was excited of the fact he made his first capture.

"Bulba," said Bulbasaur who was happy to have a new friend.

"Is that how most people get new Pokemon," asked Ren "Because I want Pokemon too but I don't think I am good at battling."

"Don't worry," said Nils, " There are other ways you can get Pokemon you don't have to battle all the time." "Anyway, come out Ledyba," said Nils as he sent out his new Ledyba.

The Ledyba was still sleeping from the Sleep Powder so Nils used an Awakening on it which woke it up.

"Hi Ledyba," said Nils, "I'm sorry for attacking you like that" "It's just you're not common in this area so I had to catch you." "Anyway my name is Nils."

Ledyba was surprised at first due to being captured while sleeping but it smiled at it's new trainer none the less. Nils then checked his Pokedex and from it he learned that Ledyba is a boy and it's moves are Comet Punch and Supersonic.

"Help," shouted shouted a young woman who appeared out of nowhere and was being chased by a bunch of Beedrill. The woman seemed to be close to twenty years old, She had short, orange hair and was was wearing a brown jacket.

"How are we going to help her," asked Ren, "There's too many of them."

"I got an idea," said Nils, "Ledyba use Supersonic on all of the Beedrill."

Ledyba did what he was told to do and managed to get all of the Beedrill with it's Supersonic which confused all of them.

"Hurry, let's get out of here while they're confused," Nils said to the woman and they all fled until they were out of range of the Beedrill.

"Thanks," said the woman, "I don't know what would have happened if I didn't run into you." "My name is Firenze by the way."

"Hello, I'm Nils," introduced Nils.

"And my name is Ren," introduced Ren. "Hey I was wondering why were all of those Beedrill chasing you."

"Well," Said Firenze, "I was training my Litleo because it's young and weak for the time being when it accidently hit a tree with her Ember attack." "The tree caught fire and a bunch of angry Beedrill appeared because the tree was their home."

"I guess that's a good reason for Beedrill to chase someone," said Nils, "By the way do you know how we can leave this forest?"

"Yeah I do," answered Firenze, "Were actually close to Pewter City but since it's late I suggest we have dinner and rest for the night first." "By the way, I'm on a journey to improve myself as a Gym Leader but after that incident, I'm scared to go alone." Can I go with you two?"

"Sure why not," answered Nils, "But if you're a Gym Leader, Can I have a battle with you when we get to your Gym?"

"I'd be happy too," answered Firenze, "But my Gym is at Cinnabar Island, it may take a while until then."

"Ok," said Nils "Anyway we have had a crazy day today so let's have dinner."

And so Nils, Ren, Firenze and their Pokemon had dinner and after a little while, they set up a tent and went to sleep. As he slept, Nils wondered what his first Gym Battle would be like.


	7. A Warning and a Plan

The next morning, Nils, Ren and Firenze woke up, had breakfast, and resumed their trip through Viridian Forest. About half an hour later, the trio exited the forest and made it to Pewter City. Nils decided to visit the Pokemon Center so his Pokemon could have a check up in preparation for the gym.

The gang eventually found the Pokemon Center and went inside.

"Nurse Joy," said Nils, "can you check on on my Pokemon please?"

"Of course," said Nurse Joy but just as she was about to take Bulbasaur and Ledyba for their checkup, the trainer Nils battled on his first day as a trainer entered the center looking disappointed.

"I see you battled the Gym Leader but lost miserably huh Rex," Nurse joy said to the trainer whose name was revealed to be Rex. "I warned you the Gym Leader was too strong for a beginer trainer and now look what has happened."

"Hmph," said Rex as he gave his Pokemon to the nurse.

Is the Gym Leader here really that strong," asked Nils.

"Actually," said Nurse Joy, "His power, skill, and strategy levels are beyond that of pretty much all of the other Gym Leaders in Kanto." "I even heard he held his own against a Latias when he first became Pewter City's Gym Leader."

"If you intend to challenge gyms, you should skip this one because if I couldn't win, there's no way you can," said Rex who was listening to the conversation.

"Hey," said Nils, "Just because I lost to you before doesn't mean I'm weak."

"Nils, calm down," said Firenze, "Even if you are strong, they are right since you are a beginner."

"Yeah I guess so," said Nils as he and his friends went to find a place to wait for the checkup to be over.

As the trio waited Ren asked, "If Nils can't have a Gym Battle, what do we do?"

"I guess we will have to find another Gym and then come back here when I am more experienced," answered Nils.

"Actually," said Firenze, "I think we should visit the museum here first." " I hear it's famous."

Just as Firenze told Nils and Ren about the museum, Nils was told to pick up his Pokemon. After picking up his Pokemon he decided to ask Nurse Joy what Gym he should try.

"Nurse Joy," he asked, 'Where would you recommend I should go to for a Gym Battle?"

"Well,' said the nurse, "There is always Cerulean City, which is on the other side of Mt. Moon." "There is also Tormen City, which is at the to of Mt. Torment." "However, most trainers would choose Cerulean City."

"What about a black haired girl who I believe was wearing a pink skirt and had a Squirtle with her," asked Nils who was wondering which gym Tana chose.

"Oh I remember her," said Nurse Joy, "She came here two nights ago and unlike Rex, she listened to my warning." "She left for Cerulean City the next morning if I remember correctly."

"Then I'll go to Tormen City,' said Nils who made his choice because he and Tana didn't want them both to have the exact same set of eight Gym Badges.

"Are you sure," asked the Nurse, "It's hard to climb ."

"I'll be fine" said Nils, "I just have to train my Pokemon and then I'll be ready for any challenge just like a proper Pokemon Trainer."

After the conversation, Nils went back to Ren and Firenze and told them that he decided to train his Pokemon until the museum open, since it was closed right now, and then the next day, they will climb Mt. Tormen. Nils also decided to train his Pokemon along the way.


	8. The Debut of a Bomb

Nil's spent the next hour training Bulbasaur and Ledyba in preparation of the journey to Tormen City. When Nils was satisfied, he went to find Firenze and Ren and the trio headed toward the museum. When they got there, however, they noticed a large crowd waiting just outside the entrance of the museum waiting impatiently for it to open.

"What's with the crowd," asked Nils who didn't expect this big of a crowd.

"I honestly don't know," answered Firenze who was also surprised by the crowd.

Just then, a woman with dark blue hair, that was tied in a bun, and was wearing a gray business suit noticed the trio and walked over to them.

"Hey Nils," said the woman, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Wilda," asked Nils who recognized the woman as the vice president of Ketchum co, "What are you doing here?"

"The president of Ketchum. co asked me to come here and make a report on the Elemental Rock for him."

"What's the Elemental Rock," asked Ren who became curious.

"It's the newest exhibit of the museum and the reason why this crowd is here," answered Wilda, "It was found deep underground near Mt. Moon and it glows in eighteen different colours."

"That sounds fascinating," said Firenze, "Maybe we should check it out."

Just then, the doors to the museum opened and everyone went in. After Wilda left the group, Nils, Ren, and Firenze explored all over looking at fossils, rockets, and statues of Legendary Pokemon. At one point, the trio decided to check out the Elemental Rock and when they got there, the saw a big rock that was about one meter tall and one and a half meters wide and also glowed in several different colours. A staff member of the museum came to the trio and told them that the rock's origin is a mystery but it is believed that it has a connection to Pokemon because the eighteen colours that it glows in seem to represent the eighteen types.

Meanwhile, four mysterious people, two men and two women, who all had blue bowl cut hair and wore black outfits that had a big blue B on each shirt were hiding by a nearby bush and staring at the museum in order to prepare for what they were about to do.

"Ready," asked one of the men.

"Yes," said the other three mysterious people at the same time

"Then let's go," said the man as the four of them started sneaking into the museum.

As Nils, Ren and Firenze continued their tour of the museum, an alarm went off and a mysterious duo of a man and a woman appeared by the Elemental Rock trying to steal it.

"Hey," shouted a staff member, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like," said the woman, "We're stealing this rock for our purposes."

"Yeah," said the man, "And if you have a problem with that, then go Mankey,"

A Mankey appeared out of the Pokeball and started to attack the staff member.

Noticing the problem, Nils decided to try to stop the thieves. Once he got to the thieves, he sent out Bulbasaur and commanded her to use Vine Whip which knocked the Mankey away.

"Hey kid," said the man," "This is none of your business so get lost,"

"I don't think so," said Nils, "There's no way I'm gonna let you steal that rock."

"Alright if that's the case, go Venonat," said the woman as she sent out her Venonat.

Nils quickly realized he was at a disadvantage and tried to call for help when he noticed another man had cornered everyone, including Firenze and Ren, with a Magby. With no other choice, Nils sent out his Ledyba and started battling the two thieves.

"Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder on the Venonat and Ledyba, use Supersonic on the Mankey," commanded Nils and the attacks were launched.

Mankey became confused and Venonat fell asleep which lead to the thieves trying to get their Pokemon back to normal.

Taking advantage of the situation, Bulbasaur decided to attack both opposing Pokemon by using a move it just learned from the battle.

"Bulbasaur is that Razor Leaf," asked Nils just as Mankey and Venonat were knocked out.

Bulbasaur nodded and Nils smiled because his Pokemon gained power. Nils then turned to see the third thief starting to run away because his Magby was knocked out by the teamwork of Firenze's Litleo and Ren's Rattata.

"You haven't seen the last of us," said the woman just before she and her companions escaped by using a smoke bomb.

Later, Pewter City's Officer Jenny arrived to get the report of the incident and confirm that no one was harmed.

"Officer Jenny," said Nils, "Do you know who those thieves might be?"

"Judging by the description," said the officer, "I believe they're members of Team Bomb."

"What's Team Bomb," asked Firenze.

"They're an organization of criminals who have been causing trouble all over the region the past three weeks," answered Officer Jenny, "They used to be of little concern, but I'm starting to believe they may become as dangerous as Team Rocket was."

After learning about Team Bomb, Nils, Ren, and Firenze headed back back to the Pokemon Center to call it a day and prepare to go to Tormen City the next day.

Meanwhile in a helicopter, the four members of Team Bomb activated a communication device and contacted someone.

"I see the mission was a success," asked the mysterious person.

"Yes it was," answered the female Team Bomb member who was hiding behind the Elemental Rock back at the museum for her role in their mission, "As planned, while these three distracted everyone and made them think we wanted the entire rock, I had my Sandshrew cut a tiny piece off of it." "Now the piece of the Elemental Rock is ours."

"Good," said the mysterious person, "We are now one step closer to world domination." "Return to headquarters and prepare for our next objective."

"You got it boss," said all four members of Team Bomb right before they turned off the device and headed to their headquarters.


	9. A Double Capture

After the incident with Team Bomb, Nils, Ren, and Firenze left Pewter City and started the trip to Mt. Tormen. After three hours of walking, Ren started complaining over the fact that he was tired and started saying, "Can we take a break?"

"The Pokemon Center is nearby," said Firenze, "You can handle it a little longer right?"

"No," answered Ren.

"Fine," said Firenze, "But only for ten minutes," "Is that ok Nils?"

"I suppose," answered Nils who was both tired and annoyed.

Just as the trio started to take a break, they let all of their Pokemon out. One of these Pokemon happened to be a Rapidash that belonged to Firenze.

"I didn't know you had a Rapidash," said Nils.

"Yup," responded Firenze, "She's my strongest Pokemon and the only one I brought with me on my journey besides Litleo."

Just then, The trio heard something from the other side of a nearby bush and decided to check it out because they were curious. As they looked through the bush, they saw a field. And on that field was a Machop and a Makuhita that were battling each other.

The Makuhita attacked with a Force Palm but the Machop dodged by jumping over Makuhita and then used Karate Chop while flipping. As the Machop landed, the Makuhita got back up and used Tackle from behind which successfully hit. After successfully hitting Machop, Makuhita started to use Arm Thrust. Machop waited and then used Low Kick just as the Arm Thrust hit it.

As both Pokemon fell to the ground after they both got hit by each other's attacks. Ren gasped and asked "What are we going to do?"

"I think we should take them to the Pokemon Center." answered Nils.

"Good idea," said Firenze.

Nils then picked up Machop while Ren and Firenze both picked up Makuhita and ran to the Pokemon Center. A few minutes later, the trio entered the Pokemon Center and showed the two Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"I was wondering when they would come here again," said Nurse Joy as she took Machop and Makuhita to where they would recover.

"You mean they were here before," asked Nils.

"Yes," answered Nurse Joy, "These two fight each other all the time so they can become stronger." "Sometimes they fight so fiercely, they get seriously hurt and trainers that notice them take Makuhita and Machop over here so I can heal their injuries."

"Have any of the trainers tried to catch them," asked Nils.

"Some have," explained the nurse, "But Machop and Makuhita are too strong for any of them to catch."

Later, Nils, Ren and Firenze each took a seat and started talking.

" I would like to catch that Machop," said Nils "It was very skillful when it did that flip and was patient when it used Low Kick."

"Well I want the Makuhita," said Ren, "It seemed like it knew it was taking a risk when it used both Force Palm and Arm thrust which means it's really brave." "That's the kind of Pokemon that I want."

"But you heard Nurse Joy," said Firenze, "They're both too powerful."

"Then I guess we'll have to do some training," said Nils, "I've been meaning to give Ledyba some training."

"And I want to see how Rattata and I do in a battle," said Ren.

After the conversation, the trio went to the Pokemon Center's battlefield and started to train by having a practice battle.

"Go Ledyba," said Nils as he sent out Ledyba.

"Go Rattata," said Ren as he sent out Rattata.

"Battle begin," shouted Firenze who was acting as referee.

"Use Super Sonic," shouted Nils and Ledyba started using the selected move.

"Dodge it Rattata," commanded Ren and Rattata dodged Super Sonic at a high speed.

"Woah," said Nils, "I didn't know Rattata was that fast."

"Well," explained Ren, "Rattatta has spent a long time running away from pursuers as he stole food for me." "Anyway, use Quick Attack,"

Rattata used Quick Attack as commanded and successfully hit Ledyba with a lot of power.

Angered by the damage he took, Ledyba got up and used an unfamiliar move on Rattata which successfully hit.

"That was Silver Wind," explained Firenze who briefly forgot she was refereeing.

After a bit more battling, Nurse Joy appeared and told the trio that Machop and Makuhita completely recovered and went to their homes.

"It's getting late," said Nils who noticed the sky change color, "Why don't we sleep for the night and catch those two in the morning."

"Good idea," said Firenze and the three of them went to bed.

The next morning, the trio woke up and went to see Nurse Joy to ask her where to find Machop and Makuhita.

"Well," said the nurse, "Machop lives under a tree by a nearby river while Makuhita lives in a nearby cave."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," said Nils and he left for the tree while Ren and Firenze headed towards the cave.

Nils quickly found the river and followed it until he saw a tree with a hole at the bottom of the trunk. As he got near the tree, The Machop from before came out and realized Nils wanted to catch it. Nils then sent out Ledyba and the battle began.

Meanwhile, Ren and Firenze found the cave and went inside in order to find Makuhita. However the cave was so dark neither of them could see anything. After a minute of searching, Ren bumped into something which turned out to be the Makuhita from the previous day.

"Um hi," said Ren, I would like to have a battle with you but since it's dark in here can we do it outside?"

The Makuhita nodded and they went outside. Once outside, Ren sent out Rattata and the battle began.

Back at Nils, Ledyba was ordered to start the battle with Super Sonic but Machop dodged by jumping over Ledyba and then used Karate Chop while flipping just as it had done the day before.

"Ledyba use Silver Wind," said Nils believing it was time to use the new move.

Ledyba used the chosen move and it hit Machop but didn't do much damage. Just then, Machop used Revenge which did a good amount of damage despite not being very effective.

"Use Comet Punch," said Nils who became worried due to the way the battle was going.

As Ledyba used Comet Punch, Nils noticed Ledyba was moving faster than usual and Machop was taking a lot of damage. Nils realized that the reason why was because the earlier Silver Wind raised all of Ledyba's stats which gave him an idea.

"Ledyba use Silver wind again," commanded Nils and Ledyba once again used his new move. "Now use Comet Punch again," and as Nils hoped, the second Comet Punch did more damage than the last one." "Go Pokeball," shouted Nils as he threw a Pokeball at Machop which successfully caught it. "Yes," said Nils, Now back to the Pokemon Center to heal Machop and see if Ren succeeded with his capture."

Back at Ren and Firenze, Ren allowed Makuhita to attack first and it started with Force Palm.

"Dodge it Rattata," commanded Ren and Rattata dodged the attack with his incredible speed. "Now use Quick Attack," and Rattata hit Makuhita with the selected move which knocked it down due to the speed Rattata used. "Now use Bite," and Rattata used the chosen move on Makuhita which made it flinch. "Use Tail Whip while it's flinching," commanded Ren and Rattata used Tail Whip which lowered Makuhita's defense. "One more Quick Attack," said Ren and Rattata use Quick Attack which did more damage than the last one due to Makuhita's lowered defense. "Go Pokeball," Ren shouted as he threw a Pokeball at Makuhita and it caught it successfully.

"Nice job," said Firenze.

"Thanks," said Ren.

"Anyway," said Firenze, "Why don't we go heal Makuhita and find out if Nils managed to catch Machop.

After the two successful captures, the trio reunited at the Pokemon Center and gave their new Pokemon to Nurse Joy so she could heal them one last time.

"Here are Machop and Makuhita," said the nurse a little while later, "I'm actually going to miss them but I know you will take great care of them."

"We will," said Nils, "And we are gonna put them in many awesome battles that they will enjoy."

Nils, Ren, and Firenze then left the Pokemon Center and resumed their journey to Mt. Tormen


	10. A Mountain Battle

Nils, Ren and Firenze arrived at Mt. Tormen which turned out to be a very tall mountain which seemed like it could take two days to climb.

"Well this is it," said Nils, "Are you guys ready?"

"Wait," said Ren who was pointing at a rock with a bit of red sticking out, "There's something over there."

Firenze decided to investigate and when she went to the rock, she found something that made her very happy.

"Oh my gosh, it's a Slugma," said Firenze excitedly, "I've always wanted one."

"It seems injured," said Nils right after he and Ren went to see the Slugma.

"There's no Pokemon Center nearby so I guess I'll just have to to heal it myself," said Firenze as she brought out a Potion and an Oran Berry. "Here, this will make you feel better," Firenze said as she used the Potion on Slugma and then fed it the Oran Berry.

Slugma then felt better and thanked Firenze for healing it.

"Hey Slugma," said Firenze, "Would you like to come with me?"

Slugma nodded happily and Firenze tossed a Pokeball at it which was a successful catch.

"So that's how you catch Pokemon without battling," said Ren who was amazed at how Firenze and Slugma became friends.

"Anyway," said Nils "Let's start climbing the mountain."

The trio started climbing and it was kind of hard at first but managed to get the hang of it. When it became night, they reached a small cave that seemed empty, the trio decided to rest in there for the night.

The next morning, Nils, Ren and Firenze woke up because they heard a strange sound that seemed to be coming closer to them. The trio ran out of the cave and were then followed by a Skarmory that appeared to be angry at them.

"I think that cave is Skarmory's home," said Nils who felt foolish for not investigating the cave last night.

"I think we have to battle it," said Firenze who knew running wouldn't solve the problem.

Just then, Firenze's new Slugma went out of his Pokeball all by himself and stared at Skarmory as if they had met before.

"I think Skarmory was the one who injured Slugma," said Ren, "That's why we found him in that condition."

"And I bet Slugma wants a rematch with Skarmory," said Nils, "That must be why he went out of his Pokeball by himself."

"Slugma," said Slugma in a way that told Nils and Ren that their guesses were correct.

"Well then," Firenze said to Slugma, "We'll battle Skarmory together." "Use Incinerate," said Firenze and Slugma managed to hit Skarmory with the move which was super effective.

After getting hit by Slugma's attack, Skarmory attacked back with Air Cutter which only lead to Slugma dodging it.

"Use Incinerate again," commanded Firenze only for Skarmory to dodge this time and then use Rock Tomb which successfully hit Slugma and did a lot of damage.

"That must be how Skarmory injured Slugma last time," said Nils as he knew Rock Tomb was super effective on Slugma.

"In that case," said Firenze, "Use Yawn."

Slugma used the selected move and it hit Skarmory. Skarmory then used Rock Tomb again and once again, it hit Slugma but then fell asleep due to being hit by Yawn.

"Now use Ancient Power," Commanded Firenze and Slugma used the chosen attack which caused some damage. "Use Incinerate," and Slugma once a again used Incinerate which caused more damage than the first time because Ancient Power raised Slugma's stats.

Skarmory then woke up but instead of fighting back, it admitted defeat and flew away.

"Well that takes care of things," said Nils, "Now let's continue climbing."

The group then continued to climb the mountain and then made it to the top just half an hour after their lunch break Satisfied with their successful climb, the three travelers entered Tormen City and found the Pokemon Center where they could heal their Pokemon, especially Slugma.


	11. A Rookie Meeting

After getting their Pokemon healed, Nils, Ren and Firenze decided to go to the Gym of Tormen City so Nils could finally get his first Gym Badge.

"At long last, my first Gym Battle," said Nils who was very excited, "I just know it's gonna be great."

A little while later, the trio arrived at the Gym and entered only to find an old man with gray hair and a gray mustache and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and short brown pants and seemed to have strong muscles giving a Pokeball to a young boy who seemed to be slightly younger than Nils and had blonde hair that was short and curly.

"Um, is this a bad time," asked Nils as the old man and young boy noticed the trio.

"In a way yes," answered the old man, "But I suppose it's alright." "You see I was just giving my grandson his first Pokemon for his journey.," "I guessing one of you would like to challenge me to a Gym Battle?"

"Yes," answered Nils who realized the old man was the Gym Leader, "I want to have a Gym Battle with you unless you're busy."

"I'd be happy to have a battle with you," said the Gym Leader, "By the way I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I'm Reginald and this is Gunter."

"Hi there,' said Gunter after he was introduced.

"I'm Nils and these are my travelling companions, Ren and Firenze."

"Nice to meet you," said Reginald, "Now Nils, I know you have gone through some tough experiences to get here including climbing Mt. Tormen, but I'm afraid we'll have to battle tomorrow." "As you know, Gunter just got his first Pokemon and I think he should have his first battle with it as soon as possible."I think one of you three should have a battle with him, Is that a good plan Gunter?"

"Yes it is," answered Gunter, "I really want to know my Eevee better,"

"Can I battle you," Ren asked Gunter thinking it should be him believing he's the weakest of the three of them.

"Sure," answered Gunter and everyone went to the Gym Stadium for the battle.

At the stadium, Ren and Gunter stood at either side of the Battle Field while Nils, Firenze and Reginald sat at the stand.

"The battle between Gunter and Ren will now commence," said the Gym Referee. "This will be a one on one battle and the winner will be decided if the other Trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle.

"Go Eevee," shouted Gunter as his new Eevee got out of his Pokeball.

"Go Makuhita," shouted Ren as he sent out Makuhita because he wanted to try him out.

"Battle begin," said the referee just after the two Pokemon were sent out of their Pokeballs.

"Eevee use Growl," said Gunter and Eevee used the selected move which lowered Makuhita's Attack.

"Use Arm Thrust Makuhita," said Ren and Makuhita managed to hit Eevee with the move but did not do a good amount of damage due to Growl.

"Use Sand Attack," commanded Gunter just before Eevee used the move of choice on Makuhita.

"Try to focus and use Force Palm," commanded Ren but Makuhita couldn't hit Eevee.

"Use Quick Attack," said Gunter which led to Eevee hitting Makuhita with a strong Quick Attack.

"Now use Swift," Gunter then said while Ren was stuck in a bad situation. "Finish it with Quick Attack," and Eevee once again hit Makuhita with Quick Attack which knocked him out.

"Makuhita is unable to battle," said the referee, "Eevee is the winner which means the victor is Gunter."

"Nice job Eevee," said Gunter as he picked up Eevee.

"That was a good battle," said Ren after he returned Makuhita to his Pokeball, "But how come you were able to handle that battle so easily if you had the type disadvantage?"

"Simple, answered Gunter, "I watch my grandpa do Gym Battles all the time so I managed to pick up a few strategies and skills along the way."

"That was marvelous," said Reginald as he walked onto the field, "Now I am sure you will do great on your journey Gunter."

"Thanks Grandpa," said Gunter,"By the way, since you have a challenger to battle tomorrow, I think I'll stay here a little longer and then start my journey after the battle."

"Very well," said Reginald, "And Nils," he said as he looked at Nils, " I expect a good battle from you."

"I expect the same," said Nils

Afterwords, Nils, Ren and Firenze left the Gym and headed back to the Pokemon Center so Makuhita could be healed and the trio would prepare for the next day.


	12. The Gym Debut

Nils woke up early the next morning and decided to get dressed and then get some fresh air and talk to his Pokemon. Once outside, Nils sent out all three of his Pokemon who all looked ready for the Gym Battle.

"Well guys," said Nils, "This is it, our first Gym Battle." "I know you have all been training hard for this, but you must never let your guard down because Gym Leaders are much stronger than the average Trainer."

Nils then took something out of his backpack and hugged it for good luck which made his Pokemon look confused wondering what their Trainer was hugging.

"Oh this," said Nils to his Pokemon," This is a picture of my fiance, Tana." "She's also traveling on a journey to battle Gym Leaders just like me." "You already met her Bulbasaur remember?"

"Bulbasaur," answered Bulbasaur who remembered Tana from when she visited Professor Oak's lab and chose Squirtle as her first Pokemon.

"Anyway," continued Nils, "Tana and I each keep a picture of each other with us as good luck charms for our journey." "Now that I think about it, I wonder how her journey is going?"

Nils and his Pokemon then spent the next few hours doing some last minute training and then went back inside for breakfast. While Nils was eating his breakfast, he noticed Ren and Firenze come down all dressed for the day getting their breakfast and then sitting at the table where he was sitting at.

"Well you're up early," said Firenze as she started eating her breakfast.

"I was too excited for my Gym Battle today to sleep," responded Nils as he finished his breakfast.

After Firenze and Ren finished their breakfast, Nils got his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, who were being healed after the training, and the trio left the Pokemon Center to go to the Gym. Once they arrived at the Gym, Nils, Ren and Firenze entered and saw Reginald and Gunter who were waiting for them.

"I see you came," said Reginald who seemed like was ready for the battle all morning,"Let's go to the stadium and get started."

As Ren, Firenze and Gunter went to the stand, Firenze decided to ask Gunter something.

"Hey Gunter," said Firenze," "What type does this Gym specialize in?"

"It specializes in the Normal Type," answered Gunter, "But don't believe Nils will defeat my grandpa that easily." "Just because that type isn't super effective against anything doesn't mean the Pokemon and Moves of that type are weak."

"The Gym Battle between Reginald, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the challenger, will now commence," said the referee as Nils and Reginald got into position, "Each Trainer will use three Pokemon and if all three of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle, the other trainer will be the winner." "Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon during the battle."

"Go Machop," said Nils as he sent out Machop because he learned about the Gym's type from another trainer back at the Pokemon Center and knew Machop had the type advantage.

"Go Jigglypuff," said Reginald as he sent out a Jigglypuff that looked like it knew how to fight.

"Battle begin," shouted the referee once both Pokemon were on the battlefield.

"Machop, use Karate Chop," Said Nils and Machop used the selected move which managed to hit Jigglypuff and cause some damage.

"Wait a minute," said Ren, "Why did that Karate Chop not do more damage?"

"Because Jigglypuff is not only a Normal Type," explained Gunter, "It's also a Fairy Type which is resistant to the Fighting Type."

"Use Doubleslap," said Reginald which lead to Jigglypuff hitting Machop several times with the chosen move.

"How about this," said Nils, "Use Strength."

Machop used the move that he was told to use and it sent Jigglypuff flying.

"Use Disarming Voice," said Reginald once Jigglypuff landed and it then used the selected move which gave Machop super effective damage. "Now use Doubleslap," but just as Jigglypuff started using the attack, Nils smirked.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and once Machop was attacked, he used the selected move which gave Jigglypuff a lot of damage which knocked it out.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle," said the referee, "Machop is the winner."

"You did good Jigglypuff, take a good rest," said Reginald as he returned Jigglypuff to it's Pokeball. "Now for my second Pokemon, go Pidgeotto," and Reginald sent out a Pidgeotto which surprised Nils, Ren and Firenze because Pidgeotto had the type advantage against Fighting Types instead of the disadvantage.

"What," said Gunter who noticed the surprised faces, "Pidgeotto is still a Normal Type."

"Can you handle this one Machop," Nils asked Machop who only smiled which revealed his confidence. "Alright then, use Karate Chop," and Machop then jumped and hit Pidgeotto with the selected move.

"Use Wing attack Pidgeotto," said Reginald which lead to Pidgeotto attacking Machop the move of choice while he was still close.

After Machop fell to the ground by the attack he got back up but started to look tired. Nils knew he had to finish this quickly and then thought of an idea.

"Machop," said Nils, "Charge to Pidgeotto and use Karate Chop again."

"In that case," said Reginald, "Charge to Machop and use Wing Attack again."

The two Pokemon charged at each other, but when they got close, Nils said something that Reginald didn't expect but Ren and Firenze did expect.

"Jump and flip," commanded Nils and Machop did his favorite technique as commanded which knocked Pidgeotto to the ground."Now use Strength," and Machop used the chosen move which knocked out Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto is Unable to battle," said the referee, "Machop is the winner."

"Alright," said Nils who was glad he was on a roll.

"Impressive," Said Reginald, "Many challengers have used Fighting Types against me in Gym Battles, but your Machop is the very first one to defeat both Jigglypuff and Pidgeotto." "However, It won't beat this one, go Tauros," and a Tauros appeared on the battlefield.

"We'll see," said Nils, "Use Low Kick," and Machop managed to hit Tauros with the selected move which did a lot of damage because Tauros was heavy.

"Tauros, use Rage," said Reginald and Tauros managed to land the attack on Machop which knocked him out.

"Machop is unable to battle," said the referee, "Tauros is the winner."

"Machop return," said Nils as Machop returned to his Pokeball, "You were awesome take a good rest." "Go Ledyba," and Nils sent Ledyba out for battle. "Use Supersonic," commanded Nils and the attack hit which made Tauros confused.

"Stay calm Tauros," said Reginald, "Just try to regain your focus and resist any attack that hits you."

"Use Aerial Ace," said Nils and Ledyba attacked Tauros with a new move that he learned during the training that morning. "Now, Comet Punch," and Ledyba used the selected move which gave even more damage to Tauros.

Just then, the confusion on Tauros wore off and Reginald smiled.

"Use Rage," said Reginald and Tauros used the same move he used to defeat Machop which defeated Ledyba.

"Ledyba is unable to battle," said the referee, "Tauros is the winner."

"How come that Rage looked more powerful than the last one," asked Ren.

"Because when Rage is used and the user is attacked after, then Rage will be stronger if used again right after the first one," answered Firenze.

"Then how is Nils supposed to defeat that Tauros," asked Ren who became concerned.

"I don't know," answered a worried Firenze.

Knowing it was his last Pokemon, Nils took a deep breath and then grabbed Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"Go Bulbasaur," shouted Nils and Bulbasaur went out of her Pokeball. "Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder," and Bulbasaur successfully managed to put Tauros to sleep by using the selected move.

"Not again," said Reginald who knew he had no choice but to wait for Tauros to wake up.

"Now use Tackle," said Nils which lead to Bulbasaur using the selected move which caused some damage. "Now use Razor Leaf while backing away," and Bulbasaur did as commanded.

Once the Razor Leaf stopped, Tauros woke up but looked exhausted from all the damage it took.

"I guess this next attack will decide it," said Reginald, "Use Rage."

"Use Razor Leaf again," commanded Nils and Bulbasaur attacked Tauros with the selected move just as Tauros was charging toward her.

After being beaten up by the Razor Leaf, Tauros made it to Bulbasaur. But before he could attack her with Rage, Tauros collapsed.

"Tauros is unable to battle," said the Referee, "Bulbasaur is the winner which means the victor is Nils."

"Alright," cheered Nils, "We won our first Gym Battle Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur," said Bulbasaur who was also happy for the win.

"That was so cool," said Ren when he and Firenze came down to congratulate Nils.

"To be honest," said Firenze, "I thought you wouldn't be able to defeat that Tauros. "But the fact that you did and the strategy you used to do it might be signs that you'll be amazing at the Pokemon League."

"Thanks guys," said Nils.

"You did a fine job defeating me," said Reginald as he walked over to the trio. "And since you defeated me, It's time I gave you the Default Badge," Said Reginald as he showed a white, star shaped Badge.

"Thank you very much," said Nils as he took the Badge.

"Well now that that's settled," said Gunter who also went to where the others were, "I think I'll go to Cerulean City for my first Gym Battle and then to Dure City for my second one." See you Grandpa," and Gunter then left to start his journey.

"What about you," Reginald asked Nils, "Where will you go for your next Gym Battle?"

"I have an Idea," said Ren, "Yesterday, while Makuhita was being healed, I talked to a Trainer that came here from Sacr City." "During our conversation, the trainer told me her hometown had a Gym that in her opinion was very cute and the area between here and there had a lot of cute Pokemon."

"That sounds interesting," said Nils who wanted another Pokemon, "Let's go there."

After deciding their next destination, Nils, Ren and Firenze went back to the Pokemon Center so Nils could have his hard worked Pokemon healed and so the trio could spend one more night before leaving in the morning.


	13. The Rematch of Rivals

Two days after Nils obtained his first Gym Badge, the trio successfully climbed down Mt. Tormen and started traveling to Sacr City. At one point, Nils, Ren and Firenze stopped for a lunch break. The trio let out all of their Pokemon and began to eat.

"Hey Nils," said Ren, "Do you know a way to defeat the Sacr City Gym Leader?" "I heared from the trainer the other day that the Gym Leader uses Fairy Types and knows how to use them."

"I'll figure out something as we go along," said Nils who knew he had to train his Pokemon and perhaps get a new one.

After the gang finished their lunch, they returned their Pokemon and continued to travel. Just then, Nils noticed something up in the distance. So, he went to take a closer look and realized it was Rex who was training his Pokemon by having them battle each other.

"Oh it's you," said Rex once he noticed the trio, "Go away, I'm busy."

"Now that's just rude," said Firenze who took what Rex said offensively.

"Well," said Rex, "I'm training my Pokemon for my next Gym Battle and I can't concentrate with all of you watching."

"If that's the case," said Nils, "Why don't you battle me again?"

"Please," responded Rex, "You were an unworthy opponent last time." "There's no way you would stand a chance against me."

"Hey," said Nils, "I'm a lot stronger now and I even have a Gym Badge."

"I'm pretty sure the Gym Leader you fought was weak," said Rex, "But if you want a battle so badly, I'll battle you and show you what a real Trainer can do."

"The Gym Leader I battled was very strong," argued Nils, "But I suppose it doesn't matter I guess since you won't believe me." "Anyway, what are the rules?"

"We will have a three on three battle," explained Rex, "Now go Krabby," and a Krabby was sent out.

"Go Machop," said Nils as he sent out Machop.

"Krabby use Metal Claw," said Rex and Krabby started using the selected move.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and Machop waited to get hit by Krabby and once he got hit, Machop launched the chosen attack which did lots of damage to Krabby.

"Use Metal Claw again," said Rex and Krabby started using the move again.

"Use Karate Chop," said Nils, and Machop attacked with the selected move.

Once the two attacks collided, both Pokemon took damage but Machop was sent flying.

"Now use Bubblebeam before it lands," said Rex and Krabby then launched the selected attack at Machop which did some damage. "Use Metal Claw," and Machop was then defeated by Krabby's third Metal Claw. "In case you were wondering," Krabby's Attack was raised by Metal Claw which made each Metal Claw stronger than the last.

"Machop return," said Nils who became more determined to defeat Rex. "Go Ledyba," and Ledyba was sent out. "Use Supersonic," and Ledyba confused Krabby with the move.

"Focus Krabby and use Bubblebeam," said Rex but Krabby couldn't follow the command due to the confusion.

"Use Aerial Ace Ledyba," commanded Nils and Ledyba knocked out Krabby who was severely damaged from Machop's Revenge.

"Return Krabby," said Rex, "Go Oddish," and the same Oddish Nils saw when he first met Rex appeared. "Use Poison Powder," and Oddish launched chosen move which poisoned Ledyba.

"Use Supersonic," said Nils which made Ledyba confuse Oddish just as he had confused Krabby,"

"Hang in there," said Rex who knew Oddish was in trouble.

"Use Aerial Ace Ledyba," said Nils and Ledyba used the selected attack which was super effective on Oddish. "Aerial Ace again," and Ledyba used the move again.

After the second Aerial Ace," Rex's Oddish snapped out of the confusion which made Rex smile.

"Use Acid," said Rex and Oddish used the selected move.

"Use Aerial Ace one more time," said Nils which made Ledyba attack again while getting hit by the Acid.

When Ledyba's attack landed, Oddish was knocked out and Rex returned it to the Pokeball.

"Go Charmander," said Rex as he sent out his Charmander. "Use Fire Fang," and Charmander used the selected attack which knocked Ledyba out.

"Return Ledyba," said Nils who returned Ledyba, "Go Bulbasaur."

Once Bulbasaur went out of her Pokeball, she looked at Charmander with an angry face out of anger for the defeat in the last battle.

"Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder," said Nils but when the move was used, Charmander dodged it.

"Not gonna happen this time," said Rex, "Now use Fire Fang," and Charmander hit Bulbasaur with the super effective move.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle," said Nils and Bulbasaur managed to hit Charmander with the move of choice knocking it back in the process.

"Use Ember Charmander," Rex then said which made Charmander start using the move.

"Use Razor Leaf to stop it," said Nils and Bulbasaur launched the chosen move which collided with Charmander's Ember and made an explosion that sent both Pokemon flying back.

"Use Scratch," said Rex who knew Charmander was too damaged to do anything else.

"Use Tacke," said Nils who knew Bulbasaur was also took too much damage to do anything else. Bulbasaur and Charmander then charged at each other while using the selected attacks, but when they collided, both Pokemon took damage and were knocked out which made the battle a tie.

"I don't know how that happened," said Rex, "But it won't happen again." and Rex left.

"Well that could have gone better," said Firenze.

"That trainer is really strong," said Ren, "But he's kind of rude."

"Well I'll beat him next time we meet and then I'll show him how strong I am," said Nils who became excited for when he would defeat Rex.

"Well for now, let's go to the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon," suggested Firenze and the three of them then went to a nearby Pokemon Center.


	14. The Bomb Destruction

After Nils healed his Pokemon, he Ren and Firenze decided to spend the rest of the day at the Pokemon Center for some training. The next day, the trio left the place and entered a valley.

"This must be Hosh Valley," said Ren, "The trainer who told me about Sacr City also told me about this place." "There are lots of Pokemon here."

Just then Nils noticed something strange and realized it was a ruined tree. The trio decided to investigate and see if it meant a problem. At the tree, Nils found an injured Spoink and decided to heal it.

"Are you ok," asked Nils as he healed Spoink with a potion.

"Spoink," answered the Spoink after recovering.

"This is strange," said Firenze, "First we find a destroyed tree and now an injured Spoink," "what's going on here?"

Spoink then got a look like it had an idea and then took an empty Pokeball from Nils and used it on itself leading to a successful capture.

"Well that's one way to get a Pokemon," said a surprised Nils, "But why would Spoink decide to become my Pokemon like that?"

Just then, Spoink got himself out of his Pokeball, asked the trio to follow him and led them to somewhere. Once they reached their destination, Nils, Ren and Firenze saw several small Pokemon being chased by three members of Team Bomb who were causing destruction just so they could catch the Pokemon.

"Hey," shouted Nils, "Stop this at once." "You're scaring the Pokemon and destroying the valley."

"Who cares," said one of the grunts, who was the only male of the trio, "What matters is we are getting Pokemon for our army."

"Army," asked Firenze, "You're out of your mind." "Besides it's not worth catching Pokemon if they're terrified and the land is destroyed."

"If you intend to get in our way then go Muk," said one of the female grunts as she sent out a Muk.

"Go Rapidash," said Firenze as she sent out Rapidash. "Get the Pokemon out of here while I hold this grunt off," Firenze told Nils and Ren.

The two boys then gathered the Pokemon and split in two groups while being chased by each of the other two grunts.

Meanwhile back at Firenze, She had the upperhand against her opponent and without noticing, a Houndour that was unable to escape and was hiding in a bush watched the battle while being impressed by Firenze's courage because it never knew how to be brave.

"Rapidash use Flame Wheel," said Firenze and Rapidash used the selected move to defeat Muk which force the grunt to run away right after returning her Muk to the Pokeball.

With the battle over, Houndour went out of the bush and walked to Firenze who had just realized she was being watched.

"Hello there," said Firenze, "You must have watched that battle right?"

"Houndour," answered Houndour.

"You know," said Firenze, "If you want, you can come with me and I can make you as strong as Rapidash." "What do you say?"

"Houndour," said Houndour cheerfully as Firenze threw a Pokeball at Houndour which caught it.

Meanwhile, Ren was escorting his half of Pokemon to safety while avoiding the male member of Team Bomb when suddenly, a Larvitar tripped and was left behind until Ren noticed and went back for it.

"Well you're gonna make a good catch," said the grunt as he made it to Larvitar.

"Back off," said Ren as he made it just in time to stop the grunt and then sent Makuhita out for battle.

"If you want a fight you got it," said the grunt who sent out a Gligar.

"Use tackle," said Ren and Makuhita attacked Gligar with the move of choice.

"Use Sand Attack," said the Grunt which made his Gligar use the selected move. "Use Acrobatics," and Gligar hit Makuhita with the move.

"Use Vital Throw," said Ren and Gligar then took damage from the attack and was knocked to the ground. "Use Force Palm," and once Gligar was hit by the chosen move, it became paralyzed.

"Use Fury Cutter," said the grunt but Gligar couldn't attack due to being paralyzed.

"Finish with Arm Thrust," said Ren and Makuhita then knocked out Gligar with the move of choice.

The grunt then returned Gligar to it's Pokeball and ran away being unable to do anything. Once the grunt was gone, Larvitar jumped up to Ren, hugged him and cried.

"It's ok," said Ren, "The bad guy is gone he won't hurt you."

Larvitar stopped crying and then looked at Ren smiling.

"I'm guessing you want to come with me," said Ren, "Ok," and Ren threw a Pokeball at Larvitar which caught it successfully.

At Nils, Nils lead the Pokemon he was leading to a cave. He thought it would work when he was unable to find the Team Bomb grunt that chased him but when he entered the cave, the second female grunt came out.

"I thought you would go to this cave," said the grunt," That's why I decided to come here first and wait for you."

Spoink, who was out of his Pokeball the whole time,then went a bit closer to the grunt which meant he wanted to battle for his friends.

"I understand Spoink and I'll let you battle her," said Nils who understood what Spoink wanted. "Just remember, this is our first battle together so I expect it to be good."

"Spoink," said Spoink in agreement.

"Well if that's what you want," said the grunt, "Go Loudred," and a Loudred appeared just in front of Spoink.

"Use Psybeam," said Nils and Spoink launched the selected attack at Loudred which did little damage.

"Use Stomp," said the grunt which made Loudred use the move of choice with a lot of power but Spoink managed to dodge.

"Use Zen Headbutt," said Nils and Spoink managed to hit Loudred with the chosen move.

"Use Bite while it's still close," said the grunt and as ordered, Loudred did some super effective damage to Spoink.

"Psybeam again," said Nils who became worried because Spoink took a lot of damage from the Bite.

Spoink launched another Psybeam which once again hit Loudred but this time, Loudred became confused.

"Use Power Gem," said Nils who started to believe he could win now and Spoink then used the selected move on Loudred. "Finish with Bounce," and as commanded, Spoink hit Loudred with Bounce which defeated it.

"I guess I have no choice but to get out of here," said the grunt as she returned Loudred and ran away.

Later, Nils Ren and Firenze reunited and told eachother that they all managed to defeat the Team Bomb grunts and that they each caught a new Pokemon.

"Well Pokemon of Hosh Valley, you are safe now," said Nils to the wild Pokemon.

"We'll talk to an Officer Jenny about this so you don't have to worry about Team Bomb coming back," said Firenze.

After saying goodbye to the Pokemon, Nils, Ren and Firenze decided to set up camp and rest for the night because it was late. As they slept, they smiled over the fact that they each caught a new Pokemon.


	15. The Ketchum Tour

After traveling for a while, Nils, Ren and Firenze arrived in Pinoma City which was on the path to Sacr City. Pinoma City was a regular city that had no Gym but, it was the workplace of Ketchum co.

"What's Ketchum co," asked Ren who didn't know the famous company due to being homeless for a long time.

"It's a company that is trying to improve the bond between humans and Pokemon which could make the world a better place," answered Ren who knew the company well since his parents were friends of the president of Ketchum co.

After the conversation, the trio continued to walk through the city until they were greeted by the vice president who just happened to walk by.

"Hello you three," said Wilda who remembered them fighting Team Bomb at the Pewter City Museum. "Are you here to go on the Ketchum tour by any chance?"

"The Ketchum tour," asked a curious Firenze, "What's that?"

"It's a tour of the building that happens once a year," explained the vice president, "And by the end of the tour, one of the tourists will battle the president." "The tour will begin in two hours."

"That sounds interesting," said Firenze, who seemed interested in going.

"I bet I'll see lots of cool things there," said an excited Ren.

"I'm in," said Nils who was looking forward to getting a chance to battle his fiance's father.

"Then you will have to go strait down that street to find it," said Wilda who then left.

The trio spent the next hour walking to Ketchum co Building and when they arrived, they entered only to find lots of people waiting for the tour to start.

A girl slightly older than Nils with a small pink ponytail and a yellow shirt walked over to the trio and decided to talk to them.

"I see you decided to follow my suggestion," the girl said to Ren.

"Yup sure did," said Ren to the girl.

"Are you the one that told Ren about Sacr City," asked Nils.

"Sure am," said the girl, "My name's Libby."

"You already know my name," said Ren, "And this is Nils and that's Firenze."

"Nice to meet you," said Libby.

"Nice to meet you too," said Nils and Firenze at the same time.

A few minutes later, a Ketchum co employee appeared which meant the tour was about to begin.

"Everyone please follow me," said the employee and everyone started to follow him. The tour was exciting to some tourists but others weren't as excited mainly because they only came hoping to have a battle with the president.

Three hours later, the tourists were guided to a special room at the top floor which turned out to be the president's office. Ash then looked at the tourists and then got out of his chair while holding a bunch of papers.

"I hope you are having a great time with the tour," said Ash "But it's not over yet, we will now have a battle on the roof between one of you and myself, "I want you all to each grab one of these papers and look carefully at them."

The tourists each grabbed a paper and looked closely at them.

"Earlier today, I had my Pikachu put a footprint on one of the papers so whoever has the paper with the footprint will be my opponent," said Ash.

"Eek," said Libby, "I got the footprint, that I means I'll get to battle you ."

Ash and the tourists then headed to the roof which had a battle field and Ash and Libby each got on either side of the field.

"The battle between President Ash and Libby will now commence," said an employee who was acting as referee. "Each trainer will use only one Pokemon and will lose if the Pokemon is unable to battle."

"Go Pikachu," said Ash as Pikachu jumped into the battlefield.

"Go Dratini," said Libby as she sent out a Dratini. "Use Twister," and Dratini launched the first attack only resulting in Pikachu dodging.

"Use Thunderbolt Pikachu," said Ash which lead to Pikachu hitting Dratini.

"Try this," said Libby, "Dragon Tail," and Dratini started using the selected move.

"Use Iron Tail," said Ash which made Pikachu use the move of choice which collided with Dratini's Dragon Tail.

The two Pokemon seemed evenly matched at first but then Dratini was sent flying.

"Now Electro Ball," said Ash and Pikachu used the chosen move which defeated Dratini.

"Dratini is unable to battle, Pikachu wins," said the employee, "The victor is President Ash."

Libby returned her Dratini to it's Pokeball and walked over to Ash.

"That was a good battle," said Ash as he shook Libby's hand, "With a bit more training, you'll be able to defeat lots of trainers that are stronger than me in no time."

The tourists then started to leave the building now that the tour was over, but Nils decided to have a brief talk with Ash before leaving.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to battle you Nils," apologized Ash.

"It's ok," said Nils, "It was just bad luck." "By the way, do you know how Tana is doing?"

"She's in Saffron City preparing for her Gym battle there last I checked," answered Ash.

"Ok," said Nils who then went back to Ren and Firenze.

"What was that about," asked Firenze.

"Not much," answered Nils, "I just wanted to talk to him since he's a friend of mine."

"How is the president of Ketchum co your friend," asked Ren.

"It's a long story," answered Nils. "Anyway, let's go to Sacr City."

The trio then left Pinoma City and continued their way to Sacr City.


	16. A Head in the Clouds

Nils, Ren and Firenze arrived in Sacr City late in the afternoon, and Nils was pumped for his next Gym Battle.

"I know you're excited," said Firenze, "But can you wait until tomorrow for your Gym Battle?" "It's a little late."

"Very well," said Nils who understood Firenze was was tired due to it being late."

"Let's explore the city," suggested Ren who wanted to check out the place.

The trio started to explore the city and saw all kinds of small but pretty fields and lakes as well as some cute houses.

"Hey Ren," asked Nils as they explored, "Did Libby tell you anything about the Gym here?"

"She told me it specializes in the Fairy Type," answered Ren, "She also told me the Gym Leader is the son of a famous Gym Leader from the Kalos Region."

"That's interesting," said Firenze.

The three travelers then spotted a hill nearby and decided to climb it and then relax a bit on the top before going to the Pokemon Center for the night. As they got to the top, the three of them noticed a teenage boy with short black hair and a pink shirt looking at the clouds with a Mime Jr, a Togetic, and a Slurpuff next to him.

"Mime Mime," said the boy to his Mime Jr which confused the trio. "Togetic," the boy said to his Togetic. "Slurpuff," he then said to Slurpuff.

"Uh, what are you doing," asked Nils as he walked over to the teenager.

"I'm talking to my Pokemon," answered the teenager.

"I didn't know that was possible," said Firenze as she and Ren walked over too.

"It's something that I learned from my mother," said the teenager. "She had always wanted to be a Pokemon, so she taught herself how to talk to them and then taught me how to do it when I was four." "Of course, she and I can only talk to Fairy Type Pokemon.

"That's so cool," said Ren.

"Um," said Nils who noticed carefully what the teenager said and the three Pokemon that were beside him, "Are you this city's Gym Leader?"

"I am," said the Gym Leader, "My name is Harry, and my strength was inherited from my mother, Valerie."

"Well I challenge you to a battle tomorrow," said Nils.

"And I accept," said Harry, "But first, I would like to go back to looking at the clouds, would you like to join me?"

The trio accepted the offer and laid down to look at some clouds. After an hour of cloud watching, the trio and Harry got up and left the hill.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the battle," said Harry who then left for the Gym.

The trio then went to the Pokemon Center and started to talk about how Nils should handle the battle.

"If Harry can talk to his Pokemon," said Firenze, "He might be a tough opponent."

"And I'm kind of scared of Gym Leaders after watching your battle with Reginald," said Ren, "They're just that strong."

"Don't worry," said Nils, "I'll find a way to defeat Harry and win the badge. "But for now, let's go have dinner, heal our Pokemon, and go to bed."

The three of them then had dinner and gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy who thenreturned them after healing them and the trio then went to bed ready for the next day.


	17. A Fantasy Battle

The next morning, Nils, Ren and Firenze woke up, had breakfast and headed to the Sacr City Gym for Nils' Gym Battle. When they got to the Gym, the trio entered and found Harry waiting for them.

"I'm glad you could make it," said Harry, "Ready for the battle?"

""Yep," said Nils and the trio and the Gym Leader went to the stadium.

"The Battle between Harry, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the challenger, will now begin," said a young referee, "Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the winner will be decided when all three of a Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." "Also only the challenger can substitute Pokemon." "Now begin."

"Go Ledyba," said Nils as he sent out Ledyba.

"Go Mime Jr," said Harry as he sent out his Mime Jr.

"Ledyba use Supersonic," said Nils but when Ledyba used the move of choice, nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work," asked Ren.

"Mime Jr's ability must be Soundproof," answered Firenze, "It makes Mime Jr immune to any sound related attack."

"Use Copycat," said Harry and Mime Jr used Supersonic, because that was the last move Ledyba used, which worked.

"Hang in there Ledyba," said Nils who became worried.

"Now use Doubleslap," said Harry and Mime Jr attacked Ledyba with the selected attack. "Use Confusion," and Mime Jr used the selected move which gave Ledyba lots of damage but also snapped him out of the confusion.

"Great job Ledyba," said Nils, "Use Silverwind," and Ledyba managed to hit Mime Jr with Silverwind which raised all of his stats.

"Let me try something," said Harry," Use Copycat," and Mime Jr used Silverwind but out of luck, Mime Jr's stats did not raise.

"Use Comet Punch," said Nils which made Ledyba start using the chosen move.

"Use Doubleslap," said Harry and Mime Jr counterattacked Ledyba's Comet Punch with Doubleslap.

The two Pokemon kept hitting each other again and again, but Mime Jr took more damage due to all of Ledyba's stats being risen.

"Finish with Aerial Ace," said Nils and Ledyba defeated Mime Jr with the selected attack.

"Mime Jr is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ledyba wins."

"Great job Ledyba," said Nils as Ledyba took a victory pose.

"Not bad," said Harry, "Now try this, go Togetic," and Harry's Togetic appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Aerial Ace," said Nils which made Ledyba use the chosen move.

"You use Aerial Ace too," said Harry and Togetic started using the same move as Ledyba.

The two Aerial Aces crashed into each other and were equal in power since the move was super effective on Ledyba but Ledyba still had the boost from Silverwind.

"Their Aerial Aces may be equal," said Harry, "But Ledyba still has the damage it took from Mime Jr." "Now use Fairy Wind," and Togetic used the selected attack which defeated Ledyba.

"Ledyba is unable to battle," said the Referee, "Togetic is the winner."

"You did great Ledyba, have a good rest," said Nils as he returned Ledyba to his Pokeball. "Go Spoink." and Spoink appeared in the battlefield. "Use Powergem," and Spoink used the attack of choice on Togetic who dodged with ease.

"Use Sweet Kiss," said Harry and Togetic confused Spoink with the selected move. "Now Last Resort," and Togetic used the move on Spoink which did lots of damage.

"What's Last Resort," asked Ren.

"It's a powerful move that only works when all of the user's other moves have been used in battle at least once each," answered Firenze.

Just then, Spoink snapped out of the confusion and looked like he could still handle the battle.

"Use Psybeam," said Nils hoping he could confuse that powerful Togetic and when Spoink used the move Togetic became confused. "Try Powergem again," and this time the Rock Type move managed to hit the confused Togetic which caused super effective damage. "Now Zen Headbutt," and Spoink used the chosen attack which managed to hit but was followed by Togetic's confusion wearing off.. "Use Psybeam," and Spoink used the move of choice.

"Use Last Resort," said Harry and Togetic launched the move on Spoink which hit him at the same time Togetic was hit by the Psybeam which knocked out both Pokemon.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," said the referee as Spoink and Togetic were both returned to their Pokeballs.

"Go Bulbasaur," said Nils as he sent out Bulbasaur.

"Go Slurpuff," said Harry as he sent out his Slurpuff.

"Use Sleep Powder," said Nils and Bulbasaur used the selected move which failed because Surpuff's ability was apparently Sweet Veil.

"Use Cotton Guard," said Harry and Slurpuff used the chosen move which raised Slurpuff's defense by a lot.

"Use Razor Leaf," said Nils and Bulbasaur used the selected move which didn't do much damage because of Cotton Guard.

"Use Play Rough," said Harry and Slurpuff used the attack of choice which gave Bulbasaur a lot of damage.

"How am I going to win this," thought Nils.

Just then, Nils noticed something strange about Bulbasaur and then realized something.

"Use Sludge Bomb," said Nils who had figured out Bulbasaur learned a new move and Bulbasaur used the move on Slurpuff which did lots of damage because it was unaffected by Cotton Guard and was super effective.

"Interesting miracle," said Harry, "But I'm not going down that easily, use Play Rough," and Slurpuff charged at Bulbasaur preparing to use the selected attack.

"Use Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Bulbasaur managed to land the attack on Slurpuff at the same time Slurpuff's Play Rough hit her which caused an explosion.

After the explosion, both Pokemon were still standing up until Slurpuff fell down which meant it was defeated.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle," said the referee, "Bulbasaur wins which means the victor is Nils, the challenger."

"Alright we did it," said Nils as he returned Bulbasaur.

"Nice job," said Harry as he walked over to Nils, "You did well in beating me." "Also, as proof of your victory here, here is the Fantasy Badge," Harry said as he gave Nils a pink, cloud shaped badge.

"Thanks," said Nils and he, Ren and Firenze left for the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokemon Center, the trio were waiting for Nils' Pokemon to be healed and were also wondering which Gym to visit next. Nils then looked at a map of the entire Kanto Region that was on a wall and realized Celadon City was nearby.

"Why don't we go to Celadon City next," suggested Nils, "It has the best stores for all kinds of things that can be found in Kanto. "Also it's nearby."

Ren and Firenze agreed that that was a good idea and once Nils got back his healed Pokemon, the trio started going to Celadon City.


	18. The Gyarados of Justice

After Nils obtained his second Gym Badge, He, Ren and Firenze spent the following day traveling to Celadon City. As night time arrived, the trio set up camp and slept for the night.

Early the next morning, Ren woke up and decided to take a short walk in order to wait for Nils and Firenze to wake up. During the walk, Ren heard an odd voice that came out of nowhere.

"Hey you," said the voice and Ren turned to where the voice came from only to find an old man wearing a white headband. "I have something great for you if you're interested," the man then said.

"What would that be," asked Ren who became curious.

"I have a Pokemon that will give you a fantastic life," said the man, "It's called Magikarp."

"What would make that Pokemon give me a fantastic life," asked Ren.

"Magikarp is a rare Pokemon that is so great, it can make anyone invincible," said the man.

"Really," said Ren, "I suppose I can have one if it means it will make me as strong as Nils and Firenze,"

"Wise decision," said the man as he gave Ren a Magikarp and was paid two hundred dollars.

With his new Magikarp, Ren walked back to camp and found his friends awake and making breakfast.

"Where were you," asked Firenze.

"I was just taking a walk because I woke up early," answered Ren.

Just then, an Officer Jenny riding a motorcycle appeared and stopped by the trio looking like she wanted to talk to them.

"What is it Officer Jenny," asked Nils.

"I'm here looking for a wanted criminal and decided to see if any of you have seen him," said the officer.

"What kind of person is he," asked Nils.

Officer Jenny then brought out a wanted poster which made Ren gasp when he saw the picture.

"He's known as the Magikarp Salesman," said Officer Jenny, "He scams people into buying his Magikarp by telling convincing lies and runs off with their money."

"If you're looking for him, I know where he is," said Ren who became furious.

"How would you know that," asked a confused Nils.

"Because I met him during my walk and bought a Magikarp from him," Ren said who was disappointed in himself.

"It's alright," said Firenze, "You didn't know he was lying to you or that Magikarp is actually a weak and common Pokemon."

"Anyway," said Officer Jenny, "can you lead us to him?"

"Sure," answered Ren and the four of them went to the Magikarp Salesman.

Once the salesman was found, the trio and Officer Jenny were hiding behind a nearby tree and planned that the trio would talk to the criminal while Officer Jenny would sneak from behind.

"Hey there kid," said the Magikarp Salesman as the trio went to him, "Are your friends here so they can each have their own Magikarp?"

"Actually," said Officer Jenny who appeared from behind the salesman, "We're here to arrest you."

The Magikarp Salesman started running away and was followed by Nils, Ren, Firenze and Officer Jenny.

"Give me back my money," shouted Ren as they chased the scammer.

"You can't escape this time," said Officer Jenny.

Just then, Ren's Magikarp went out of his Pokeball on his own and appeared in front of the Magikarp Salesman.

"Hey there friend," said the Magikarp Salesman who thought all the Magikarp he sold were his friends, "Could you please move and quickly?"

Instead of moving, however, Magikarp revealed an angry face and evolved into a Gyarados. Gyarados then launched an Aqua Tail at the Magikarp Salesman and knocked him out which allowed Officer Jenny to catch up and handcuff him.

"Well Magikarp Salesman," said Officer Jenny, "It seems you have been captured all thanks to one of the Magikarp you sold." "This must be humiliating for you."

"I don't get it," said Ren as he took his money back, "Why would Gyarados turn on him like that?"

"I believe Gyarados felt sorry for all the people the Magikarp Salesman ripped off," explained Officer Jenny, "So when it had the chance, Gyarados unleashed its wrath on him."

"That makes sense," said Firenze, "But what do we do now? "We didn't have breakfast."

"There's a diner nearby," said Officer Jenny," And please use some of my money to pay for the food." "Consider it as thanks for your help especially yours Ren," and the officer left on her motorcycle with the arrested Magikarp Salesman, who was crying, in the sidecar all tied up.

"Well that worked out well," said Ren, "We helped capture a criminal and I got a powerful Gyarados."

"You know," said Nils, "I think my parents knew that guy. "They told me that he ripped them off several times." "I may want to tell them about his capture when I get the chance."

The trio then arrived at the diner, had breakfast, paid with the money Officer Jenny gave them and resumed their journey to Celadon City.


	19. Visiting Home

As Nils, Ren and Firenze travelled to Celadon City, they became lost in a forest.

"Which way do we go," asked Ren.

"I honestly don't know," answered Firenze.

"Wait a minute," said Nils who started to recognize the area, "I know this place." "I think I can lead us out of here and to a place where we can rest."

Ren and Firenze then followed Nils until they got out of the forest and saw a huge mansion.

"Ren, Firenze," said Nils, "Welcome to my home."

"This is where you live," asked Firenze, "I knew you were rich from what you've told me but I didn't expect this."

The three travelers went to the mansion and Nils then knocked on the door which was opened by a butler.

"I see you decided to pay a visit while traveling on your journey Nils," said the butler.

"That's right," said Nils, "Are Mom and Dad home?"

"They are," answered the butler, "Why don't you and your friends come inside while I go inform them of your visit."

The trio went into the mansion and Ren and Firenze were amazed with what they saw.

"Wow," said Ren, "It looks like we're in a castle."

"And everything here looks like they're brand new," said Firenze.

Just then, Jessie and James, who were happy to see their son, appeared.

"Nils, you're home," said Jessie who was very happy to know her son is alright.

"I am and it feels good to be home," said Nils. "By the way, these are my friends, Ren and Firenze."

"Hello," said Firenze.

"Hi there," said Ren.

"It's nice to meet you," said James, "I hope you took good care of Nils."

"Anyway," said Jessie, "I'm guessing you three want to spend the night here and then continue your journey tomorrow?"

"That's right Mom," answered Nils.

"Then I'll ask the butlers to make lunch for the five of us," said James, "In the meantime Nils, why don't you give your friends a tour of the mansion?"

"Good idea Dad," said Nils who then started showing Ren and Firenze around the place.

The tour was interesting and cool, but what really got Ren curious was a a large picture of several people including Nils' parents and Ash.

"What's that," asked Ren as he pointed to the picture.

"That's a picture of all of the heroes who defeated Team Rocket after their victory over them," answered Nils, "This picture can also be found in places like the Museum at Pewter City which I remember seeing, the mansion where the president of Ketchum co lives, and even several different Gyms."

"Firenze then took a closer look at it to see who she could recognize and she found a few familiar faces like the vice president of Ketchum co, Misty who she knew as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and Boyd, the current champion of the Kanto League.

Just then, a maid appeared and told the trio that lunch was ready. Nils, Ren and Firenze then went to the dining room and started having lunch while telling Jessie and James about their adventures.

"You put the Magikarp Salesman behind bars," asked James who was smiling, "Thank goodness." "Now he won't bother us again even though it's been a long time since I last saw him."

"I'm actually proud of you for already having two badges Nils," said Jessie, "I hear the two Gym Leaders you battled are very strong."

"They are," said Nils, "By the way, I think you should see all of my Pokemon," and he then sent out Bulbasaur, Ledyba, Machop and Spoink.

"I like your Spoink," said Jessie, "It's so cute,"

"And your Machop looks like it can beat any Pokemon in a battle," said James, "By the way, the two of us decided we would like to have a Tag Team Battle with your friends to see how good they are." "Would you two like to do that?"

"I accept," said Ren

"I'll accept too," said Firenze.

After lunch, the five of them went to the mansion's battlefield where Jessie and James stood on one side while Ren and Firenze stood on the other and Nils sat at the stand.

"The battle between the teams of Jessie and James and Firenze and Ren will now begin," said a butler who was acting as referee, "Each trainer will use only one Pokemon each and the winning team will be decided when both of a team's Pokemon are unable to battle.

"Go Yanmega," said Jessie as she sent out her Yanmega.

"Go Amoonguss," said James as he sent out his Amoonguss.

"Go Litleo," said Firenze who sent out Litleo.

"Go Larvitar," said Ren who sent out Larvitar.

"Begin," said the butler.

"Litleo use Fire Fang on Amoonguss," said Firenze. But when the selected attack hit Amoonguss, Litleo became poisoned because Amoonguss' ability was Effect Spore.

"Use Steel Wing on Larvitar," said Jessie and Yanmega used the chosen move.

"Use Rockslide," said Ren which made Larvitar hit Yanmega with the move of choice just before Yanmega could hit him with Steel Wing.

"Use Body Slam Amoonguss," said James and Amoonguss managed to hit Litleo with the move of choice.

"Use Silver Wind on Litleo," said Jessie and Yanmega did as instructed.

"Use bite on Yanmega," said Ren which made Larvitar do what he was told to do and managed to hit Yanmega.

"Use Solar Beam on Larvitar," said James who realized Yanmega was in trouble.

"Stop it with Headbutt Litleo," said Firenze. But while the attack did manage to hit, Amoonguss managed to launch Solar Beam at Larvitar anyway which defeated him.

"Larvitar is unable to battle," said the butler just as Ren returned Larvitar.

""Use Ancient Power," said Jessie and Yanmega attacked Litleo with the move.

Litleo, who was weak due to all the damage she took, looked like she was going to collapse in defeat, but instead she stood up with the strength she had left and evolved.

"Use Fire Fang on Yanmega," said Firenze and her newly evolved Pyroar used the chosen attack which knocked out Yanmega who was severely weakened by Larvitar. "Now Overheat on Amoonguss," and Pyroar used the move she learned by evolving on Amoonguss who was then knocked out as well,

"Yanmega and Amoonguss are both unable to battle," said the butler, "The winners are Firenze and Ren."

"Great job Pyroar," said Firenze who was proud of Pyroar. "You have gone a long way."

"That was a great battle," said Nils as he walked onto the battlefield.

"Yes it was," said Jessie as she and James returned their Pokemon and walked over to the trio.

"Yeah and don't feel bad Ren your Larvitar is strong." "It just needs more training."

"I suppose you're right," said Ren.

After the battle, Nils, Ren and Firenze went to the back yard and sent out all of their Pokemon so they could all enjoy some fresh air. While Firenze and Ren were watching the Pokemon who were playing, Nils decided to talk to his parents.

"So how are preparations for the wedding," asked Nils who had wondered about how the preparations for his and Tana's wedding were going.

"They're going really well," answered Jessie, "The Pokemon League has been informed and are setting up an area just outside of the stadium for the ceremony."

"The ballroom of one of the hotels there will host the party," said James.

"We'll work on decorations which I know you both will love," continued Jessie, "You just have to worry about your tuxedo, the rings and finding a best man."

"Well I don't know about my best man yet," said Nils, "But I was thinking of getting both my tuxedo and the rings at stores in Celadon City."

"That's a good idea," said James.

Nils then returned to his friends and their Pokemon and continued to have fun until dinner time. The next day, Nils, Ren and Firenze said goodbye to Jessie and James and went back to the journey.


	20. The Champion

One day had past since the trio were at Nil's house and he, Ren and Firenze decided to stop at a Pokemon Center for a break. Just then, a skinny, full grown man with straight, green hair and was wearing a red jacket and square shaped glasses went by the counter to pick up his Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

"Here's your Pokemon," Nils overheard Nurse Joy say, "Good luck with your battle with the Champion."

As soon as Nils heard what Nurse Joy had said, he walked over to the man because he was curious.

"Excuse me," said Nils as he went to the man, "What did she mean by battle with champion?"

"Well," said the man. "I challenged him to a battle yesterday because I wanted to test my strength before challenging Gyms."

"Would it be ok if me and my friends watched."

"Sure," said the man, "Many people will be watching the battle anyway." "I'm Utara by the way and I'm an employee of Ketchum co."

"Why would a Ketchum co employee collect Gym Badges," asked Firenze as she and Ren walked over.

"Ketchum co is a company that tries to improve the bond between people and Pokemon," said Utara, "However, I never understood that bond because I spent my whole life as a researcher instead of going on a journey." "So one day, I asked the president if I could go on a journey and he said I could because it was the right thing and so Ketchum co could see how an adult bonds with Pokemon."

The trio and Utara then left the Pokemon Center and headed up a nearby hill. Once they reached the top, they saw several young trainers and a man that had blonde hair that was combed nicely and wore a white shirt, a green vest and a green cap. This man was Boyd, the champion of the Kanto League.

Boyd was once a small child that didn't know anything about courage. One day, he met Ash who Boyd started to look up to. Ash taught Boyd how to be brave and with that bravery, he helped in stopping Team Rocket. After Team Rocket's downfall, Boyd challenged the Pokemon league and successfully became champion. He was so strong, not even any of the other heroes, including Ash could beat him in a battle.

"I see you made it Utara," said Boyd. "It's time to see what you got."

"Right," said Utara, "Go Snorlax," and a Snorlax appeared ready for battle.

"Go Steelix," said Boyd who sent out his Steelix who was famous around Kanto.

"Use Yawn," said Utara which made Snorlax use the move of choice.

"Use Flash Cannon," said Boyd and Steelix stopped Yawn with Flash Cannon.

"Use Focus Blast," said Utara and Snorlax readyed the chosen attack.

"Dig," said Boyd which made Steelix use the move which made it dodge Focus Blast and cause lots of Damage to Snorlax.

"I guess it's come to this," said Utara, "Giga Impact," and Snorlax started using the powerful move.

"Use your Giga Impact," said Boyd and Steelix charged at Snorlax with the same move.

The two Giga Impacts collided and Snorlax was then knocked out while Steelix looked like it didn't take any damage at all.

"Return Snorlax," said Utara who returned his Snorlax.

"That wasn't too bad," said Boyd, "I'm sure you'll be able to do well in Gym Battles and the Pokemon League."

"Thank you," said Utara and he went back to the Pokemon Center to heal Snorlax.

"That was so cool," said one of the trainers that were watching.

"I know," said another one," "Nobody can defeat Boyd.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the battle," Boyd said to the trainers," "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to return to my travel to Pewter City to check out the Elemental Rock." and with that, Boyd left.

"Boyd made that battle look easy," said Ren, "Is there anyone that can beat him?"

"I can beat him," said Nils, "But not until I win the Pokemon League and defeat all four members of the Elite Four."

"I don't know," said Firenze, "That's really hard to accomplish."

"Maybe," said Nils, "But I'll do it anyway."

Afterwords, Nils, Ren and Firenze went back to their journey to Celadon City so Nils can obtain his third badge. During the time, Nils started to daydream him battling Boyd.


	21. Friends meet Fiance

Nils, Ren and Firenze had arrived in Celadon City the next day and decided to have lunch before Nils' Gym Battle. "Hey guys," said Nils, "I've heard of this restaurant here that has a good reputation." "Why don't we have lunch there?

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Firenze

After the decision, the trio started to go to the restaurant to get lunch.

Meanwhile at a nearby bridal shop, Tana, who was also in Celadon City, was searching for a wedding dress she could wear for hers and Nils' wedding. She was in a fitting room and was trying on a dress with thin straps, a gown that went down to barely above her feet and had a diameter of four feet, and a veil that covered her hair and went down to her waist.

"I feel like a combination of beautiful and gorgeous," said Tana.

"Does this mean this will be your dress," asked an employee who was helping Tana try on the dress.

"Perhaps," answered Tana, "But I want to see what my Pokemon think of it," and she sent out her Squirtle, Scyther, Teddiursa and Hippopotas. "What do you guys think of this dress," Tana asked her Pokemon as she spun around and her Pokemon all approved. "That settles it, this is my wedding dress."

Tana then put her regular clothes back on, bought the dress and started going to the same restaurant that Nils, Ren and Firenze were going to.

As the trio were walking to the restaurant, Nils noticed something in the distance that was heading towards them. After taking a closer look, Nils realized it was Tana and he started to run to her. Nils and Tana ran to each other then stopped right when they were in front of each other and then hugged.

"Nils, I'm so glad to see you," said Tana, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too Tana," said Nils as the hug ended, "I'm glad you're doing ok."

"Is this a friend of yours," asked Firenze as she and Ren walked over to the couple.

"This is Tana," introduced Nils, "We've known each other since we were five." "Tana, this is Firenze and that's Ren."

"Pleased to meet you," said Tana.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Firenze.

"What's in the bag," asked Ren who noticed Tana was carrying a large shopping bag and became curious over what was inside.

"This," said Tana as she lifted the bag, "It's my wedding dress."

"Your wedding dress," asked a confused Firenze.

"Well I was going to tell you this eventually when I thought you both were ready but I guess I'll tell you now," said Nils.

"Tell us what," asked Ren.

"Tana and I are an engaged couple," answered Nils, "And we're getting married at the Pokemon League."

"What," shouted Firenze, "But you're both too young to get married."

"That may be true," said Tana, "But we both love and trust each other too much to wait." "Also, it's not like we're rushing things, We've known each other for five years and have been dating for three years."

"I still think this is wrong," said Firenze

"Well I think it's awesome," said Ren.

"Anyway," said Tana, "I'm guessing you three are going to the same restaurant that I'm going to for lunch." "Maybe all four of us can eat there together."

"Good idea," said Nils and the four of them then went into the restaurant for lunch.

During lunch, Tana and Nils told each other how their journeys were going.

"So you're the Cinnabar Gym leader," Tana asked Firenze who nodded with an angry look. "That's so cool, my dad always told me stories about how he traveled with Gym Leaders."

"So have you challenged the Gym Leader here yet," Nils asked Tana.

"I did," answered Tana, "And I won the badge too." "By the way, that happened this morning so you have to wait until tomorrow to have your turn."

"Well there's only one thing I can do now," said Nils as the group paid for the food.

"What's that," asked Ren.

"Well," answered Nils, "Since Tana has her dress, I should buy my tuxedo."

"Nils," said Tana, "I think Firenze and I should go to the park and talk about this since she has a problem with our engagement." "Meanwhile, you should take Ren with you to the store."

After that, the girls went to the park while the boys went to a store where Nils could buy a tuxedo. At first, Nils had trouble choosing which tuxedo he should try but after half an hour, he decided to try a black one with a blue bow tie.

"What do you think guys," Nils asked his Pokemon as he tried on the tuxedo and they all liked it. "I guess I'll be buying it," and Nils bought the tuxedo and left with Ren.

On their way to the park, Nils noticed a jewelry store and decided to go in to buy rings. He then bought two rings that looked exactly alike except one was gold and the other was silver. The boys then went to the park and found the girls talking as if they were close friends.

"How did it go," asked Nils. who looked confused since Firenze was silent and mad earlier.

"It went great," answered Tana, "After some talking, Firenze began to accept things and is now friendly to me." "Also I decided to ask her to be my maid of honor and she accepted."

"That's right," said Firenze, "Also, I'm sorry for being against your wishes earlier."

"It's alright," said Nils, "It's common for people to react that way when these things happen."

"By the way Nils," said Tana, "I was thinking the two of us should have a battle." "Would that be fine?"

"Sure," answered Nils and the engaged couple prepared for battle.


	22. A Romantic Battle

Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze went to an area of the park that was big enough for a battle and then got ready. Once ready, Nils and Tana each grabbed one of their Pokeballs and tossed them.

"Go Scyther," said Tana and her Scyther was sent out.

"Go Ledyba," said Nils and and Ledyba was also sent out.

"Ah cute," said Tana,, "Where did you get your Ledyba?"

"Viridian Forest," answered Nils, "Ledyba was the first Pokemon I caught."

"That's where I caught my Scyther who was my first catch," said Tana.

"That's a rare thing," said Firenze because Scyther are normally caught by more experienced trainers.

"Anyway," said Tana, "Use Quick Attack," and Scyther used the move of choice.

"Use Supersonic as Scyther gets close enough," said Nils but Scyther was so fast, Ledyba got hit before he could get the chance.

"Use Wing Attack from up close," said Tana which made Scyther use the selected attack which gave Ledyba super effective damage.

"In that case," said Nils, "Use Aerial Ace," and Ledyba retaliated with the chosen move which was super effective on Scyther.

"Try Wing Attack again," said Tana and Scyther charged at Ledyba while using the move of choice.

"Use Silver Wind," said Nils hoping he could slow Scyther down and while did work, Scyther still managed to hit Ledyba with Wing Attack.

"Use Fury Cutter," said Tana and Scyther used the move of choice which knocked out Ledyba.

"Ledyba return, said Nils who returned Ledyba, "You're good Tana, but let's what happens this time." "Go Spoink.," and Spoink was sent out.

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter," said Tana and Spoink was hit by a Fury Cutter that seemed stronger than the last one.

"Why did that Fury Cutter seem stronger than the last one," asked Ren.

"Because when Fury Cutter is used in a row, it gets stronger each time," answered Firenze.

"Use Zen Headbutt," said Nils and Spoink charged at Scyther while using the chosen attack.

"Use Fury Cutter," said Tana and Scyther charged at Spoink while preparing to use Fury Attack for the third time.

The two Pokemon charged at each other and then Spoink managed to hit Scyther with Zen Headbutt before he could get hit by Fury Cutter which not only caused damage to Scyther but also made it flinch.

"Use Power Gem," said Nils who was taking advantage of the situation and Spoink did as instructed causing super effective damage to Scyther. "Now use Bounce," and Spoink used the attack of choice at Scyther.

"Use Wing Attack," said Tana and Scyther tried to stop Spoink with the move of choice but was instead hit by Bounce and knocked out. "You did well Scyther now take a good rest," and Scyther was returned to its Pokeball. "Let's see what you can do, go Teddiursa," and Tana sent out her Teddiursa.

"Use Zen Headbutt," said Nils hoping he could make Teddiursa flinch.

"Use Lick," said Tana and Teddiursa attacked Spoink with the selected attack before it could get hit by Spoink's Zen Headbutt which stopped the attack, caused super effective damage, and paralyzed Spoink.

"Hang in there and use Psybeam," said Nils and Spoink used the move he was told to use which damaged Teddiursa and confused it.

"This is not good," said Tana, "No matter, try to focus and hurry.."

"Use Power Gem," said Nils and as commanded, Spoink used Power Gem which do more damage to Teddiursa. "Now Bounce," and Spoink then attacked Teddiursa with the move of choice.

Teddiursa then managed to snap out of confusion and was ready to continue.

"Use Fury Swipes," said Tana and Teddiursa went to Spoink to attack him with the move it was told to use.

"Use Psybeam," said Nils and Spoink used Psybeam right when Teddiursa was about to attack with Fury Swipes.

Teddiursa was then sent flying and was knocked out.

"Return Teddiursa," said Tana as she returned Teddiursa. "Not bad, but let's see if you can handle my Hippopotas," and Tana sent out her Hippopotas.

"Use Psybeam," said Nils but Spoink couldn't do as commanded because he was paralyzed.

"Thank you Teddiursa," thanked Tana knowing Hippopotas was going to defeat Spoink thanks to the paralysis, "Now use Bite Hippopotas."

Hippopotas attacked Spoink with Bite which was super effective and made Spoink flinch.

"Finish with Sand Tomb," sad Tana and Hippopotas used the move of choice which knocked out Spoink.

"You were great Spoink," said Nils as he returned Spoink, "Take a nice long rest." "Nice teamwork Tana, but it won't work twice, go Machop," and Machop was sent out.

"Use Dig," said Tana and Hippopotas started to use Dig.

"Use Revenge once it hits," said Nils and once Hippopotas hit Machop with Dig, Machop hit back with Revenge.

"Use Yawn," said Tana and Hippopotas used the selected move on Machop.

"Use Strength," said Nils and Machop managed to hit Hippopotas with the selected move and then fell asleep because of Yawn.

"Use Dig," said Tana and Hippopotas hit Machop with the move of choice. "Now use Sand Tomb," and as ordered, Hippopotas used Sand Tomb.

Machop then woke up looking exhausted, but was willing to continue.

"Use Low Kick," said Nils, who was relieved that Machop woke up in time, and Machop attacked Hippopotas with the move he was told to use.

"Use Bite," said Tana, who was hoping Machop would flinch, and Hippopotas attacked Machop with the chosen attack.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and Machop did as told which gave Hippopotas lots of damage. "Now Karate Chop," and Machop used the move he was told to use which knocked out Hippopotas.

"Return Hippopotas," said Tana as she returned Hippopotas. "Go Squirtle," and Squirtle was sent out.

"Use Karate Chop," said Nils and Machop prepared to use the selected attack.

"Use Water Pulse," said Tana and Squirtle managed to hit Machop with Water Pulse before the Karate Chop could land which knocked out Machop.

"Return Machop," Nils said as he returned Machop, "Go Bulbasaur," and Bulbasaur was sent out.

"I remember you Bulbasaur," said Tana who remembered seeing Bulbasaur at Prof Oak's lab. "Anyway, use Ice Punch," and Squirtle used the selected move which did super effective damage on Bulbasaur.

"You taught Squirtle Ice Punch?" asked Nils who was surprised.

"Yep," answered Tana, "I figured it would come in handy."

"Well try this," said Nils, "Sleep Powder," and Bulbasaur used the move of choice which didn't work because Squirtle dodged it.

"I gave Squirtle lots of training that =made his speed rise up by a lot," said Tana, "So that's not going to work." "Now use Bite," and Squirtle attacked Bulbasaur with the chosen move.

"Use Razor Leaf Bulbasaur," said Nils and Bulbasaur managed to hit Squirtle with the selected move which caused a lot of damage.

"Use Tackle," said Tana and Squirtle charged at Bulbasaur using Tackle.

"You use Tackle as well," said Nils and Bulbasaur charged at Squirtle using the same move.

The two Tackles crashed with a lot of power and Bulbasaur and Squirtle were both pushed back and started to become tired. Suddenly, Bulbasaur and Squirtle started to evolve at the same time with Bulbasaur becoming Ivysaur and Squirtle becoming Wartortle.

"Cool," said Ren, "They evolved at the same time."

"This battle might get a bit more intense now," said Firenze.

"Ivysaur, use Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Ivysaur used the selected attack which managed to hit Wartortle who got poisoned from it.

"Use Ice Punch Wartortle," said Tana and Wartortle managed to land the attack on Ivysaur who froze in the process. "Keep using Ice Punch until Ivysaur thaws," said Tana.

As ordered, Wartortle kept using Ice Punch on the frozen Ivysaur while taking damage from the poison bit by bit. By the time Ivysaur thawed out, both Pokemon had taken a lot of damage and were both tired.

"Use Tackle," both Nils and Tana said at the same time and both Pokemon attacked each other with the selected attack only for both of them to be knocked out after impact.

"I guess it's a draw," said Tana as she returned Wartortle.

"I guess so," agreed Nils as he returned Ivysaur.

"That was an awesome battle," said Ren as he and Firenze walked over.

"I think we should go to the Pokemon Center so the two of you can get your Pokemon healed," suggested Firenze.

Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze then went to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed. At the Pokemon Center, the four of them decided to talk about a few things.

"So what are your plans now Tana," asked Nils.

"I actually plan to stay here a little longer and wait for the Unova Festival in Darto Town," answered Tana.

"What's the Unova Festival," asked Ren.

"It's a festival that introduces trainers in Kanto to Pokemon that aren't that common here but are common in the Unova Region," answered Tana.

"That sounds interesting," said Nils, "Maybe we can all go there after I win my Gym Badge here."

"In that case, I'll watch your battle," said Tana.

"I guess we've decided what to do now," said Firenze.

After deciding plans, Nils and Tana got back their healed Pokemon. When it became late, Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze had dinner at the Pokemon Center and went to bed.


	23. The Strength of Plants

Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze were walking to the Celadon Gym for Nils' Gym Battle and Nils was psyched.

"So Tana," asked Firenze, "What's the Gym Leader like?"

"Well," said Tana, "I learned that the Gym Leader lived in a jungle with his parents when he was little and went on some interesting adventures at the time." "For some reason during his time in the jungle he was only able to bond with Grass Type Pokemon." "Some time after his family moved to Celadon City, he gained a reputation as a strong trainer that only used Grass Types and caught the attention of the former Gym Leader who also used Grass Types. "After a battle between the two, the former Gym Leader passed the title to the new Gym Leader and left to travel the world selling perfume."

"That's an interesting story," said Firenze as the four of them arrived at the Gym.

Once the four of them entered the Gym, they were greeted by a man that seemed to be slightly older than Firenze, had long, messy, brown hair and was wearing a green sweater and brown pants.

"Welcome back Tana," said the man, "I'm guessing one of these people came here to challenge and you decided to watch?"

"That's right," said Nils who stepped forward, "My name is Nils and I challenge you to a battle."

"Very good," said the Gym Leader, "Let's get started." "By the way, I'm George and I know how to use Grass Types."

Later, everyone got to the battlefield and George and Nils got to either side while everyone else went to the stand.

"The Gym Battle between George, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the challenger, will now begin," said a female referee with long, curly hair. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the winner will be decided if the other trainer's Pokemon are all unable to battle." "Now begin."

"Go Sunflora," said George who sent out his Sunflora.

"Go Ivysaur," said Nils as he sent out Ivysaur. "Use Sludge Bomb," and Ivysaur launched Sludge Bomb at Sunflora which caused super effective damage.

"Use Sunny Day," said George and Sunflora made the area all sunny.

"Use Tackle," said Nils and Ivysaur used the move of choice which was a direct hit.

"Use Solarbeam," said George who was smirking and Sunflora attacked Ivysaur up close with the move that was chosen.

"Hold on," said Ren, "I thought Solarbeam had to charge for a while in order to work."

"Normally that's true," said Tana, "But when there's powerful sunlight, Solarbeam launches right away" "Also, Sunflora's ability is Solar Power which increases special attack in sunlight." "I learned all of that the hard way."

"Use Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Ivysaur launched the move but Sunflora dodged.

"Use Mega Drain," said George and Sunflora hit Ivysaur with the move and was partially healed.

"Use Sludge Bomb again," said Nils and Ivysaur tried Sludge Bomb again which not only hit Sunflora but also poisoned it.

"I think I have to do this," said George, "Use Solarbeam," and Sunflora hit Ivysaur with the move of choice but then took damage from the poison.

"Use Tackle," said Nils and Ivysaur used the selected move which knocked out Sunflora.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins," said the referee.

"Nice job Sunflora," said George as he returned his Sunflora, "Go Breloom," and a Breloom was sent out.

"Ivysaur return," said Nils who knew Ivysaur took a lot of damage from battling Sunflora, "Go Machop," and Machop came out, "Use Karate Chop," and Machop used the move of choice which hit Breloom.

"Use Leech Seed." said George and Breloom landed the move of choice on Machop who then had his energy sucked from him and into Breloom. "Use Force Palm," and Breloom charged at Machop while using the chosen attack.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and once Breloom's Force Palm landed, Machop attacked back with revenge which did a lot of damage. "Keep it up with Strength," and Machop managed to hit Breloom with the chosen attack which knocked it out.

"Breloom is unable to battle," said the referee, "Machop wins,"

"You did what you could Breloom now take a rest," said George as he returned Breloom. "Now for my best, go Tangrowth," and a Tangrowth appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Low Kick," said Nils and Machop landed the attack.

"Use Vine Whip," and Tangrowth attacked Machop with the chosen move which knocked out Machop because he was weakened by Leech Seed.

"Machop is Unable to battle," said the referee, "Tangrowth wins."

"Let me tell you something interesting," said George as Nils returned Machop, "The main role for Sunflora and Breloom is to severely weaken challenger's Pokemon while Tangrowth finishes them off with his great power."

"Go Ivysaur," said Nils who was hoping to try the same thing. "Use Sludge Bomb," and Ivysaur landed the attack on Tangrowth who got poisoned.

"Use Bind," said George and Tangrowth used the selected move on Ivysaur.

"Use Sludge Bomb again," said Nils and Ivysaur managed to hit Tangrowth with another Sludge Bomb while taking damage from the Bind.

Eventually Ivysaur took so much damage from Bind, she was knocked out.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle," said the referee, Tangrowth wins."

"Return Ivysaur," said Nils who knew he had one shot at this, "Go Ledyba," and Ledyba came out with a brave look. "Use Silverwind," and Ledyba hit Tangrowth with the move which raised all of his stats.

"Use Ancient Power," said George and Tangrowth hit Ledyba with the selected move which gave Ledyba lots of damage and then raised all of Tangrowth's stats.

"Hang in there Ledyba," said Nils who became worried.

Just then, Ledyba went back into the air and evolved into Ledian which gave Nils hope.

"Ok then," said Nild, "Use Aerial Ace," and Ledian used the move of choice which did lots of damage to Tangrowth. "Use Silverwind," and Ledian used the chosen move which became really powerful due to Ledian's ability, Swarm. "Now for your new move, Double Edge," and Ledian used his new move.

"Use Vine Whip," said George but Tangrowth had taken so much damage, it was unable to use the chosen move in time and was knocked out once it got hit by Double Edge..

"Tangrowth is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ledian wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Nils."

"I did it," said Nils, "I was worried for a few minutes but I did it."

"Indeed you did," said George as he returned his Tangrowth, "And for beating me, you have earned the Rainbow Badge." and George then walked over and gave Nils the Gym Badge.

"That was so awesome Nils," said Tana who then walked over and kissed Nils on the lips.

"Now you have three badges Nils," said Firenze who also walked over along with Ren.

After saying goodbye to George, Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze left the Gym and went back to the Pokemon Center so Nils could heal his Pokemon.

"So I'm guessing we'll now go to the Unova Festival," said Ren after Nils gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Yup," said Tana," The festival is two days away and it will take one day for us to get there."

After Nils got back his fully healed Pokemon, he, Tana, Ren and Firenze left Celadon City and went for the Unova Festival in Darto Town.


	24. A Battle of Fury

It had been four hours since Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze left Celadon City and the four of them decided to take a break from their trip to the Unova Festival. During the break, the group let out all of their Pokemon for fresh air and so they could play.

"You both have some interesting Pokemon Firenze and Ren," said Tana who had not seen their Pokemon before,"

"Thank you," said Ren who accepted the compliment."

A few minutes later, the group ended their break, returned their Pokemon and resumed travelling. Just then, the group encountered Rex who noticed them from nearby and walked to them.

"I thought I felt a disturbing presence," said Rex who looked at Nils uncomfortably.

"What do you want Rex," asked Nils who was bothered by what Rex just said.

"Do you know this guy," asked Tana.

"This is Rex," introduced Firenze, "He's a trainer that only believes in battling those he thinks are strong."

"He's also the trainer that started out with Charmander while we took Bulbasaur and Squirtle," added Nils.

"He's also very rude," added Ren.

"Why should I be nice to the weak," asked Rex who was bothered by the introduction he just had," "By the way, he said to Tana, "I'm guessing you have Squirtle?"

"He's a Wartortle now but yeah," responded Tana, "Also, I won't let someone think my friends are weak and get away with it." "I challenge you to a battle."

"What makes you think you'll be a worthy opponent for me," asked Rex.

"Well just to get your attention," said Tana, "I am the daughter of the president of Ketchum co.

Rex was shocked over what he just heard while Ren and Firenze were not because they were already told about the fact back in Celadon City.

"Power doesn't come from blood," said Rex after recovering from the shock, "But I suppose having a battle with Ketchum co's heiress might be interesting," "I accept your challenge."

Tana and Rex then took their distance from each other while Nils, Ren and Firenze sat at the side.

"This will be a three on three battle," said Rex, "Go Charmeleon," and a Charmeleon was sent out.

"So Charmander evolved," thought Nils.

"Go Wartortle," said Tana who sent out Wartortle and the battle began

"Use Smokescreen," said Rex," and Charmeleon used the move of choice which lowered Wartortles accuracy.

"Use Water Pulse," said Tana but Wartortle couldn't hit Charmeleon with the move.

"Fire Spin" said Rex and Charmeleon trapped Wartortle with the chosen attack. "Now Fire Fang," and Charmeleon hit Wartortle with the move of choice which caused a burn.

"Use Water Pulse while it's still biting you," said Tana and as commanded, Wartortle used an up close and super effective Water Pulse which gave Charmeleon a lot of damage and sent it flying.

"Use Scratch," said Rex" and Charmeleon recovered and used the selected move which defeated Wartortle.

"Wartortle return," said Tana as she returned Wartortle. "You were great take a good rest." "Go Scyther," and Scyther was sent out.

"Really," asked Rex, "A Bug Type against my Fire Type?"

"If you haven't noticed," said Tana, "Wartortle gave Charmeleon a lot of damage because his ability, Torrent was activated when that Water Pulse hit." "Scyther should be able to finish off Charmeleon."

"Alright then," said Rex, "Use Fire Fang," and Charmeleon used Fire Fang which Scyther dodged.

"Use Quick Attack," said Tana and Scyther used the move of choice which knocked out Charmeleon.

"Return," said Rex who was upset over the loss, "Go Gloom," and a Gloom was sent out.

"Use Wing Attack," said Tana and Scyther landed the super effective move on Gloom.

"Use Acid," said Rex and Scyther got hit by Gloom's attack from up close which knocked Scyther down. "Use Acid again," and Gloom hit Scyther with acid once again,"

"Use Wing Attack," said Tana and Scyther use the selected move which knocked out Gloom.

"Return Gloom," said Rex who returned his Gloom, "Go Snubbull," and a Snubbull came out.

"Use Quick Attack," said Tana and Scyther started using the move of choice.

"Use Hadbutt," said Rex and Snubbull hit Scyther with Headbutt at the same time it was hit by Quick Attack.

After the collision, Scyther went down and was defeated.

"In case you were wondering," said Rex, "Acid lowered Scyther's defence which allowed it to be finished off by one Headbutt."

"Return Scyther," said Tana who returned Scyther, "You were great take a good rest." "Go Hippopotas," and Tana sent out Hippopotas.

"Use Headbutt," said Rex and once again, Snubbull used Headbutt which hit Hippopotas.

"Use Yawn," said Tana and Hippopotas used the selected move on Snubbull.

"Use Dazzling Gleam," said Rex and Snubbull started to use the move of choice.

"Use Dig to dodge," said Tana and as ordered, Hippopotas dodged Snubbull's attack with Dig.

After the miss, Snubbull went to sleep due to Yawn and then got hit by Dig.

"Use Sand Tomb," said Tana and Hippopotas used the chosen move which trapped the sleeping Snubbull.

"Come on get up." said Rex who knew he was going to lose if Snubbull didn't wake up.

"Use Dig again," said Tana and Hippopotas once again used Dig.

Snubbull then woke up but then got hit by Dig which knocked it out which made Tana the winner of the battle.

"Well done Hippopotas," said Tana.

"Potas," said Hippopotas who was happy for the victory.

Rex then returned his Snubbull and made a frown.

"I'll get you next time," said Rex who then left.

"That was a great battle Tana," said Nils who hugged his fiance.

"Thanks Nils," said Tana who was satisfied with her victory.

"Anyway," said Firenze, "Let get back to heading for the festival."

And with that, the group continued their way to Darto Town for the Unova Festival.


	25. The Unova Festival

Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze had arrived in Darto Town just in time for the Unova Festival. It was there that they found rides and games that were themed with Unova Pokemon.

"This is amazing," said an excited Ren, "What should we do first?"

"How about we first try the Serperior Coaster, then play Whack a Drilbur, then go on the Cryogonal Wheel and then decide what to do after," suggested Tana.

The group then did the three things Tana suggested, and afterwards, Nils spotted something interesting.

"Step right up and a play Egg Ball," said the owner of a stand with Eggs, "All you have to do is throw a basketball into one of these Egg Incubators and win a Unova Egg that's inside it."

"Let's try that one so we can each get an Egg," suggested Nils.

"Ok," said Tana and the four of them went to the stand.

"Welcome," said the stand owner, "Have you come to try to get your own Eggs from Unova,"

"Yes," said Tana.

"Then here is a ball for each of you." said the stand owner who gave a basketball to each of them.

Tana went first and got her ball into an incubator that had a black Egg with a red flame shape on top. After Tana got her Egg, Nils tried next and got his ball into an incubator that contained a black Egg with white stripes. Ren followed and wound up winning a dark green Egg. Firenze examined the remaining eggs closely and then tossed her ball into an incubator that had a red Egg with three yellow spots on it..

With their new Eggs, Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze continued having fun by going on rides like the Gurdurr Swing and Bumper Cars that looked like all sorts of Unova Pokemon. They also did things like climb the Gigalith Wall and go into a haunted house the had Pokemon like Litwick, Duosion, Gothitelle and Cofagrigus. They even went fishing for Basculin in a game where whoever got the Basculin that was red instead of blue would get a special prize later and by luck, Ren got the red one.

After having more fun, everyone at the festival was gathered to a stage in the center of the town and a man that looked like a waiter who had blue hair appeared on the stage.

"Welcome to the Unova Festival," said the blue haired man, "My name is Cress and I'm the host of the festival.

"I know that guy," whispered Tana, "My dad traveled the Unova Region with his brother and both of the brothers along with their other brother helped stop Team Rocket."

"I hope you are all having fun," continued Cress, "Also, I have heard that someone managed to get the Red Basculin which means they have won the prize of having the honour to have a battle with me on this stage." "Would the winner please come up," and Ren went onto the stage."Are you ready for a battle," Cress asked Ren.

"You bet," answered Ren.

"Then let's begin," said Cress, "Go Panpour," and a Panpour appeared on the stage.

"Go Rattata," said Ren who sent out Rattata. "Use Quick Attack," and Rattata started to use the move of choice.

"Use Scald," said Cress and when Rattata was about to hit Panpour, Panpour blasted Rattata away by using the chosen move. "Scald again," and Panpour once again hit Rattata with Scald only this time, it left a burn.

"You can do it Rattata," said Ren who was giving confidence to Rattata, "Use Bite," and Rattata successfully hit Panpour with Bite which made Panpour flinch. "Now for something new, Facade," and Rattata used a move that he learned not too long ago which was really powerful because of Rattata's burn.

"I never would have expected something I did would turn against me," said Cress, "No matter, Acrobatics," and Panpour started to use Acrobatics.

"Facade again," said Ren and Rattata used the selected attack once again.

Rattata and Panpour crashed into each other using their respective moves and after the collision, Panpour was knocked out.

"Nice job Panpour, return," said Cress and he returned Panpour. "That was a fine battle." "You clearly raised your Rattata well."

"Thanks," said Ren.

Just then Rattata, who felt like he was gaining power, evolved into Raticate.

"Well how about that," said Cress, "It's not to often I make a Pokemon evolve." "Congratulations on your evolution Raticate."

"Raticate," said Raticate in a way that seemed like thank you.

"And with that you may return to having fun," said Cress and the crowd returned to having fun.

"This is so awesome," said Ren excitedly, "We each got a Unova Egg and my Rattata evolved into Raticate."

"And I know that my Egg will hatch into a Fire Type." said Firenze who was hugging her Egg.

"How do you know that Firenze," asked Nils.

"Let's just say I know a few things about Eggs," answered Firenze.

After that the group went back to having fun until the festival was over.

The next day," Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze were at the Pokemon Center discussing what to do next.

"Well," said Tana, "It's been fun but I have to go back to my journey."

"We understand," said Nils who knew he and Tana were still taking separate journeys.

"So what's your next destination Tana," asked Firenze.

"Fuchsia City," answered Tana, "I hear there's some good places to visit along the way."

"I think we'll be going to Vermilion City," said Nils.

"Well then," said Tana, "See you later and good luck."

"Back at you," said Nils and he and Tana then kissed each other as another way to say good bye and good luck.

After Tana left for Fuchsia City, Nils, Ren and Firenze began to make their way to Vermilion City.

"I wonder if our eggs will hatch before we get to Vermilion City," said Ren.

"We'll see," said Firenze and the trio then started to travel.


	26. The Elite Dojo

Nils, Ren and Firenze had been walking for a few hours until they made it to a Pokemon Center. At the Pokemon Center, the three of them were sitting on a couch waiting for their Pokemon to be healed until they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hi guys," said Libby who noticed the trio and decided to talk to them.

"Libby," asked Ren, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Libby, "After getting my badge from the Saffron Gym, I decided to go to the Elite Dojo to train my Meditite."

"What's the Elite Dojo," asked Nils.

"You mean you've never heard of it," asked Libby, "It's a great place where trainers can train their Fighting Type Pokemon by getting lessons from Wardah of the Elite Four."

"What's the Elite Four," asked Ren who didn't know about them.

"Well," answered Firenze, "The Elite Four are four trainers of great power, skill and strategy." ""Like the Gym Leaders, they each use only a single type but are far more powerful than any of them." "The Elite Four of Kanto is currently made of Tony, who uses Steel Types, Antony, who uses Bug Types, Feather, who uses Flying Types, and Wardah, who uses Fighting Types."

"Also," continued Libby, "If a trainer defeats all four members of the Elite Four, they get the honour of battling the Champion, Boyd."

"I remember Boyd," said Ren, "The three of us watched him battle a Ketchum co employee."

"Anyway," said Nils, "If the Elite Dojo is a good way to train Fighting Types, then perhaps I'll go there to train my Machop."

"And I can train Makuhita," said Ren.

"Can I join the conversation," said Gunter who was also there and just happened to be eavesdropping, "I just happened to hear you talking about the dojo and thought this would be a good opportunity to train my Riolu."

"Why don't we all go together," suggested Libby and everyone agreed to the idea.

"What about me," asked Firenze, "I don't have any Fighting Types."

"You can watch," said Libby, "There'sa lot of people that go there just to watch." "There is one thing though, it's late so let's all go tomorrow."

After the conversation, the five trainers had dinner, picked up their Pokemon, and went to bed. The next morning, the group were walking to the dojo and along the way, Ren asked something.

"What kind of trainer is Wardah," asked Ren.

"Well," said Firenze, "She's the daughter of a famous Fighting Type Master who was once a Gym Leader in the Johto Region." "Everything Wardah knows about battling was taught to her by her father." "At one point, Wardah managed to surpass her father and after that, she went to Kanto to become even stronger." "Eventually, she got so strong, she became a member of the Elite Four."

"Woah," said Ren who was amazed by the story.

Eventually the group arrived at the Elite Dojo and went inside to find several trainers that were either standing around the room or sitting at either side. Firenze went to sit where the trainers that weren't training sat while Nils, Ren, Libby and Gunter stood in the middle of the room with the trainers that were training.

A few minutes later, a woman with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and was wearing karate clothes that included a black belt and a red headband came out from a room in the back.

"Welcome," said the woman "I'm Wardah of the Elite Four and daughter of Master Chuck." "I am going to have all of you train your Fighting Types with my methods of training which should make them much stronger." "First of all, I would like you all to send out your Fighting Types," and several Fighting Types, including Nils' Machop, Ren's Makuhita, Libby's Meditite, and Gunter's Riolu, appeared all over the room.

"Now then," said Wardah, "I will give you all three exercises that will strengthen your Pokemon and then one of you, who will be decided by the third exercise, will have a battle with me which should be a good experience."

Wardah then lead everyone everyone to the room she came out of and several weight machines were shown.

"For the first exercise," said Wardah. "Both you and your Pokemon should take turns on these weight machines." "Ii is necessary for both of you to do it so you can understand what your Pokemon are going through which will increase your bond."

The students then rotated around the machines while they shared each one with their Pokemon. After everyone had used all of the machines, the machines were automatically moved to underground and were covered up by floor.

"Now for the second exercise," said Wardah, "I want all of your Pokemon to attack you." "This is a method my father had for training his Pokemon and I know from experience that it works well."

The Trainers then had each of their Pokemon attack them. Some of the trainers got hurt a little but the Pokemon kept going as instructed by their trainers. After five minutes, Wardah stopped the Pokemon from attacking their trainers and told everyone it was time for the third exercise.

"For the third exercise," said Wardah, "Your Pokemon will have to focus on their weight." "When that wall opens, a giant fan will appear and will try to blow all of your Pokemon away." "Your Pokemon however will try to resist getting blown off but they will get blown sooner or later." "The trainer whose Pokemon is the last one to get blown away will have a battle with me as a bonus exercise."

The wall then opened and a giant fan appeared and started blowing. More than half of the Pokemon were blown away but some managed to resist. After a minute, Gunter's Riolu was sent flying and Libby's Meditite soon followed. After a few more Pokemon were blown down, only Nils' Machop and Ren's Makuhita remained. A minute later Makuhita was blown away and one second later Machop was too.

"Since Nils' Machop was the last one to get blown away," said Wardah as the wall closed, "I will now have a battle with him."

Everyone moved to the side and the entire floor opened up revealing a battlefield where Wardah and Nils each got on either side.

"This will be a one on one battle between your Machop and my Primeape," said Wardah who then sent out a Primeape. And the battle began.

"Use Low Kick," said Nils and Machop landed the selected attack on Primeape who was unaffected. "Ok then, use Karate Chop," and Machop then attacked Primeape with the move of choice but was still unaffected.

Machop then became frustrated because his attacks couldn't do anything to Primeape. Just then however, Machop evolved into Machoke.

"Alright," said Nils, "Now let's see what your Karate Chop can do now," and Machoke used Karate Chop once again which sent Primeape flying for a short distance.

"Impressive," said Wardah, "But it's going to take more than evolving to defeat Primeape, now use Close Combat." and Primeape used the selected attack which knocked out Machoke.

"It's ok Machoke," said Nils who walked over to Machoke, " "She's a member of the Elite Four it's never easy to defeat them." "Besides, at least you evolved."

"Machoke," said Machoke who was cheered up and was then returned to his Pokeball.

"You did well at raising Machoke," said Wardah, "I'm sure you'll be able to have it incredibly powerful the next time we meet." "And that concludes our training," Wardah sid to everyone, "I hope you all enjoyed your time here," and with that the trainers all left.

"Well I've got to go," said Libby, "I need to pretty much give all of my Pokemon as much training as I can give them if I want to defeat trainers as strong as Wardah.

"And I have to challenge the Fuchsia Gym," said Gunter, "I should also try to get a new Pokemon along the way."

After that, Libby and Gunter left in different directions leaving Nils, Ren and Firenze all by themselves.

"I guess we should go back to going to Vermilion City huh guys," asked Nils and the three of them continued their journey.


	27. Emergency at the Powerplant

Nils, Ren and Firenze were on their way to Vermilion City when the decided to take a lunch break.

"If we keep this up," said Firenze who was eating her lunch, "We should arrive in Vermilion City by tomorrow morning."

"Then let's finish lunch and hasten our steps," said Nils who was excited to finally make it to their next destination.

A few minutes later, the trio finished lunch and began to continue walking. Just then, Ren noticed something on a nearby hill.

'What's that over there," asked Ren who was curious over what he saw.

"That must be the Vermilion Powerplant," answered Firenze, "It's the biggest and most powerful powerplant in Kanto." "It's so powerful, it powers up four cities, which are Darto City, Saffron City, Zude City and of course, Vermilion City."

"Then why does it not look like it's working," asked Ren who noticed everything from the lights to the antenna were turned off.

"Something must be wrong," assumed Nils, "We should investigate," and the trio went to the powerplant to investigate.

The trio hid in a bush near the Vermilion Powerplant and noticed the entrance was guarded by two men who Nils, Ren and Firenze recognized as members of Team Bomb.

"What's Team Bomb doing here," asked Firenze.

"I don't know," answered Nils," But I think their behind the powerplant being turned off."

"I think we should go in there and find out what they're up to," said Ren who had an idea, "I'll distract the guards while you two go in the powerplant and see what's going on."

"Ok but be careful Ren," said Nils.

"Don't worry," said Ren, "I should be able to defeat these guys and catch up to you two after that," and Ren went out of the bush to distract the guards.

"Hey," said one of the guards, "The powerplant is closed, get lost kid."

"I don't think so Team Bomb," said Ren with a brave look," Go Larvitar and Makuhita," and Ren sent out Larvitar and Makuhita who were both ready for battle,"

"You'll regret facing us kid," said the grunt who then sent out a Poochyena while the other grunt sent out a Skorupi.

As the battle began, Nils and Firenze snuck past the guards and entered the powerplant. After running through a few halls, they heard some cries for help come from behind a nearby door.

Let us out of here," shouted one of the voices from behind the door and Nils and Firenze tried to open the door which was locked.

"Are you the employees of the Vermilion Powerplant," asked Nils.

"We are," said the man who owned the voice, "But right now, Team Bomb has taken over the powerplant and locked us in." "If we don't take back the powerplant, the four cities that it gives power to will completely go out."

"Don't worry," said Nils, "We'll get you out of there and then stop Team Bomb," "Machoke come out," and Machoke was sent out. "Machoke," said Nils, "I want you to break this door with Karate Chop and free the powerplant staff members that are trapped inside."

Machoke understood what Nils wanted him to do and as asked, he broke the door and set the workers free.

"Thank you," said the freed worker, "Team Bomb is in the main control room. "Please stop them." "Meanwhile, we'll contact Officer Jenny," and with that, the worker left and Ren then appeared walking right passed the worker.

"That was fast," said Nils who was impressed with Ren's speed at defeating the guards.

"Well," said Ren, "Those guys didn't know their types," Ren was referring to the fact that the Bug Type Skorupi was weak to the Rock Type Larvitar while the Dark Type Poochyena was weak to the Fighting Type Makuhita.

"Well anyway," said Firenze, "Let's hurry to the main control room." and with that, the trio ran to the main control room.

Once at the main control room, the trio were confronted by two male grunts and four female ones.

"So," said one of the female grunts, "You three managed to get passed the guards and free the prisoners." "That is impressive but you will not take back this powerplant, go Grimer," and a Grimer was sent out.

The other five grunts then followed by sending out a Golbat, a Zangoose, a Bagon, a Poliwhirl and an Onix. Realizing that this was going to be a big battle, Nils sent out Ivysaur and Spoink while Ren sent out Raticate and Gyarados and Firenze sent out Slugma and Houndour.

The battle started with Gyarados taking on Onix with Gyarados quickly defeating his opponent with Aqua Tail. Poliwhirl then put Gyarados to sleep with Hypnosis and Zangoose and Golbat worked together in defeating Gyarados. Spoink then made Grimer flinch with Zen Headbutt and knocked it out with Psybeam. Bagon used Flamethrower on Raticate which burned him but Raticate took advantage of that by using Facade which knocked out Bagon. Right after, the burn finished off Raticate who had already taken lots of damage from the battle. Ivysaur used Razor Leaf on Poliwhirl twice which lead to Poliwhirl's defeat. Zangoose then knocked out Spoink with four Fury Cutter's that Spoink didn't notice because he was distracted by the other opponents and Golbat defeated Ivysaur with Air Cutter.

It was down to Houndour and Slugma against Golbat and Zangoose and Firenze knew just what to do. She had Slugma use Lava Plume which attacked the other three Pokemon causing lots of damage to Golbat and Zangoose but didn't harm Houndour who was instead powered up because of her ability, Flash Fire. Houndour then used Fire Fang which knocked out Zangoose while Slugma used Incinerate which defeated Golbat. After the victory, Slugma evolved into Magcargo and Houndour evolved into Houndoom which wasn't a surprise considering how the battle went.

"You'll regret this," said the grunt who had Onix while the one who had Poliwhirl threw down a smoke bomb which allowed all six of them to get away.

After Team Bomb fled, Officer Jenny showed up and arrested the two grunts that were defeated and tied up by Ren. The workers then reactivated the powerplant and it went back to giving power to the four cities.

"So why was Team Bomb here," Nils asked Officer Jenny.

"I honestly don't really know," answered the officer, "There's all kinds of things you can get out of capturing this place," "Anyway, thank you for your help," and with that Officer Jenny left.

Later, Nils, Ren and Firenze went back to traveling to Vermilion City but were deeply thinking about Team Bomb.

"First they try to steal the Elemental Rock, then they try to take several Pokemon from Hosh Valley, and now they take over the Vermilion Powerplant," said Firenze.

"I know," said Nils, "What could their goal be?"

Meanwhile at Team Bomb headquarters, The six grunts contacted a mysterious person who happened to be the same one the grunts that went after the Elemental Rock contacted.

"How was the mission," asked the mysterious person.

"It went great said the grunt who had the Bagon, "We have obtained enough energy from the Vermilion Powerplant for our plan to work."

"However," said the grunt with the Golbat, "Some kids meddled with our plans and have allowed an Officer Jenny to capture two of us which is why you are seeing six of us present."

"I see," said the mysterious person, "At least we are a step closer to ruling the world." "Contact the other members of Team Bomb and tell them it's time to search the Kanto Region for our next three targets."

We're on it," said the grunts and with that the communication was turned off.

.


	28. Losing a Gym Battle

As Firenze had said the previous day, She, Nils and Ren arrived in Vermilion City that morning.

"Ok," said Nils, "Time to win my fourth badge."

"Um Nils," said Firenze, "I think you're starting to get overconfident."

"What makes you think that Firenze," asked Nils.

"Because you are acting like overconfident challengers that I had at my Gym," answered Firenze, "All of whom I defeated."

"But I managed to defeat three Gym Leaders already," responded Nils, "I'm sure this one won't be that hard."

"But didn't you abandon the idea of challenging the Pewter Gym Leader because he was too strong," asked Ren.

"I was a beginner back then," said Nils, "I am way more experienced now."

"If you say so," said Firenze. And the trio continued their way to the Gym

At the Gym, Nils, Ren and Firenze entered the building and was greeted by a young woman with long blonde hair and was wearing pants and a shirt that were as black as a thunder cloud.

"Are you the Gym Leader," asked Nils.

"I am," said the woman, "My name is Thalia, and you are?"

"I'm Nils," introduced Nils, "And I challenge you to a battle."

"Very well," said Thalia, "Let's head to the battlefield and begin."

The trio and Thalia then went to the battlefield. Once there, Firenze and Ren went to the stand to watch while Nils and Thalia each went to a different side of the field.

"The battle between Thalia, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the Challenger, will now begin," said a young boy who was the referee, "Each trainer will use three Pokemon each and the winner will be decided if all of the other trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." "Furthermore, only the Challenger can substitute Pokemon." "Now begin."

"Go Electrike," said Thalia who sent out an Electrike.

"Go Spoink," said Nils as he sent out Spoink. "Use Psybeam," and Spoink managed to hit Electrike with the selected attack.

"Not bad," said Thalia, "But try this, use Thunder Wave," and Electrike paralyzed Spoink with the move of choice."

"Use Power Gem," said Nils but Spoink couldn't attack because he was paralyzed.

"Use Charge Beam," said Thalia and Electrike hit Spoink with the chosen move.

"Try Zen Headbutt," said Nils and this time, Spoink was able to attack and inflict damage on Electrike.

"Charge Beam again," said Thalia and Electrike prepared a second Charge Beam.

"Stop it with Psybeam," and Spoink tried to use Psybeam to stop Charge Beam but Electrike's attack was so powerful, it went right through Spoink's attack and inflicted damage on Spoink.

"How come that Charge Beam was so powerful," asked Ren.

"Because Charge Beam raises Special Attack," answered Firenze, "So the first Charge Beam powered up the second one."

"Use Discharge," said Thalia and Electrike used Discharge, which was very powerful due to the two Charge Beams, and knocked out Spoink.

"Spoink is unable to battle," said the referee, "Electrike wins."

"Return Spoink," said Nils as he returned Spoink, "You did what you could now take a good rest." "Go Machoke," and Nils sent out Machoke with an idea in mind. "Use Karate Chop," and Machoke used the attack of choice which missed Electrike.

"Thunder Wave," said Thalia and Machoke became paralyzed just like Spoink. "Now Charge Beam," and Electrike use the move of choice which went for Machoke.

"Revenge Machoke," said Nils and Machoke gave Electrike lots of damage by using Revenge right after getting hit by the Charge Beam.

"Now use Discharge," said Thalia and Electrike use the attack of choice which knocked out Machoke.

"Machoke is unable to battle," said the referee, "Electrike wins."

"This is bad," said Ren while Nils returned Machoke.

"I had a feeling this would happen," said Firenze, "I tried to warn him about his overconfidence."

"Go Ivysaur," said Nils who sent out Ivysaur while having a worried look. "Use Sleep Powder," and Ivysaur started to use the move of choice.

"Use Thunder Wave before you go to sleep," said Thalia and Ivysaur became paralyzed while Electrike fell asleep at the same time.

"Try to use Razor Leaf as many times as you can," said Nils and Ivysaur managed to attack half of the time because she was paralyzed.

After a short while, Electrike woke up but had taken a lot of damage from all of the successful Razor Leaves.

"Use Discharge Electrike," said Thalia and Electrike began to use the chosen attack.

"Use Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Ivysaur managed to hit Electrike with Sludge Bomb while getting hit by Discharge.

After getting hit by Sludge Bomb, Electrike was knocked out.

"Electrike is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ivysaur wins.

"You were amazing Electrike," said Thalia, "Take a good rest." "Go Flaaffy," and a Flaaffy appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Sleep Powder," said Nils but Ivysaur couldn't do it because she was still paralyzed.

"Use Electro Ball." said Thalia and Flaaffy gave Ivysaur lots of damage with Electro Ball because the paralysis increased the speed difference. "Now Signal Beam," and Flaaffy used the selected attack which knocked out Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle," said the referee, "Flaaffy wins, which means victory belongs to Thalia, the Gym Leader."

Nils then returned ivysaur and tried to prevent himself from crying.

"Well that was fun," said Thalia, "I hope you come again soon,"

After the loss, Nils, Ren and Firenze went to the Pokemon Center to get Nils' Pokemon healed.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Firenze," apologized Nils.

"It's ok," said Firenze, "A lot of trainers get overconfident." "However, Thalia was really strong, how are you gonna beat her?"

"Did you say you challenged Thalia and lost," asked Nurse Joy who went by to tell them Nils' Pokemon were healed.

"Yeah," answered Nils, 'What can you tell me about her?"

"Well," said Nurse Joy, "Eight years ago Thalia, a trainer who loved Electric Types more than any other type, came here in Vermilion City hoping to become an apprentice to Lt. Surge who was this city's last Gym Leader." "Lt. Surge saw potential in Thalia and made her his apprentice." "After two years of training, Surge believed it was time to retire and pass the title of Gym Leader to Thalia." "However, Surge wanted to test his apprentice to see if she was strong enough and so, the two of them had a battle." "Thalia won the battle so easily, it was as if she was a member of the Elite Four and Surge was a rookie." "With Thalia having passed her test, she became the new Gym Leader and Lt. Surge retired."

"Well that explains why she's so strong," said Nils, "But how am I supposed to defeat her?"

Just then, the Egg Nils had obtained from the Unova Festival began to glow which meant it was hatching. The Egg eventually stopped hatching and the Pokemon turned out to be a Blitzle.

"I got an Idea," said Nurse Joy, "Why don't you use your newly hatched Blitzle?"

"Blitzle," said Nils who understood the idea, "I know you just hatched but are you willing to have a tough battle with me?"

"Blitzle," said Blitzle in a way everyone knew meant yes and Nils smiled.

Ok then," said Nils to Blitzle, "Let's start training you so you'll be ready for my Gym Battle Rematch."

And with that, Blitzle started his training.


	29. A Hatched Miracle

Nils spent the rest of the day training Blitzle for his rematch with Thalia. During the process, he learned that Blitzle's moves were Spark, Shock Wave, Stomp and Flame Charge. By the end of the day, Blitzle's training was done for the time being and Nils went to bed hoping he would win the badge this time.

The next day, Nils, Ren and Firenze left the Pokemon Center and went back to the Gym for the rematch.

"So, you're back," said Thalia, "I'm guessing you want a rematch?"

"Yup," answered Nils, "And this time, I have something that might be big help to me."

A little bit later, they all went back to the battlefield and prepared for the rematch.

"The rematch between Thalia, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the challenger, will now begin," said the referee, "Same rules as last time and begin."

"Go Electrike," said Thalia as she sent out her Electrike.

"Go Blitzle," said Nils as he sent out Blitzle.

"A Blitzle," asked a surprised Thalia, "Not good."

"Why is that not good," asked Ren who was once again sitting at the stand with Firenze.

"Because either ability that Blitzle can have, Motor Drive or Lightning Rod, make Blitzle immune to Electric Type moves," answered Firenze, "And since three of Electrike's moves are Electric Type, Electrike won't do much against Blitzle."

"Use Stomp," said Nils and Blitzle used the move of choice which did a fair amount of damage to Electrike.

"Use Bite," said Thalia and Electrike managed to hit Blitzle with the selected move.

"Stomp again," said Nils and Blitzle once again used Stomp which managed to flinch Electrike. "Stomp once more," and Blitzle used Stomp yet again.

"Use Bite," said Thalia and Electrike charged at Blitzle while preparing to use the selected attack.

"Finish with Flame Charge," said Nils and Blitzle hit Electrike with the chosen move which knocked out Electrike.

"Electrike is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blitzle wins."

"Not bad for your first battle Blitzle," complimented Nils and Blitzle smiled over his first battle being a win.

"Go Flaaffy," said Thalia who then sent out her Flaaffy.

"Blitzle," said Nils, "I think you did enough for now so return," and Blitzle returned to his Pokeball. "Go Ivysaur," and Ivysaur was sent out. "Use Sleep Powder," and Ivysaur put Flaaffy to sleep with the selected move. "Use Razor Leaf," and Ivysaur attacked the sleeping Flaaffy with the chosen attack.

Flaaffy then woke up after getting hit by Razor Leaf and looked angry due to being put to sleep and then getting attacked.

"Use Confuse Ray," said Thalia and Ivysaur became confused due to Flaaffy's Confuse Ray. "Now use Signal Beam," and Flaaffy used the selected move which gave Ivysaur lots of damage.

Ivysaur then snapped out of the confusion and became angry herself for the retaliation.

"Use Take Down," said Nils and Ivysaur used a new move that she had learned the previous day while helping with Blitzle's training.

"Use Electro Ball," said Thallia and Flaafy started using the move of choice.

"Use Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Ivysaur used the selected move.

Electro Ball and Sludge Bomb crashed into each other and caused an explosion which blew back both Flaaffy and Ivysaur who were both knocked out in the process.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," said the referee while both Nils and Thalia returned their Pokemon.

"Go Raichu," said Thalia who then sent out a Raichu.

"Go Spoink," said Nils and Spoink was sent out.

"Since you have done well so far, let me tell you something about my Raichu," said Thalia, "Electrike and Flaaffy are both very powerful as you already know, but Raichu's power is far beyond both of theirs." "When I first became Gym Leader, Raichu was just a Pichu and even then challengers still had a hard time defeating her."

"Well let's see how hard it will be for me," said Nils, "Use Psybeam," and Spoink started to use the move of choice.

"Use Thunderbolt," said Thalia and Raichu used the chosen attack which hit Spoink's Psybeam and caused another explosion.

"Use Bounce," said Nils and Spoink came out of the smoke the explosion created and attacked Raichu with the selected attack. "Now use Power Gem while up close," and Spoink used the chosen move which gave a lot of damage to Raichu and then went back a little.

"Volt Tackle," said Thalia and Raichu used the chosen move which knocked out Spoink.

"Spoink is unable to battle," said the referee, "Raichu wins."

"I'm impressed," said Thalia, "Using a move that's not very effective to get close and then attacking up close, that's an effective strategy but not enough to defeat my Raichu."

"Maybe," said Nils as he returned Spoink, "But at least Spoink was able to weaken Raichu." "Go Blitzle," and Blitzle came back out of his Pokeball, ready for more battling. "Use Flame Charge," and Blitzle used the selected move which hit Raichu.

"Use Brick Break while it's up close," said Thalia and Raichu used the same strategy Spoink used by using a close up Brick Break. "Use Grass Knot," and Raichu then started to use the move of choice but Blitzle dodged.

"Nice job Blitzle," said Nils, "Now use Flame Charge," and Blitzle used the move he was told to use.

"I know what you're up to," said Thalia, "But I won't let it work, use Grass Knot," and Raichu used the move of choice which did hit Blitzle but Blitzle was still able to hit Raichu with Flame Charge.

"Flame Charge again," said Nils and Blitzle once again used Flame Charge but this time had an easier time hitting Raichu because he was much faster.

"Does Flame Charge raise speed," asked Ren.

"It does," answered Firenze, "With both Flame Charge and the immunity to Electric Type moves, Blitzle is difficult for Thalia to defeat."

"Use Brick Break," said Thalia who was getting frustrated by Nils having the upper hand and Raichu tried to use Brick break but Blitzle dodged at incredible speed.

"One more Flame Charge," said Nils and Blitzle sent Raichu flying with a fourth Flame Charge. "Finish with Stomp," and Blitzle used the selected attack which knocked out Raichu.

"Raichu is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blitzle wins which means the victor is Nils, the challenger."

"Great job Blitzle," said Nils who was proud of Blitzle and happy that he managed to defeat Thalia this time.

"That was a fantastic battle," said Thalia who walked over, "It's been a long time since Raichu had that much trouble in a battle." "And since you have defeated me, I now present you with the Thunder Badge," and Thalia gave Nils the Thunder Badge.

"Thank you Thalia," thanked Nils.

"Don't mention it," said Thalia, "And I expect you to do well in the Pokemon League because defeating me is very hard. "One other thing, might I have a suggestion for your next Gym Battle?"

"What is it," asked Nils.

"I'm thinking you should try the Gym in Lavender Town next," said Thalia.

"I didn't know Lavender Town had a Gym," said Firenze after she and Ren went to Nils and Thalia.

"That's because that Gym has only been open for a few months," said Thalia, "Despite the fact however, it has already gotten a huge reputation.

"Well then," said Nils, "I guess Lavender Town is our next destination." "See ya Thalia," and with that, Nils, Ren and Firenze left the Gym, went to the Pokemon Center to heal Nils' Pokemon, and then went back to the journey with Lavender Town as their next destination.


	30. The Young Battler

Nils, Ren and Firenze had just left Vermilion City and were on their way to Lavender Town for Nils' fifth Gym Battle. That evening, the trio set up camp for the night and then started having dinner.

"You know Firenze," said Ren to Firenze, "Since Nils' Egg has already hatched, don't you think our Eggs will also hatch soon?"

"I don't know," answered Firenze, "There's no telling how long it will take for our Eggs to hatch."

Just then, Ren's Egg began to glow which meant it was going to hatch.

"Look guys," said Ren, "My Egg is hatching."

The egg continued to hatch and when the glowing stopped, the Egg hatched into a Trubbish.

"Cool," said Ren, "Hi there Trubbish my name is Ren," and Trubbish smiled looking at Ren. "And these are my other Pokemon," and Raticate, Makuhita, Larvitar and Gyarados introduced themselves to Trubbish.

After introductions, Trubbish then got a pumped up look and started to punch the air.

"I think Trubbish wants to have a battle," said Nils and Trubbish nodded which meant he was right.

"But it's late," said Firenze, "I think we should wait until tomorrow."

"Firenze is right Trubbish," said Ren, "Can you wait until tomorrow to battle," and Trubbish decided to wait.

"That's a relief," said Firenze and the trio and their Pokemon went to sleep.

The next morning, Trubbish, who was eager to finally battle woke everyone up.

"I guess a promise is a promise," said Ren.

"In that case," said Firenze, "Let's let Houndoom be Trubbish's opponent," and Firenze sent out Houndoom who was ready for battle.

"Trubbish use Acid Spray," said Ren and Trubbish used the move of choice which lowered Houndoom's special defense.

"Use Feint Attack," said Firenze and Houndoom hit Trubbish with the selected attack.

"Use Sludge," said Ren and Trubbish hit Houndoom with the move of choice which not only damaged Houndoom, but poisoned her too.

"Try Fire Fang," said Firenze and Houndoom charged at Trubbish while using the chosen move.

"Stop it with Double Slap," said Ren and Trubbish hit Houndoom with the selected move which knocked out Houndoom. "Nicely done Trubbish," but Trubbish was not satisfied.

"I think Trubbish wants to continue battling," said Firenze as she returned Houndoom.

"In that case," said Nils, "I think Machoke should be Trubbish's next opponent," and Nils sent out Machoke.

"Use Acid Spray," said Ren and Trubbish started the battle with the same move that started the last one.

"Revenge," said Nils and Machoke gave Trubbish a fair amount of damage.

"Double Slap," said Ren and Trubbish attacked Machoke with the move of choice."

"Use Strength," said Nils and Trubbish took damage from the move Machoke was told to use.

"Sludge," said Ren and Trubbish used the selected attack which gave Machoke enough damage to get knocked out due to the effects of Acid Spray.

After winning the battle, Trubbish asked for yet another battle.

"Oh come on," complained Nils, "How many battles does Trubbish want to have?"

"Perhaps I can help," said a man who came out of nowhere who had a brown afro and was wearing a shirt that had green and white stripes.

"Who are you," asked Ren as the man walked over to them.

"I'm Antony," introduced the man, "Though you may know me better as the Elite Four member who is a Bug Type Master."

"You're one of the Elite Four," asked a surprised Nils.

"I am," answered Antony, "And the Reason why is because I can understand my Pokemon's feelings and make sure they get what they want while they in turn give me what I want.

"Do you know why my Trubbish doesn't want to stop battling," asked Ren.

"Well," said Antony, "I saw both of the battles your Trubbish had against Houndoom and Machoke." "And from what I saw, they were not worthy opponents for Trubbish who wants a real challenge."

"How do I find Trubbish a challenging battle," asked Ren.

"I think the best and fastest way is for you and Trubbish to have a battle with me and one of my Pokemon." suggested Antony.

Upon hearing Antony's suggestion, Trubbish became excited and agreed to the idea.

"Well if Trubbish wants to battle you, then count me in." said Ren.

"Ok then," said Antony, "If that's the case, go Vespiquen," and a Vespiquen appeared.

"Use Acid Spray," said Ren and Trubbish used the same move that was used to start the last two battles.

"Use Slash to stop it," said Antony and the Acid Spray was stopped by Slash.

"Use Double Slap," said Ren and Trubbish managed to hit Vespiquen with the attack of choice but did little damage.

"Use Air Slash from up close," said Antony and Vespiquen used the chosen move which sent Trubbish flying.

"Try Sludge," said Ren who didn't know what to do and Trubbish used the attack of choice.

"Dodge and use X-Scissor," said Antony and Vespiquen did as ordered and knocked out Trubbish with X-Scissor.

"Trubbish," shouted Ren as he ran over to Trubbish, "Are You ok?"

"Trubbish will be fine," said Antony who then gave Ren a Sitrus Berry, "Use this Sitrus Berry to heal Trubbish and it will be alright."

Trubbish then ate the Sitrus Berry and felt better. After getting healed by the berry Trubbish smiled and became satisfied because he finally had a challenging battle.

"It seems Trubbish is satisfied now," said Antony, "I'd better get going now, perhaps I'll see you all some other time," and with that, Antony left.

"Well this has been an interesting experience," said Firenze, "I just hope my Egg doesn't cause any trouble when it hatches.

The trio then had brunch, because Trubbish prevented them from having breakfast, and after that, they went back to traveling to Lavender Town.


	31. The Frightened Darumaka

While still on their way to Lavender Town, Nils, Ren and Firenze were having a lunch break and were talking about Firenze's Egg which was the only one that didn't hatch yet.

"Are you sure your Egg will hatch into a Fire Type," Nils asked Firenze.

"I'm sure it will," answered Firenze who took a bite of her lunch.

Once the trio finished their lunch, Firenze's Egg started to glow.

"Hey look," said Ren, "Your Egg is Hatching Firenze."

Nils, Ren and Firenze then watched the Egg hatch and when the hatching was over, the Egg turned out to be a Darumaka.

"See," said Firenze, "I told you it's a Fire Type," and Firenze went closer to Darumaka. "Hey there Darumaka, I'm Firenze." and Darumaka hugged Firenze.

"Hi Darumaka," said Ren, "My name's Ren and this is Nils," but once the boys got close, Darumaka got scared and hid behind Firenze.

"I guess Darumaka is just a little scared," said Firenze, "Hey Darumaka, I also want you to meet my other Pokemon," and Firenze sent out Pyroar, Rapidash, Magcargo and Houndoom all of whom were very friendly to Darumaka but Darumaka was scared of all of them.

Just then, an explosion was heard from nearby which scarred Darumaka again and hid behind Firenze. The gang decided to see what the explosion was about and went to where it came from after Firenze returned all of her Pokemon besides Darumaka, who she wanted to explore a bit first. When they arrived at the location of the explosion, the gang noticed Utara battling a wild Numel by using a Drowzee.

"Use Headbutt," said Utara and Drowzee used the selected move which hit Numel. "Go Pokeball," and Utara threw a Pokeball which caught the Numel.

"Hey Utara," said Nils as the trio walked over after Utara caught Numel.

"If it isn't the trio of trainers that I met when I battled Boyd," said Utara, "Come to think of it, I never got your names."

The gang then introduced themselves to Utara who then noticed Darumaka hiding behind Firenze.

"Is your Darumaka scared of something," asked Utara.

"Darumaka seems to be scared of a lot of things." answered Firenze.

"In that case," said Utara, "Why don't you and Darumaka have a battle with me and Drowzee in the attempt to make Darumaka braver."

"That just might work," said Firenze and she and Utara prepared for battle.

"Drowzee use Psyshock," said Utara and Drowzee started to use the move of choice.

"Dodge Darumaka," said Firenze but Darumaka was too scared to do anything and got hit by the Psyshock.

"Now use Confusion," said Utara and Drowzee used the move it was told to use which hit Darumaka who was still too scared to do anything.

"Darumaka," said Firenze calmly, "I know you're scared, but you can't get anywhere by being scared all the time." "Fear is not something you should run from or hide from, but it is something you should face," and after hearing Firenze's speech, Darumaka became ready to fight Drowzee. "Good job Darumaka, now use Fire Punch," and Darumaka did as instructed and gave damage to Drowzee.

"Use Headbutt," said Utara and Drowzee charged at Darumaka while using the move of choice.

"Use Rollout," said Firenze and Darumaka used the chosen move which not only stopped Drowzee's Headbutt but also gave Drowzee a lot of damage. "Use Incinerate," and Darumaka used the attack of choice which gave Drowzee even more damage.

"Use Psyshock," said Utara but this time when Drowzee used Psyshock, Darumaka dodged.

"Finish with Fire Punch," said Firenze and Darumaka hit Drowzee with Fire Punch which knocked Drowzee out.

"Well at least I got to see a very strong bond happen," said Utara as he returned Drowzee. "Anyway, I should go train my Numel because I've searched hard for a Ground Type to use at the Vermilion Gym and now that I have one, I should start training it," and with that, Utara left to train his Numel.

"That was awesome," said Firenze, "I'm so proud of you Darumaka," and Darumaka smiled with pride.

"Well now that all of our Eggs have hatched, let's go to Lavender Town," said Nils and the trio resumed their journey to their next destination.


	32. The Desperate Rival

Nils, Ren and Firenze were setting up camp for the night while the Pokemon were either helping or playing. When camp was completely set up, the gang were about to start to make dinner. Before they could start, Rex showed up and was running towards the trio.

"Why are you in such a hurry Rex," asked Nils once Rex went to the group and stopped running.

"Have a battle with me," Rex demanded Nils.

"Excuse me," asked a confused Nils, "I thought you didn't like battling with me because you thought I was weak."

"I just want a battle," begged Rex, "Please."

"Ok then," said Nils, "If that's what you want," and Nils and Rex prepared for battle while Ren and Firenze sat at the side.

"This battle will be three on three," said Rex, "Go Granbull," and a Granbull appeared.

"Go Blitzle," said Nils who then sent out Blitzle.

"Use Bulldoze," said Rex and Granbull used the move of choice which gave Blitzle super effective damage.

"Use Flame Charge," said Nils and Blitzle hit Granbull with the selected move.

"Use Dazzling Gleam Granbull," said Rex but Blitzle dodged the attack because Flame Charge raised his speed.

"Use Stomp," said Nils and Blitzle hit Granbull with the chosen move which flinched it. "Now use Spark," and Blitzle pushed Granbull back by using the selected attack which caused a lot of damage in the process.

"Use Bulldoze," said Rex and Granbull started to use the move of choice which hit Blitzle and slowed him down.

"Shock Wave," said Nils and Blitzle used the chosen move which knocked Granbull out.

"Return," said Rex as he returned his Granbull, "Go Shuppet," and a Shuppet appeared.

"Use Spark Blitzle," said Nils and Blitzle charged at Shuppet while using Spark.

"Use Shadow Sneak," said Rex and Shuppet attacked Blitzle with the move of choice.

Blitzle and Shuppet collided while using their respective attacks and Blitzle was knocked back because of the damage he took from battling Granbull.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Rex and Shuppet used the selected move on Blitzle who was knocked out after.

"You were great Blitzle," said Nils as he returned Blitzle, "Go Ledian," and Nils sent out Ledian.

"Shuppet use Shadow Sneak," said Rex and Shuppet used the selected attack.

"Stop it with Silverwind," said Nils and Ledian blew away Shuppet with the chosen move. "Now Aerial Ace," and Ledian hit Shuppet with Aerial Ace which was faster and stronger because of Silverwind.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Rex and Shuppet launched a Shadow Ball.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace," said Nils and Ledian did as instructed which knocked out Shuppet.

Rex then returned his Shuppet and had an upset look which Nils found odd.

"Go Kingler," said Rex who was looking desperate and a Kingler was sent out.

"Use Double Edge," said Nils and Ledian hit Kingler the selected move.

"Use Bubble Beam," said Rex and Kingler blasted Ledian away with Bubble Beam. "Now use Stomp," and just when Ledian landed after being attacked, Kingler hit him with Stomp.

"Use Silverwind," said Nils and Ledian did as instructed.

"Use Brine," said Rex and Kingler followed orders.

The two attacks went passed each other and hit their targets. Silverwind didn't do much to Kingler but because Ledian had half of his energy left, Brine did a lot of damage which was just enough to knock out Ledian.

"You did what you could Ledian, now return," said Nils as he returned Ledian. "Go Spoink," and Spoink was sent out.

"Use Stomp," said Rex and Kingler tried to use the selected move.

"Use Bounce to dodge," said Nils and Spoink used Bounce which made him dodge Kingler's Stomp and inflict damage as well.

"Use Metal Claw," said Rex and Kingler knocked off Spoink with the chosen attack.

"Use Psybeam," said Nils and Spoink started to use the move of choice.

"Use Bubble Beam," said Rex and Kingler started to use the chosen move.

The two attacks collided and caused an explosion that blew back both Spoink and Kingler.

Spoink then got up after the explosion and evolved into Grumpig.

"Well done Grumpig," said a happy Nils, "Now use Zen Headbutt," and Grumpig attacked Kingler, who was still recovering from the explosion, and once the attack hit, Kingler flinched. "Finish with Psybeam," and Grumpig used Psybeam which knocked out Kingler which made Nils win the battle.

Rex then returned his Kingler and just stood there with a very sad look.

"Is there something wrong," asked Nils who realized Rex was upset and decided to cheer him up.

"Well," said Rex, "Since you beat me, I guess I'll tell you." "After our last encounter when I lost to the daughter of Ketchum co's president, I started to lose most of the battles I had." "The most bothering losses were against trainers that I deeply underestimated. "The worst loss that I had was with the Lavender Gym Leader and what that Gym Leader said bothers me.

"What did the Gym Leader say," asked Firenze who along with Ren was also listening to the problem.

"The Gym Leader said that I take battling and being a trainer too seriously and should lighten up as well as have fun from my battles," answered Rex.

"So why did you challenge Nils," asked Ren.

"I thought if I beat a trainer that I knew or at least thought I could beat," explained Rex, "Then I could be my old self again."

"I think I have a better Idea," said Firenze.

"What is it," asked Rex.

"Thunder Canyon is nearby," explained Firenze, "It's a good place where you can train and bond with your Pokemon." "If you had a better bond with you Pokemon, then maybe you can do what the Gym Leader suggests and then become a better trainer."

"That just might work," said Rex, "I'll go there right away."

"Can we come with you," asked Nils.

"Why not," answered Rex.

After that, the four of them had dinner and went to sleep with the plans of going to Thunder Canyon the next day.

"


	33. The Lightning Bomb

Nils, Ren, Firenze and Rex had arrived at Thunder Canyon where Rex would regain his strength and confidence and become an even better trainer.

"So this is Thunder Canyon," asked Ren.

"It has to be," said Nils, "Look at all of the thunderclouds in the sky."

Rex then noticed something in the distance and went to take a look only to find an injured Elekid.

"Do any of you have a potion," asked Rex and Firenze gave him a potion which he used on Elekid. "Are you alright Elekid," asked Rex and Elekid nodded.

"What could injure Elekid like that," asked Nils.

Just then, Elekid started running in the direction that was opposite to where the trainers came from and then stopped and waved its arm in a way that looked like it wanted them to follow. After following Elekid for a bunch of minutes, the four trainers followed Elekid to behind four trees that were close to each other. Nils then noticed five members of Team Bomb, three male and two female, examining an area of the valley below.

"Now Team Bomb is at this canyon," asked Nils.

"Team Bomb," asked Rex, "You mean those guys that tried to steal the Elemental Rock at the museum in Pewter City and tried to take over the Vermilion Powerplant?"

"Yup," answered Ren, "And we stopped them at both."

"I think Team Bomb were the ones that injured Elekid," said Firenze.

"Ele," said Elekid in a way that meant Firenze was correct.

"Sh," said Nils, "Let's hear what they have to say," and the group started eavesdropping.

"Have you found Zapdos yet," asked one of the male grunts.

"Not yet," answered another male grunt who was scanning the area in the valley with a strange device.

"Team Bomb is looking for Zapdos," asked Nils who was surprised with what they heard.

"What's Zapdos," asked Ren who didn't know about Legendary Pokemon.

"It's one of three special Pokemon that have incredible power," answered Firenze, "The other two are Moltres and Articuno."

"We can't let them get Zapdos," said Rex and with that, the four of them and Elekid went out of their hiding places to face Team Bomb.

"Stop right there Team Bomb," said Nils and the Team Bomb grunts turned around.

"I remember you," said a female grunt," I battled you at the Museum."

"Do you really think of getting in our way again," said the other female grunt who had been informed of the meddlers.

"We can and we will," said Firenze.

Just then, the grunt with the device noticed his device was beeping like crazy.

"Hey," said the grunt, "I found where in the valley Zapdos lives."

"Then I'll climb down there and find Zapdos while the rest of you hold off these meddlers," said the final grunt who then climbed down into the valley.

"The other grunts then sent out Venomoth, Slowbro, Roselia and Lickitung all of whom were ready for battle.

"There's no choice," said Rex, "We're gonna have to beat these four quickly and stop the last one from getting Zapdos." "Go Shuppet," and Shuppet was sent out.

"You're right," said Nils, "Go Ledian," and Ledian was sent out.

"Go Darumaka," said Firenze who then sent out Darumaka.

"Go Larvitar," said Ren as he sent out Larvitar.

The battle started with both sides evenly matched until Larvitar, who had just gotten hit by Slowbro's Water Pulse, evolved into Pupitar. Pupitar then used Rockslide which managed to knock out Roselia, Slowbro and Lickitung at the same time while Darumaka knocked out Venomoth with Fire Punch.

With the four grunts defeated, Nils, Ren, Firenze and Rex climbed down into the valley and started to look for the grunt that went after Zapdos.

"How do we find the grunt and stop him," asked Ren.

Just then Elekid started running and once again asked the trainers to follow. Elekid led the group to a cave and when the group went into the cave, the found the grunt battling Zapdos with a Gigalith.

"Kingler, stop that battle with Bubble Beam," said Rex who sent out Kingler who did as instructed.

Gigalith got hit by Bubble Beam and with the battle interrupted, Zapdos flew out of the cave.

"So," said the grunt, "the others couldn't stop you," "I guess I'm going to have to make sure you stop meddling with our plans, ready Gigalith," and Gigalith got back up.

"Elekid," said Elekid who walked over to Rex.

"What is it Elekid," asked Rex and Elekid grabbed an empty Pokeball and used it on itself which made Elekid Rex's.

"I think Elekid wants to battle alongside you but wanted you to catch it first," said Firenze.

"Well this might not be the best way for me to regain my strength and become even better but here goes." "Go Elekid," and Elekid was sent out ready for battle.

"Use Rock Blast," said the grunt and Gigalith used the chosen move.

"Dodge and use Low Kick," said Rex and Elekid dodged and used the selected attack which caused a lot of damage because the move was super effective and Gigalith was heavy.

"Smack Down," said the grunt and Gigalith used the move of choice which also missed.

"Thunder Punch," said Rex and Elekid used the selected attack which paralyzed Gigalith in the process.

"Try Powergem," said the grunt but Gigalith couldn't do it because it was paralyzed.

"Electro Ball," said Rex and Elekid used the move of choice which caused a lot of damage because of the speed difference.

After getting hit by the Electro Ball, Gigalith was knocked out. The Team Bomb grunt then returned Gigalith and ran away.

"Well that was interesting," said Nils as the group climbed out of the canyon.

"Yeah it was," said Rex, "Especially when Elekid decided to become my Pokemon and when we all saw Zapdos."

"What are you going to do now Rex," asked Ren.

"I think I'll stay here and train for a little while," answered Rex, "That battle in the cave may have made me strong again but I think I need improving so that doesn't happen again."

"Ok then," said Nils, "By the way, now that we're friends can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it," asked Rex.

"Well," said Nils, "The daughter of Ketchum co's president, whose name is Tana by the way, and I are getting married and I was thinking, would you like to be my best man?"

"I'm confused at why you would get married at a young age, but I would be honored," answered Rex.

"What about me," said Ren, "Firenze is the maid of honour and Rex is the best man, do I get an important role at the wedding?"

"Actually Ren," said Nils," back at the Unova Festival, Tana and I decided to have you be the ring bearer but we were unable to tell you back then because of your battle with Cress and then I forgot to tell you at the Elite Dojo."

"Oh," said Ren," In that case, I'd be happy to be the ring bearer."

"One more thing before you go," said Rex, "If you're going to challenge the Lavender Gym, be careful." "That Gym specializes in Ghost Types and the Gym Leader has effective strategies."

"Thanks for the advice," said Nils and with that, he, Ren and Firenze went back to the journey to Lavender Town.

Meanwhile at the Team Bomb grunts.

"I can't believe it," said the grunt with the Gigalith, "When I got Gigalith as a Roggenrola Egg at the Unova Festival, I thought it would lead me to good fortune." "But I was unable to catch Zapdos."

"It doesn't matter," said the Grunt who battled Nils at the museum, "At least we got what we needed." "Let's head back to Headquarters and report our success to the boss," and with that, the five grunts went back to Headquarters.

"


	34. The Young Gym Leader

Nils, Ren and Firenze had arrived in Lavender Town early in the afternoon and decided to go to the Pokemon Center.

"Can you check on our Pokemon Nurse Joy," asked Nils and Nurse Joy then started to heal the Pokemon who hadn't been to a Pokemon Center in a while.

The trio then went to the cafeteria for lunch and were talking about the Gym.

"If the Gym Leader is as strong as Rex says," said Firenze who was eating her lunch, "You may have a difficult battle Nils."

"I know," said Nils as he ate his lunch, "This won't be easy but at least I won't be overconfident this time." Nils said remembering his Gym Battle at the Vermilion Gym. "I'll have to think of something clever and maybe then I'll stand a chance."

The trio then finished lunch and then picked up their Pokemon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," thanked Nils as he, Ren and Firenze got back their Pokemon, "By the way, do you know where the Gym is?"

"Actually," said Nurse Joy, "If you intend to challenge the Gym Leader, you should go to the playground that is nearby." "The Gym Leader is usually there around this time of day." "Just follow the road to the right and you'll find the playground."

"Thanks again Nurse Joy," said Nils and the trio then left the Pokemon Center and started to follow the road to the playground.

"Why would the Gym Leader be at a playground," asked Ren.

"The Gym Leader must have a kid that plays there," guessed Firenze.

The three trainers eventually arrived at the playground and began to search for the Gym Leader.

"Excuse me," said Nils to a man who was pushing a little girl with brown hair that was in pigtails and was wearing purple overalls on a swing, "Do you know where the Gym Leader is?"

"You have already found her," answered the man, "Marnie, it seems that you have a challenger," and the little girl got off of the swing.

"Alright," said the girl whose name was Marnie, "I hope this challenger is fun to battle with because the last one was kind of boring."

"Wait a minute," said Nils, "You're the Gym Leader?"

"Yes I am," answered Marnie, "And I'm very strong despite being very young."

"And I thought Nils was young when it came to getting married," said Firenze.

"Well then," said Marnie's dad let's get our guests to the house and and get you and the challenger ready for the Gym Battle," "How does that sound Marnie?"

"Ok dad," answered Marnie and they all started to go to Marnie's house which her dad revealed had the Gym in the backyard.

"Hey Marnie," said a curious Nils, "How did you become a Gym Leader?"

"That's a story I told lots of challengers and I really enjoy telling it," said Marnie, "You see that tower over there," and Marnie pointed to a tall tower that was kind of far away but still seeable.

"I see it," answered Ren."

"I see it too," said Nils.

"I also see it," said Firenze.

"No one knows who built that tower or why," said Marnie, "However, everyone believed it was a forbidden place." "Many brave trainers went into the tower hoping to learn the truth, but they were all scared away by something that was inside." "One night, I couldn't sleep and decided to sneak out and visit the tower because I thought it could be fun." "When I went into the tower, I became surrounded by several Ghost Type Pokemon." "I learned the trainers that went into the tower before me were all spooked by the Ghost Types and ran away thinking they were gonna get hurt but I figured out that the Pokemon only wanted to play with humans instead of harm them." "So I played with them for a few hours and then went home promising to the Pokemon that I would return every night." "As promised, I returned to the tower and played with the Pokemon there every night and by doing so I became really good friends with them, especially a Misdreavus, a Dusclops and a Gengar." "One night, my parents found out I was gone and after figuring out that I went to the tower, they had a rescue party go there to save me." "However, when the rescue party went in the tower, they found me having so much fun with the Pokemon and realized they were all fools in not figuring out the Pokemon only wanted fun instead of harm." "A few days later, the town rewarded me for my bravery and kindness by opening up the Lavender Gym with the Pokemon League's permission and had me become the Gym Leader after having Misdreavus, Dusclops and Gengar become my Pokemon." "Since then, All kinds of people challenged me to Gym Battles and I proved to be a very strong Gym Leader." "Also, people are now free to visit the tower and play with the Pokemon, some of whom decide to let trainers they become close to catch them."

"That's a cool story," said Ren.

"Is the tower where Rex got his Shuppet," asked Nils

"If you're talking about my last challenger, then yes," answered Marnie, "I remember Shuppet felt bad for him for losing most of his battles and decided to help."

Nils, Ren, Firenze, Marnie and Marnie's dad then arrived at Marnie's house where Nils could easily see the Gym in the backyard. Once the group entered the house, they were greeted by a woman who must of been Marnie's mom.

"Welcome back you two," said Marnie's mom, "I see you have brought guests, did one of them challenge you to a battle Marnie?"

"Sure did mom," answered Marnie.

"Alright then," said Marnie's mom, "But since you just got here, why don't you relax and have some tea and then you can have the Gym Battle?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad Idea," said Firenze.

"Ok then," said Nils and the group were then given tea to drink.


	35. A Scary Battle

An hour had passed since tea time started and Nils, Ren and Firenze had just finished their tea. After tea time was over, everyone went to the Gym for the Gym Battle between Nils and Marnie. In the Gym, Nils and Marnie went to either side of the battlefield while Ren, Firenze and Marnie's dad sat at the stand and Marnie's mom stood on the referee platform because she was the referee.

"The battle between Marnie, the Gym Leader, and Nils the challenger will now begin," said Marnie's mom, "Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the battle will be over if all three of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." "Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon during battle." "Now begin."

"Go Dusclops," said Marnie who sent out a Dusclops.

"Go Ivysaur," said Nils who sent out Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder," and Ivysaur used the move of choice which put Dusclops to sleep. "Use Razor Leaf," and Ivysaur used the selected move which caused some damage. "Razor Leaf again," but when Ivysaur used the second Razor Leaf, Dusclops woke up.

"Use Mean Look," said Marnie and Dusclops used the move of choice on Ivysaur.

"What's Mean Look," asked Ren.

"Mean Look prevents the target from leaving battle," answered Marnie's dad, "The strategies Marnie uses are the kind that would normally force trainers to substitute." "So, she taught both Dusclops and Misdreavus that move to prevent that from happening."

"Use Sludge Bomb to try to Poison it," said Nils and Ivysaur managed to hit Dusclops with the move but wasn't able to poison it.

"Confuse Ray," said Marnie and Ivysaur became confused due to the move Dusclops used.

"Try to focus Ivysaur," said Nils who knew Mean Look prevented him from substituting.

"Use Will-O-Wisp," said Marnie and Dusclops used the chosen move which burned Ivysaur. "Now Shadow Punch," and Dusclops attacked Ivysaur with Shadow Punch.

Just then, Ivysaur snapped out of the confusion.

"Alright Ivysaur," said Nils who became relieved, "Now use Razor Leaf," and Ivysaur hit Dusclops with yet another Razor Leaf.

"Use Shadow Punch," said Marnie and Dusclops started to use the attack of choice.

"Dodge it," said Nils, but when Ivysaur tried to dodge, the Shadow Punch hit her.

"How did that Shadow Punch hit Ivysaur," asked Ren who thought for sure that Ivysaur was gonna dodge the attack.

"It hit because Shadow Punch never misses," answered Marnie's dad.

"Marnie really knows how to use her Dusclops," said Firenze.

Just then, Nils noticed that Ivysaur's ability, Overgrow, had activated and he knew he should take advantage of it.

"Use Razor Leaf," said Nils and Ivysaur used a boosted Razor Leaf that knocked out Dusclops.

"Dusclops is unable to battle," said Marnie's mom," Ivysaur wins.

"Great job Ivysaur.," said Nils who was glad Dusclops was defeated.

"You may have not won Dusclops but you were excellent," said Marnie as she returned her Dusclops, "You know, most challengers get at least one of their Pokemon knocked out by Dusclops." "But, just because that didn't happen with you doesn't mean things will be easy, go Misdreavus," and a Misdreavus appeared.

"Think you can handle it Ivysaur," asked Nils and Ivysaur nodded. "Use Razor Leaf," and Ivysaur used Razor Leaf yet again.

"Dodge and use Hex," said Marnie and Misdreavus then dodged Razor Leaf and used Hex which did lots of damage because of Ivysaur's burn.

After getting hit by the Hex, Ivysaur was knocked out.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle," said Marnie's mom, "Misdreavus wins."

"You did wonderful Ivysaur, take a good rest," said Nils as he returned Ivysaur. "Go Blitzle," and Blitzle was sent out. "Use Shock Wave," and Blitzle used the move of choice.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Marnie and Misdreavus used the chosen move.

Both Shock Wave and Shadow Ball crashed into each other and caused an explosion that made lots of smoke.

"Hide in the smoke and use Flame Charge," said Nils and Blitzle did as instructed and then gave Misdreavus damage with Flame Charge.

"I'm sorry Misdreavus but it seems we're gonna have to do this," Marnie said to Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus who seemed to agree with Marnie.

"Use Mean Look," said Marnie and Misdreavus used the selected move.

"Use Spark Blitzle," said Nils and Blitzle hit Misdreavus with the chosen attack at high speed.

"Use Perish Song while it's still close," said Marnie and Misdreavus used the move of choice which worked.

"This is bad," said Firenze.

"Why's that," asked Ren who didn't know what just happened.

"Because a short while after being used, Perish Song knocks out all of the Pokemon that are affected by it including the user," answered Firenze.

"Whenever Marnie faces a Pokemon that she knows she can't defeat, she has Misdreavus use Perish Song just to knock it out even though it means sacrificing Misdreavus despite the fact she doesn't like doing that," explained Marnie's dad, "Of course, Marnie also had to have Misdreavus learn Mean Look so challengers wouldn't let their Pokemon escape the effects of Perish Song."

"Use Shockwave," said Nils who knew he had to hurry and defeat Misdreavus.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Marnie, who was only buying time for Perish Song, and Misdreavus stopped Shock Wave with Shadow Ball.

"Spark," said Nils and Blitzle started to attack Misdreavus with the selected attack.

"Use Shadow Ball to weaken Blitzle's attack," said Marnie and Misdreavus did as instructed and then got hit by the weakened Spark.

"Shock Wave," said Nils and Blitzle managed to hit Misdreavus with the move of choice.

Suddenly, the effects of Perish Song kicked in and both Blitzle and Misdreavus were knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," said Marnie's mom and then both trainer prepared to send out their last Pokemon.

"Go Gengar," said Marnie who sent out a Gengar.

"Go Grumpig," said Nils as he sent out Grumpig.

"Well this is interesting," said Firenze.

"Why is that," asked Ren.

"Because both Gengar and Grumpig have the type advantage," answered Firenze.

"I didn't know that was possible," said Ren.

"Oh it is," said Firenze, "Now let's see what happens."

"Use Psybeam," said Nils and Grumpig started to use the chosen move.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Marnie and Gengar started using the selected attack.

The two attacks collided and caused another explosion, but then the Shadow Ball continued towards Grumpig.

"Use Bounce," said Nils and Grumpig dodged the Shadow Ball by using Bounce and then attacked Gengar while still using Bounce. "Use Psybeam from up close," and Grumpig was preparing to use the selected move when something happened.

"Use Poison Jab," said Marnie and Gengar hit Grumpig with Poison Jab and then got hit back by Psybeam which sent both Pokemon flying.

When Grumpig and Gengar both recovered from the attacks, it was revealed that Grumpig got poisoned by the Poison Jab.

"Use Hex," said Marnie and Gengar used the move of choice which gave Grumpig a lot of damage because of the Poison and also because the move was super effective.

"Use Bounce," said Nils who decided to take a chance and Grumpig used Bounce to get close to Gengar.

"That's not gonna happen a second time," said Marnie, "Use Shadow Claw," and Gengar charged at Grumpig while using the move of choice.

"Not what I had in mind but that could work," said Nils, "Use Zen Headbutt," and Grumpig used the selected move at hit Gengar before the Shadow Claw could land.

After getting hit by Zen Headbutt, Gengar crashed into the ground and flinched from the Zen Headbutt.

"Use Psybeam," said Nils and Grumpig managed to hit Gengar with the selected attack which confused Gengar.

"Uh oh," said Marnie who became worried, "Snap out of it Gengar and hurry."

"Use Zen Headbutt," said Nils and Grumpig attacked Gengar with the move of choice. "Finish with Psybeam," and Grumpig then used the chosen move which knocked out Gengar.

"Gengar is unable to battle," said Marnie's mom, "Grumpig wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Nils, the challenger."

"Well Gengar," said Marnie as she returned her Gengar, "You battled wonderfly just as always and we had lots of fun too so you can take a rest now," and Marnie started walking over to Nils. "That was a very fun battle don't you think Nils?"

"Yeah, it was fun." answered Nils.

"And since you defeated me," said Marnie, "I am happy to give you the Spook Badge," and Marnie gave Nils a black, skull shaped Badge.

"Thank you Marnie," thanked Nils who was happy to now have five Badges.

Later back at the house, Nils, Ren and Firenze said goodbye to Marnie and her parents and then went back to the Pokemon Center to heal Nils' Pokemon and then sleep for the night hoping to come up with where they would go next.


	36. Planning and Battling

The next morning, Nils, Ren and Firenze were having breakfast and discussing on where to go next.

"From what I know," said Firenze, "Dure City, Cerulean City and Saffron City are the best choices of which Gym you should challenge next Nils."

"But which one should I choose," asked Nils, "I hear they are all good Gyms."

"Excuse us," said a voice and the trio turned to see Boyd, the Champion, and Wilda, the Vice President of Ketchum co, "May we have a talk with you three," asked Boyd.

"Sure," answered Firenze, "But what's it about?"

"Well you see," said Boyd, I was on my way to Eyon City so I could get on a cruise there but yesterday, Wilda here showed up and told me that Ketchum co needed me for something."

"A few weeks ago," said Wilda, "Ketchum co had hired four new employees but they don't understand what we're all about and that's mainly because they don't understand the bond between people and Pokemon that well." "However, the President recently decided to make them understand the bond by having each of them have a battle with one of four powerful trainers." "The four trainers the President had chosen for this were himself, Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader, Wardah of the Elite Four, and Boyd, the Champion."

"When Wilda told me all of this," said Boyd, "I knew I had to do it but I didn't know what to do with my ticket to the cruise since I won't be going."

"It was when Boyd told me his problem," said Wilda, "We saw you three leave the Gym and come here to the Pokemon Center."

"So," said Boyd, "I decided to give you three my ticket since I know two of you well," said Boyd who knew Nils' parents from the war and knew Firenze because she was a Gym Leader.

"But there's only one ticket and three of us," said Nils.

"Actually," said Boyd, "That ticket can allow up to four people to get on the cruise as do all of the tickets to the cruise." "Also, the cruise will depart at Eyon City and stop at Seafoam Island which happens to have a Gym."

"Then in that case," said Nils," Let's go on that cruise."

"But first," said Boyd who was looking at Ren," I would like to have a battle with you little guy."

"Really," asked Ren," Why?"

"Antony told me that you had a battle with him and he was impressed by the bond you shared with your Pokemon despite the fact you are too young to be a trainer." "After hearing about you from Antony, I thought I should have a battle with you to see what he saw."

"In that case, ok," said Ren and they all went to the Pokemon Center's battlefield.

"This will be a one on one battle is that fine with you," asked Boyd.

"Fine by me," answered Ren.

"In that case, go Steelix," said Boyd and his Steelix was sent out.

"Go Makuhita," said Ren who knew Makuhita had the type advantage and Makuhita came out. "Use Arm Thrust," and Makuhita used the selected move which did nothing.

"Use Flash Cannon," and Steelix started using the chosen move.

"Use Force Palm to spring yourself away," said Ren and Makuhita did as instructed which made him dodge the Flash Cannon.

"Not bad," said Boyd, "Now try this, use Dig," and Steelix started to used the attack of choice.

"Wait and use Vital Throw," said Ren but when Steelix hit Makuhita with Dig, Makuhita was sent flying and couldn't use Vital Throw.

After crashing into the ground, Makuhita got up and, with a determined look, evolved into Hariyama.

"Alright," said Ren, "Now use Close Combat," and Hariyama used the move he just learned by evolving which did some damage on Steelix.

"Let's wrap this up," said Boyd, "Use Giga Impact," and Steelix used the move of choice which knocked out Hariyama.

"Hariyama," said Ren as he ran over to his Hariyama, "Are you ok," and Hariyama nodded.

"That was good battle Ren," said Boyd after he returned his Steelix, "If you could have Hariyama evolve in a time when it deeply needed to, I'm sure you'll do great things together with your Pokemon."

"Thanks Boyd," thanked Ren.

"Well anyway," said Boyd, "Wilda and I have to go to Ketchum co Building, I'll see you all again," and with that, Boyd and Wilda left.

After that, Hariyama was healed at the Pokemon Center and after Hariyama was healed, the trio left for the cruise in Eyon City.


	37. The Sky Problem

Nils, Ren and Firenze were on their way to Eyon City when they entered a meadow and saw a bunch of Flying Type Pokemon.

"There sure are a lot of Flying Types here," said Nils.

"That's because we're in Sky Meadow." said Firenze, "It's a place that is the home to all sorts of Flying Types."

Just then, a flash came out of nowhere and the Flying Types flew away. A woman with black hair that went down to her neck and was wearing a white sweatshirt and light blue pants then came from out of a bush while holding a camera.

"Another good picture of Flying Type Pokemon," said the woman who then noticed the trio. "Oh hello, are you here to catch some of the Pokemon of Sky Meadow?"

"Actually," said Nils, "We are on our way to the cruise in Eyon City."

"Oh yeah," said the woman, "I heard Boyd was unable to go there and had to give his ticket to three trainers."

"How do you know that," asked Ren.

"Because," answered the woman, "I know a lot of things about the champion." "I have secretly admired him for a long time and managed to get close to him by becoming one of the Elite Four."

"You're in the Elite Four," asked Ren.

"Sure am," said the woman, "I'm Feather and I rely only on Flying Types." "Infact, I love Flying Types so much, I enjoy taking pictures of them."

Just then, someone else appeared and it turned out to be Tana.

"Aw man," said Tana, "I missed another chance to get a new Pokemon."

"Hey Tana," said Nils to his fiance who then noticed Nils.

"Nils," said Tana who then hugged her fiance, "I didn't think you would be here."

"I see you two are acquainted," said Feather, "And I'm sorry, those Flying Types fled because I took a picture of them."

"It's ok," said Tana.

"Hey Tana," said Nils, "Do you think we can help you catch a Flying Type?"

"Sure," said Tana.

"I would like to go with you," said Feather, "I might be able to get more good pictures if I do that."

"Sure thing," said Tana and the five of them started to explore Sky Meadow.

There were all sorts of Flying Types but Tana couldn't get any while Feather took lots of pictures.

"Hey guys," said Tana to the trio, "Did your Eggs hatch yet?"

"They sure did," said Nils and he, Ren and Firenze sent out Blitzle, Trubbish and Darumaka to show Tana.

"So cool," said Tana, "Now to show you what my Egg turned out to be," and she then sent out a Zorua.

"Did you each get those Pokemon as Eggs at the Unova Festival," asked Feather.

"Yes we did," answered Tana.

Just then, someone was running towards the group and it turned out to be Gunter.

"Hey Gunter," said Ren, "Why are you in a rush?"

"The Flying Types of Sky Meadow are in trouble," answered Gunter, "I had just caught a Spearow when I noticed some suspicious people with big, blue Bs on their shirts trapping as many Flying Types as they could get."

"Team Bomb again," asked Firenze," will we ever take a break from them?"

"It doesn't matter," said Feather, "Right now we have to save the Flying Types." "Where did you see Team Bomb," Feather asked Gunter.

"Follow me," said Gunter and he lead everyone to where he saw Team Bomb.

The group made it to the place where Team Bomb was and saw them catching a Swablu in a net.

"Scizor save that Swablu," said Tana as she sent out a Scizor who followed orders and saved Swablu.

"Hey," said a female grunt who was one of four grunts, one male, three female, "That Swablu is ours."

"You honestly think you can steal the Pokemon of this meadow and get away with it," asked Feather, "Think again go Pidgeot," and Feather sent out a Pidgeot who was angry.

"You want to fight," asked the same grunt," you got it go Kadabra," and she sent out a Kadabra while the other grunts sent out a Nuzleaf, a Duskull and a Gible.

"Leave them to me," said Feather, "In the meantime go rescue the Flying Types," and Nils, Tana, Ren, Firenze and Gunter started looking for the Flying Types.

"Hey," said Gunter, "I found a secret entrance that goes underground."

"That must be where they are keeping the Flying Types," said Firenze and with that, the group went underground.

Once underground, the trainers found lots of cages that contained all kinds Flying Type Pokemon.

"Those Team Bomb guys are awful," said Tana.

"Well," said Nils, "Let's free the Pokemon first and then help Feather with her battle."

Suddenly, a male grunt and a female grunt appeared and got in the way.

"You're not gonna free these Pokemon," said the male grunt.

"Just try to stop us said," Ren, "Go Trubbish," and Trubbish was sent out ready for battle.

"Go Spearow," said Gunter who sent out his new Spearow who was mad at Team Bomb for what they were doing to it's friends.

"Save the Pokemon," said Ren, "We'll hold these guys off." and Nils, Tana and Firenze started to free the Pokemon.

"I found the keys," said Tana, "Now we can let all of the Pokemon out," and they began unlocking cages and setting the Pokemon free.

Ren and Gunter had just defeated the grunts' Mawile and Girafarig when all of the rescued Flying Types flew out.

"By the time everyone got out with the Pokemon, they all had seen that Feather managed to defeat all of the grunts she was battling.

"Is that the power of the Elite Four," asked Gunter.

"I think so," answered Nils.

After the Flying Types were freed and the Team Bomb grunts were defeated, the six grunts were then tied up. Right after, the Swablu Tana saved earlier appeared and landed on Tana's shoulder and snuggled on her.

"I think Swablu want to go with you Tana," said Feather.

"Ok then," said Tana and she then used a Pokeball on Swablu which became a successful catch. "I finally got a Pokemon from this place," and Tana jumped in excitement.

"Anyway," said Feather, "Don't worry about these guys from Team Bomb." "I'll have Officer Jenny come for them as soon as possible." "I think you all can go back to your journeys now," and with that, the five trainers left Sky Meadow.

"So what are you gonna do now Tana," Nils asked Tana.

"I'm going to Sacr City next," said Tana, "I hear the Gym Leader talks to his Pokemon which might make him an interesting opponent."

"The Gym Leader does talk to Pokemon," said Nils, "And he is really strong as well."

"What about you Gunter," Firenze asked Gunter.

"I think it's finally time I went back to Tormen City and challenge my Grandpa to a Gym Battle," answered Gunter.

"Well," said Tana, "I'll see you all later," and with that she left.

"Bye guys," said Gunter and he left too.

"Well," said Nils, "I think it's time to go to Eyon City."

"Agreed," said Firenze and the trio resumed their journey to the cruise.


	38. The Cruise

Nils, Ren and Firenze had arrived in Eyon City and were looking for the ship the cruise was on when they noticed someone sitting on a bench with a sad look.

"Hey," said Ren, "That's Libby." "I wonder why she's sad," and then Ren went over to Libby and was followed by Nils and Firenze. "Hey Libby, what's wrong," Ren asked Libby.

"Well,' said Libby, "There's a cruise that's leaving soon and I want to be on it but I couldn't get a ticket."

"Do the tickets look like this one," asked Nils as he showed Libby the ticket that Boyd gave him.

"That's the one," said Libby, "Are you going on the cruise?"

"We are," answered Firenze, "And you can come with us if you want because all of the tickets let up to four people on."

"Then count me in," said Libby who was quickly cheered up and the four trainers then found the ship the cruise was on.

"Ticket please," asked a man who was obviously a staff member of the cruise.

"Here you go," said Nils as he gave the staff member the ticket and the staff member let the group get on the ship.

"Wow," said an amazed Libby once the group had entered the ship, "It looks so big." "This cruise should be very fun.

After several more passengers entered the ship, the ship departed and everyone started to have fun. Nils, Ren, Firenze and Libby all started having fun by playing Pokemon Bingo, eating lots of food that looked interesting, and swimming in a pool.

At one point, the captain of the ship appeared and had gotten everyone's attention.

"Attention passenger," said the captain, "I hope you are all having fun on this cruise." "However I expect you all having more fun because the battlefields are now open so you can now have battles with each other." "Furthermore, You now have the option of battling me and if you win, you will choose between having a Leaf Stone, a Fire Stone, a Water Stone or a Thunder Stone as your prize."

"Yay," said Libby, "I have a chance to evolve my Weepinbell." "All I need is to defeat the captain in a battle and he'll give me a Leaf Stone."

"Well good luck," said Nils

Libby then signed up for a battle against the captain and waited in line for her turn. When it was her turn, Libby got on the battlefield and faced the captain and his Pachirisu who the captain was using against all of his opponents.

"Go Weepinbell," said Libby who sent out a Weepinbell.

"I see you intend to get a Leaf Stone to evolve your Weepinbell," said the captain, "But I won't let you get it that easily."

"It wouldn't be fun if you did," said Libby, "Use Acid," and Weepinbell used the move of choice.

"Use Nuzzle," said the captain and after getting hit by Acid, Pachirisu used the selected attack which paralyzed Weepinbell.

"Acid again," said Libby and Weepinbell used another Acid which hit Pachirisu.

"Electro Ball," said the captain and Pachirisu gave Weepinbell a lot of damage from the chosen attack.

"Slam," said Libby and Weepinbell used the selected attack which did lots of damage because the two earlier Acids lowered Pachirisu's defense.

"Hyper Fang," said the captain and Pachirisu hit Weepinbell with the chosen move.

"Razor Leaf while it's still on you," said Libby and Weepinbell attacked Pachirisu with Razor Leaf and knocked out Pachirisu.

"Good as always Pachirisu," said the captain as he returned Pachirisu. "Well, since you beat me, you can now have one of these four stones," and the captain showed Libby a Leaf Stone, a Fire Stone, a Water Stone and a Thunder Stone.

"Thank you Captain," said Libby as she grabbed the Leaf Stone. "Well Weepinbell, the time for you to become Victreebel has finally come."

"Weepinbell," said Weepinbell who was jumping for joy.

Libby then gave Weepinbell the Leaf Stone and Weepinbell then evolved into Victreebel.

"That was a good battle Libby," said Nils as he, Ren and Firenze walked over to Libby.

"Thanks," said Libby.

"Hey," said a teenager that came out of nowhere, "Can I please have a battle with you," he asked Nils.

"Ok," answered Nils and the group and the teenager went to to an empty battlefield. "Go Machoke," and Machoke was sent out.

"Go Sandslash," said the teenager and a Sandslash was sent out.

Before Nils could tell Machoke which move to use, Machoke went for Sandslash and attacked with Low Sweep.

"Did you just learn Low Sweep Machoke," asked Nils.

"Machoke, "answered Machoke.

"Use Gyro Ball," said the teenager and Sandslash used the chosen move which gave Machoke plenty of damage due to being slow.

"Use Karate Chop," said Nils and Machoke attacked Sandslash with the selected move.

"Crush Claw," said the teenager and Sandslash started to use Crush Claw.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and after getting hit by Crush Claw, Machoke attacked Sandslash with Revenge which knocked out Sandslash.

"Not bad," said the teenager, "You're the tenth trainer that I battled on this ship today but the first one that I lost to."

"Thanks," said Nils and the teenager then left.

"I want to go back to the pool before we do any more battle," said Ren.

"I guess we can do that," said Libby and the group continued to have fun on the cruise.


	39. The Submarine Base

It was late in the night and Nils, Ren, Firenze and Libby were sleeping on bunk beds in a room they were sharing. Suddenly, an alarm went off and it woke up everyone in the ship. When Nils, Ren, Firenze and Libby went out of their room, they saw some Team Bomb grunts being chased by several cruise staff members.

"Give that back," said one of the staff members.

"I don't think so," replied one of the grunts, "Go Trapinch," and a Trapinch was sent out. "Use Sand Tomb," and the Trapinch then slowed down the staff with the selected move.

"Come on let's stop them ourselves," said Nils and the group of four began chasing Team Bomb themselves.

The grunts, however, managed to escape the pursuit and went into a black submarine with a big, blue B on it that was docked to the ship. The bridge that was connecting the ship and the submarine went back to the submarine and the submarine was about to dive into the water when it got hit by Psychic.

"Good job Ralts," said the captain to his Ralts, "Everyone," the captain shouted to all of the passengers, "If you have any Psychic Types, send them out now and have them help my Ralts," and several Psychic Types, including Nils' Grumpig and a Medicham that belonged to Libby, were sent out and began to help the captain's Ralts with using Psychic attacks on the submarine, "Also if you have any Water Types, have them help my Poliwrath with pushing the submarine up from under water," and several Water Types, including Ren's Gyarados, were sent to help the captain's Poliwrath. "Now the reason I wanted that submarine stopped was because Team Bomb has stolen an important item that the staff and I were secretly delivering to Ketchum co and we were told that the item must not be stolen no matter what so while the Psychic Type Pokemon and the Water Type Pokemon buy us time, I will try to get back the item with the help of four volunteers." "Who would like to go with me?"

"We should go," said Nils.

"Actually," said Ren, "I would like to stay here to make sure our Pokemon who are stopping the submarine are ok."

"Well ok," said Nils, and then Nils, Firenze and Libby volunteered to go with the captain.

"Alright," said the captain, "That's three, who's the fourth?"

"I am," said a voice that Nils recognized and from the crowd came Daisy, one Misty's three sisters.

"Daisy," asked a surprised Nils, "I didn't know you were on this cruise."

"Well I actually have been needing this cruise for months because I've been really busy," said Daisy.

"Daisy was once a person who only cared about being beautiful and didn't even care about battling. She was a famous beauty queen but one day, word somehow got out that Daisy was selfish and lazy which made her lose all of her fans which made her lose her fame. After Daisy spent three months locked in her room crying, Misty somehow got in Daisy's room and managed to tell her that if she thought more about others than herself, things would be perfect. Daisy didn't understand right away but when she learned that Misty and several of her friends were at war with Team Rocket, she knew she had to help. After Team Rocket was defeated, Daisy realized that her selflessness helped lots of people become happy. After that, Daisy had gotten several jobs that made others happy including being a babysitter, working at a mall, and being a minister for weddings.

"Ok," said the captain," let's get on that submarine," and the captain and the four volunteers went in the submarine with the help of one of the Psychic Types.

After getting in the submarine, the group started to explore some halls when two Team Bomb grunts appeared.

"Leave them to me," said Libby, "Go Dragonair and Aipom," and a Dragonair and an Aipom appeared ready for battle.

With the grunts distracted, the remaining volunteers and the captain continued until they went into a large room and were then spotted by ten grunts.

"Let me handle this," said the captain, "Go Pachirisu," and the captain's Pachirisu appeared.

"Let me help you," said Firenze, "Go Pyroar," and Pyroar appeared for battle.

"That door over there must lead to the stolen item," said the captain.

"What's the item," asked Nils.

"It's a computer chip that is filled with lots of things about evolution," answered the captain.

"Got it," said Nils and he and Daisy went passed the grunts, who were distracted by Firenze and the captain, and went through the door.

After going through the door, Nils and Daisy saw a huge machine.

What is that," asked Daisy," Just then, four grunts entered the room.

"That," said one of the grunts, "Is the one and only evolution making machine." "If a Pokemon is put in the machine, it will always come out evolved."

"That's not right," said Daisy, "Pokemon are supposed to evolve with love and care."

"Love and care takes too long," said another grunt, "We need our army as strong as possible right away."

"That is why we attacked that ship," said a third grunt, "Because we needed that chip in order for the machine to work."

"I won't let you succeed," said Nils who became angry.

Just then, Machoke came out of his Pokeball all by himself and headed straight for the machine.

"Machoke," said Nils, "What are you doing?"

Machoke then went into the machine, came out as a Machamp and used Dynamic Punch, which he learned by evolving, which destroyed the machine.

"Our evolution making machine," cried the final grunt, "You'll pay for this, go Donphan and a Donphan appeared while the other three grunts sent out a Cacturne, a Salamence, and a Toxicroak.

"Go Dewgong," said Daisy as she sent out a Dewgong.

Dewgong and Machamp were outnumbered, but Degong was able to defeat Donphan and Salamence due to type advantage and Machamp defeated Cacturne because of the same reason. Machamp and Dewgong then worked together to defeat Toxicroak.

"You may have won this day," said the grunt with the Salamence, "But you will all pay soon."

"I don't think so," said the captain as he entered the room, "After defeating those grunts back there, I had everyone on the ship get in here and capture the grunts and you four will be joining them," and several passengers, including Ren, came in and captured the grunts. "Here's the chip," said the captain as he picked up the chip.

"Hey Captain," said Nils you may need to know this, Team Bomb knew about the chip."

"That is strange," said the captain, "Anyway, let's get back on the ship," and with that, everyone including the Team Bomb grunts went on the ship.

"So Machoke used that awful machine to evolve into Machamp and then used his new power to destroy it," asked Firenze.

"Yeah," answered Nils, "I guess Machamp thought it was for the best."

"Well I think your Machamp was very brave and selfless," said Daisy, "By the way, I think I should tell you Nils that both your parents and Tana's parent hired me to be the minister for your wedding."

"You're getting married Nils," asked a surprised Libby.

"Yup," said Nils, "Is that a problem?"

"I don't find it a problem," said Libby, "But I do find it interesting." "Who are you marrying?"

"The daughter of Ketchum co's president," answered Nils. "I've known and loved her for a long time.

"So the Team Bomb grunts are in the brig," asked Ren who decided to change the subject.

"Yeah they are," answered Firenze, "And once we get to Seafoam Island, Officer Jenny will take care of them."

"So," said Libby what are you all gonna do at Seafoam Island?"

"I'm gonna challenge the Gym there," answered Nils.

"I'm going to take another boat and return home," answered Daisy, "I need to get back to work."

"Well," I'm gonna train my Pokemon for a while and then challenge the Gym," said Libby.

"Well it's good we all have our plans now," said Firenze, "Because we will soon reach Seafoam Island.

"Then let's have all of the fun we can get until then," said Nils and the five of them did so.


	40. The Attractive Snorunt

The ship had just arrived in a port on Seafoam Island and all of the passengers, including Nils, Ren, Firenze, Libby and Daisy, got off.

"Hey Daisy," asked Nils, "Do you know where the Gym is?"

"Well," said Daisy, "You first should go over that hill over there then cross a nearby river and after that, you should be able to find Seafoam Town where the Gym is."

"Thanks Daisy," thanked Nils.

"No problem," said Daisy, "Anyway, I'm gonna spend a few days at a hotel here before going home." "See you at the wedding."

"See ya Daisy," said Nils and Daisy then left for the hotel.

"Where will you be going Libby," asked Ren.

"There's a nearby cave that I hear is great for training," answered Libby, "I'll spend some time there and then go to Seafoam Town." "See you later," and then Libby left for the cave.

"Guess it's just the three of us again," said Firenze and the trio then left for the hill.

Once at the hill, Nils, Ren and Firenze started climbing but found a hard time because it was tall. At one point, Firenze suggested they should have a lunch break and she, Nils and Ren started to have lunch.

"Did you hear that," asked Nils who thought he heard something.

"Hear what," asked Firenze.

Just then, a nearby tree that was behind a bush vibrated and some fruit fell off. Nils then decided to check it out and when he went past the bush, he found a Snorunt eating the fruit.

"Cool a Snorunt," said Nils, "I think I'll catch it." "Go Grumpig," and Grumpig was sent out. "Use Power Gem," and Grumpig used the move of choice but Snorunt, who realized it was being attacked, dodged and then used Attract which worked on Grumpig.

"What was that move," asked Ren as he and Firenze were watching.

"That was Attract," answered Firenze, "It's a move that gives a Pokemon a status condition that is similar to confusion but can only work if the user and the target are of opposite genders."

"Well if it worked on Grumpig, who is a boy, then that Snorunt must be a girl," said Ren.

"In that case," said Nils, "Return Grumpig," and Grumpig returned to the Pokeball. "Go Ivysaur," and Ivysaur, who is immune to Snorunt's Attract, was sent out.

Snorunt then launched an Ice Beam which hit Ivysaur and caused super effective damage.

"Hang in there Ivysaur and use Sleep Powder," said Nils and Ivysaur used the chosen move which put Snorunt to sleep. "Now Sludge Bomb," and Ivysaur used the move of choice which gave Snorunt some damage.

Snorunt then woke up and used Ice Fang which hit Ivysaur.

"Use Razor Leaf while Snorunt is still on you," said Nils and Ivysaur did as instructed. "Go Pokeball," Nils said as he threw a Pokeball at Snorunt which successfully caught her. "Alright, I have a Snorunt," Nils said happily.

"Well that was interesting," said Firenze, "Now let's get back to lunch," and the trio returned to eating lunch.

After lunch, the trio continued to climb the hill. After a few hours, they reached the top and found a Pokemon Center where they decided to rest for the night. Once in the Pokemon Center the trio gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and then waited at a nearby table.

"Excuse me," said a girl who seemed to be slightly older than Nils, "Can I please have a battle with one of you so my Politoed can have his first battle since evolving?"

"Sure," said Nils, "I just caught a Snorunt and I would like to try her out."

The trio got back their Pokemon and then went to the battlefield along with the girl.

"Go Politoed," said the girl and a Politoed appeared.

"Go Snorunt," said Nils who sent out Snorunt.

"Use Bubble Beam," said the girl and her Politoed started using the move of choice.

"Ice Beam," said Nils and Snorunt used the selected attack which stopped Bubble Beam.

"Use Bounce," said the girl and Politoed managed to hit Snorunt with Bounce.

"Use Attract," said Nils and Snorunt used Attract on Politoed which worked.

"Politoed," shouted the girl who didn't know what to do at that point.

"Use Ice Fang," said Nils and Snorunt attacked Politoed with the chosen move. "Now use Ice Beam," and Snorunt once again used Ice Beam.

"Politoed," said the girl, "If you can hear me, use Perish Song," and by luck, Politoed did as asked.

"What just happened," asked Ren.

"Sometimes when a Pokemon is confused or affected by Attract, they still attack," answered Firenze.

"Use Headbutt," said Nils and Snorunt did as instructed. "Ice Fang," and Snorunt used the selected attack. "Ice Beam," and Snorunt hit Politoed with Ice Beam but then, Perish Song came into effect and both Snorunt and Politoed were knocked out.

"That was a nice battle," said the girl as she returned her Politoed, "I didn't expect your Snorunt to know Attract." "If Politoed hadn't listened to me, then I would have lost for sure."

"Well at least Snorunt and Politoed both had a good first battle," said Nils as he returned Snorunt.

Later, as the trio were having dinner, Nurse Joy came over while carrying a box.

"What's in the box," asked Nils.

"Well Nils," said Nurse Joy, "Someone you know gave me this knowing you and your friends are going to need what's inside for Seafoam Town."

Nurse Joy then opened the box and revealed three sets of snow clothes that were clearly meant for Nils, Ren and Firenze.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," said Nils.

"Don't thank me," said Nurse Joy, "Thank the one who gave them to me to give to you."

"And who would that be," asked Firenze.

"You'll find out once you get to Seafoam Town," answered Nurse Joy who then left.

After finishing dinner, the trio went to bed. And Nils slept with a smile on his face due to the events that happened that day.


	41. A Mother's Help

After Breakfast the next morning, Nils, Ren and Firenze left the Pokemon Center and continued traveling to Seafoam Town only this time, they went down hill. It proved to be a lot faster and easier going down the hill than up the hill and the trio eventually made it to the bottom. At the bottom of the hill, it started to get cold but the snow clothes the trio received the previous day kept them warm. After a bit more walking, the three trainers came across a deep river with a strong current.

"This must be the river that Daisy was talking about," said Nils.

"But how do we get across," asked Ren.

"There should be a bridge we can use around here somewhere," said Firenze.

"But how do we find it," asked Ren.

"I can show you where it is," said a mysterious voice who turned out to be Jessie who was walking toward the trio.

"Mom," said a surprised Nils, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you took the cruise that would take you to this island," explained Jessie," "So I decided to take the family jet and come here to watch your next Gym Battle."

"Were you the one who got us these snow clothes," asked Ren.

"I did," answered Jessie, "Anyway the nearest bridge that crosses the river is this way so please follow me," and the trio began to follow Jessie until they arrived at a bridge.

"So how's Dad doing," Nils asked Jessie as they crossed the bridge.

"He's doing well," answered Jessie, "He"s mainly working on his bottlecap collection."

"That sounds like him," said Nils.

The group of four then finished crossing the bridge and continued walking to Seafoam Town which ,according to Jessie, was only one day away.

"I think we should have lunch here, suggested Jessie as the group went by a tree.

"That's not a bad idea," said Firenze and the group then started having lunch.

"Hey Jessie," said Nils, "Nils told Firenze and me that you and James once worked for Team Rocket before fighting against them." "Could you explain what made you change sides?"

"Well," said Jessie, "I suppose I could explain." "James and I were once average Team Rocket members until one day, we decided to follow Ash in order to steal his Pikachu." "However, we failed again and again which could have ruined our jobs but we told Giovanni that we took out his competition even though in reality, it was Ash that did it." "One day, Giovanni learned that James and I were stealing credit for ending the competition and he fired us out of rage. "After getting fired, I felt lost and confused because I didn't know what to do with my life." "However, Ash and the heroes that had already joined him in fighting Team Rocket convinced me that even though I had originally chosen the wrong path, I can still go on the right path." "After that, we saved James from getting married to a woman he hated and showed his parents the error of their ways." "We then helped all of the other heroes stop Team Rocket once and for all and had been friends with all of the heroes ever since."

"Woah," said Ren.

"Interesting story," said Firenze.

"Yeah it is," said Nils, "Mom and Dad used to tell me that story all the time."

"You never could get enough of hearing it Nils," said Jessie.

A few minutes later, the group finished lunch and resumed walking.

"So I see you obtained a Blitzle and a Snorunt while the Pokemon you already showed me all evolved," said Jessie to Nils because she saw all of the Pokemon at lunch because they were eating too.

"That's right," said Nils.

"I can easily see you winning the Pokemon League with that team of Pokemon," said Jessie, "But you must still try your best."

"I will Mom," said Nils.

After several hours of walking, the sky began to change colour which meant it was getting late.

"I suppose we can set camp here," said Firenze.

"I agree," said Ren and the group set up camp.

"We should be in Seafoam Town by tomorrow morning," said Jessie," let's have dinner and then go to sleep."

The group then had dinner and then went to sleep but while the others slept, Nils stayed awake for a little while because he was nervous of having a Gym Battle while his mother was watching and then after a few minutes, he went to sleep.


	42. The Ice Bomb

Nils, Ren, Firenze and Jessie had just arrived in Seafoam Town and Nils was ready for his Gym Battle.

"Good luck Nils," said Jessie to her son, "I expect you to do well." "By the way, the Gym here is meant for Ice Types and the Gym leader is quite strong."

"Thanks for the advice Mom," said Nils and the group continued going to the Gym.

Once the group found the Gym, they went inside and were greeted by a woman with long silver hair who was wearing a pink coat with a hood.

"Welcome to the Seafoam Gym, said the woman, "My name is Jackie and I'm the Gym Leader."

"I'm Nils," introduced Nils as he stepped forward, "And I challenge you to a battle."

"You have guts Nils I like it," said Jackie, "But can they make you as strong as they make you brave?" "I guess the only way to find out is to battle,"

As the group and Jackie were about to go to the battlefield, a little boy with silver hair and was wearing a red coat and a blue hat entered the Gym with a worried look.

"Mom," said the boy to Jackie, "We've got trouble."

"What's the problem Chris," asked Jackie.

"I was playing with my friends when I saw a suspicious group of people heading towards Snowcraft Forest and I heard them talking about going after Articuno," answered Chris.

"What," said Jackie who was surprised, "I'm sorry Nils but we have to postpone our battle because there's an emergency I must deal with."

"Can we help," asked Nils.

"I suppose you can since this is a huge problem and I may need some backup," answered Jackie and they all quickly left the Gym for Snowcraft Forest.

"Snowcraft Forest is a nearby forest with all kinds of Pokemon," explained Jackie, "And it is said an Articuno lives in that forest as well." "Not only does Articuno live in Snowcraft Forest, it also protects the Pokemon that live there." "If these suspicious people take Articuno, the Pokemon of Snowcraft Forest will be in danger."

"Then we'd better hurry," said Firenze and they all ran with Jackie leading them.

By the time they made it to Snowcraft Forest, the group spotted three Team Bomb grunts guarding the entrance to the forest.

"I knew Team Bomb was behind this," said Ren who shouted by accident.

"Hey," said one of the grunts who heard Ren's shout and the three grunts went to the group.

"Looks like we'll do this the hard way," said Jackie, "Go Weavile," and a Weavile was sent out.

"Let me help you," said Jessie, "Go Gourgeist," and Gourgeist was sent out.

"Chris," said Jackie to her son, "I want you to lead Nils, Ren and Firenze to Articuno and protect it with everything you have.

"Ok Mom," said Chris and he lead the trio past the grunts that were distracted by Jessie and Jackie.

Once in the forest, Chris lead the trio through a bunch of trees until the four of them found an injured Snover lying on the ground.

"This Snover must have gotten hurt trying to stop Team Bomb," said Chris.

"I have some Oran Berries," said Ren who then fed Snover an Oran Berry.

Snover then got up and thanked Ren for the Oran Berry while being worried for Articuno.

"I think Snover wants to protect Articuno," said Firenze and Snover nodded which meant Firenze was right.

"Well you can help us with that if you want," said Ren and Snover decided to help.

The group and Snover continued through the forest until they went to a gigantic tree and once they got there, they saw a Team Bomb Grunt battling Articuno by using an Ampharos. Just then, Snover charged at the Ampharos and use Wood Hammer on it which made Articuno fly away from the interrupted battle.

"Hey," said the grunt, "You shouldn't be interfering," "Ampharos use Signal Beam," and Ampharos started to use the move of choice.

As the Signal Beam came to Snover, Snover became scared and was unable to figure out what to do when Ren decided to help.

"Dodge it Snover," said Ren and Snover dodged the Signal Beam. "Use Blizzard," and Snover used the move of choice which froze Ampharos. "Now Energy Ball," and Snover used the chosen attack which severely damaged Ampharos who then thawed out.

"Use Thunder Punch," said the grunt and Ampharos then used the selected attack.

"Energy Ball again," said Ren and Snover launched another Energy Ball which did lots of damage to Ampharos because the first Energy Ball decreased Ampharos' special defense and Ampharos was then knocked out.

"I'll get you for this," said the grunt as he returned his Ampharos and fled.

"That was great Snover," said Ren as he went to Snover, "You know, since we make a good team, why don't you come with me?"

"Snover," said Snover in a way that meant yes and Ren tossed a Pokeball at Snover which caught it.

"Well now that Articuno's safe," said Chris, "Let's go tell my mom about this." "By the way Nils, I think your battle with my mom will have to wait until tomorrow."

"I can wait a little longer," said Nils and the four of them headed back to the forest's entrance.

Meanwhile, the grunt that battled Articuno and Snover and the three grunts that battled Jessie and Jackie were talking about the success of their mission.

"Well that could have gone better," said one of the grunts that battled Jessie and Jackie.

"True," said another one of the three grunts, "But at least we got what we came for."

"That's two down one to go," said the grunt that battled Articuno.

"Let's now go back to headquarters and report our success," said the final grunt and with that the four grunts went on a boat and left the island.


	43. A Frozen Fight

The next day, Nils, Ren, Firenze and to the Gym to try again at Nils having a Gym Battle with Jackie. Once they entered the Gym, they saw Jackie and Chris waiting for them.

"Ready for the delayed Gym Battle," asked Jackie.

"You know it," answered Nils and they all went to the battlefield.

"The battle between Jackie, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the challenger, will now commence," said a female, middle aged referee with a blond ponytail who was wearing a white jacket, "Each trainer will use only three Pokemon and only the challenger can switch Pokemon." "The winner will be decided if they defeat all of the other trainer's Pokemon," "Now begin."

"Go Weavile," said Jackie and the Weavile from the previous day was sent out.

"Go Machamp," said Nils and Machamp was sent out. "Use Dynamic Punch," and Machamp used the selected attack which Weavile dodged at incredible speed.

"Use Slash," said Jackie and Weavile attacked Machamp with the chosen move.

"Machamp I've got an idea," said Nils, "Wait until Weavile comes at you again," and Machamp did as instructed.

"In that case," said Jackie, use Rock Smash," and Weavile hit Machamp with the move of choice.

"Use Low Sweep now," said Nils and Weavile got hit by Machamp's Low Sweep which slowed it down and caused super effective damage.

"Use Icy Wind," said Jackie and Weavile did as instructed.

"Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp used the chosen attack which did lots of damage to Weavile, confused Weavile and sent Weavile flying. "Use another Dynamic Punch when Weavile lands." and once Weavile landed, Machamp charged at Weavile preparing another Dynamic Punch.

"Weavile," said Jackie, "Try to focus and use Rock Smash," and Weavile miraculously did as instructed and landed a Rock Smash before getting knocked out by the Dynamic Punch.

"Weavile is unable to battle," said the referee, "Machamp wins."

"You did good Weavile," said Jackie as she returned her Weavile, "Take a good rest." "Go Jynx," and a Jynx appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp started to use the chosen attack.

"Use Ice Punch before it hits," said Jackie and due to Machamp getting slowed down by the earlier Icy Wind, Jynx managed to stop Machamp's Dynamic Punch freezing him in the process. "Use Ice Punch again," and Jynx then used another Ice Punch which gave Machamp extra damage because of the effect of the two earlier Rock Smashes. "Now Psychic," and Jynx used the selected move which knocked out Machamp.

"Machamp is unable to battle," said the referee, "Jynx wins."

"You were great Machamp," said Nils as he returned Machamp, "Take a nice long rest." "Go Grumpig," and Grumpig was sent out.

"I see you are using a Psychic Type with the Thick Fat ability against my Jynx," said Jackie, "That's very clever."

"Thanks," said Nils.

"I can understand The Psychic Type but why is Thick Fat clever," asked Ren who was sitting in the stand with Firenze, Jessie and Chris.

"Because," answered Chris, "Thick Fat is an ability that decreases the damage caused by Fire Type attacks and Ice Type attacks." "My mom taught me that along with many other problems Ice Types have so I can prepare to inherit the Gym when I'm older.

"Use Power Gem," said Nils and Grumpig launched the selected move which gave Jynx super effective damage.

"Use Avalanche," said Jackie and Jynx used the attack of choice which gave Grumpig a lot of damage regardless of Grumpig's ability.

"Use Bounce," said Nils and Grumpig managed to hit Jynx with Bounce.

"Sweet Kiss," said Jackie and Jynx use the selected move which confused Grumpig. "Now Ice Punch," and Jynx used the chosen attack which did some damage to Grumpig.

"Grumpig," said Nils, "Try to use Psybeam if you can hear me," but Grumpig couldn't hear Nils and did nothing.

"Use Psychic," said Jackie and Jynx launched the move of choice on Grumpig who was still confused.

"Use Psybeam," Nils said again and this time Grumpig hit Jynx with Psybeam which confused her just as Nils had hoped.

"I guess both of our Pokemon are confused now," said Jackie, "No matter, use Ice Punch," but Jynx couldn't attack.

"Use Power Gem," said Nils and Grumpig listened, hit Jynx with the chosen move and recovered from the confusion. "All right Grumpig, now use another Power Gem," and Grumpig used another Powergem which caused damage to Jynx who couldn't listen to Jackie. "Finish with Bounce," and Grumpig hit Jynx with the chosen move which knocked her out.

"Jynx is unable to battle," said the referee, "Grumpig wins."

"Nice job Jynx," said Jackie as she returned her Jynx, "You know, I've always considered battling Weavile and Jynx as practice, but my last Pokemon is what I believe the real opponent for challengers." "Go Mamoswine," and a Mamoswine appeared.

"Use Psybeam," said Nils who knew Grumpig couldn't handle another hit and Grumpig started using the move of choice.

"Icicle Crash," said Jackie and Mamoswine used the move of choice which stopped Psybeam.

"Power Gem," said Nils, and Grumpig used the selected move which hit Mamoswine.

"Use Ice Fang," said Jackie and Mamoswine charged at Grumpig while preparing to use Ice Fang.

"Use Bounce to dodge," said Nils and Grumpig followed the command.

"Use Dig to dodge that," said Jackie and Mamoswine used the chosen move which allowed it to dodge Bounce and then attacked Grumpig who was knocked out.

"Grumpig is unable to battle," said the referee, "Mamoswine wins."

"You did what you could Grumpig good job," said Nils as he returned Grumpig, "Go Snorunt," and Nils sent out Snorunt hoping her attract could help.

"Interesting choice," said Jackie who didn't expect Nils to choose to use a Snorunt.

"You'll see why I chose Snorunt," said Nils, "Use Attract," and Snorunt used the move of choice on Mamoswine but it didn't work.

"I see," said Jackie you intended to turn the tide of battle by using Attract." "That would have been a good idea however, both Mamoswine and Snorunt are girls so that move won't work." "Now use Thrash," and Mamoswine used the move of choice which gave Snorunt so much damage, everyone thought she was going to get knocked out.

Snorunt however didn't get knocked out and slowly got back up while Mamoswine became confused.

"This is not good," said Jackie who knew Mamoswine may be in trouble due to the confusion.

"Great job in hanging in there Snorunt," said Nils, "Now use Ice Beam," and Snorunt used the move of choice which hit Mamoswine.

"Try to use Dig," said Jackie but Mamoswine couldn't do it because of the confusion.

"Now use Ice Fang," said Nils and Snorunt used the selected move on Mamoswine causing more damage. "Ice Beam," and Snorunt went back to using Ice Beam which gave even more damage to Mamoswine.

Just then, Mamoswine recovered from the confusion and was ready to defeat Snorunt.

"Use Dig," said Jackie but just before Mamoswine started to use Dig something happened.

"Use Ice Fang," said Nils and Snorunt hit Mamoswine with the chosen move which caused Mamoswine to flinch and was unable to use Dig.

"Ok then," said Jackie, "Use your Ice Fang," and Mamoswine started to use her own Ice Fang.

"Use Ice Fang again," and the two Ice Fangs collided which caused some damage to both Pokemon and made an explosion.

"Use Thrash when the smoke clears," said Jackie and Mamoswine began to wait for the smoke to clear.

"Use Ice Beam before you get hit," said Nils and once the smoke cleared, Mamoswine charged preparing to use Trash but before impact, Snorunt hit Mamoswine with Ice Beam which knocked out Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle," said the referee, "Snorunt wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Nils, the challenger."

"Amazing as always Mamoswine," said Jackie as she returned her Mamoswine and then walked over to Nils who was hugging Snorunt. "That was a well fought battle Nils." I'm impressed you managed to raise your Snorunt so well despite having her for a short time."

"How did you know that I recently caught Snorunt," asked Nils.

"I've been to the hill near the port and many Snorunt live there," answered Jackie, "I also happen to have recognized your Snorunt when she used Attract, your Snorunt was one of the strongest ones that lived there, you should be proud to have it and you should be proud to have Nils as your trainer Snorunt."

"Snorunt," said Snorunt who was happy for the compliment.

"Anyway," said Jackie, "Since you defeated me, I shall now give you the Snowball Badge," and Jackie gave Nils a round, light blue badge.

"Thanks," said Nils who now had six badges.

That was a wonderful battle," said Jessie after she and the trio went to the Pokemon Center to heal Nils' Pokemon, "I'm so proud of you."

"So what are you gonna do now Mom," asked Nils.

"Now that I have seen how you do in battle," explained Jessie, "I'm gonna take the family jet home and tell your dad how great you are doing on your journey."

"Uh Jessie," said Firenze, "Do you think you can take me and only me to Cinnabar Island first."

"I guess so but why would you want to leave your friends," asked Jessie.

"Because, Cinnabar is nearby and I think it's time that Nils and I have the Gym Battle that we've been waiting to have since we first met," answered Firenze.

"I see," said Jessie, "In that case I'll take you there right away."

Later, the group went to the jet and Jessie and Firenze went on.

"We'll see you at the Gym," said Nils to Firenze.

"Yeah," said Firenze, "See you both there," and the jet took off for Cinnabar Island.

"We should get to Cinnabar Island as soon as possible," said Nils.

"Agreed said Ren and the two of them started taking their own way to Cinnabar Island.


	44. Path of a Future Gym Leader

After Firenze left for Cinnabar Island, Nils and Ren decided to find a way to get there themselves. So they went back to the Gym to ask Jackie for a way there.

"If you want to go to Cinnabar Island," said Jackie, "You just go back to the port you were on when you arrived on this island and talk to a sailor who will take you to Raav Island." "After that take a ferry there and it will take you to Cinnabar Island."

"Thanks Jackie," thanked Nils.

"Don't mention it," said Jackie, "By the way, can you do me a favor Ren?"

"What is it," asked Ren.

"I had just given Chris his first Pokemon which is a Swinub that is the offspring of my Mamoswine," explained Jackie, "And he wants to have his first battle with you because he was impressed by your battle with the Team Bomb grunt." "Will you have a battle with him?"

"Sure," said Ren.

The group then went inside the Gym, where Chris was waiting, and the battle between Ren and Chris began.

"Okay boys," said Jackie, "This will be a one on one battle."

"Go Swinub," said Chris and a Swinub was sent out.

"Go Trubbish," said Ren, who decided to use Trubbish, and Trubbish was sent out.

"Use Mud Bomb," said Chris and Swinub used the move of choice.

"Dodge and use Acid Spray," said Ren and Trubbish followed orders.

"Use Powder Snow," said Chris and Swinub managed to hit Trubbish with the move of choice.

"Sludge," said Ren and Trubbish used the chosen move which poisoned Swinub.

"Use Powder Snow again," said Chris and Swinub once again hit Trubbish with Powder Snow only this time, Trubbish froze. "Now that's what I'm talking about, use Mud Bomb," and Swinub hit Trubbish with the selected move which did super effective damage. "Now Bulldoze," and Trubbish was hit by yet another super effective attack from Swinub.

Trubbish then thawed out looking tired and then evolved into Garbodor.

"Now things are looking good for me," said Ren, "Use Drain Punch," and Garbodor used a move he learned a while back which gave Swinub super effective damage and healed Garbodor.

"Powder Snow," said Chris and Swinub used the chosen attack which froze Garbodor yet again.

"Not again," said Ren.

"Use Bulldoze," said Chris and Swinub used the selected attack which hit Garbodor. "Bulldoze again," and Swinub hit Garbodor with Bulldoze yet again and was followed by Garbodor thawing out.

"Use Drain Punch," said Ren and Swinub was hit by another Drain Punch.

"Flail," said Chris and Swinub used the move of choice which knocked out Garbodor.

"You did great Garbodor take a good rest," said Ren as he returned Garbodor. "That was a great battle Chris but how was that Flail powerful enough to defeat Garbodor?"

"Garbodor's ability is Weak Armor which raises speed but lowers defense when hit by a physical move like Bulldoze," explained Chris, "Also, Flail becomes more powerful the lower the using Pokemon's health is which lead to a powerful combination because the poison and Drain Punches made Swinub's health extremely low.

"I see," said Ren.

"Well done on your first battle Chris," said a proud Jackie, "I'm sure if you keep this up you will make an excellent Gym Leader when I pass the title to you."

"Thanks Mom," thanked Chris.

"Anyway," said Nils, "We've got to get going to Cinnabar Island now," see you both later," and Nils and Ren left for the Pokemon Center to heal Garbodor and then left Seafoam Town for the port.


	45. The SS Hitmon

After a day of crossing the river and going over the hill, Nils and Ren made it back to the port they were at before. Once there, the saw Libby who had finished her training and was ready to challenge the Seafoam Gym.

"I see you won the Gym Badge," said Libby.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to win that Gym Battle," said Nils.

"Well now it's my turn," said Libby, "Wish me luck," and she left for the hill.

Nils and Ren then asked people around for where they could find the sailor that could take them to Raav Island until they got the answer from an old man.

"You must mean the SS. Hitmon," said the old man, "The captain of that boat is a young woman who has sailed a lot of sea along with her crew of three." "Just follow these many boats, and you'll find a brown boat that's big enough to carry four Onix."

"Thank you," said Nils to the old man and he and Ren started to find the SS. Hitmon.

As instructed, the boys followed several boats until they found a boat that matched the old man's description and a woman that had had short black hair and was wearing a brown sailor's outfit along with three young boys that looked identical to the woman and were wearing the same outfit.

"Is this the SS. Hitmon," asked Nils to the woman.

"Yes it is," answered the woman, "And I'm it's captain," "The name's Julie and these are my triplet brothers who happen to be my crew, Bruce, Scott and John."

"Nice to meet you," said Nils, "I'm Nils and this is Ren." "We were hoping you could take us to Raav Island so we could be on our way to Cinnabar Island."

"We'd be glad to," said Julie, "But first, I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"What would that be," asked Ren.

"My brothers usually show their strength by battling all kinds of people," explained Julie, "However, they have been unable to battle anyone lately and I'm getting worried for them." "Would you please battle each of my brothers?" "If you manage to defeat at least two of them, I'll have you battle me next and I promise you, it's fun to battle me."

"Ok," said Nils, "I'll battle your brothers," and Nils prepared for several battles.

"I'll battle you first," said John, "Go Hitmonlee," and a Hitmonlee appeared.

"Go Snorunt," said Nils and Snorunt was sent out.

"Use High Jump Kick," said John and Hitmonlee started to use the selected attack.

"Dodge Snorunt," said Nils and Snorunt dodged High Jump Kick which made Hitmonlee take damage. "Use Attract," and Snorunt used Attract on Hitmonlee which worked.

"Hmm," said Julie to herself having just learned Snorunt is a girl.

"Use Ice Beam," said Nils and Snorunt used the selected move which hit Hitmonlee.

"Try to use Double Kick," said John but the effect of Attract stopped Hitmonlee.

"Ice Fang," said Nils and Snorunt used the chosen move which knocked out Hitmonlee.

"I'm up," said Scott as John returned his Hitmonlee, "Go Hitmonchan," and a Hitmonchan appeared.

"Go Ledian," said Nils after he returned Snorunt and then sent out Ledian.

"Use Ice Punch," said Scott," and Hitmonchan started using the selected move.

"Use Silverwind to stop it," said Nils and Ledian stopped the Ice Punch with Silverwind.

"Mach Punch," said Scott and Hitmonchan managed to hit Ledian with Mach Punch.

"Aerial Ace," said Nils and Ledian started using the chosen attack.

"Try Ice Punch again," said Scott and Hitmonchan used the selected attack which stopped the Aerial Ace, inflicted damage to Ledian and froze him. "Now use Focus Punch," and Hitmonchan successfully hit Ledian with Focus Punch, because Ledian couldn't interrupt the move due to being frozen, and Ledian took lots of damage from the powerful attack. "Ice Punch yet again," and Hitmonchan hit Ledian with the move of choice which knocked out Ledian.

"Well that's two down, one to go," said Nils as he returned Ledian.

"And that one is me," said Bruce, "Go Hitmontop," and a Hitmontop appeared.

"Go Ivysaur," said Nils as he sent out Ivysaur.

"Use Rolling Kick," said Bruce and Hitmontop hit Ivysaur with the selected attack.

"Razor Leaf while it's close," said Nils and Ivysaur blasted Hitmontop away with Razor Leaf.

"Rock Slide," said Bruce and Hitmontop hit Ivysaur with the chosen attack which caused her to flinch. "Close Combat," and Hitmontop attacked Ivysaur with the move of choice.

"Take Down," said Nils and Ivysaur pushed Hitmontop away with the attack of choice.

"Use Brick Break," said Bruce and Hitmontop started to use Brick Break.

"Stop it with Razor Leaf," said Nils and Ivysaur used an Overgrow boosted Razor Leaf that stopped the Brick Break and knocked out Hitmontop.

"That went well," said Julie as Bruce returned his Hitmontop, "Did you three enjoy the battles?"

"We sure did," said the triplets in unison."

"Thank you Nils for battling my brothers," thanked Julie.

"No problem," said Nils.

"One other thing," said Julie, "Since you defeated two of my brothers, you will now get to battle me."

"Bring it on," said Nils.

"Go Malamar," said Julie and a Malamar appeared.

"How did you get that Pokemon," asked Nils who knew Malamar were rare in Kanto.

"I met her as an Inkay while sailing the seas of Kalos," answered Julie.

"Ok then," said Nils, "Go Blitzle," and Blitzle was sent out.

"Use Night Slash," said Julie and Malamar used the move of choice.

"Flame Charge," said Nils and Blitzle hit Malamar with Flame Charge while getting hit by Night Slash at the same time.

"Use Dark Pulse," said Julie and Malamar used the selected move but Blitzle dodged due to the increase in speed from the Flame Charge.

"Use Spark," said Nils and Blitzle attacked Malamar with the chosen attack.

"Psycho Cut," said Julie and Malamar hit Blitzle with the selected attack while Blitzle was still close from the Spark.

"Stomp," said Nils who was hoping Blitzle could flinch Malamar but while the attack did hit Malamar, it didn't flinch.

"Dark Pulse," said Julie and Blitzle was hit by the attack that Malamar was told to use.

After recovering from the Dark Pulse, Blitzle evolved into Zebstrika and became more determined to win the battle.

"Alright Zebstrika," said Nils, "Now use Thunderbolt," and Zebstrika used the move he learned by evolving which damaged Malamar and paralyzed it.

"Try Psybeam," said Julie and Malamar tried to use the move of choice but Zebstrika dodged it with his speed that got boosted by evolution.

"Thunderbolt again," said Nils and Zebstrika prepared to use Thunderbolt.

"Dark Pulse," said Julie and Malamar used Dark Pulse which crashed into Zebstrika's Thunderbolt and caused an explosion that sent both Pokemon backwards.

"Use Spark," said Nils and Zebstrika, who recovered from the explosion first due to Malamar's paralysis, charged at Malamar while using Spark.

"Use Night Slash," said Julie and Malamar managed to hit Zebstrika with Night Slash while getting hit by Spark at the same time which lead to both Pokemon getting knocked out. "That was a good battle Nils," Julie said as she returned her Malamar, "You raised your Zebstrika well."

"Thanks Julie," thanked Nils, "So now that all of those battles are out of the way, can we go to Raav Island now?"

"Well," said Julie, "First we should all go to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon and then we'll set sail for Raav Island."

"I guess we should do that," said Nils and he, Ren, Julie and the triplets went to the Pokemon Center.

After getting their Pokemon healed, the group went back to the and set sail for Raav Island.


	46. The Dawn Caves

After a few hours of traveling through the see, the SS. Hitmon arrived at Raav Island once it became dark.

"Well," said Julie, "This is Raav Island." "There's a ferry a few miles away from here that will go to Cinnabar Island tomorrow afternoon." "I suggest you rest here for the night and then be on your way to the ferry."

"Thank you for your help," thanked Nils.

"One more thing," said Julie, "The ferry will leave late in the afternoon, so you should have enough time to explore the Dawn Caves."

"What are the Dawn Caves," asked Ren.

"They're the main attraction of this island," explained Julie, "Those caves are filled with Dawn Stones and because of that, trainers with either male Kirlia or female Snorunt visit them all the time just to get one."

"What's a Dawn Stone," asked Ren who didn't know much about unique evolution.

"It's an evolution stone that can evolve either a male Kirlia into Gallade instead of Gardevoir or a female Snorunt into Froslass instead of Glalie," explained Julie, "And since your Snorunt is a girl Nils, I recommend you go to those caves and get a Dawn Stone so you can evolve Snorunt into a Froslass."

"I guess I can do that," said Nils.

"Alright then," said Julie, "You will go to the caves tomorrow and as for now you should go to sleep," said Julie, "I'll wake you both up early though so you'll have more time in searching for a Dawn Stone." and with that, Nils and Ren got ready for bed and went to sleep.

As promised, Julie woke Nils and Ren up early the next morning and then the boys had breakfast with Julie and her brothers.

"Before you two go to the Dawn Caves," said Julie, "There's something else you should know." "There's one cave that you should not go to because in that cave there's a powerful Sudowoodo that lives there." "Obviously like all the other caves, there are Dawn Stones in that cave but no one has ever been able to get one from it because the Sudowoodo forbids anyone from entering and it's too strong for anyone to defeat or capture."

"Thanks for the warning Julie," thanked Nils and after breakfast, he and Ren left for the Dawn Caves.

After about an hour of walking, the boys arrived at the Dawn Caves and started to search for a cave to explore. The first cave they tried was too crowded. The second cave they tried had two trainers battling for a Dawn Stone so it was too dangerous to explore for the time being. The third one was ok but Nils and Ren couldn't find any Dawn Stones.

"This is ridiculous," said Ren, "How are we supposed to get a Dawn Stone?"

"Perhaps I can help," said a voice who turned out to be Utara.

"Hi Utara," said Nils, "Are you here looking for a Dawn Stone too?"

"Actually," explained Utara," I'm here to catch the Sudowoodo that lives in the forbidden cave."

"But isn't that Sudowoodo too strong for anyone to catch," asked Ren.

"Perhaps," said Utara, "But I want to try to catch it as a way to show myself how strong I am."

"In that case," said Nils, "Can we come with you?"

"That's fine by me," answered Utara, "By the way, where's Firenze?"

"She had to go to the Cinnabar Gym before us so I can challenge her," answered Nils.

"No wonder she was so good with her Darumaka," said Utara, "She's the Gym Leader of the Cinnabar Gym."

Nils, Ren and Utara then went to the cave that the Sudowoodo was living in and as they approached, Sudowoodo appeared.

"Wish me luck," said Utara, "Go Camerupt and a Camerupt appeared. "Use Flame Charge," and Camerupt used the move of choice which hit Sudowoodo.

After getting hit by the Flame Charge, Sudowoodo used Wood Hammer and knocked Camerupt back a yard.

"Earth Power," said Utara and Camerupt used the chosen move which did super effective damage on Sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo then used Mimic and gained the ability to use Earth Power which would also be super effective on Camerupt.

"Use Flame Charge," said Utara and Camerupt once again hit Sudowoodo with Flame Charge.

Sudowoodo then used Earth Power from up close but Camerupt dodged easily because of the increase in speed from the two Flame Charges.

"Lava Plume," said Utara and Camerupt hit Sudowoodo with Lava Plume which burned it.

Sudowoodo then got angry and used Stone Edge which managed to hit Camerupt and deal some damage.

"Now use Earth Power," said Utara and Sudowoodo took more damage than from the last Earth Power because the first one lowered it's special defence. "Here goes, go Pokeball," and Utara threw a Pokeball at Sudowoodo which caught it. "Now everyone has one more cave to explore in order to find Dawn Stones."

"Speaking of which," said Nils who then went into the cave and found a Dawn Stone, "Now I have a Dawn Stone." "Come out Snorunt," and Snorunt was sent out. "Are you ready to become a Froslass," Nils asked Snorunt.

"Snorunt," answered Snorunt happily and Nils gave Snorunt the Dawn Stone which made her evolve into Froslass.

"Now that Sudowoodo has been caught and Froslass has evolved," said Ren, "Why don't we go to the port where the ferry is," and with that, the three of them went to the port and with the ferry not leaving for four hours, they went to the Pokemon Center so Utara could heal his Sudowoodo and Camerupt.

"You mean you actually caught Sudowoodo," asked a surprised Nurse Joy as Utara gave her his Pokemon.

"I did," answered Utara, "But I wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't spent a long time training and thinking of a good strategy."

Just after Utara gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, Tana appeared to receive hers.

"Hey Nils," said Tana as soon as she noticed her fiance.

"Hi Tana," said Nils and the engaged couple hugged.

"Well if it isn't the president of Ketchum co's daughter," said Utara as soon as the hug ended.

"I remember you," said Tana, "Aren't you the employee of Ketchum co that my dad gave permission to for going on a journey?"

"I am," answered Utara, "And I'm doing well on my journey. "I just caught a Sudowoodo that no one could catch."

"And I just evolved my Snorunt into a Froslass," said Nils.

"Well then," said Tana, "How about the four of us have a tag team battle since we still have time to wait for the ferry to Cinnabar Island which I assume Firenze is already at."

"Not a bad idea Tana," said Nils, "And you're right, Firenze is at Cinnabar Island so she and I can have our Gym Battle."

Yay," said Tana, "Now I can have my own Gym Battle there with her."

After the conversation, Nils, Tana, Ren and Utara went to the Pokemon Center's battle field and formed the teams of Nils and Tana and Ren and Utara.

"We'll each use one Pokemon and the battle will be over if both Pokemon on a Team are unable to Battle," explained Tana, "Go Zoroark," and a Zoroark appeared on the battlefield.

"Go Froslass," said Nils and Froslass was sent out.

"Go Hariyama," said Ren and Hariyama was sent out.

"Go Sudowoodo," said Utara and he sent out his new Sudowoodo.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm on Zoroark," said Ren and Hariyama started to use the selected attack.

"Stop it with Aerial Ace," said Tana and Zoroark used the move of choice which stopped Hariyama's Force Palm and gave him super effective damage.

"You taught Zoroark Aerial Ace," asked Nils.

"I figured with a Flying Type move," explained Tana, "Bug Types and Fighting Types wouldn't be a problem for Zoroark."

"Use Stone Edge Sudowoodo," said Utara and Sudowoodo started to use the chosen move aiming for Froslass.

"Stop it with Dark Pulse," said Tana and Zoroark did as instructed.

"Use Attract on Sudowoodo," said Nils and Froslass used the selected move on Sudowoodo which worked.

"Froslass knows Attract," asked Tana.

"She knew it when I got her," explained Nils.

"That reminds me of a Snivy my dad had," said Tana, "Anyway, use Night Slash on Sudowoodo," and Zoroark attacked Sudowoodo with the selected move.

"Close Combat on Zoroark," said Ren and Hariyama used the selected move on Zoroark which did lots of damage.

"Shadow Ball on Hariyama," said Nils and Froslass used a move she learned by evolving which hit Hariyama.

"Aerial Ace on Hariyama," said Tana and Zoroark used the selected move which knocked out Hariyama.

"Come on Sudowoodo," said Utara," Used Stone Edge on Zoroark," and by luck, Sudowoodo followed orders and hit Zoroark with Stone Edge.

"Use Ice Beam," said Nils and Froslass hit Sudowoodo with the chosen move.

"Night Slash said Tana and Zoroark hit Sudowoodo with the chosen move.

"Try to hit Zoroark with Wood Hammer," said Utara and Sudowoodo managed to use the move of choice which knocked out Zoroark.

"Ice Fang," said Nils and Froslass knocked out Sudowoodo with the attack of choice.

"All right, we won," said Tana as she hugged Nils out of happiness.

"That was a good Battle," said Utara as he returned Sudowoodo, "You two make a good team together."

"Thanks for the compliment," said Nils.

"I think we should heal our Pokemon and then head to the ferry once they're healed," suggested Ren.

"Good idea," said Tana and the went into the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

"Hey guys," said Utara, "I'm actually going to stay here and train my Pokemon before I go to the next Gym that I'll be going to."

"I guess that's ok," said Nils,"

"By the way Tana," said Utara, "I heard from some employees from Ketchum co that you were engaged, are you and Nils getting married at the Pokemon League?"

"We are," answered Tana and Nils together.

"I see," said Utara, "Well congratulations."

Just then Nurse Joy came by and gave the group back their Pokemon.

"I guess it's time to go to the ferry," said Nils, "See ya Utara," and he, Tana and Ren left the Pokemon Center for the ferry that would take them to Cinnabar Island.


	47. The Fire Bomb

After a day of traveling through the sea, the ferry arrived at Cinnabar Island. When Nils, Tana and Ren got off the ferry, they saw Firenze standing next to a bald, old man and was waving at them.

"Hey guys and welcome to Cinnabar Island," said Firenze as Nils, Tana and Ren walked to her.

"Hi Firenze," said Tana.

"Why are you standing next to an old man Firenze," asked Ren.

"Because I'm Firenze's grandfather," answered the old man, "My name is Blaine and it's nice to finally meet my granddaughter's friends,"

"Grandpa's the one who was taking care of the Gym for me while I was on my journey," explained Firenze, "He actually was Gym Leader before me until he retired but when he told me I should go on a journey to become a better Gym Leader he happily became my substitute Gym Leader."

"Firenze has told me a lot about her journey with you two boys," said Blaine to Nils and Ren, "She told me how she met you by being chased by Beedrill, all of your encounters with Team Bomb, even the fact that she'll be the Maid of Honor at the wedding at the Pokemon League which she told me is your wedding Nils and Tana."

"And I'm the Ring Bearer," said Ren.

"Anyway," said Firenze let's all go to Cinnabar Town so I can have Gym Battles with both Nils and Tana," and the group of five began to head over to the town.

As they were walking, Firenze was catching up with Nils and Ren and learned that Garbodor, Zebstrika and Froslass all evolved and then she told them that Darumaka evolved into Darmanitan. After catching up, Tana decided to talk about the wedding and she told Nils and Firenze that the youngest of the three daughters of the Pewter Gym Leader was going to be the Flower Girl while Nils told her that Daisy was going to be the Minister and Rex, who is now a friend, is the Best Man.

Just then, an explosion happened on a nearby mountain and Blaine became worried.

"That's Threat Mountain," explained Blaine, "It's a volcano that's been inactive since the time I became Gym Leader." "Something must be happening there and I think it's something bad."

"Then let's go there and find out," suggested Nils and they all went to the volcano.

Once they reached the base of the volcano, the group noticed some Team Bomb grunts guarding the area.

"Why am I not surprised," asked Nils to himself.

"Grandpa," asked Firenze, "Does a Moltres live at this volcano?"

"There is a Moltres living here," answered Blaine, "But only a select few know that." "Do you believe Team Bomb is after Moltres?"

"They have to be," said Ren, "They were after Zapdos in Thunder Canyon and Articuno in Snowcraft Forest."

"Then we have to stop them," said Tana.

"I'll distract these guys while you go up the mountain to Moltres," explained Blaine.

"Be careful Grandpa," said Firenze.

"Don't worry Firenze," said Blaine, "I may be retired, but I'm still strong, go Magmortar," and a Magmortar appeared.

Blaine and Magmortar attacked the Team Bomb Grunts and successfully distracted them while Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze went up Threat Mountain. Once they got closer, two male grunts showed up ready to stop them.

"I'll take care of them," said Firenze, "Go Torkoal," and a Torkoal appeared.

"When did you get a Torkoal," asked Nils.

"I always had him," answered Firenze, "Torkoal was my very first Pokemon but I decided to leave him behind when I left for my journey. However, I've decided to take Torkoal with me for the remainder of the journey.

"Well if you're gonna stay to buy time then I'm gonna help," said Ren, "Go Raticate," and Raticate was sent out.

"Nils, Tana, get to the summit and hurry," said Firenze and the engaged couple went higher up the volcano.

Once Nils and Tana made it to the summit, they saw two female grunts and one of them was battling Moltres with an Octillery while the other one was watching.

"Ivysaur, stop that battle by using Razor Leaf on Octillery," and Ivysaur was sent out and did as instructed.

Once Octillery was attacked, Moltres flew away from the interrupted battle and the two grunts then noticed Nils and Tana.

"So the others weren't able to stop you," said the grunt who was watching, "I guess this means we'll take you down right here, go Ninetales," and a Ninetales appeared.

"Go Wartortle," said Tana and her Wartortle was sent out.

"Use Bubble Beam," said the grunt that was battling Moltres and Octillery started using the chosen attack.

"Razor Leaf," said Nils and Ivysaur used Razor Leaf which destroyed the Bubble Beam and hit Octillery causing super effective damage.

"Water Pulse," said Tana and Wartortle attacked Ninetales with the selected attack which also caused super effective damage.

"Ice Beam," said the grunt with the Octillery and Octillery gave Ivysaur a lot of damage from the selected attack.

"Energy Ball," said the grunt with the Ninetales and Ninetales gave Wartortle a lot of damage from the chosen attack. "Now Overheat on Ivysaur," and Ninetales used the move of choice which gave Ivysaur a lot more damage.

"Bullet Seed on Wartortle," said the grunt with Octillery and Wartortle was hit by Octillery's Bullet Seed at full power which gave Wartortle a lot more damage.

Having each been hit by two powerful, super effective attacks, Ivysaur and Wartortle tried to get back up and continue battling but they were both having a hard time. Suddenly, Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur and Wartortle evolved into Blastoise.

"What do you know, they both evolved at the same place at the same time again," said Tana who remembered Bulbasaur and Squirtle evolved at the same time by battling each other back in Celadon City.

"Use Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur used the move she learned from evolving which knocked out Octillery and damaged both Ninetales and Blastoise. "Oops, sorry Tana," apologized Nils.

"It's ok," said Tana, "I think I can take advantage of that mistake, use Hydro Pump," and Blastoise used the move he learned by evolving, which got boosted by Torrent, and knocked out Ninetales.

"You may have won this battle, but you and all of Kanto will soon lose the war," said the grunt with the Octillery as she and the other grunt returned their Pokemon and then fled by using a smoke bomb.

After their victory, Nils and Tana went down the mountain and reunited with Ren, Firenze and Blaine who were also victorious in their battles.

"So you say Team Bomb said all of Kanto was going to lose a war," asked Blaine, "This may be a bad omen."

"At least we defeated Team Bomb," said Firenze, "Now with that out of the way, let's continue going to Cinnabar town, which is only one mile away, for the two Gym Battles."

"Ok," said Ren, "By the way in which order will you be battling Nils and Tana?"

"I've decided to battle Tana once we get to the Gym, and then I'll battle Nils tomorrow," answered Firenze.

"I'm ok with that order," said Nils but I think we should first go to the Pokemon Center once we get to the town to heal our Pokemon."

"Agreed," said Tana and they all went back to going to Cinnabar Town.

Meanwhile on top of a nearby hill, the Team Bomb grunts were waiting for a helicopter that would take them all back to headquarters. While waiting, one of the grunts that battled Firenze and Ren contacted a mysterious person.

"Did you succeed," asked the mysterious person.

"We did Boss," answered the grunt, "At long last, we of Team Bomb have battled Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres."

"Excellent said the mysterious person, "Now our plans for world domination can finally happen." "Return to headquarters and wait with all of the others until I tell you it's time," and the communication was turned off.

A Team Bomb Helicopter then appeared and all of the grunts, who became excited, got on.


	48. Bride Battle

After healing their Pokemon at Cinnabar Town's Pokemon Center, Nils, Tana, Ren, Firenze and Blaine walked through the town heading towards the Gym. When they got to the Gym, they were greeted by a boy about the same age as Firenze who had dark red bowl cut hair and was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants.

"Welcome back Firenze," said the boy, "I see your friends have finally made it for your Gym Battle with one of them."

"They did Gordon," replied Firenze, "Also, the challenger's fiance, who I also told you about, is also here and I will have a Gym Battle with her too."

"I see," said Gordon, "Hello to all of you, I'm Gordon, the Gym's referee." "I'm also Firenze's fiance and I proposed to her not long after she got back here because she told me that one of her friends was getting married despite the young age which inspired me."

"Hello," said Nils to Gordon, "I'm Nils and this is Ren and this is my fiance, Tana."

"I didn't know you were getting married too Firenze," said Ren.

"That's because during our journey, Gordon was just my boyfriend and I had no reason to talk about him," explained Firenze, "Also our wedding will happen a month after Nils and Tana's wedding so we can all relax in between weddings." "Anyway, ready for the Gym Battle Tana?"

"Indeed I am," answered Tana and everyone entered the gym.

Once at the battlefield, Tana and Firenze went to stand on either side while Gordon stood on the referee platform and Nils, Ren and Blaine sat on the stand.

"The Gym Battle between Firenze, the Gym Leader, and Tana, the challenger, will now begin," said Gordon, "Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of either trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." "Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon."

"Go Houndoom," said Firenze and Houndoom was sent out.

"Go Altaria," said Tana and an Altaria appeared on the battlefield. "Use Cotton Guard," and Altaria raised its defense with the move of choice.

"Use Flamethrower," said Firenze knowing Flamethrower was the only move that could do normal damage on Altaria because all of Houndoom's other moves were physical.

Houndoom used Flamethrower which hit Altaria but it didn't do much damage because Altaria is a Dragon Type which is resistant to Fire Type moves.

"Use Moonblast," said Tana, and Altaria used the chosen move which not only hit Houndoom but also lowered her special attack which made Flamethrower just as useless as the other moves. "Sky Attack Altaria," and Altaria began to prepare for using the selected attack.

"Flamethrower Houndoom," said Firenze who knew Houndoom had to keep her distance.

Altaria then charged at Houndoom while using Sky Attack and gave Houndoom an incredible amount of damage.

"Use Foul Play," said Firenze and Houndoom hit Altaria with the attack but didn't do much damage because of Cotton Guard.

"Use Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria started using Dragon Pulse.

"Try to stop it with Flamethrower," said Firenze and Houndoom used Flamethrower which hit the Dragon Pulse but wasn't strong enough to stop it because of the effects of Moonblast and Dragon Pulse got through and caused tons of damage to Houndoom.

"Dragon Pulse again," said Tana and Altaria used another Dragon Pulse which knocked out Houndoom.

"Houndoom is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Altaria wins."

"I think Tana's Altaria is unstoppable here," said Ren.

"We'll just wait and see if you're right," said Blaine, "But I'm sure Firenze will think of something."

"You did what you could Houndoom," said Firenze as she returned Houndoom, "Go Darmanitan," and Darmanitan was sent out.

"Use Moonblast," said Tana and Altaria hit Darmanitan with Moonblast which once again lowered special attack.

"Swagger," said Firenze and Darmanitan used the move of choice which confused Altaria.

"Try to focus and use Dragon Pulse Altaria," said Tana who became worried but Altaria couldn't attack.

"Rollout," said Firenze and Darmanitan gave a good amount of damage to Altaria by using the chosen attack.

"Come on Altaria," said Tana, "You can do it, try to use Dragon Pulse," but Altaria still wouldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Fire Punch Darmanitan," said Firenze and Darmanitan used the selected attack.

After getting hit by Fire Punch, Altaria recovered from the confusion and was ready to continue.

"Great job Altaria," said Tana, "Now use Sky Attack," and Altaria prepared for Sky Attack.

"Use Overheat," said Firenze and Darmanitan used the selected move which hit Altaria.

"Altaria then used Sky Attack and gave Darmanitan more damage than usual because its attack increased from Swagger. After getting hit by Sky Attack, Darmanitan flinched.

"Use Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria used the chosen attack which gave Darmanitan more damage.

"Rollout," said Firenze who knew Darmanitan couldn't handle another hit and decided to at least weaken Altaria and Darmanitan started using the selected attack.

"Dragon Pulse before it hits," said Tana and Altaria hit Darmanitan with Dragon Pulse which stopped the Rollout and knocked out Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Altaria wins."

"Nice job Darmanitan, take a good rest," said Firenze as she returned Darmanitan, "Go Torkoal and Torkoal was sent out.

"Sky Attack," said Tana and Altaria prepared for another Sky Attack.

"Shell Smash Torkoal," and Torkoal used the move of choice.

"I know that move," said Ren, "Firenze had Torkoal use it to defeat those Team Bomb grunts." "She told me it lowers defense and special defense but it raises attack, special attack and speed."

Altaria then attacked Torkoal with Sky Attack and because of Altaria's raised attack from Swagger and Torkoal's lowered defense from Shell Smash, Torkoal took a lot of damage but Firenze had a look that meant she wanted that to happen.

"Use Heat Wave from up close," said Firenze and Torkoal used the chosen attack, which got boosted in power by Shell Smash, and blasted away Altaria who then got knocked out.

"Altaria is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Torkoal wins."

"You were amazing Altaria," said Tana as she returned her Altaria, "Take a well deserved rest." "Go Hippowdon," and a female Hippowdon appeared. "Use Stone Edge," and Hippowdon started to use the move of choice.

"Iron Defense," said Firenze and Torkoal raised his defense by using the chosen move before getting hit by Stone Edge.

"Defense may be better but special defense is not," said Tana, "Use Earth Power," and Hippowdon used the attack of choice which missed Torkoal who dodged at a good speed.

"Use Heat Wave," said Firenze and Torkoal used the chosen move which gave a lot of damage to Hippowdon.

"Try Earth Power again," said Tana and Hippowdon used Earth Power again only for Torkoal to dodge it once again.

"Heat Wave Torkoal," said Firenze and Torkoal once again used Heat Wave which knocked out Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Torkoal wins."

"Don't feel bad Hippowdon, you did your best now take a good rest," said Tana as she returned her Hippowdon, "Go Blastoise," and Blastoise was sent out. "Use Hydro Pump," and Blastoise used the move of choice which also missed Torkoal.

"Now use Superpower," said Firenze and Torkoal attacked Blastoise with the selected attack.

"Water Pulse while it's close," said Tana who wanted to use the same strategy Firenze used earlier and Blastoise blasted Torkoal away with Water Pulse and once Torkoal landed, he was revealed to be confused.

"Torkoal if you can hear me, use Heat Wave," said Firenze but Torkoal couldn't hear her.

"Let's end this Gym Battle with Hydro Pump," said Tana and Blastoise used the move of choice which knocked out Torkoal.

"Torkoal is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Blastoise wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Tana, the challenger.

"We did it Blastoise," said Tana as she went to hug her Blastoise.

"Blastoise," said Blastoise who was also happy for the win.

"You were great in that Gym Battle Tana," said Firenze as she walked over to Tana, "And since you defeated me, you have now earned this Volcano Badge," and Firenze gave Tana a Volcano Badge.

"Thanks Firenze," thanked Tana after Firenze gave her the badge.

"That was amazing Tana," said Nils as he ran to his fiance and hugged her.

"Thanks Nils," thanked Tana, "Now it's your turn to battle Firenze." "Are you ready?"

"I am," answered Nils, "But that won't be until tomorrow." "I don't mind though after battling Team Bomb and watching your Gym Battle."

"I suggest we all have dinner and call it a night," suggested Blaine and everyone agreed with the idea.

"By the way Nils," said Firenze," When we have our Gym Battle tomorrow, I will use my other three Pokemon." "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm sure I can," answered Nils and everyone then went for dinner.


	49. A Gym Battle Between Friends

The next morning, everyone woke up at Firenze's house and Nils was ready for his long awaited Gym Battle with Firenze. After having breakfast and spending some time at the Pokemon Center to heal Tana and Firenze's Pokemon, Nils, Tana, Ren, Firenze, Blaine and Gordon all went to back to the Gym and once at the battlefield, everyone got to the same positions as they were at the previous day only this time, Nils was on one side of the battlefield while Tana was sitting in the stand.

"The Gym Battle between Firenze, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the challenger will now begin," said Gordon, "Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." "Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute."

"Go Magcargo," said Firenze and Magcargo was sent out.

"Go Grumpig," said Nils and Grumpig was sent out. "Use Power Gem," and Grumpig hit Magcargo with the super effective attack.

"Use Ancient Power," said Firenze and Magcargo used the move of choice which not only gave damage to Grumpig but also raised all of Magcargo's stats.

"Try Psybeam," said Nils and Grumpig used the chosen move which Magcargo dodged.

"Use Rockslide Magcargo," said Firenze and Magcargo attacked Grumpig with Rockslide which managed to make Grumpig flinch. "Body Slam," and Magcargo hit Grumpig with the selected attack which paralyzed Grumpig in the process.

"Power Gem Grumpig," said Nils but Grumpig couldn't attack because he was paralyzed.

"Rockslide once more," said Firenze and Magcargo attacked Grumpig with Rockslide which knocked out Grumpig.

"Grumpig is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Magcargo wins."

"It's alright Grumpig, you did fine," said Nils as he returned Grumpig, "Go Machamp," and Machamp was sent out. "Use Low Sweep," and Machamp hit Magcargo with the chosen attack which gave Magcargo super effective damage and lowered his speed as well.

"Use Lava Plume," said Firenze and Magcargo started to use Lava Plume.

"Dodge and use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp dodged the Lava Plume and then hit Magcargo with Dynamic Punch which knocked down Magcargo and confused him. "Dynamic Punch again before Magcargo gets up," and Machamp did as instructed.

"Try to use Lava Plume Magcargo," said Firenze but Magcargo couldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Low Sweep," said Nils and Machamp used the selected attack which knocked out Magcargo.

"Magcargo is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Machamp wins."

"Not bad Magcargo take a rest," said Firenze as she returned Magcargo, "Go Pyroar," and Pyroar was sent out.

"Use Low Sweep," said Nils and Machamp used the chosen move but Pyroar dodged it.

"Fire Fang," said Firenze and Pyroar used the selected attack which made Machamp flinch, "Hyper Voice," and Pyroar then gave Machamp damage by using Hyper Voice.

"Use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp charged at Pyroar while preparing Dynamic Punch.

"Hyper Beam Pyroar," said Firenze and before she got hit by Dynamic Punch, Pyroar used Hyper Beam which knocked out Machamp.

"Machamp is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Pyroar wins."

"Nice job Machamp take a good rest," said Nils as he returned Machamp, "Go Zebstrika," and Zebstrika was sent out.

"This is bad," said Tana who was worried for Nils.

"The battle isn't over yet Tana," said Ren, "There's still no telling who's gonna win."

"You're right Ren," said Tana.

"Use Flame Charge," said Nils who was hoping to use speed to win the battle and Zebstrika hit Pyroar, who couldn't move because of Hyper Beam. "Use Flame Charge again," and Zebstrika hit Pyroar with another Flame Charge.

"Use Hyper Voice," said Firenze and Pyroar used the attack that was chosen only for Zebstrika to dodge it.

"Use Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used the attack that was selected which caused damage to Pyroar and paralyzed her too.

"Use Overheat," said Firenze who knew she needed to use a powerful attack and Pyroar used Overheat which gave Zebstrika a bunch of damage.

"Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used another Thunderbolt which hit Pyroar.

"Fire Fang Pyroar," said Firenze but the paralysis prevented Pyroar from attacking.

"Spark," said Nils but instead of Spark, Zebstrika learned Wild Charge and used it which knocked out Pyroar.

"Pyroar is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Zebstrika wins,"

You did a fine job Pyroar," said Firenze as she returned Pyroar, "Take a good rest." "Go Rapidash," and Rapidash was sent out.

"Use Stomp," said Nils and Zebstrika managed to damage Rapidash who also flinched, "Thunderbolt," and Zebstrika hit Rapidash with Thunderbolt.

"Fire Blast," said Firenze and Rapidash used the chosen attack which Zebstrika easily dodged.

"Wild Charge," said Nils and Zebstrika started to use the attack that was chosen.

"Use Flare Blitz," said Firenze and Rapidash used the selected attack.

Zebstrika and Rapidash who were using their respective moves charged at each other and then crashed into each other causing a lot of damage to both of them.

"Use Thunderbolt from up close," said Nils and Zebstrika started to use the chosen attack.

"Use Fire Blast from up close," said Firenze and Rapidash started using the attack that was selected.

Zebstrika and Rapidash then got hit by the close range Thunderbolt and Fire Blast which gave both of them another huge amount of damage and were then sent flying. After hitting the ground, both Pokemon slowly got up and it was revealed that Zebstrika got burned and Rapidash got paralyzed.

"Use Wild Charge Zebstrika." said Nils who knew he could only attack one more time because of the burn and Zebstrika began using Wild Charge.

"Use Megahorn," said Firenze but Rapidash couldn't use Megahorn because of the paralysis.

Zebstrika then hit Rapidash with Wild Charge and Rapidash was then knocked out.

"Rapidash is unable to battle," said Gordon, "Zebstrika wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Nils the challenger."

"Whew," said Nils who returned Zebstrika and then sat down, "That was a close one."

"Yes it was," said Firenze who had walked over to Nils, "But I think that Gym battle was always meant to happen that way ever since you saved me from those Beedrill in Viridian Forest." "By the way, since you won, you shall now be rewarded with the Volcano Badge," and Firenze gave Nils a Volcano Badge.

"You did it Nils," said Tana as she ran over to her fiance excitedly.

"That may have been the most intense battle that has ever happened at this Gym," said Blaine who was happy to have watched the Gym Battle.

"Now you have seven badges," said Ren, "Now you only need one more."

"That's the same number of badges that I need," said Tana, "And I was thinking of challenging the Pewter Gym because I now think I'm strong enough."

"In that case," said Nils as he stood back up, "Maybe I'll challenge that Gym too."

"Then it's settled," said Firenze, "Grandpa, can you take care of the Gym a little longer?"

"I will," answered Blaine, "Infact, I think I should take care of the Gym until after your wedding Firenze."

"That's a great idea Grandpa and thank you for doing it," said Firenze.

"Good luck on the rest of your journey Firenze," said Gordon who hugged Firenze for good luck only to be kissed by his fiance.

"Thanks Gordon," thanked Firenze.

After saying goodbye to Blaine and Gordon, Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze went back to the port in order to leave for Pewter City.


	50. The Sailor Family

Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze had just arrived back at Cinnabar Island's port and decided to rest at the port's Pokemon Center for the night before finding a boat that could take them to Pallet Town to start their journey to Pewter City in the morning. When they entered, they found Gunter who was sitting nearby and was deep in thought.

"What's up Gunter," asked Nils as he, Tana, Ren and Firenze walked over.

"Hey guys," said Gunter, "I'm just trying to figure out how to get on the Kalova."

"What's the Kalova," asked Tana.

"It's a boat that usually travels through the seas of Unova and Kalos but can also sail other seas sometimes," explained Gunter, "After winning my eighth badge from Firenze here, I decided to take the Kalova to Pallet Town and then head over to a place where I can train for the Pokemon League."

"So what's the problem," asked Firenze.

"Well you see," explained Gunter, "The boat is run by a family of six powerful trainers and they only let passengers on only if someone wins a battle against one of them or if a team of six trainers win against all six of them." "I had a battle against one of them earlier today, but I lost the battle and now I have to try again tomorrow."

"In that case," said Tana, "We can help you which will work well because we're going to Pallet Town too." "By the way, I don't think we've met, I'm Tana."

"I've heard of you," said Gunter to Tana, "You must be the daughter of Ketchum co's President."

"I am," said Tana.

"I'm glad that you're all gonna help me," said Gunter after introductions, "But we still need one more trainer."

"I can be that trainer," said a new voice and then a boy who seemed to be older than Ren but younger than the others, had smoothe orange hair, and wore a blue shirt with white bubbles on it appeared and walked over, "I'm actually going to Pallet Town as well so this will be convenient for me.

"Dean," said Nils and Tana who recognized the boy as a friend of theirs.

"You know him," asked Firenze who also knew Dean because he challenged her to a Gym Battle a few hours after she arrived from Seafoam Town.

"Their old friends of mine," answered Dean.

Dean is Misty's son and only child, Dean was technically too young to be a trainer, but a few months before Tana's birthday party, Misty took a vacation to Kalos and took Dean with her. One day during the vacation, Misty caught a Binacle and then gave it to Dean as his first Pokemon rather than keeping it for herself. Misty promised Dean that he could go on his journey early if he took good care of Binacle. By the time of Tana's birthday party, Misty was convinced her son was ready and then allowed Dean to go on his journey the next day.

"It's been a long time Dean," said Tana.

"It has been a long time," said Dean, "By the way, I've heard that you two are engaged now," Dean said to Nils and Tana, "Congratulations."

"You two are getting married," asked Gunter to Nils and Tana, "But aren't you both too young?"

"They're both from famous families," explained Dean, "It's fine." "Anyway, now that there's six of us, we can all challenge the family of the Kalova tomorrow," and with that the group of six went to bed.

The next morning, the group all woke up, had breakfast, and left the Pokemon Center for the Kalova. Once they arrived at the boat, the six trainers saw two full grown men, a full grown woman, a young boy, a teenage girl and an old woman all of whom were wearing white shirts with collars.

"So," said the old woman to Gunter, "You have returned and I see you brought some friends to challenge all of us, am I right?"

"We do intend to challenge all of you," answered Gunter, "And we will ride your boat to Pallet Town."

"I see," said the old woman, "But first let me introduce myself and my family to your friends." "I'm Stella, this is my son Atalo, his wife Winnie, her brother Ogden, my granddaughter Dixie, and my grandson Niles."

"Well these are my friends Ren, Firenze, Nils, Tana and Dean," said Gunter who was introducing his friends.

"How will we battle you," asked Dean.

"You will each have a battle with one of us," explained Stella, "If your team wins at least four of the battles, we will gladly let you all ride our boat." "If we win at least four of the battles, you will have to either try again some other time or find another way to Pallet Town." "If each team wins three battles, then the winners will battle again for a tie breaker." "You are free to choose your order while we choose ours."

"I'll go first," said Nils, "Go Machamp," and Machamp was sent out.

"Then I'll be your opponent," said Niles, "Go Patrat," and a Patrat appeared.

"Use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp strated using the chosen move.

"Hypnosis," said Niles and Patrat used the chosen move which put Machamp to sleep before the Dynamic Punch could hit, "Use Work Up," and Patrat used the move that was chosen which increased its attack and special attack. "Slam," and Patrat attacked Machamp with the attack of choice which caused a lot of damage because of the increase in attack.

Just then, Machamp woke up and was ready to fight back.

"Use Low Sweep," said Nils and Machamp managed to hit Patrat causing super effective damage.

"Use Hyper Fang," said Niles and Patrat hit Machamp with the selected attack which made Machamp flinch. "Hypnosis," and Patrat used the selected move which once again put Machamp to sleep. "Slam," and Patrat used the move of choice which hit Machamp. "Hyper Fang," and Patrat used Hyper Fang which knocked out Machamp.

"That's one strong Patrat," said Dean.

"Just imagine how strong the other Pokemon that family has are," said Firenze.

"Well I'll show them how strong I am," said Tana who decided to go next, "Go Ursaring," and an Ursaring appeared.

"I'm up next," said Dixie, "Go Floette," and a White Flower Floette appeared.

"Use Strength," said Tana and Ursaring hit Floette with the attack that was selected.

"Use Psychic," said Dixie and Floette used the selected attack which sent Ursaring flying.

"Use Shadow Claw," said Tana and Ursaring attacked Floette with the chosen attack.

"Moonblast," said Dixie and Floette hit Ursaring with the selected attack which caused tons of damage because Ursaring's special defense was lowered by Psychic.

"I guess there's no choice," said Tana, "Thrash," and Ursaring started to use the selected move.

"Petal Dance," said Dixie and Floette hit Ursaring with the chosen attack while getting hit by Thrash at the same time.

The two Pokemon each took lots of damage from the attacks and were then knocked down. Once the two Pokemon recovered, they both were revealed to have become confused.

"Try to use Strength Ursaring," said Tana and Ursaring was able to obey the command.

"Try Moonblast before it hits," said Dixie but Floette couldn't obey the command and was then knocked out by Ursaring's Strength.

"I think I'll try next," said Dean, "Go Ariados," and an Ariados appeared.

"Go Frillish," said Atalo, who decided to go next, and a male Frillish appeared.

"Use Pin Missile," said Dean and Ariados used the selected attack which hit Frillish.

"Ominous Wind," said Atalo and Frillish hit Ariados with the selected attack which raised all of Frillish's stats.

"Poison Jab," said Dean and Ariados used the select attack which hit Frillish who got poisoned in the process.

"Use Hydro Pump," said Atalo and Frillish started to use the selected attack which was incrdibly powerful.

"Dodge and Use Psychic," said Dean and Ariados did as instructed hitting Frillish with Psychic in the process.

"Try Ominous Wind," said Atalo who wanted to raise all of Frillish's stats again and Frillish began to use Ominous Wind.

"Stop it with Pin Missile," said Dean and Ariados stopped the Ominous Wind with Pin Missile and also managed to hit Frillish.

"Use Waterfall," said Atalo and Frillish went to Ariados to start using the attack of choice.

"Psychic," said Dean and Aridos used Psychic, just before getting hit by Waterfall, at the close up Frillish who took more damage than from the last Psychic because his special defense was lowered from the last Psychic.

After recovering from Psychic, Frillish took damage from the poison and was knocked out.

"Two down, two to go," said Gunter as he went up for his turn, "Go Golduck," and a Golduck appeared.

"You may seem no longer overconfident over your eight badges," said Winnie, "But that won't guarantee you victory, go Bergmite," and a Bergmite was sent out.

"We'll see about that," said Gunter, "Use Aqua Tail," and Golduck hit Bergmite with the selected move.

"Blizzard Bergmite," said Winnie and Bergmite hit Golduck from up close with Blizzard which froze Golduck. "Use Double-Edge," and Bergmite hit Golduck with the selected attack. "Double-Edge again," and Bergmite used Double-Edge on Golduck a second time.

After getting hit by the second Double-Edge, Golduck thawed out and was looking tired.

"Use Hydro Pump," said Gunter and Golduck started to use Hydro Pump.

"Blizzard," said Winnie and Bergmite used Blizzard.

The Two attacks crashed into each other and made an explosion. After the explosion, Bergmite and Golduck both got up but right after, Golduck fell back down and was knocked out.

"Not again," said Gunter as he returned his Golduck.

"I'm next," said Ren who got ready, "Go Gyarados," and Gyarados was sent out.

"It's interesting that a child as young as you are able to use a Gyarados as if it's nothing," said Ogden who was taking his turn, "Go Goomy," and a Goomy appeared.

"I wonder how strong that Goomy is," asked Nils.

"It must be a lot stronger than ordinary Goomy," answered Dean.

"Use Dragon Pulse," said Ren and Gyarados started to use the move of choice.

"Use your Dragon Pulse," said Ogden and Goomy used Dragon Pulse which stopped Gyarados' Dragon Pulse.

"Use Bounce," said Ren and Gyarados prepared to use the chosen move.

"Hit it with Thunderbolt," said Ogden and once Goomy got hit by bounce, it used Thunderbolt which did a lot of damage.

"Use Hydro Pump, to get away," said Ren and Gyarados used the selected move on Goomy which caused damage and allowed Gyarados to get farther away.

"Sludge Bomb," said Ogden and Goomy hit Gyarados with the selected attack which poisoned Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump," said Ren and Gyarados started to use Hydro Pump.

"Thunderbolt Goomy," said Ogden and Goomy started to use Thunderbolt.

The two attacks collided and made yet another explosion.

"Use Bounce before the smoke clears," said Ren and Gyarados used the move that was chosen and managed to hit Goomy.

"Try Thunderbolt again," said Ogden and Goomy started to use the move it was told to use.

"Dragon Pulse," said Ren and Gyarados hit Goomy with Dragon Pulse while getting hit by Thunderbolt at the same time.

After the two attacks hit, both Pokemon used as much strength as they could to stay up until goomy went down and was knocked out.

"I guess it's all up to me," said Firenze, "Go Torkoal," and Torkoal was sent out.

"You all did fine," said Stella, "But it's now my turn, go Crustle," and a Crustle was sent out.

"Use Shell Smash," said Firenze and Torkoal used the move of choice.

"Use your Shell Smash," said Stella and Crustle used Shell Smash as well.

"Heat Wave," said Firenze," and Torkoal started to use the move of choice.

"Rock Wrecker," said Stella and Crustle used Rock Wrecker which went through the Heat Wave and hit Torkoal causing enough damage to knock out Torkoal in one hit.

"So we're in for a tie breaker," asked Nils.

"We are," answered Stella as she returned her Crustle, "But I suggest you all have lunch first." "We can have our tie breaker after."

"You all can have lunch with all of us," said Winnie, "We have enough food for everyone."

"Thanks," said Gunter and everyone began eating lunch while preparing for the tie breaker.


	51. The Kalova Tie Breaker

After finishing lunch, Nils, Tana, Dean, Ren, Firenze and Gunter got ready for the tie breaker that would determine whether or not they would ride the Kalova to Pallet Town. Once ready, Tana, Dean and Ren, who had won their battles went up to battle Niles, Winnie and Stella while Nils Firenze and Gunter sat at the side with Dixie, Atalo and Ogden all of whom lost their battles.

"Go Scizor," said Tana who decided to go first and her Scizor was sent out.

"Go Litwick," said Niles who also decided to go first and a Litwick appeared.

"Not good," said Firenze who knew Scizor had the type disadvantage.

"Use Night Slash," said Tana and Scizor used the move of choice which caused super effective damage to Litwick.

"Use Will-O-Wisp," said Niles and Litwick used the move of choice which burned Scizor.

"Night Slash again," said Tana and Scizor once again hit Litwick with Night Slash.

"Use Hex from up close," said Niles and Litwick used the move of choice which gave Scizor lots of damage because of the burn.

"Night Slash again." said Tana and Scizor started to use Night Slash for the third time.

"Over Heat Litwick," said Niles and Litwick hit Scizor with Over Heat before getting hit by Night Slash and Scizor was knocked out.

"Let's see what I can do," said Dean, "Go Barbaracle," and a Barbaracle appeared.

"Go Heliolisk," said Winnie who went up next and a Heliolisk was sent out.

"Again with type disadvantage," said Nils who became worried for what will happen.

"Use Razor Shell," aid Dean and Barbaracle attacked Heliolisk with the move that was chosen.

"Parabolic Charge," said Winnie and Heliolisk used the attack that was selected which not only gave Barbaracle super effective damage but also healed Heliolisk.

"Razor Shell again," said Dean and Barbaracle used Razor Shell yet again which gave Heliolisk even more damage because the last Razor Shell lowered Heliolisk's defense.

"If that's your strategy," said Winnie, "It won't work," "Now use Parabolic Charge again," and Heliolisk used Parabolic Charge which did the same thing as the last one.

"Razor Shell once more," said Dean and Barbaracle hit Heliolisk with Razor Shell for the third time.

"What's he doing," asked Ren, "Parabolic Charge will just keep healing Heliolisk."

"I think I know what he has in mind," said Firenze who remembered her Gym Battle with Dean.

"Parabolic Charge," said Winnie and Heliolisk hit Barbaracle with the selected move and was healed by it yet again.

"Stone Edge," said Dean and Barbaracle used Stone Edge which due to all three Razor Shells decreasing Heliolisk's defense gave Heliolisk so much damage that it was knocked out.

"So that was Dean's strategy," said Tana, "He must have known it was neaded to defeat Heliolisk with one attack.

"Well I'm up," said Ren, "Go Snover," and Snover was sent out

"The winning team will finally be decided," said Stella, "Go Druddigon," and a Druddigon was sent out.

"Use Energy Ball," said Ren and Snover used the move of choice which hit Druddigon and lowered its special defense.

"Use Superpower," said Stella and Druddigon gave Snover a lot of damage with the selected move which was powerful and super effective.

"Are you alright Snover," asked Ren as Snover was slowly recovering from Superpower.

Just then, Snover evolved into Abomasnow and looked pumped up.

"It will take more than evolving to defeat my Druddigon," said Stella, "Use Dragon Claw," and Druddigon started to use the move of choice.

Abomasnow then charged at Druddigon and used Rock Smash, which was learned by evolution, which stopped the Dragon Claw.

"Alright then," said Stella, "Outrage," and Druddigon started to use the move of choice.

"Stop it with Blizzard," said Ren and Abomasnow used the attack that was selected which not only stopped Outrage but froze Druddigon as well. "Use Wood Hammer," and Abomasnow attacked Druddigon with Wood Hammer which, despite not being effective, did tons of damage because Druddigon's defense was lowered by both Superpower and Rock Smash. "Blizzard," and Abomasnow used the chosen attack which knocked out Druddigon.

"Well it seems you've won," said Stella as she returned her Druddigon, "Which means the six of you can all ride our boat to Pallet Town."

"Thanks," said the six trainers.

"Our boat is very fast," explained Niles, "So you should be in Pallet Town by tomorrow morning."

After that, everyone got on the Kalova and Atalo started the boat which left for Pallet Town in a big rush.


	52. Son vs Father

The ride on the Kalova was so fast, Nils, Tana, Dean, Ren, Firenze and Gunter had arrived in Pallet Town the next morning as they were told while most boats would have taken two days. After getting off of the Kalova, the six trainers thanked the family of sailors and then walked through Pallet Town.

"Well now that we're here," said Gunter, "I'm gonna go train for the Pokemon League at a nearby cave called Dekabu Cave." "And I know I'm gonna need that training."

"I'm going to Cerulean City because I promised my mom that I would get my final badge from her," said Dean.

"Well," said Nils, "Tana and I are gonna challenge the Pewter Gym."

"I hope you both can handle that," said Dean, "By the wa Nils, I heard you have your best man but am I gonna be one of the groomsmen at the wedding?"

"Of course," answered Nils.

"Thanks," said Dean and he then left for Cerulean City.

"I'll see you guys later," said Gunter and he left for Dekabu cave.

"You have some interesting friends Nils," said a voice who turned out to be Rex.

"Hi Rex," said Nils.

"Hello Rex," said Tana, "Nils told me what happened after our battle." "I'm sorry for what happened if it was my fault."

"It's ok," said Rex, "I kind of deserved it because I misunderstood my dad's advice." "He told me to become strong by battling and I thought it was best to battle only strong trainers when battling any trainer would work better."

"That is the better way," said a man with light blue hair that was tied into a tiny ponytail, had a small mustache, and was wearing a gray sweater who walked over to the trainers, "I'm happy that you finally know that Rex."

"Thanks Dad," said Rex to the man.

"Wait a minute," said Firenze, "I know you." "You're Tony of the Elite Four."

"And you must be the Cinnabar Gym Leader," said Tony to Firenze, "I've heard you were on a journey to improve yourself as Gym Leader.

"I am," said Firenze.

"Wait a minute," said Nils, "You're the son of one of the Elite Four Rex," asked Nils.

"I am," answered Rex, "And I'm proud of that."

"Rex has told me about you Nils," said Tony, "He's told me you are a trainer of great interest and is just as strong as him." "And you must be the daughter of the great hero, Ash," Tony said to Tana, "I can see easily that you will one day be as strong as your dad."

"Thanks," said Tana.

"Anyway Dad," said Rex, "Can we have a battle?"

"Sure thing," answered Tony, "I should see how strong you've gotten during your journey." "Let's have a four on four battle." "I also suggest we use Prof Oak's battlefield for this battle," and the group of six went to Prof Oak's lab.

"Well if it isn't Rex, Tana and Nils," said Prof Oak once the group arrived at the lab.

"Hi Prof Oak," said Nils, Tana and Rex in unison.

"Hey Gary," said Tony, "I was wondering if we could borrow your battlefield so I could have a battle with my son."

"I guess I can let you do that as long as I watch the battle," said Prof Oak and everyone then went to the battlefield.

"The battle between Tony and Rex will now begin," said one of Prof Oak's' assistants who was acting as referee, "Each trainer will use four Pokemon and the winner will be decided if all four of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle.

"Go Aggron," said Tony and an Aggron appeared on the battlefield.

"Go Banette," said Rex and a Banette was sent out. "Use Shadow Ball," and Banette started to use the move of choice.

"Jump to dodge," said Tony and Aggron jumped really high by using its tail which allowed Aggron to dodge the Shadow Ball. "Use Iron Head," and Aggron used the move of choice while falling towards Banette.

"Use Will-O-Wisp before you get hit," said Rex who knew he had no choice and Banette successfully burned Aggron with Will-O-Wisp before getting hit by Iron Head.

"Use Iron Tail," said Tony and Aggron hit Banette with Iron Tail which knocked out Banette.

"So much for the three move combination of Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp and Hex," said Rex as he returned Banette, "Go Kingler," and Kingler was sent out. "Use Crabhammer," and Kingler attacked Aggron while using the move of choice.

"Iron Tail Aggron," said Tony and Aggron hit Kingler with the chosen move right after getting hit by Crabhammer.

"Try Crabhammer again," said Rex and Kingler started to use Crabhammer again.

"Stop it with Iron Head," said Tony and Aggron used the move of choice which not only stopped Crabhammer, but also made Kingler flinch. "Now use Stone Edge," and Aggron used the move that was chosen which did more damage to Kingler than usual because the earlier Iron Tail lowered Kingler's defense and Kingler was knocked out.

"You did what you could Kingler," said Rex as he returned his Kingler, "Go Electivire," and an Electivire was sent out.

"That must be the Elekid we met at Thunder Canyon," said Nils who remembered when Rex caught Elekid.

"Electivire use Low Sweep," said Rex and Electivire hit Aggron with the move that was selected which was super effective.

"Use Flamethrower Aggron," said Tony and Aggron hit Electivire with the selected attack which burned Electivire.

"Use Thunder Punch and get away," said Rex who realized it was too dangerous to battle Aggron from up close and Electivire did as Instructed.

"Use Flamethrower again," said Tony and Aggron started to use Flamethrower for the second time.

"Try to stop it with Discharge," said Rex and Electivire used Discharge which crashed into the Flamethrower but was unable to stop it and Electivire got hit by Aggron's attack.

"Stone Edge," said Tony and Aggron used the move of choice which knocked out Electivire.

"Nice job Electivire," said Rex as he returned his Electivire, "Go Charizard," and a Charizard appeared.

"Charmeleon must have evolved too," said Firenze just after Charizard appeared.

"Use Flamethrower," said Rex and Charizard started to use the move that was chosen.

"Use your Flamethrower," said Tony and Aggron stopped Charizard's Flamethrower with its own.

"Use Iron Tail," said Rex and Charizard hit Aggron with Iron Tail.

"Knock it back with your own Iron Tail," said Tony and Aggron did as instructed.

"Try Air Slash," said Rex who was hoping to make Aggron flinch but when Charizard hit Aggron, it didn't flinch.

"End this battle with Stone Edge," said Tony and Aggron attacked Charizard with stone edge and Charizard was knocked out.

"The winner of this battle is Tony," said the assistant.

"Good as always Charizard," said Rex as he returned his Charizard."

"You may have been unable to defeat Aggron," said Tony as he walked over to his son, "But you didn't do bad at all."

"Thanks Dad," said Rex with a smile.

"Now that that's out of the way," said Tana, "I think we should all rest for the night and leave for Pewter City tomorrow."

"You're going to Pewter City as well," asked Rex.

"We are," answered Nils, "Tana and I believe we are ready."

"Well I'm going there too," said Rex, "After getting seven badges and battling my dad, I know I'm ready."

"Wait, I just realized something," said Firenze, "In order to go to Pewter City, we have to go through Viridian Forest again," "I can't go back there after being chased by those Beedrill the first time."

"There are two other ways you can get to Pewter City," explained Tony, "You can either travel through Dekabu Cave, which has an exit that leads to Mt. Moon and from there you can get to Pewter City," "Or you can go to mine and Rex's home town, Gruse Town, and from there, you will travel past a waterfall called Ongo Falls and after that, you will reach Pewter City." "The only reason most people don't take either route is because it's too dangerous for trainers that start from Pallet Town

"Well," said Tana, "Since our group is big, we should travel in two different groups and each group should take a different route." "I'll go through Dekabu Cave."

"I think I will go to Gruse Town and Ongo Falls," said Nils."

"I think I should go with Tana this time," said Firenze who thought it would be a good idea.

"I would like to visit my hometown," said Rex.

"I have traveled this whole time with Nils," said Ren, "I want to see what it's like to travel without him."

"Well then," said Tana, "Now that we've all decided what to do next, why don't we visit my grandma, who lives here in Pallet Town, and ask if we can sleep at her house."

After Tana's suggestion, the five trainers went to Delia's house and asked her if they could spend the night at her place.

"I'd be happy to let you and your friends sleep here Tana," said Delia to her granddaughter.

"Thanks Grandma," said Tana.

After that, the five trainers spent the next few hours training their Pokemon until it was time for dinner. After dinner, the trainers all went to two guest room and the boys slept in one while the girls slept in the other. As they slept, Nils, Tana and Rex were thinking of how to defeat the Pewter Gym Leader who was said to be the strongest of all Gym Leaders in Kanto.


	53. Viridian Gym Redemption

The next morning, Nils, Tana, Ren, Firenze and Rex all woke up, thanked Delia for the hospitality, and left Pallet Town.

"According to my dad," said Rex, "Dekabu Cave is to the east and Gruse Town is of course in the west."

"I guess we'll split up now," said Firenze.

"See you all at Pewter City," said Ren and the group split up with Tana, Ren and Firenze going to Dekabu Cave while Nils and Rex went for Gruse Town.

After walking for a few miles, Nils and Rex arrived in Gruse Town which was a lot like Pallet Town except Gruse Town had a beach.

"Welcome to my hometown Nils," said Rex.

"It's nice to be here but we should continue our way to Pewter City," said Nils.

"Agreed," said Rex and the two trainers walked through the town until they heard a battle from the beach.

Out of curiosity, Nils and Rex went to the beach and found a bunch of people watching a battle and when they saw who was battling Nils recognized one of the trainers as the teenager he battled back at the cruise.

"Earth Power Sandslash," said the teenager and Sandslash used the selected move on a Maril that the other trainer was using.

"Bubble Beam," said Maril's trainer but when Maril used the chosen move, Sandslash dodged.

"Now Poison Jab," said the teenager and Sandslash used the move that was chosen which knocked out Maril.

"Return Maril," said Marlil's trainer as he returned Maril, "I'll admit it Steve, you're very strong." "I'm sure you'll succeed at reviving the Viridian Gym and redeeming it."

"Thanks," said Steve, "I still need more practice though," and Steve left.

After the crowd left, Nils and Rex decided to follow Steve because they were curious about the revival and redemption of the Viridian Gym. After catching up to Steve, Steve noticed the trainers and immediately recognized Nils.

"If it isn't that strong trainer from the cruise," said Steve, "Are you interested in a rematch?"

"Actually," said Nils, "We watched the last part of your battle and heard your opponent say something about the Viridian Gym." "What did he mean?"

"Well," explained Steve, "I come from Viridian City which as you might know once had a Gym that had an evil man as its Gym Leader." "After that man was arrested along with the Team Rocket members who worked for him, the Gym was shut down and destroyed because it was a symbol of evil." "However, over the years people in Viridian City started to believe that we didn't need to shut down the Gym but give it a better Gym Leader instead. "So, I obtained the goal of reviving the Gym and redeeming it." "In order to do that, I first traveled all over the Kanto Region to train my Pokemon and become as strong as possible." "After that, I went to the Pokemon League and asked them to reopen and repair the Gym and have me as the new Gym Leader." "After I asked, the Pokemon League decided to test me." "So I'm now on my way home while training for my test along the way."

"That's an interesting story Steve," said Nils after hearing Steve's story, "If you want I can battle you to help you get ready for the test."

"That would be nice," said Steve, "Let's have a one on one battle just like last time," and Nils and Steve prepared for the battle.

"Go Froslass," said Nils and Froslass was sent out.

"Go Krokorok," said Steve and a Krokorok appeared.

"A Krokorok," asked Rex.

"I got him as a Sandile Egg at the Unova Festival," answered Steve.

"Use Attract," said Nils and Froslass used the move of choice.

"Use Dig to dodge," said Steve and Krokorok dodged Attract by using Dig and then gave damage to Froslass.

"Use Ice Beam," said Nils who knew Attract wasn't going to work and Froslass hit Krokorok with the selected move.

"Use Crunch," said Steve and Krokorok hit Froslass with Crunch which lowered Froslass' defense.

"Ice Fang," said Nils and Froslass attacked Krokorok with the move of choice.

"Crunch again," said Steve and Krokorok used Crunch again which gave Froslass even more damage and lowered her defense again.

"Try Ice Beam again," said Nils and Froslass started to use Ice Beam.

"Dodge with Dig," said Steve and Krokorok used Dig which made the Ice Beam miss and then Froslass took damage.

"Try Shadow Ball," said Nils who wanted to try to lower Krokorok's special defense so the next Ice Beam could do more damage but when Froslass used Shadow Ball, Krokorok dodged.

"Finish with Crunch," said Steve and Krokorok used Crunch yet again which knocked out Froslass. "Thanks for the battle Nils, it was good."

"I'd like to battle you now," said Rex.

"Ok then" said Steve and Rex took Nils' place.

"Go Vileplume," said Rex and a Vileplume was sent out.

"Go Nincada," said Steve and a Nincada appeared.

"Use Petal Blizzard," said Rex and Vileplume used the move of choice.

"Use Dig to dodge," said Steve and like Krokorok earlier, Nincada dodged and attacked with Dig.

"Use Petal Dance," said Rex and Vileplume used Petal Dance which gave Nincada a bunch of damage and then confused Vileplume.

"Metal Claw until it snaps out of confusion," said Steve and Nincada used Metal Claw over and over again while Vileplume couldn't attack back because of the confusion.

"Use Toxic," said Rex once the confusion wore off and Vileplume used Toxic which poisoned Nincada.

"Use Aerial Ace," said Steve and Nincada hit Vileplume with Aerial Ace which was super effective and extremely powerful because some of the earlier Metal Claws increased Nincada's attack.

"Venoshock," said Rex and Vileplume prepared to use the selected attack which would be extra strong because Nincada was poisoned.

"X-Scissor," said Steve and Nincada attacked Vileplume with X-Scissor while getting hit by Venoshock at the same time.

After getting hit by the attacks, Vileplume was knocked out.

"You're really strong Steve," said Rex as he returned Vileplume.

"Thanks," said Steve, "Now if you excuse me, I should go home to Viridian City and prepare for my test," and with that Steve left.

"He's a lot stronger than when I battled him at the cruise," said Nils, "I have confidence that he'll revive and redeem the Viridian Gym."

"Perhaps," said Rex, "Anyway, after all that walking and those battles, I think we should stay at my house and then head for Ongo Falls tomorrow."

After Rex's suggestion, he and Nils went for Rex's house where Nils met Rex's mom and then that night, they went to bed ready for the next day.


	54. Ongo Falls

The next day, Nils and Rex woke up, had breakfast, thanked Rex's mom for letting them spend the night at her house and left Gruse Town for Ongo Falls. Once they arrived, they realized they were beneath a large waterfall that made a big river.

"I think I remember my dad telling me you have to ride a boat across the river," said Rex.

"Then let's find the boats," said Nils.

Just before the two trainers started looking for the boats, they both felt their shoulders being tapped and when they turned around, they noticed two black haired boys that seemed slightly younger than them and one of them wore oval shaped glasses.

"Excuse us," said the boy who wasn't wearing glasses, "Can you help us with something?"

"What do you need help with," asked Nils.

"There's a woman around here who sells Dusk Stones, Shiny Stones, Moon Stones and Sun Stones," explained the boy who was wearing glasses, "And we need from her a Moon Stone to evolve my Skitty and a Shiny Stone to evolve my brother's Minccino."

"The problem is," said the boy who wasn't wearing glasses, "We don't have enough money for either Stone." "If you can get us both Stones, we'll talk to our parents, who rent boats for this place, to let you rent a boat for free."

"Ok," said Nils, "I happen to be rich so this won't be a problem for me." "I'm Nils by the way, and this is Rex."

"I'm Zoltan and this is my twin brother, Gowan," said the boy with glasses.

"Right then," said Rex let's get you a Shiny Stone and Moon Stone," and they all went to the saleswoman.

Once at the saleswoman, Nils gave her six hundred dollars and bought a Shiny Stone and a Moon Stone which he then gave to the twins. After they were given the Stones, Zoltan used the Moon Stone on his Skitty who evolved into Delcatty and Gowan used the Shiny Stone on his Minccino who evolved into Cinccino. After the two evolutions, the group of four went to where boats were rented and the twins explained to their parents what happened.

"Well," said the twins' dad, "Since you helped our kids evolve their Pokemon, We've decided you should battle them in a tag team battle so they can try out their newly evolved Delcatty and Cinccino."

"If you win," said the mother, "We'll let you rent a boat for free." "If you lose, you'll rent it for half the price."

"Ok," said Rex and he, Nils and the twins prepared for battle. "Go Charizard," and Charizard was sent out.

"Go Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur was sent out.

After Charizard and Venusaur were sent out, the twins sent out their Delcatty and Cinccino.

"Cinccino," use Thunderbolt on Charizard," said Gowan and Cinccino started to use the move of choice.

"Stop it with Flamethrower," said Rex and Charizard did as instructed.

"Energy Ball on Delcatty," said Nils and Venusaur used a move she learned while training in Pallet Town which hit Delcatty.

"Ice Beam on Venusaur," said Zoltan and Delcatty hit Venusaur with the selected move which was super effective.

"Fire Punch on Cinccino," said Rex and Charizard used the selected move on Cinccino but when it made contact, Charizard was effected by Cinccino's ability, Cute Charm.

"Let's go for Venusaur," said Gowan to Zoltan who agreed with the idea. "Use Dig," and Cinccino used the move of choice.

"Sludge Bomb on Delcatty," said Nils and Venusaur managed to hit Delcatty with the move of choice which managed to poison it.

"Iron Tail," said Zoltan and Delcatty used Iron Tail which hiit Venusaur who also got hit by Cinccino's Dig at the same time.

"Come on Charizard, use Flamethrower on Cincino," said Rex and Charizard miraculously used the chosen move which inflicted damage on Cinccino who also got burned.

"Use Hyper Beam on Venusaur," said both twins at the same time and both Delcatty and Cinccino used Hyper Beam on Venusaur who took a lot of damage which was just enough for Overgrow to activate.

"Use Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur used the selected attack which hit all three of the other pokemon who took lots of damage though Charizard didn't take as much because Petal Blizzard wasn't that effective.

"Use Air Slash," said Rex but Charizard wasn't able to listen.

"In that case," said Nils, "Petal Blizzard again," and Venusaur used Petal Blizzard again which did even more damage to Delcatty, Cinccino and Charizard.

"Double Edge on Venusaur," said Zoltan and Delcatty used the attack of choice which gave Venusaur more damage.

"Slam on Venusaur," said Gowan and Cinccino used the move that was chosen which knocked out Venusaur.

Just then, Delcatty took damage from the earlier poison and was knocked out while Cinccino took damage from the earlier burn and was also knocked out which made Nils and Rex the winners because Charizard was still standing.

"That was a close battle," said Rex, "If Delcatty wasn't poisoned and Cinccino wasn't burned, I'm sure you two would have won since Charizard took lots of damage from those Petal Blizzards."

"Thanks," said the twins in unison.

"Anyway," said the twins' dad, "Since you won that tag team battle," you can rent one of our boats for free."

"Thanks," said Nils and he and Rex rented a boat and used it to get across the river.

Once they were on the other side, a Staraptor took the boat and went to the family to return it.

"I was wondering how they were gonna get the boat back," said Nils.

"Well now that we went passed Ongo Falls," said Rex, "We should be able to make it to Pewter City by tomorrow morning if we walk a few more miles and then find a good place to rest."

After that, Nils and Rex walked for a few miles until the went to a hilltop where they could see Pewter City at a short distance. They then set up camp, had dinner and went to sleep.


	55. A Rocky Return

The next morning, Nils and Rex got up and then continued their way to Pewter City. When they entered the City, the two of them went to the Pokemon Center because they promised Tana, Ren and Firenze that whichever group made it there first would wait for the other one at the Pokemon Center. Once at the Pokemon Center, Nils and Rex found Tana, Ren and Firenze who were waiting for them.

"So you got here first," said Nils to Tana, Ren and Firenze.

"Yup," said Tana, "We arrived here last night." "The trip through Dekabu Cave was originally a challenge because they were so many strong Pokemon living there but once Ren's Pupitar evolved into Tyranitar, we made it to Mt. Moon easily.

"Pupitar evolved," asked Nils.

"He sure did," answered Ren.

"Well now that we're all here," said Rex, "We should all go to the Gym so Nils, Tana and I can each have our final Gym Battle," and the group went to the Gym.

Once at the Gym, Nils and Tana became nervous because they knew the Gym Leader and were warned that he was a lot stronger than all of the other Gym Leaders in Kanto. Rex on the other hand became pumped for his Gym Battle because he challenged the Gym Leader before and everyone entered the Gym the saw a teenage girl who had long, black hair that went down to her legs and had a bit of red on either side and was wearing a grey sweatshirt that had purple patterns on it, a girl that seemed to be a year younger than the challengers and had long, brown hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a brown shirt that had tiny grey spots and finally a small girl who was around the same age as Ren and she had short black hair and wore a pink sweater.

"Hey Snana, Rocio and Nabila," said Tana to the three girls who she was friends with, "Is your dad here, we would like to challenge him to three Gym Battles."

The Gym Leader of Pewter Gym, Forrest, is the younger brother of Ash's old companion and former Gym Leader, Brock. When Brock gave up on being a Gym Leader to become a Pokemon Breeder and then a Pokemon Doctor, he passed the title of Gym Leader to Forrest who proved to be an even stronger Gym Leader. When Ash fought Team Rocket along with many others, including Brock, Forrest joined in the conflict to help. After Team Rocket's downfall, Forrest started dating Lucy of the Battle Frontier, who once fell for Brock until she learned that he falls for every single girl he sees and then fell in love with Forrest right after. Despite the big age difference, Forrest and Lucy showed that they loved each other greatly and eventually got married and had three daughters all of whom were good friends of Tana and Nils.

"I'll go fetch him," answered the middle girl whose name was Rocio and after a few minute she came back with Forrest.

"If it isn't Tana and Nils," said Forrest, "And I see you've returned Rex." "I'm guessing the three of you want to challenge me?"

"Yes," answered Nils, Tana and Rex in unison.

"Ok then," said Forrest, "But I need to decide the order of who I battle." "Also, I'll only be able to battle two of you today while the third one I'll battle tomorrow."

"How will you choose the order," asked Rex.

"Well," said Forrest, "My three daughters each have a Pokemon that no one really knows about yet." "I want each of you to pick one of the three Pokemon." "Whoever picks Snana's Pokemon will go first, whoever picks Rocio's Pokemon will go second and whoever picks Nabila's Pokemon will go third."

"We'll get our Pokemon right away dad," said Snana who left to another room with her sisters and then came back with a Drapion, a Wooper and a Linoone.

"Drapion is the strongest," said Rex who picked Drapion, "It's obvious that Drapion is Snana's Pokemon."

"I know Snana," said Nils who picked Linoone, She doesn't rely on brute strength."

"I think you're both wrong but I don't know which one is hers," said Tana who picked Wooper who was all that was left.

Forrest's three daughters then went to their Pokemon with Nabila hugging Drapion, Rocio petting Linoone and Snana picking up Wooper.

"Well the order has been chosen," said Forrest, "Ready for a Gym Battle Tana?"

"You bet I am," said Tana who was happy she chose the right Pokemon and she and Forrest went to either side of the battlefield while Rocio stood on the referee platform, because she was the referee, and everyone else sat at the stand.

"The Gym Battle between Forrest, the Gym Leader, and Tana, the challenger, will now begin," said Rocio, "Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the battle will be over if all three of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." "Also, only the challenger can switch Pokemon."

"Go Probopass," said Forrest and a Probopass appeared.

"Go Hippowdon," said Tana and Hippowdon was sent out. "Use Earth Power," and Hippowdon attacked Probopass with the move of choice which was super effective on Probopass.

"Use Flash Cannon," said Forrest and Probopass started to use the attack that was selected.

"Use Dig to dodge," said Tana and Hippowdon used Dig which allowed her to dodge Flash Cannon and land another super effective hit on Probopass.

"Try Flash Cannon again," said Forrest and this time, Probopass' Flash Cannon hit Hippowdon which caused some damage.

"Crunch," said Tana and Hippowdon used the chosen attack which gave Probopass some damage and lowered Probopass' defense.

"Dazzling Gleam," said Forrest and Probopass attacked Hippowdon with the move of choice.

"Use Dig," said Tana and Hippowdon attacked Probopass with Dig which did more damage than the last one because of Crunch and Probopass was knocked out.

"Probopass is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Hippowdon wins."

"Not bad Tana," said Forrest as he returned his Probopass, "But let's see how you handle this, go Aerodactyl," and an Aerodactyl appeared.

"Return Hippowdon," said Tana who returned Hippowdon knowing she wouldn't do much against a Flying Type, "Go Scizor," and Scizor was sent out. "Use Iron Head," and Scizor attacked Aerodactyl with Iron Head which made Aerodactyl flinch. "Now use Steel Wing," and Scizor used the selected attack which caused more damage to Aerodactyl and raised Scizor's defense.

"Use Ancient Power," said Forrest, and Aerodactyl hit Scizor with Ancient Power which raised all of Aerodactyl's stats.

"Steel Wing," said Tana who believed the best option was to raise Scizor's defense further and Scizor started to use Steel Wing.

"Use Sky Attack," said Forrest and Aerodactyl prepared to use Sky Attack and then got hit by Steel Wing which didn't raise Scizor's defense.

"Try to flinch it with Iron Head," said Tana and Scizor attacked Aerodactyl with the chosen move but Aerodactyl did not flinch.

Aerodactyl then attacked Scizor with Sky Attack which caused a bunch of damage and Scizor was knocked down.

"Finish this with Steel Wing," said Tana and Scizor got up and used the selected move which raised Scizor's defense and knocked out Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Scizor wins."

"You did well Aerodactyl, take a good rest," said Forrest as he returned his Aerodactyl, "You're almost as strong as your father Tana, but My next Pokemon is a challenge even for him, go Rhyperior," and a Rhyperior appeared.

"That Rhyperior looks strong," said Nils as he was looking at Rhyperior.

"That's because it is strong," said Nabila, "Rhyperior is the main reason why Dad is the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto." "Dad even told us that Rhyperior once battled a Latias and would have won that battle if Latias didn't keep using Recover."

"Use Iron Head Scizor," said Tana and Scizor started to use Iron Head.

"Dodge with Dig," said Forrest who was using the same strategy Tana used with Hippowdon and Rhyperior dodged and attacked by using the move of choice.

"Steel Wing," said Tana and Scizor started to use Steel Wing.

"Rock Wrecker," said Forrest and Rhyperior attacked Scizor with Rock Wrecker which stopped the Steel Wing and knocked out Scizor.

"Scizor is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Rhyperior wins."

"Nice job Scizor," said Tana as she returned Scizor, "Go Hippowdon," and Hippowdon was sent out again. "Use Earth Power," and Hippowdon started to use the selected attack.

"Dodge with Dig," said Forrest and Rhyperior dodged Earth Power.

"Use you own Dig," said Tana and Hippowdon started to use Dig as well.

Rhyperior then came out of the ground with no target to hit and was then attacked by Hippowdon.

"That was clever," said Forrest, "But now try this, use Megahorn," and Rhyperior used the chosen move which gave a bunch of damage to Hippowdon.

"Use Crunch while Rhyperior is still close," said Tana and Hippowdon attacked Rhyperior with the move of choice which lowered Rhyperior's defense.

"Hammer Arm," said Forrest and Rhyperior hit Hippowdon with the move that was chosen and sent Hippowdon flying.

"Use Earth Power," said Tana and Hippowdon attacked Rhyperior with the selected move which lowered Rhyperior's special defense.

"Megahorn," said Forrest and Rhyperior charged at Hippowdon while using Megahorn.

"Dig to dodge," said Tana who hadn't realized her mistake until too late while Hippowdon used Dig.

"Use your Dig," said Forrest and Rhyperior used the selected move which lead to Hippowdon hitting nothing and then getting knocked out by Rhyperior.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Rhyperior wins."

"I can't believe I was so desperate to avoid that Megahorn that I forgot that both Pokemon knew Dig," said Tana as she returned Hippowdon.

"It's ok," said Forrest, "I'm sure either way, Hippowdon would have gotten knocked out anyway."

"Well at least Hippowdon weakened Rhyperior," said Tana, "Go Blastoise," and Blastoise was sent out. "Use Water Pulse," and Blastoise hit Rhyperior with the chosen move which did lots of damage because of the effects of Earth Power and confused Rhyperior.

"Try to use Megahorn," said Forrest but Rhyperior couldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Hydro Pump Blastoise," said Tana and Blastoise used the move of choice which gave Rhyperior tons of damage.

After getting hit by Hydro Pump, Rhyperior snapped of of the confusion.

"Use Hammer Arm," said Forrest and Rhyperior charged at Blastoise while using the selected attack.

"Use Ice Punch Blastoise," said Tana and Blastoise charged at Rhyperior while using the move that was chosen.

The two Pokemon charged at each other while using their respective attacks but because Rhyperior was slowed down by the earlier Hammer Arm, Blastoise's Ice Punch hit first which gave Rhyperior lots more damage because of Crunch and then Rhyperior froze.

"Hydro Pump," said Tana and Blastoise used the selected attack which gave more damage to Rhyperior. "Hydro Pump one more time," and Blastoise used Hydro Pump yet again which knocked out Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Blastoise wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Tana, the challenger."

"That was a fantastic battle Tana," said Forrest after he returned his Rhyperior, I'm sure your dad will be proud once he hears of this." "Anyway, here is your Boulder Badge," and he gave Tana the Boulder Badge.

"Thank you Forrest," thanked Tana who was happy to finally have all eight of the badges that she needed.

"Good job Tana," said Nils as he and the others went to her.

"Thanks Nils," thanked Tana, "Now it's your turn to battle Forrest."

"You're right," said Nils, "When can we have our battle Forrest?"

"Well first," explained Forrest, "I have to heal my Pokemon and then we should all have lunch." "After lunch, we can have our battle."

"That sound like a good plan dad," said Snana, "I can make lunch myself,"

"Well Snana," said Forrest, "You did learn how to cook from your uncle pretty well."

"Ok then," said Firenze, "Let's have lunch," and Forrest went to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon while Snana started to make lunch.

By the time lunch was ready, Forrest returned with his healed up Pokemon and everyone then had lunch.


	56. A Rocky Rumble

After everyone had lunch, Nils, Tana, Rex, Ren, Firenze, Forrest, Snana, Rocio and Nabila all went back to the Gym's battle field for Nils' Gym Battle with Forrest. Once at the battlefield, Nils and Forrest each went to either side of the battlefield while Rocio stood on the referee platform and everyone else sat at the stand.

"The Gym Battle between Forrest, the Gym Leader, and Nils, the challenger will now begin," said Rocio, "Each trainer will use only three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." "Also, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon."

"Go Probopass," said Forrest and Probopass was sent out.

"Go Machamp," said Nils and Machamp was sent out, "Use Dynamic Punch," and Machamp used the selected attack which missed Probopass.

"Flash Cannon," said Forrest and Probopass started to use the move that was chosen.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and Machamp let the Flash Cannon hit him and then used Revenge on Probopass which did a lot of damage.

"Zap Cannon," said Forrest and Probopass used the move of choice which hit Machamp who took damage and became paralyzed.

"Try Dynamic Punch," said Nils but the paralysis prevented Machamp from using the chosen move.

"Dazzling Gleam," said Forrest and Probopass attacked Machamp with the attack that was selected which was super effective and did even more damage because the earlier Flash Cannon lowered Machamp's special defense.

"Try Dynamic Punch again," said Nils and this time, Machamp used Dynamic Punch which hit Probopass who took damage and became confused.

"Use Dazzling Gleam," said Forrest but the confusion prevented Probopass from attacking.

"Low Sweep," said Nils and Machamp used the selected move which gave Probopass even more damage.

"Dazzling Gleam," said Forrest who became worried and Probopass managed to use Dazzling Gleam which knocked out Machamp.

"Machamp is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Probopass wins."

"You were great Machamp," said Nils as he returned Machamp, "Go Venusaur and Venusaur was sent out. "Use Energy Ball," and Venusaur attacked Probopass with the selected move which lowered Probopass' special defense.

"Use Stone Edge," said Forrest but Probopass was unable to attack because it was still confused from Dynamic Punch.

"Energy Ball again," said Nils and Venusaur used the chosen move which knocked out Probopass.

"Probopass is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Venusaur wins.

"You were awesome Probopass," said Forrest as he returned his Probopass, "Go Aerodactyl," and Aerodactyl was sent out.

"Return Venusaur," said Nils who returned Venusaur because he had a better Idea, "Go Froslass," and Froslass was sent out.

"Why would Nils use an Ice Type against Dad's Rock Types," asked Nabila.

"Because Ice Types have the type advantage against Flying Types, like Aerodactyl, and Ground Types, like Rhyperior," answered Firenze.

"Also," said Ren, "Froslass knows a very useful move."

"Use Attract," said Nils and Froslass used Attract on Aerodactyl which worked.

"Use Rockslide," said Forrest but Aerodactyl wasn't able to use the selected move.

"Ice Beam," said Nils and Froslass used the chosen move which gave Aerodactyl a lot of damage.

"Use Rockslide Aerodactyl you can do it," said Forrest but Aerodactyl still couldn't use Rockslide.

"Ice Fang," said Nils and Froslass used Ice Fang on Aerodactyl who took damage and flinched. "Now Ice Beam," and Froslass used Ice Beam which gave Aerodactyl even more damage.

"Rockslide," said Forrest and this time, Aerodactyl hit Froslass with the chosen attack which gave Froslass super effective damage.

"Ice Fang," said Nils and Froslass used the move that was selected which knocked out Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Froslass wins."

"You're doing well Nils," said Forrest as he returned his Aerodactyl, "But you still have to defeat the best, go Rhyperior," and Rhyperior was sent out.

"Use Attract," said Nils and Froslass started to use the move of choice.

"Dodge with Dig," said Forrest and Rhyperior used the chosen attack which made Attract miss and Froslass take damage.

"Use Ice Fang," said Nils who decided to try to either freeze or flinch Rhyperior but when Froslass hit Rhyperior with the move of choice, Rhyperior didn't freeze or flinch.

"Rock Wrecker," said Forrest and Rhyperior used Rock Wrecker from up close which knocked out Froslass.

"Froslass is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Rhyperior wins."

"It's all up to Venusaur now," whispered Nils to himself as he returned Froslass, "Go Venusaur," and Venusaur was sent out. "Use Energy Ball," and Venusaur used the selected attack which hit Rhyperior who couldn't move after using Rock Wrecker. "Energy Ball again," and Venusaur used Energy Ball once again which gave more damage to Rhyperior because the first one lowered Rhyperior's special defense.

"Megahorn," said Forrest and Rhyperior used the attack of choice which inflicted damage on Venusaur and pushed her back.

"Use Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Venusaur used the chosen move which did some extra damage because of the two earlier Energy Balls and also poisoned Rhyperior.

"Use Dig," said Forrest and Rhyperior attacked Venusaur with the attack that was chosen.

"Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur gave more damage to Rhyperior by using Petal Blizzard.

"Rock Wrecker," said Forrest who knew he had to end the battle and Rhyperior started to use the selected attack.

"Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur started to use the chosen move.

The two attacks crashed into each other and made an explosion that knocked both Pokemon back. When the smoke cleared, both Rhyperior and Venusaur recovered but Rhyperior couldn't move because of Rock Wrecker.

"Energy Ball one more time," said Nils and Venusaur used Energy Ball again which knocked out Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Venusaur wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Nils, the challenger."

"We finally did it Venusaur," said Nils to Venusaur knowing how far they have gotten since they started the journey.

"Venusaur," said Venusaur happily.

"That was great," said Forrest," and now as a reward for defeating me, I shall now give you the Boulder Badge," and Forrest gave Nils a Boulder Badge.

"Now we both have eight badges," said Tana who was happy that both she and Nils can compete in the Pokemon League.

"And now it's my turn," said Rex, "But I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Don't feel bad about waiting," said Forrest, "It will allow you to give your Pokemon some extra training in order to prepare." "Also, You're all free to sleep at our place."

"I guess we can do that," said Nils.

After that, everyone spent the rest of the day exploring Pewter City and then that night, they went to where Forrest and his family live to spend the night.


	57. A Rocky Rematch

As Nils, Tana, Rex, Ren, Firenze, and Forrest and his family, which included Lucy who had returned from the Battle Pike, had dinner, Rex was deep in thought remembering how he foolishly challenged Forrest to a Gym Battle too early and lost miserably as a result. Rex was also wondering if he could win this time since he had changed and had gotten stronger since then.

"Thanks for dinner Snana," thanked Tana after dinner was done, "Your cooking is always the best."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied Snana to Tana, "I'm almost as glad as when you asked me to make the food for yours and Nils' wedding."

"And I'm the Flower Girl and Rocio is a Bridesmaid," said Nabila.

"Anyway," said Forrest, "Now that dinner is done, let's all go to bed and prepare for my Gym Battle with Rex," and they all went to bed.

The next morning, everyone, including Lucy who was taking a day off from the Battle Pike, went to the Gym. Once there, Forrest and Rex went to either side of the battlefield while Rocio stood on the referee platform and everyone else sat at the stand.

"The rematch between Forrest, the Gym Leader, and Rex, the challenger, will now begin," said Rocio, "The rules are the same as last time."

"Go Probopass," said Forrest and Probopass was sent out.

"Go Kingler," said Rex and Kingler was also sent out, "Use Crabhammer," and Kingler used the move of choice which hit Probopass.

"Use Zap Cannon," said Forrest and Probopass attacked Kingler with the move of choice which damaged and paralyzed Kingler.

"Keep using Crabhammer," said Rex and Kingler continued to use Crabhammer.

"Keep using Zap Cannon," said Forrest and Probopass continued to use Zap Cannon.

The two Pokemon kept using the same attack which were each super effective on the other but because Kingler was paralyzed, it couldn't attack as often as Probopass and was eventually knocked out.

"Kingler is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Probopass wins.

"Good job Kingler," said Rex as he returned Kingler, "Go Charizard," and Charizard was sent out. "Use Fire Punch," and Charizard used the chosen attack on the weakened Probopass who was knocked out by it.

"Probopass is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Charizard wins."

"Nice job Probopass," said Forrest as he returned his Probopass, "Go Aerodactyl," and Aerodactyl was sent out.

"Use Iron Tail," said Rex and Charizard hit Aerodactyl with the move that was chosen.

"Ancient Power," said Forrest and Aerodactyl hit Charizard with Ancient Power which raised all of Aerodactyl's stats though defense was lowered by Iron Tail.

"Fire Punch," said Rex who wanted to try to burn Aerodactyl and Charizard used the selected attack on Aerodactyl who got burned.

"Rockslide," said Forrest and Aerodactyl used the attack that was chosen which missed Charizard.

"Use Iron Tail," said Rex and Charizard hit Aerodactyl with the move of choice which once again lowered Aerodactyl's defense.

"Try Rockslide again," said Forrest and Aerodactyl started to use the move of choice.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail," said Rex and Charizard dodged Rockslide and used Iron Tail which knocked out Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Charizard wins."

"You've gotten so much stronger since the last battle Rex," said Forrest as he returned his Aerodactyl, "But are you strong enough to win this time?" "Go Rhyperior," and Rhyperior was sent out.

"Return Charizard," said Rex who knew Charizard had done enough, "Go Vileplume," and Vileplume was sent out. "Use Toxic," and Vileplume poisoned Rhyperior with Toxic.

"Megahorn Rhyperior," said Forrest and Rhyperior attacked Vileplume with the move of choice.

"Giga Drain while it's still close," said Rex and Vileplume use Giga Drain which gave Rhyperior lots of damage and healed Vileplume.

"Use Dig," said Forrest and Rhyperior attacked Vileplume with the attack of choice.

"Seed Bomb," said Rex and Vileplume started to use Seed Bomb.

"Dodge with another Dig," said Forrest and Rhyperior dodged Seed Bomb and attacked Vileplume by using Dig.

"Giga Drain," said Rex and Vileplume hit Rhyperior with the chosen attack which healed Vileplume a bit.

"Use Megahorn," said Forrest and Rhyperior hit Vileplume with Megahorn.

"Giga Drain again," said Rex and Vileplume used Giga Drain again.

"I guess there's no choice," said Forrest, "Use Rock Wrecker," and Rhyperior used the selected attack which knocked out Vileplume.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," said Rocio, "Rhyperior wins."

"Here we go," said Rex, "Go Charizard," and Charizard was sent back out. "Use Iron Tail," and Charizard used the move of choice on Rhyperior who couldn't move because of Rock Wrecker. "Iron Tail again," and Charizard used Iron Tail on Rhyperior again.

"Use Rock Wrecker," said Forrest who had no choice because Rhyperior's other moves didn't do good on Flying Types and Rhyperior gave Charizard a lot of damage with Rock Wrecker.

"Iron Tail again," said Rex and after recovering from Rock Wrecker, Charizard attacked Rhyperior with the chosen attack. "Finish with one more Iron Tail," and Charizard used Iron Tail for the fourth time which knocked out Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle," said Rocio, Charizard wins which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Rex, the challenger."

"That was a good battle Rex, much better than last time," said Forrest after he returned his Rhyperior and walked over to Rex.

"Thanks Forrest," thanked Rex as he returned his Charizard.

"Since you beat me," said Forrest, "I shall now give you the Boulder Badge," and Forrest gave Rex his own Boulder Badge.

"Now what should we do," asked Ren.

"Well," said Nils, "First we should go to the Pokemon League where Tana and I will have our wedding and then the two of us and Rex will compete in the Pokemon Leagues Tournament which will start three days after the wedding."

"When is the Tournament Forrest," asked Tana.

"It's gonna happen in one month which means you may want to do some practice before you go there in order to wait."

"Why don't we all go to the Pokemon Center and figure out how to train and wait," suggested Firenze.

"That's not a bad idea," said Nils and he, Tana, Rex, Ren and Firenze all left the Gym for the Pokemon Center.


	58. The Bomb Crisis

After Rex got his final Gym Badge, he, Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze went to the Pokemon Center to discuss what they should do until the Pokemon League and it was decided that they would each spend the month at their homes training while Ren and Firenze stayed with Nils. Just then, the Pokemon Center's TV went weird and then a Team Bomb grunt appeared on the screen.

"Attention people of Kanto," said the grunt, "This is a message for everyone." "We of Team Bomb have taken over Pinoma City and have captured Ketchum co Building." "This is only the beginning, soon we will conquer the entire Kanto Region and then the entire world." "Don't think of resisting because we have something that will make us invincible," and the TV then went back to normal.

"This is terrible," said Tana, "If Team Bomb captured Ketchum co Building, my dad and the employees could be in danger."

"Maybe the message was a lie," said Ren.

"I don't think so," said Nils, "From our encounters with them, we know what Team Bomb can do." "If they intend to take over Kanto, we have to stop them."

"But how do we do that," asked Firenze.

"Just then, the TV went weird again and this time, it showed Boyd.

"Attention everyone," said Boyd, "As you know, Team Bomb has claimed that they have taken over Ketchum co Building." "They speak the truth and I know this because Ketchum co's president contacted me for help just before he and the employees were captured." "I intend to go to Pinoma City, stop Team Bomb and rescue Ketchum co." "I can't do all of that alone however so if you are nearby, come to a hill that is near Pinoma City to the West and meet me there to help." "You have three days to get there." "I expect several trainers to be here by then," and Boyd's message then ended and the TV went back to normal again.

"We gotta get to that hill and fast," said Rex and they all quickly left the Pokemon Center and then Pewter City and went straight for Pinoma City.

After a day of running, the group met up with Gunter, Libby and Utara all of whom had also seen the two messages and decided to go to the hill to help Boyd.

"You're gonna help Boyd as well," asked Nils to the three trainers.

"I'm a Ketchum co employee," explained Utara, "I have to help save Ketchum co."

"I know I can be good help in saving Ketchum co after battling the president," said Libby.

"And I heard my grandpa will also be helping," explained Gunter, "So why should I not help?"

The eight trainers continued their way to the hill near Pinoma City and arrived the next day.

"It's good to see you all," said Boyd, "We still have one day until we fight Team Bomb so I suggest you chat with the other trainers that have arrived."

The trainers then spread out looking for people to talk to when Nils noticed Misty and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Misty," said Nils which got Misty's attention.

"If it isn't Nils," said Misty, "I haven't seen you since Tana's birthday party." "I hear you got engaged to her that day." "Normally I would think you're too young but if Ash is ok with it, so am I."

"Thanks Misty," said Nils, "Also, I'm sorry for not challenging you to a Gym Battle."

"It's fine Nils," said Misty, "I was satisfied enough with battling Tana and Dean anyway."

Nils then spent the entire day chatting with trainers until it got dark and was time for bed. The next day, more trainers, including Dean, showed up. After that, Boyd gathered all of the trainers who made it and Nils could see Reginald, Harry, George, and Forrest, who left Pewter City the day after he did, all among the trainers.

"Thank you all for coming to help stop Team Bomb," said Boyd, "For those who don't know Team Bomb, they are an organization that has been causing a lot of trouble lately from attacking important places to stealing machines." "Right now, Team Bomb has taken over Ketchum co Building and are plotting to take over the world." "I intend to stop them but I need all of your help." "Are you willing to help," and everyone shouted stuff that meant yes. "Good, now I am confident we will succeed not just because you're all here but also because eight Gym Leaders have decided to help as well." "Those Gym Leaders are Misty of Cerulean, Edward of Dure, George of Celadon, Harry of Sacr, Reginald of Tormen, Sabrina of Saffron, Firenze of Cinnabar and Forrest of Pewter." "Now, I want all of you besides the Gym Leaders to each take a card from that table over there," and everyone grabbed a card and noticed each one had a number that was one to sixty which meant the sixty trainers that were there.

"This group will now split into two teams." "The first team will be made of the trainers who got one through fifteen as well as Reginald, Forrest, Firenze, George and Harry." The second team will be made of everyone else." "I will lead the team that is smaller but has more Gym Leaders to a head one attack on the city which will distract all of the Team Bomb grunts that are outside." "Meanwhile, the team that is bigger but has fewer Gym Leaders will enter Ketchum co Building through the emergency exit. Once inside the building, Misty and the trainers that got numbers forty five to sixty will go to the basement where the Ketchum co staff are imprisoned to rescue them while the rest of the second team will head for the president's office, where I've confirmed the boss of Team Bomb will be, and take out the boss." "Confirm your numbers to make sure you know what to do and then we will all go."

""I got thirty six," said Nils, "I'm gonna fight the boss,"

"Fifty two is what I have," said Ren," I'll be rescuing Ketchum co.

"My number is forty," said Dean, "I'll take out that boss."

"Mine's forty eight," said Libby, "I'll rescue the prisoners.

"The number I got was two," said Gunter, "I'll help with the attack."

"I wound up getting sixteen," said Rex, "I teach that boss not to mess with me."

"I have twenty two," said Tana, "I'm gonna follow in even more of my dad's footsteps now by stopping the boss."

"And I have fifty seven," said Utara," I'm glad that I have the role that I'm most suited for."

"Has everyone confirmed their numbers," asked Boyd and everyone said yes, "Good now let's go save Ketchum co," and the first team charged while the second team slowly followed.


	59. Bomb Battle

As the sixty trainers, eight Gym Leaders and Boyd all charged down the hill to Pinoma City, Boyd told everyone in team one to each send out a Pokemon and everyone in team one each sent out a Pokemon including a Sableye that belonged to Gunter.

When the Team Bomb grunts that were outside noticed team one, they sent out their own Pokemon in order to stop them and a battle began. With the grunts distracted, team two went to Ketchum co Building's emergency exit, because the main entrance was heavily guarded, but when they got there, they noticed three grunts guarding it.

"How are we gonna get past them," asked an unknown trainer.

"I'll handle this," said a voice which turned out to be Steve.

"I didn't know you were here Steve," said Nils.

"I decided to miss my test because saving Pinoma City was more important," explained Steve, "When I got here, Boyd promised me that because I made the right choice, he'll make sure the Viridian Gym is reopened and that I'll become it's Gym Leader."

"Well that's good," said Rex.

"It is," said Steve, "Anyway, I'll distract these grunts alone while the rest of you go in the building," and Steve then sent out his Nincada, Krokorok and Sandslash. "All of you use Dig," and Steve's three Pokemon all used the selected move which got the attention of the grunts who all started to battle Steve.

As Steve battled the grunts, the rest of team two entered the building and quickly went into the lobby where several more grunts were seen doing random stuff until they noticed team two. Both the grunts and team two sent out their Pokemon which included Nils' Machamp, Ren's Garbodor, Tana's Ursaring,Rex's Banette, an Ambipom that belonged to Libby, a Honchkrow that belonged to Dean, and a Pinsir that belonged to Utara. After the battle, the grunts were all defeated and tied up but then several more grunts came in through the main entrance.

"I thought team one wasn't made of enough trainers," said Edward, the Dure City Gym Leader, "I think I'll have to stall them while the team splits up to rescue the prisoners and defeat the boss, go Absol," and an Absol was sent out.

"You may need some help with stalling Edward," said Utara, "I would like to volunteer, go Hypno," and a Hypno was sent out

"I think you're right Utara," said Edward, "I would like help from two other trainers from the rescue group and seven trainers from the group that will be fighting the boss," and nine trainers volunteered to help.

While Edward and his group distracted the grunts, Misty led her group to the basement to rescue Ketchum co and the citizens of Pinoma City while Sabrina led her group up the stairs to confront the boss. As Sabrina's group climbed up the stairs and ran through the halls, they kept having battle after battle with the many grunts that were waiting for them which made several trainers get left behind to buy time while others started to have their Pokemon too tired to continue.

"By the time the group made it to the top floor, where the president's office was, only Sabrina, Nils, Tana, Rex and Dean remained. As they ran through the hall that would lead to the president's office, five grunts appeared and they each had different colored Bs on their outfits which were black, yellow, pink, green, and orange.

"These must be the five highest ranked members of Team Bomb," said Sabrina, "I've heard they were held back until Team Bomb took over this Building,"

"That's right," said the grunt with the pink B," and now we'll show you our power, go Tropius," and a Tropius was sent out while the other four grunts sent out an Omastar, a Clefable, a Diggersby and a Scolipede.

"I think only three of you will be able to handle the boss while the fourth one and I take care of these guys," said Sabrina as she sent out an Alakazam.

"I'll help you Sabrina," said Dean as he sent out a Purugly, "Can you three handle the boss?"

"I've stopped Team Bomb several times," said Nils, "Fighting the boss won't be that hard."

"My dad has stopped Team Rocket and several other evil organizations," said Tana, "Now it's my turn to stop one."

"And I learned from one of the Elite four on how to battle," said Rex, "I want to see how well he taught me."

"Good," said Sabrina, "Now go quickly," and Nils, Tana and Rex ran through the hall and made it to the door to the president's office while Dean and Sabrina battled the high ranked grunts

When the three trainers entered the office, they noticed someone look out the window watching the battle outside.

"So," said the mysterious person, "Someone managed to make it through my followers and reach here."

The mysterious person then turned around and was revealed to be none other than Wilda, Ketchum co's vice president.


	60. The Bomb Boss

"Wilda," said a shocked Nils, "You're Team Bomb's boss?"

"I am," answered Wilda, "And I have been planning everything that Team Bomb has done for years."

"But why," asked Tana, "My dad trusted you and you helped him fight Team Rocket."

"Funny," said Wilda, "Your father asked me the same question when I captured him." "Now I will tell you three the same story that I told him."

"When I was young, I was a member of Team Rocket and was a very useful member." "One day however, I realized that Team Rocket's method for world domination was a bad one because all we did was steal Pokemon and make an army which was incredibly difficult and was taking too long." "I told Giovanni that he should have a better plan but he didn't listen to me." "After being ignored, I quit Team Rocket and vowed to show Giovanni how to really take over the world." "Some time later, I met Ash and learned he was on a mission to end Team Rocket and I decided to help him so I could prove Giovanni wrong and get Team Rocket out of my way." "After Team Rocket's defeat, I secretly started Team Bomb so I could do what Giovanni couldn't while at the same time, I became the vice president of Ketchum co to earn the trust of everyone including the other heroes." "For years I had formed Team Bomb and made my plans and then a few months ago, everything was set in motion."

"So how are you gonna take over the world," asked Rex.

"With this jacket," answered Wilda who then showed the trio a mechanical jacket that she was wearing, "It's called the Poke Jacket and it makes whoever wears it use every single Pokemon attack there is."

"That's impossible," said Nils, "There's no way a human can use all of the attacks."

"It is possible if the Poke Jacket had a special key with the power of Pokemon," explained Wilda, "Like the Elemental Rock at Pewter City's museum."

"But you failed to get the rock," said Nils who remembered the event at the museum.

"I didn't want the entire thing," explained Wilda, "I just wanted a tiny piece of it which one grunt managed to get while three others distracted you by pretending to take the whole thing." "Another thing, I also needed to power up the Poke Jacket with a special kind of power which is a combination of energy from a powerful powerplant and the aura of all three members of a trio of legendary Pokemon."

"Ok," said Nils, "I can understand that you got energy from the Vermilion Powerplant but you couldn't get Zapdos, Articuno or Moltres."

"I didn't need them," said Wilda, "You see it was discovered by Ketchum co that when a Pokemon battles, they release some of its aura around it." "I simply had Ketchum co invent an aura absorbing device saying it could help with research when in reality, I gave it to the grunts that I sent after the legendary Pokemon so they could absorb some of their aura as they battled them."

"What about all of those times when Team Bomb invaded Pokemon homes and tried to take lots of them," asked Tana.

"I needed Team Bomb to be as strong as possible for the missions," explained Wilda.

"I get it," said Nils, "You were the reason Team Bomb knew about the chip that was delivered to Ketchum co."

"I was," said Wilda, "And I'm kind of upset that the evolution making machine failed."

"Enough talking," said Rex, "It's time to stop you Wilda, go Charizard," and Charizard was sent out.

"Rex is right," said Nils, "Go Venusaur," and Venusaur was also sent out.

"Go Blastoise," said Tana as she sent out Blastoise.

"Do you really think all three of your Pokemon can defeat me," said Wilda, "As long as I wear the Poke Jacket, not even legendary Pokemon can defeat me that easily."

"We'll see about that," said Rex, "Use Flamethrower," and Charizard used the move of choice which Wilda dodged by jumping high.

"Zap Cannon," said Wilda who used Zap Cannon on Charizard who took damage and became paralyzed.

"Ice Punch," said Tana and Blastoise started to use the chosen attack.

"Poison Jab," said Wilda who used Poison Jab which stopped Ice Punch and poisoned Blastoise.

"Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Venusaur used the attack that was selected.

"Fire Blast," said Wilda who used Fire Blast which stopped Sludge Bomb and burned Venusaur.

"Air Slash Charizard," said Rex and Charizard used Air Slash.

"Stone Edge," said Wilda as she used Stone Edge to attack Charizard but Venusaur got in the way to protect Charizard and took damage instead.

"Water Pulse," said Tana and Blastoise used Water Pulse only for Wilda to dodge by ducking.

"Crunch," said Wilda who attacked Blastoise with Crunch.

"Try Iron Tail," said Rex and Charizard used the selected attack.

"Icicle Crash," said Wilda who attacked Charizard with Icicle Crash which stopped Iron Tail.

"Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used Energy Ball which missed Wilda who dodged by back flipping.

"Bounce," said Wilda who hit Venusaur with Bounce causing lots of damage.

"Try Water Pulse again," said Tana and Blastoise tried again with Water Pulse but missed Wilda who jumped to the side.

"Leaf Blade," said Wilda who used Leaf Blade on Blastoise who took more damage.

"Fire Punch," Charizard," said Rex and Charizard charged at Wilda while using Fire Punch.

"Dragon Claw," said Wilda who used Dragon Claw to stop Fire Punch and attack Charizard who was sent flying and then crashed into Venusaur and Blastoise.

"It's no use," said Tana, "She's too powerful."

Just then, Venusaur's Overgrow, Charizard's Blaze and Blastoise's Torrent all activated and Nils, Rex and Tana knew what had to be done.

"Petal Blizzard," shouted Nils and Venusaur started to use Petal Blizzard.

"Hydro Pump," shouted Tana and Blastoise started to use Hydro Pump.

"Flamethrower," shouted Rex and Charizard started to use Flamethrower.

The three attacks then fused into one extremely powerful attack and went for Wilda.

"Hyper Beam," said Wilda and when she used Hyper Beam, it destroyed the unified attack and hit Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur who all got knocked out. "This is the end for you three," and Wilda prepared another Hyper Beam.

Just then, a Dark Pulse came from behind Wilda which successfully hit her and destroyed the Poke Jacket in the process. After Wilda was attacked, Nils, Tana and Rex saw Ren and his Tyranitar and realized it was Tyranitar who used Dark Pulse.

"I thought you were rescuing the prisoners Ren," said Nils,"

"We rescued them earlier than expected," explained Ren, "So Misty had half of the group help with taking down the boss while the other half helped with the battle outside." "The others are all helping your group with their battles."

"My Poke Jacket," cried Wilda, "You are gonna pay for that, go Spiritomb," and to everyone's surprise, a Spiritomb appeared.

"How did you get a Spiritomb," asked Tana.

"I was a useful member of Team Rocket," explained an angry Wilda, "Of course I would have a Pokemon like Spiritomb."

"I'll still stop you," said Ren, "Dark Pulse," and Tyranitar started to use another Dark Pulse.

"Use your own Dark Pulse," said Wilda and Spiritomb used Dark Pulse as well.

The two Dark Pulses crashed into each other and made an explosion which did nothing.

"Rockslide," said Ren and Tyranitar used the move of choice which damaged Spiritomb who flinched. "Dark Pulse," and Tyranitar used Dark Pulse which damaged Spiritomb severely.

"Ominous Wind," said Wilda who hoped to raise Spiritomb's stas and Spiritomb started to use the move of choice.

"Use Dig," said Ren and Tyranitar used Dig which made him dodge Ominous Wind and knock out Spiritomb.

"You haven't heard the last of me," said Wilda as she returned her Spiritomb, "I will go to another region and restart Team Bomb," and she then ran for the roof while Nils, Tana, Rex and Ren all chased her.

By the time Wilda went to the roof she noticed her helicopter was destroyed and she saw standing next to it were Ash, Boyd and Gunter.

"Ash told me what you were secretly up to Wilda," said Boyd, I'm afraid thanks to my Steelix, you won't be going anywhere except for jail."

With Wida having nowhere to go, she surrendered and minutes later, several Officer Jennys showed up and took her away. An hour later, everyone was gathered to the front of Ketchum co Building and Ash was about to give everyone a speech of thanks.

"Everyone, I represent everyone in Pinoma City in thanking all of you for saving us," said Ash, As thanks, I will have a picture of all of you taken so your bravery will be remembered." "I also would like to give two special trainers something." "First to Steve, The Pokemon League has decided in honour of your role in this, you will be the Gym Leader of the remade Viridian Gym." "And also, I'm sure Team Bomb couldn't be stopped without any of you, but I think Ren, who defeated Wilda, deserves something special." "I've decided to make Ren the new vice president of Ketchum co." "Do you accept this Ren?"

"I think I will accept it," answered Ren who stepped out of the crowd to answer Ash.

After that, everyone left and Nils, Tana, Rex, Ren and Firenze got together for a chat.

"So you're the new vice president Ren, that's a big honour," said Firenze.

"Yeah," said Nils, "You've gone a long way from a homeless boy who had to have Rattata steal food for you."

"Thanks guys," said Ren who was proud of his accomplishment.

"I guess all that remains is the wedding and the Pokemon League," said Tana.

"I'm going back to Gruse Town to prepare for the Pokemon League," explained Rex," see ya," and he left.

"I need to prepare too," said Tana, " I also need to get together with Rocio, Prof Oak's daughter,Obelia and a female Ketchum co employee named Chalina and get dresses for them for the wedding because they're my bridesmaids."

"Well good luck with that Tana," said Firenze.

"Thanks," said Tana," see you all later," and she then left as well.

"I guess it's time for me to go home and train as well," said Nils, "What about you guys?"

"I think we'll both go with you until the Pokemon League is over," answered Ren, "Ash has allowed me to do that before I start my duty as Ketchum co's vice president."

"Ok," said Nils, "By the way Firenze, how did Boyd, Ash and Gunter get on the roof?"

"Well," said Firenze, "When Ash came out of the building after being freed, he told Boyd who Team Bomb's boss was and what her big plan was." "Boyd then asked Gunter if his Fearow could carry all of them to the roof and it surprisingly was able to do that."

"I see," said Nils, "Anyway, let's go to my house," and the three of them left for Nils' home.


	61. Training

After three days of traveling, Nils, Ren and Firenze made it to Nils' mansion. Once they entered, Jessie showed up and hugged Nils.

"We heard that you stopped Team Bomb," said James as he came in the room while Jessie stopped hugging Nils.

"We're so proud of you Nils," said Jessie, "We always knew you would be able to accomplish great things."

"Thanks Mom and Dad," thanked Nils who was recovering from the hug, "By the way, I've decided to wait for the wedding and the Pokemon League here by doing some training."

"In that case," said James, "I know the perfect way for you to train." "You'll spend each day here having each of your Pokemon battle three of our maids and three of our butlers." "I should warn you though, the three maids and three butlers that you'll be battling are all strong trainers."

"Not a bad idea Dad," said Nils, "And I'm sure I can handle all six of them."

After the plan was decided, everyone went to the battlefield and Nils got on one side while the first of the three maids went on the other.

"Go Machamp," said Nils and Machamp was sent out.

"Go Nidoqueen," said the first maid and a Nidoqueen appeared.

"Use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp hit Nidoqueen with the move of choice which confused her but also activated her ability, Poison Point, which poisoned Machamp.

"Please use Venoshock," said the first maid and by luck, Nidoqueen used the selected attack which did lots of damage because of the poison.

"Use Strength until the confusion wears off," said Nils and Machamp kept using Strength while the confusion prevented Nidoqueen from using any more attacks.

By the time the confusion wore off, Nidoqueen was exhausted but still willing to continue.

"Superpower," said the first maid and Nidoqueen attacked Machamp with the attack that was chosen.

"Revenge," said Nils and after getting hit by Superpower, Machamp used Revenge which knocked out Nidoqueen.

"Good job Machamp," said Nils as he returned Machamp and the first butler took the maid's place, "Go Grumpig," and Grumpig was sent out.

"Go Mightyena," said the first butler and a Mightyena was sent out.

"Use Bounce," said Nils and Grumpig attacked Mightyena with the move of choice.

"Use Crunch," said the first butler and Mightyena hit Grumpig with the super effective attack.

"Use Signal Beam," said Nils and Grumpig used the move he learned while battling Team Bomb grunts at Ketchum co Building which gave super effective damage to Mightyena and confused it as well.

"Try to use Dark Pulse," said the first butler but Mightyena couldn't attack.

"Signal Beam again," said Nils and Grumpig attacked Mightyena with Signal Beam again.

"Use Crunch please," said the first butler and this time, Mightyena was able to attack.

"Power Gem," said Nils and Grumpig blasted Mightyena away with the selected move.

"Try Iron Tail," said The first butler and Mightyena, who had recovered from the confusion started to use the move of choice.

"Use Bounce to dodge," said Nils and Grumpig used the chosen move which made him dodge Iron Tail and knock out Mightyena. "Well done Grumpig," Nils said as he returned Grumpig and the second maid took her place. "Go Zebstrika," and Zebstrika was sent out.

"Go Butterfree," said the second maid and a Butterfree appeared.

"Use Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used the move of choice which missed because Butterfree dodged.

"Struggle Bug," said the second maid and Butterfree hit Zebstrika with the move of choice which lowered his special attack.

"Overheat," said Nils who knew Thunderbolt wouldn't do enough damage now and it wasn't a good idea to use too many Wild Charges and Zebstrika used the selected attack which gave Butterfree super effective damage and lowered Zebstrika's special attack even more.

"Psychic," said the second maid and Butterfree used the move of choice which damaged Zebstrika and lowered his special defense.

"Use Wild Charge," said Nils and Zebstrika started to use the move of choice.

"Prepare for Solar Beam now," said the second maid and Butterfree prepared Solar Beam before getting hit by Zebstrika's Wild Charge.

"Use Thunderbolt," said Nils who knew Butterfree had to take more damage before Zebstrika could use the only move that could work and Zebstrika used the attack that was selected which gave some damage to Butterfree.

"Release Solar Beam," said the second maid and Butterfree hit Zebstrika with Solar Beam which caused lots of damage.

"Thrash," said Nils and Zebstrika used the selected move which knocked out Butterfree. "You were awesome Zebstrika," Nils said as he returned Zebstrika and the second butler came to the battlefield. "Go Ledian," and Ledian was sent out.

"Go Cradily," said the second butler and a Cradily was sent out.

"Use Focus Blast," said Nils and Ledian used the selected attack which inflicted super effective damage on Cradily and lowered it's special defense.

"Use Rockslide," said the second butler and Cradily used the selected attack which missed Ledian.

"Bug Buzz," said Nils and Ledian used the move of choice which cause a lot of damage because it was super effective and also because of Cradily's lowered special defense.

"Try Stone Edge said the second butler and this time Cradily was able to hit Ledian with the attack that was chosen.

"Acrobatics," said Nils and Ledian attacked Cradily with the chosen move.

"Confuse Ray," said the second butler and Cradily used the selected move which confused Ledian.

"Try to use Bug Buzz," said Nils and Ledian luckily used the move of choice which knocked out Cradily. "Great job Ledian," Nils said as he returned Ledian.

"I guess I should have used Confuse Ray sooner," said the second butler as he returned his Cradily and then left the battlefield for the third maid to take his place.

"Go Froslass," said Nils and Froslass was sent out.

"Go Miltank said the third maid and a Miltank appeared.

"Use Ice Beam," said Nils and Froslass used the attack that was chosen which hit Miltank but didn't do that much damage because Miltank's ability was Thick Fat.

"Use Iron Head," said the third maid and Miltank used Ironhead which Froslass dodged.

"If you intend to rely on flinching then so can I," said Nils to the third maid, "Use Ice Fang and Froslass hit Miltank with the selected attack which made Miltank flinch. "Now use Ice Beam," and Froslass used Ice Beam again which damaged Miltank and froze her. "Ice Beam until Miltank thaws and Froslass hit Miltank with five Ice Beams until Miltank thawed out.

"Use Shadow Ball," said the third maid and Miltank started to use the selected attack.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam," said Nils and Froslass followed instructions and knocked out Miltank with Ice Beam. "Nicely done Froslass," said Nils as he returned Froslass.

"I thought for sure I would win because of Thick Fat," said the maid who then let the third butler take her place.

"Go Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur was sent out.

"You have done well defeating the others," said the third butler, "But I will be harder to defeat, go Dusknoir," and a Dusknoir was sent out.

"Use Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur attacked Dusknoir with the chosen attack.

"Power-Up Punch," said the third butler and Dusknoir hit Venusaur with the selected attack which wasn't very effective but did raise Dusknoir's attack.

"Use Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used the move of choice which damaged Dusknoir whose special defense was lowered.

"Fire Punch," said the third butler and Dusknoir attacked Venusaur with the super effective attack which gave Venusaur lots of damage and burned her.

"Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Venusaur hit Dusknoir with Sludge Bomb which inflicted a little damage and poisoned Dusknoir.

"Fire Punch again," said the third butler and Dusknoir used another Fire Punch which gave Venusaur so much damage, Overgrow was activated.

"Use Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used Energy Ball which knocked out Dusknoir because of the combination of Overgrow, the poison and the lowered special defense.

"You are strong indeed Nils," said the third butler as he returned his Dusknoir, "I think all six of us can easily see how you managed to win eight badges."

"Thank you all for battling me," thanked Nils, "I hope you can all battle me again for each of the days that I'll spend here."

"We will," said the second maid, "It is our duty to serve you anyway."

"That was awesome," said Ren as he, Firenze, Jessie and James walked over to Nils.

"I actually thought Zebstrika would lose to Butterfree," said Firenze, "But it's good that I was wrong."

"Well now that all of those battles are out of the way, let's have lunch," suggested James and everyone went to the dining room for lunch.


	62. A Rich Confession

It had been three days since Nils started training his Pokemon and he had just defeated the three strong butlers and three strong maids for the day when his parents went to talk to him, Ren and Firenze about something.

"Nils," said Jessie, "You and your friends should each wear something nice tonight."

"What for," asked Nils.

"We are having some important guests come over for dinner," answered James.

"Who's coming," asked Firenze.

"The owners of the four most famous hotels in Kanto," answered Jessie, Eugene and his wife, Aimee."

"What are the four most famous hotels," asked Ren.

"They are the Amber Hotel in Fuchsia City, the Forest Hotel in Dure City, the Crimson Hotel in Saffron City and the Midnight Hotel in Indigo City where the Pokemon League will happen," answered James.

"The reason these guests are coming," explained Jessie, "Is so we can discuss about the wedding reception happening in the Midnight Hotel."

"They also want to talk to you Ren since you're Ketchum co's new vice president," explained James.

"They're also bringing their daughter over," explained Jessie, "And we think you three might know her."

"Ok then," said Nils, "We'll get ready for the guests as soon as possible," and Nils, Ren and Firenze went to Nils' room to get ready.

Later that day, Nils was wearing the same suit he wore at Tana's birthday party while Ren wore a gray suit, that once belonged to Nils from when he was younger, and Firenze wore a scarlet dress, that was borrowed from Jessie. By the time the trio joined Jessie and James in the entrance hall, the entrance door opened, which meant the guests had arrived, and three people entered the mansion. The first person was a man with smooth blonde hair and was wearing a violet suit who was assumed to be Eugene. The second person was a woman with long pink hair and was wearing semicircular glasses and an emerald green dress who was assumed to be Aimee. The final person turned out to be Libby who was wearing a brown dress that went to her knees.

"Libby," said a surprised Ren, "You're in a rich family like Nils?"

"Yeah," said Libby, "Sorry for not telling you though Nils isn't much better."

"Yeah I'm sorry for that as well," said Nils.

"So," said Eugene, "You must be Nils, the groom of the wedding, and Ren, vice president of Ketchum co."

"It's nice to meet you sir," said Nils as he and Ren shook Eugene's hand.

"I say Nils," said Aimee, "Just by looking at you, I'd say you will make a fine groom at your wedding."

"Thank you," thanked Nils.

"Dinner should be ready soon," said James, "I suggest we all go to the dining room to start discussing and eating," and everyone went to the dining room.

During dinner, Jessie and James discussed with Eugene and Aimee about how the reception will happen in the Midnight Hotel and it was not only agreed that the reception will happen however Nils and Tana wanted, but also that they would stay at the Midnight Hotel during the Pokemon League along with their families and their twenty closest friends who would also be staying for the league. By the time dessert was served, Eugene and Aimee looked at Ren and started to talk to him.

"Libby has told us a lot about you and your friends but especially you Ren," said Eugene.

"And after talking with her," said Aimee, "We've decided that we want you and Libby to have a tag team battle with the two of us." "Do you accept?"

"Sure," answered Ren who didn't know what Libby's parents had in mind and after dessert, everyone went to the battlefield.

Once at the battlefield, Ren and Libby went to one side while Libby's parents went to the other and everyone else sat at the stand.

"Go Raticate." said Ren and Raticate was sent out.

"Go Vanilluxe," said Libby and a Vanilluxe was sent out.

"Go Dodrio," said Aimee and a Dodrio appeared.

"Go Cloyster," said Eugene and a Cloyster appeared.

"Use Rock Smash on Cloyster," said Ren and Raticate hit Cloyster with the move of choice which lowered Cloyster's defense.

"Use Tri Attack on Raticate," said Aimee and Dodrio hit Raticate with the selected attack which paralyzed Raticate.

"Big mistake," said Ren, "Use Facade on Cloyster," and Raticate started to use the move that was chosen.

"Stop it with Hydro Pump," said Eugene and Cloyster used the attack of choice which stopped Facade and damaged Raticate.

"Drill Peck on Vanilluxe," said Aimee and Dodrio attacked Vanilluxe with the selected move.

"Use Avalanche," said Libby and Vanilluxe used the move that was chosen which gave Dodrio a lot of super effective damage.

"Use Facade on Dodrio," said Ren and Raticate tried Facade again which hit Dodrio who took lots more damage.

Flash Cannon on Cloyster," said Libby and Cloyster was attacked by Vanilluxe's Flash cannon.

"Icicle Crash on Raticate," said Eugene and Raticate took damage and flinched because of Icicle Crash.

"Giga Impact on Vanilluxe," said Aimee who knew Dodrio took too much damage to do much more and Dodrio used the attack of choice which severely damaged Vanilluxe.

"Ice Beam on Dodrio," said Libby and Vanilluxe used Ice Beam which knocked out Dodrio.

"Use Hydro Pump on Raticate," said Eugene who knew Raticate would soon get knocked out and Cloyster started to use the move that was selected.

"Stop it with Ice Beam," said Libby and Vanilluxe used Ice Beam which crashed into Hydro Pump and made an explosion which sent the three Pokemon backwards.

"Use Facade, "said Ren and Raticate quickly recovered and used the move of choice which gave tons of damage to Cloyster who was still recovering.

"Finish with Flash Cannon," said Libby and Vanilluxe used the chosen attack which knocked out Cloyster.

"You two work well together," said Eugene as he and Aimee returned their Pokemon.

"And since you beat us Libby," said Aimee, "We'll allow you to talk to Ren."

"Talk to me about what," asked a confused Ren.

"Well you see Ren," explained Libby, "When I first met you in Tormen City, I felt something strange in me and it kept getting stronger every time I encountered you." "When I learned that Nils was getting married, I realized that I somehow fell in love with you despite the fact I'm a few years older than you." "After Team Bomb's defeat, I told my parents about all this and that you are Ketchum co's new vice president." "So, they decided that when they met you they would have a tag team battle with the two of us and if we won I would tell you my feelings and then ask you this question." "Will you be my boyfriend and go out with me?"

"Well Libby," said Ren who was surprised by the explanation and question, "To be honest when we first met, I also felt something strange that kept getting stronger whenever we saw each other." "At one point, I saw how happy Nils was with Tana and then at the Cinnabar Gym, I saw that Firenze was happy with her fiance, Gordon, and I started to feel like I was sad because I didn't have what they had." "It was then when we rescued Ketchum co and the citizens of Pinoma City when we worked together along with those other trainers that I realized that I needed you." "So, the answer is yes, I will be your boyfriend and go out with you."

Ren and Libby then hugged and everyone smiled at them.

"Now all three of us have someone to love," said Nils.

"You're right Nils," said Ren, "But I don't intend to get married until I'm at least fourteen." "Are you alright with that Libby?"

"That's a good time," answered Libby.

"Well now that that's settled," said Eugene, "I think it's time for the three of us to head home."

After a while, Libby and her parents left after saying that they will see everyone at the wedding and the Pokemon League. A few hours later, Nils, Ren and Firenze went to bed and Ren slept with a big smile on his face.


	63. The Bone Woods

The day when Nils, Ren and Firenze would leave for Indigo City for the wedding and the Pokemon League had finally come and the trio were getting ready to leave as fast as they could. Once they were ready, Nils, Ren and Firenze along with Jessie, James, one of the three strong maids and one of the three strong butlers got into a limo and then left for Indigo City which would take two days and they had to travel fast because the wedding was four days away and the Pokemon League Tournament would happen three days later.

After several hours of driving, the driver of the limo accidently ran over a big rock, that was small enough to not be seen, and then lost control and crashed into a tree.

"This isn't good," said Firenze as everyone got out of the limo.

"What do we do now," asked Nils who became worried he wasn't gonna make it to Indigo City in time.

"I remember hearing there is an auto repair shop on the other side of these woods," explained the driver who was pointing to the woods that included the tree the limo crashed into," It's known to fix any kind of vehicle as fast as a Ninjask can fly." "However, these woods are known as the Bone Woods and are known to be dangerous." "You could go around, but I think it may take too long."

"Then we'll go through the woods," said Nils and Ren and Firenze nodded in agreement.

"I think we'll stay and help the driver watch the limo," said James referring to himself and Jessie.

"We'll go with you to the repair shop," said the butler and the maid at the same time.

After it was decided what had to be done, Nils, Ren, Firenze, the butler and the maid all entered the Bone Woods while Jessie, James and the driver stayed at the limo. After twenty minutes of walking, the group encountered six Cubone and they all attacked the group who then started to run away.

"What was that for," asked Ren after they had lost the Cubone.

"I think they thought we were intruding on their territory," answered the butler.

"I bet that's what the driver meant when he said these woods were dangerous," said Firenze.

Just then, two Marowak appeared and started to attack them just like the Cubone.

"I got this," said the maid, "Go Butterfree," and Butterfree was sent out. "Use Solar Beam," and Butterfree used the move of choice which knocked out one of the Marowak.

"Go Abomasnow," said Ren and Abomasnow was sent out. "Blizzard," and Abomasnow used the selected attack which knocked out the other Marowak.

After the two Marowak were defeated, everyone started to run through the woods hoping to avoid more trouble when suddenly, several Cubone and Marowak appeared and started to attack.

"Go Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur was sent out, "Use Petal Blizzard," and Venusaur used the chosen move on all of the Cubone and Marowak but only a quarter of them were knocked out. "There's too many, what do we do?"

Just then, a man who was wearing dirty brown clothes appeared and sent out a Slowking.

"Slowking use Surf," said the man and the Slowking used the move of choice which knocked out two thirds of the remaining Cubone and Marowak who were weakened by Venusaur's Petal Blizzard. "If you're trying to get to Bone Car Repairs, follow me and quickly," and everyone followed the man out of the woods and to the auto repair shop known as Bone Car Repairs.

Once the group entered the repair shop, they were greeted by a man with purple hair that had a short ponytail and wore dirty grey clothes.

"Hey there," said the man, "My name's Byrne and I'm the owner of Bone Car Repairs." "Since you decided to come here through the Bone Woods, you must need my help with a vehicle."

"We do," said Nils, "We're on our way to Indigo City when my parents' limo crashed into a tree." "Would you please repair our limo as fast as you can?"

"I'd be happy to," answered Byrne, "But the trip back is gonna be hard with all those Cubone and Marowak." "You see, back when Team Rocket was around they invaded the Bone Woods and captured several Cubone and Marowak." "Since then, the Cubone and Marowak have grown suspicious of anyone who enters their domain and attack everybody." "Because of that, most of my customers either get hurt or have their vehicles repaired much later than they should be because they took the long way."

"What can we do," asked Nils," we need to get to Indigo City as soon as possible because I have to enter the Pokemon League."

"Well," said Byrne, "The best way is for five of my workers to get to your limo to repair it while five more of my workers, you guys and myself distract at least most of the Cubone and Marowak." "This might also be the best opportunity for me to finally catch the Marowak who leads the Cubone and the other Marowak to end this problem once and for all."

"How does catching the leader solve the problem," asked Ren.

"The leader is the only one that can convince anything to the Cubone and Marowak," explained Byrne, "If I could catch that Marowak and earn its trust, then it would convince the others that not everyone is like Team Rocket.

"Ok then," said Nils let's go," and everyone plus Byrne and ten of his workers went back into the Bone Woods.

Once they were all in, five of the workers as well as the maid and butler who decided to help them just in case went for the limo while Nils, Ren, Firenze, Byrne and the remaining five workers, including the one from earlier, went for the center of the woods where the leader lived. As they were walking, Nils, Ren and Firenze sent out Grumpig, Tyranitar and Darmanitan while the five workers all sent out their Slowking, Cherubi, Hoothoot, Sneasel and Kricketune. As they got deeper into the woods, several Cubone and Marowak appeared and started to attack but were repelled by the group's Pokemon. After battling so many Cubone and Marowak, they made it to a clearing and saw a Marowak sitting on a rock.

"There it is," said Byrne.

"How do you know it's the leader," asked Ren.

"Well first of all," explained Byrne, "It's bigger than the other Marowak." "Second, while all of the of other Marowak as well as the Cubone held their bones with their right hands, this one holds it with the left hand." "Finally, the rock it's sitting on is shaped like a throne so it must be sitting there to act as the king of the Bone Woods."

"That makes sense," said Nils.

Byrne then went closer to the Marowak leader and when Marowak noticed, it got off the rock throne and looked at Byrne with a serious face.

"Marowak," said Byrne, "I am here to show you that you don't need to fear the Marowak and Cubone being harmed anymore." "Team Rocket and Team Bomb are both finished, and it happened because there were those that stopped them." "If you want proof, let me try to catch you and show you what's outside of these woods, go Vigoroth," and a Vigoroth appeared. "Use Power-Up Punch," and Vigoroth hit Marowak with the move of choice which raised its attack.

"Marowak then used Brick Break which knocked Vigoroth away and did super effective damage.

"Use Play Rough," said Byrne and Vigoroth used the chosen move which missed Marowak because it used Dig which then damaged Vigoroth. "Try Slash," and Vigoroth used the move of choice while Marowak was still close and damaged Marowak severely.

After recovering from Slash, Marowak used Bone Rush which gave some more damage to Vigoroth.

"Power-Up Punch again," said Byrne and Vigoroth started to use another Power-Up Punch.

Before getting hit by Vigoroth's attack, Marowak used Giga Impact which crashed into Power-Up Punch and Vigoroth was sent flying while Marowak only took a little bit of damage.

"Now use Flail," said Byrne and Vigoroth who had low health and high attack used Flail which gave Marowak tons of damage. "Use Slash," and Vigoroth used Slash which gave Marowak even more damage. "Go Pokeball," and Byrne threw a Pokeball at Marowak which successfully caught it.

After Byrne caught Marowak, a huge amount of Cubone and Marowak who were all watching the battle surrounded Byrne and tried to attack him for taking their leader. Just then, the caught Marowak came out of its Pokeball by itself and stopped all of its friends from attacking by telling them it learned to trust Byrne from the battle.

"Thanks for understanding Marowak," thanked Byrne as the Cubone and Marowak all left.

"Marowak," said Marowak in a way that meant you're welcome.

"Does this mean the Bone Woods are safe," asked Firenze as she and the others went to Byrne.

"It does," answered Byrne, "Now let's get to your limo.

By the time they all went back to the limo, the group all saw that the limo was completely fixed and was ready to be used again.

"Thank you for fixing our limo," thanked Jessie.

"No problem," said Byrne, "Also, you don't have to pay me because helping me with my biggest problem was enough payment. "Good luck at the Pokemon League Nils."

"Thanks Byrne," thanked Nils and he, Ren, Firenze, Jessie, James, the butler, the maid and the driver all resumed their travel to Indigo City while Byrne and his workers all waved goodbye.


	64. The Bachelor Battle

Two days after the events at the Bone Woods, Nils and company had arrived in Indigo City and Nils was excited for both his wedding and the Pokemon League Tournament. After Nils, Ren, Firenze, Jessie and James entered the room in the stadium where trainers registered for the tournament, Nils registered without a second of waiting.

"So you're Nils," said the Nurse Joy who was taking registrations, "Are you by any chance the groom of the upcoming wedding here?"

"Yes I am," Nils answered with a smile.

"Well to be honest," said Nurse Joy, "I think you and the bride are a little too young but as long as your friends and family support you then I'm fine with it."

"Thanks," said Nils, "By the way, has Tana already registered?"

"She has," answered Nurse Joy," She and her parents are spending time at the Midnight Hotel and are waiting for you."

"Thanks for telling me Nurse Joy," thanked Nils and he, his friends and his parents left for the hotel.

After a few minutes of searching, the group found a large, blue hotel building that had a sign that said Midnight Hotel. The group then went in the building and once inside, Jessie and James asked the receptionist if they were expected and the receptionist told them they were. A porter was then given the group's bags and led them to the room where Tana and her parents were. Once they went in the room, they saw Tana, Ash and Serena who had already unpacked their bags.

"Nils you made it," said Tana as the engaged couple hugged.

"And apparently so have you Tana," said Nils.

"We actually got here yesterday," explained Serena, "We didn't want to risk being late for the wedding or the tournament."

"Also," said Tana, "Dean, Gunter, Libby and Utara have all made it too and are staying in different rooms here except for Libby whose parents own this hotel and is staying at the owner's suite with her parents." "Also, earlier Utara introduced me to his son, Arnold who will also be in the tournament and Prof Oak's daughter, Obelia, told me that she'll be competing too back when I got dresses for her and my other bridesmaids."

"So that means besides each other," said Nils, "We have six rivals at the tournament."

"You forgot Rex," said Firenze, "Is he here too?"

"Not yet," answered Ash, "But he will be here." "He's coming here with his dad, Tony who will be here tomorrow along with the rest of the Elite Four and the champion." "Rex will most definitely be in the tournament."

"Another thing," Serena said to Nils and Tana, "The Elite Four and Boyd will be at the wedding as well as all of the Gym Leaders that have battled at least one of you."

"That's great," said Nils who became excited.

"One other thing Nils and Tana," said Ash, "I would like you two to come with me to the hotel's battlefield." "I have something to show you both."

"Can we come," asked Ren.

"Sure thing," said Ash and he, Serena, Jessie, James, Firenze, Ren, Tana and Nils all left the room and went to the battlefield.

Once at the battlefield, everyone saw Prof Oak and a mahogany haired girl about the couple's age who wore an orange shirt and brown pants waiting for them.

"Professor Oak," said a surprised Nils, "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's obvious that I would be here to watch my daughter compete in the tournament," answered Professor Oak as he patted his daughter's back.

"Dad," said an embarrassed Obelia, "Not in front of Tana and her fiance."

"Hi," said Nils, "You must be Obelia."

"And you must be Nils," responded Obelia who shook Nils' hand, "Tana's told me a lot about you ever since she first met you. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Nils.

"So why are we here," asked Tana.

"Well," explained Professor Oak, "I've been wanting to see how you two have grown and changed since the day I gave you Squirtle and Bulbasaur."

"And I have been meaning to have a battle with each of you," explained Ash.

"So for those two reasons," explained Obelia, "Both my dad and the president of Ketchum co decided to have a tag team battle with you two." "And since this will be the last major battle that you two will have before the wedding in two days, it will be called the Bachelor Battle."

"That's a cool idea," said Tana.

"I agree," said Nils.

"Before you start the battle," said Serena, "We should all wait for the others who we invited to watch the battle and should all be here in a few minutes."

After waiting for six minutes, Dean, Misty, Daisy, Libby, Eugene, Aimee, Gunter, Reginald, Boyd, Forrest, Lucy, Snana, Rocio, Nabila, Blaine, Gordon, Utara, a boy with a blue bed head like hairstyle who wore a red shirt, who was assumed to be Arnold, and a girl with aquamarine hair that was tied in pigtails and wore a brick red hat and a grass green shirt, who was assumed to be Chalina, had all entered the battlefield and sat at the stand with Serena, Jessie, James, Ren and Firenze while Nils, Tana, Ash and Professor Oak prepared for battle.

"Let's go Pikachu," said Ash as his Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and went on the battlefield.

"Go Umbreon," said Professor Oak and an Umbreon appeared next to Pikachu.

"Go Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur was sent out.

"Go Blastoise," said Tana and Blastoise was sent out.

"Start this battle with Thunderbolt on Blastoise," said Ash and Pikachu started to use the move of choice.

"Stop it with Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used the move of choice which crashed into Thunderbolt and made an explosion.

"Psychic on Venusaur," said Professor Oak and Umbreon attacked Venusaur with the move that was chosen which caused super effective damage.

"Ice Punch on Umbreon," said Tana and Umbreon got hit by Blastoise's Ice Punch.

"Use Quick Attack on Blastoise," said Ash and Pikachu started to use the chosen attack.

"Use Quick Attack on Blastoise too," said Professor Oak and Umbreon started to use Quick Attack as well.

"Skull Bash," said Tana and Blastoise prepared for Skull Bash which made the two Quick Attacks do nothing.

"Alright then, Shadow Ball on Venusaur," said Professor Oak and Umbreon used the chosen move which gave some damage to Venusaur.

"Sludge Bomb on Pikachu," said Nils and Venusaur attacked Pikachu with the move that was selected which poisoned Pikachu.

"Attack Pikachu with Skull Bash," said Tana and Blastoise used the fully charged Skull Bash which gave Pikachu a lot of damage but made Blastoise get paralyzed because of Pikachu's abilitiy, Static.

"Now's our chance Pikachu," said Ash, "Use Electro Ball on Blastoise," and Pikachu used the selected attack which gave Blastoise lots of damage because the move was super effective and because the paralysis slowed down Blastoise.

"Use Psychic on Venusaur," said Professor Oak and Umbreon attacked Venusaur with the attack of choice which inflicted even more damage than the last Psychic because both the last Psychic and earlier Shadow Ball lowered Venusaur's special defense.

Water Pulse on Pikachu," said Tana who decided to target her father's Pokemon because she knew it was the stronger one and Blastoise hit Pikachu with Water Pulse which confused him.

"Energy Ball on Umbreon," said Nils who decided to focus on Umbreon with Pikachu confused and Umbreon got hit with Energy Ball which lowered its own special defense.

"Dark Pulse on Venusaur," said Professor Oak and Umbreon used the attack of choice which severely damaged Venusaur.

Nils then noticed Venusaur's ability, Overgrow, activated and decided to use the same strategy that was used to battle Team Bomb back at Threat Mountain.

"Use Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur used the selected move which knocked out the still confused Pikachu and severely damaged both Umbreon and Blastoise.

"Good idea Nils," said Tana, "Use Hydro Pump," and Blastoise used the Torrent boosted Hydro Pump which knocked out Umbreon.

"That was a strong combination," said Ash as he picked up Pikachu, "It's obvious that you two will be great together."

"Thanks Dad," thanked Tana as she returned Blastoise.

"The two of you have grown so much during your journeys," said Professor Oak as he returned Umbreon, "I'm sure the both of you will do great in the tournament."

"Thanks Professor," thanked Nils as he returned Venusaur.

"That was a fantastic Bachelor Battle," said Boyd as he and the others walked over, "I wouldn't be surprised if one of you won the tournament."

"So what do we do now," asked Ren who was holding hands with Libby.

"Well," answered Eugene, "After that incident Team Bomb caused, the president of Ketchum co and I decided that when everyone's here, we would have a feast to celebrate the upcoming wedding." "I also talked to Nils' parents as well as the champion about the idea and they all agreed."

"So that's why the kitchen seemed busy," said Firenze who had been hugging Gordon.

"That's right," said Boyd, "Also, I've been informed on my way here that all four members of the Elite Four would arrive early and that they arrived while the battle happened which means Rex is here now and should be registering for the tournament as we speak."

"Ok everyone," said Ash, "Let's go to the feast," and everyone went to the Midnight Hotel's restaurant for the feast. Right before lunch was served, the Elite Four and Rex all showed up and joined the group.

"You mean to tell me that the two of you battled Professor Oak and Ketchum co's president," asked Rex.

"Yep," answered Nils and Tana at the same time.

After enjoying the feast which was their lunch, everyone went their own ways and returned to their rooms. After returning to the room that their families were sharing, Nils and Tana felt satisfied for the battle, the feast and spending time with several of their friends.


	65. The Pokemon League Wedding

The next morning after Nils woke up, he noticed Tana wasn't in the hotel room. The reason why was because of a wedding tradition where the bride and groom couldn't see each other from the day before the wedding to the wedding itself. After breakfast, Nils decided to go explore the city to see if any of the guests he knew had arrived yet. Once in the city, Nils heard an announcement from the Pokemon League.

"Attention everyone," said a voice who was the Nurse Joy who took registrations, "I have three things to tell you all." "First, registrations for the Pokemon League Tournament are now over." "Second, we will be hosting a wedding between two of the contestants tomorrow and all of the other contestants are invited." "Finally, we will decide the matchups for the first round during the wedding and will reveal them to everyone the day after."

"If it isn't the son of my two old pals," said a voice from below Nils after the announcement was over and Nils looked down to see Meowth.

"I thought you would make it Meowth," said Nils who knew Meowth as a family friend.

Meowth was a special Pokemon that couldn't battle but instead speak the language of humans. He once worked for Team Rocket alongside Nils' parents but after getting fired, he helped Ash stop Team Rocket and was a boon to the cause by translating Pokemon. After Ketchum co was formed, Meowth took a job there as a way for the company to understand the language of Pokemon which would help improve the bond.

"Why would I not come to your wedding Nils," asked Meowth, "I'll always support your parents no matter what."

"That's right," said Nils who copied Meowth's old phrase.

"Nils over here," said a new voice and when Nils looked to see who it was, he saw his grandparents.

"I see you two made it," said Nils to his grandparents.

Nils' grandparents were once rich people that only cared about money instead of the happiness of others including their son, James. They even tried to force James to marry a selfish woman from another rich family named Jessebelle but thanks to Ash, Jessie and a handful of friends, Jessebelle's family got exposed of trying to collect as much money as possible by marrying and then murdering rich families in order to take over the world. After Jessebelle and her family were arrested, James' parents realized that their selfishness and spoiledness almost killed them. So as an apology for their mistakes, they gave James the freedom and happiness he desired while also giving James every last bit of their fortune which made them poor in the process. Despite the loss of money, they were a lot happier with working at the Amber Hotel which gave them a more ok amount of money.

"It's good to see you Nils," said Nils' grandpa, "It's also good to see that you're happy with your decision of getting married at a young age."

"To think," said Nils' grandmother, "This wouldn't be happening if we had fallen for the trap of Jessebelle's family."

After Nils chatted for while with his grandparents and Meowth, he went back to exploring and he soon saw both of Tana's grandmothers, Delia who was Ash's mom and Grace who was Serena's mom.

"Nils," said Grace, "I haven't seen you since you visited Kalos and participated in the Junior Ambrette Rhyhorn Race which I sponsored." "It may have been four years since then but it still seems like yesterday." "And to think, tomorrow you will marry my granddaughter."

"And to me," said Delia, "It only feels like yesterday when Ash first met his Pikachu but during the time since then, he's accomplished many great things like stopping Team Rocket and starting Ketchum co." "And now, his daughter is getting married which makes me just as happy and sad as I was when he got married."

"It's good you both could make it," said Nils, have you both seen Tana yet?"

"We have," answered Delia, "She's somewhere else in the city waiting for guests like you are." "Now if you excuse us, we need to talk to Ash and Serena," and they both left for the Midnight Hotel.

Nils then searched again, while being careful not to find Tana, and after a few minutes found Cassidy and Butch and talked to them as well.

Cassidy and Butch were members of Team Rocket just like Jessie and James. However, after failing missions so many times, they got fired. After learning some wisdom from Ash and friends, they decided to help stop Team Rocket. After Team Rocket's downfall, Cassidy and Butch started a Pokemon Day Care and then got married three years after Jessie and James got married. For some reason after Team Rocket was stopped, everyone who had once had gotten Butch's name wrong all the time stopped making that mistake.

Nils then found Brock who was a famous Pokemon Doctor but was sad because his old friend's daughter was getting married at a young age while he couldn't find love himself. However, he did learn his lesson years ago and stopped being desperate for love.

After talking to enough guests, Nils decided to spend the rest of the day training his Pokemon for the tournament.

The next day, Nils was in the league building with Rex and Ren and the three boys were getting dressed for the wedding. Nils was wearing the same black tuxedo he bought at Celadon City while Rex wore a brown tuxedo that Jessie and James bought for him after he became the best man and Ren put on a blue tuxedo that Libby gave him after they became a couple. With the three boys ready they went to the area in front of the Pokemon League building where the wedding ceremony would happen and Ren went to get the rings while Nils and Rex went to the altar.

As the guests and contestants arrived, Nils saw Misty, her husband Tracy, Violet and Lily who were Misty's other sisters, Dean who was welcoming guests. Brandon of the Battle Frontier, Brandon's wife Maria, Bushra who was a former Elite Four Member and a good friend of Ash's, Kimiko who was the daughter of the Dragon Master Lance, Libby, Libby's parents, Utara and his son Arnold, Professor Oak, Forrest, Lucy, Snana, all of the guests Nils talked to the day before, Boyd, the elite Four, Gunter, Reginald, Fuchsia City's Gym Leader Janine, Sabrina, Harry, George, Thalia, Marnie, Marnie's parents, Blaine, Gordon, Jackie, Chris, and a black haired man named Dracon who is the Gym Leader of Berlon City.

After it was confirmed all of the guests had arrived and had taken seats, Cassidy and Butch's six year old daughter, Heather, who was a prodigy in music started to play an organ which started the ceremony. After the music started, Nabila, who was the flower girl went down the aisle while dropping green flowers along the way. Next came the ring bearer, Ren, who came while carrying a brown pillow that held the rings Nils bought at Celadon City. Then came the maid of honour, Firenze, who was wearing a yellow dress that Jessie and James gave her back at the mansion and was carrying a white bouquet and was then followed by the three bridesmaids, Obelia, Rocio and Chalina, who were wearing purple dresses and carried pink bouquets.

A minute later, everyone stood up, the song changed and Tana appeared wearing the same white wedding dress she bought at Celadon City and carrying a big, rainbow bouquet. With Ash escorting her, Tana walked down the aisle with a very big smile on her face while Nils watched her with an equally big smile on his face. Once Tana made it to the altar, she gave her bouquet to Firenze and then held both hands with Nils while everyone sat back down.

"Hello everyone," said Daisy who was the minister, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of love between Nils and Tana." "Before we begin, if anyone would like to object please say something now," and after a minute of silence, Daisy continued. "Nils, do you take Tana to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her for better and for worse and to care for her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Nils.

"And Tana," continued Daisy, "Do you take Nils to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love him for better and for worse and to care for him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Tana.

"Rings please," asked Daisy and Ren gave Nils and Tana the rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Nils as he put the gold ring on Tana's left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Tana as she put the silver ring on Nils' left ring finger.

"By the power invested in me by the Region of Kanto," said Daisy, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride."

Nils and Tana then kissed with everything they had while all of the guests and contestants of the tournament clapped for them. After finishing the kiss, Nils and Tana walked down the aisle together and then went to the Midnight Hotel along with everyone else for the reception.

Once everyone was in the hotel's ballroom, the reception started by Tana throwing her bouquet which was caught by a teenage girl with short, curly, green hair who was obviously a contestant.

After the bouquet was caught, everyone started to either dance or eat the food that Snana had made.

"It's finally happened," said Tana as she and Nils danced, "We're married."

"You're right," said Nils, "To be honest, I was worried this wouldn't happen when we tried to fight Wilda, but I'm glad she was defeated and now we're husband and wife." "By the way, why was the bouquet a rainbow?"

"It was my dad's idea," answered Tana, "He said looking at me holding it reminded him of the time when he saw a Ho-oh right after he met Pikachu." "By the way, Since when did Ren and Libby start liking each other," Tana asked because she noticed Ren dancing with Libby.

"Apparently," answered Nils, "Since they first met."

After dancing for several minutes, Nils and Tana cut the first slice of the wedding cake which had four layers of white cake and had different coloured frosting on each layer with green on the top, red on the upper middle, blue on the lower middle and yellow on the bottom. Right after, several people had cake.

It was when he finished his cake that Ash stood up for a speech.

"Thanks to all of you for coming to my daughter's wedding," thanked Ash, "The love she shares with her new husband is a powerful thing and I'm glad that they have it sooner rather than later because I found my own true love later and I still regret it." "I'm certain when Tana becomes the president of Ketchum co, she will have Nils to help her all the way," and Ash then sat down.

After the speech everyone went back to dancing and having a very good time.

"Hey Nils and Tana," said Firenze as she walked over to the newly weds, "This wedding is great, I hope it doesn't upstage my wedding."

"Your wedding's in a month Firenze," said Tana, "I don't think either wedding will affect the other."

"You might be right Tana," said Firenze, and she left to go back to dancing with Gordon.

"How does it feel to be married," asked Rex as he and Obelia came over.

"It feels great Rex," answered Nils.

"That's good," said Rex, "Also we would like to tell you two something."

"What's that," asked Tana.

"Well," answered Obelia, "Let's just say that Rex and I kept encountering each other during our journeys and we each originally hated the other but after I beat him in a battle three times in a row and then he caught his Electivire, Rex changed which made each of us gain feelings for the other and today we just confessed our feelings and are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Congratulations," said both Nils and Tana at the same time.

"Thanks," thanked Rex and Obelia in unison and they went to continue dancing.

Several hours later, the reception had ended and everyone went back to where they were spending the night.

That night after taking off their wedding clothes, Nils and Tana went to the bed they were now sharing and slept happily.

The next morning, Nils and Tana along with Ren and Firenze all went to the Pokemon League Stadium to see who Nils and Tana's first opponents were gonna be.

While Tana's opponent was a boy with long, brown hair, Nils' opponent turned out to be Gunter.

"So we'll be battling in the first round Nils," said Gunter who happened to be there as well, "Let's have a good battle."

"Best of luck to both of us," said Nils and then he and Tana left to spend their first day as a married couple while preparing for the tournament.


	66. Speed and Power

The day after the matchups for the first round were revealed and before the tournament would begin started with Nils and Tana saying goodbye to some of their friends and family who were at the wedding and were now going home.

"Remember you two," said Ash who along with Serena, Jessie and James, was wishing the married couple good luck in the league, "No matter how far either of you make it in the tournament, we will be very proud of both of you," and then the four parents left for home where they would watch the tournament on TV.

After everyone left, Nils and Tana decided to train one last time by having Nils have a full six on six battle with Ren and Tana having a full six on six battle with Firenze. After Nils and Tana barely won each of their battles, they felt ready and went to bed that night feeling both nervous and excited.

The next morning, Nils, Tana, Ren and Firenze all woke up, had breakfast and went to the stadium. For the first four rounds, contestants would have to battle in each of four minor stadiums which were colored red, blue, green and yellow and then would battle through the rest of the tournament in the bigger main stadium in the center. Tana left for her first battle which was in the green stadium while Nils went to the yellow stadium for his battle with Gunter and was accompanied by Firenze, who would rotate between watching Nils and Tana, and Ren, who planned to watch the couple and Libby. As Ren and Firenze sat at the stand with several other people, Nils entered the battlefield and faced Gunter.

"Go Grumpig," said Nils as he sent out Grumpig.

"Go Nidoking," said Gunter and a Nidoking was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Gunter will have the first attack," explained the referee, "And begin."

"Use Dig Nidoking," said Gunter and Nidoking started to use the move of choice.

"Use Bounce to dodge," said Nils and Grumpig used Bounce which made Nidoking have Dig miss and then get damaged by Bounce.

"Use Poison Jab," said Gunter and Nidoking attacked Grumpig with the decided attack while still being close and Grumpig took damage and became poisoned.

"Use Psychic," said Nils and Grumpig used the move that was decided which gave Nidoking super effective damage and lowered his defense.

"Use Megahorn," said Gunter and Nidoking managed to hit Grumpig with the move of decision which was super effective.

"Psychic again said Nils and Grumpig hit Nidoking with Psychic which did even more damage than the last one.

"Hone Claws," said Gunter and Nidoking used the chosen move which raised Nidoking's attack.

"What move was that," asked Ren.

"It's Hone Claws," explained Firenze, "It raises attack which must means Gunter intends to defeat Grumpig with fewer attacks."

"Use Signal Beam," said Nils who wanted to try something and Grumpig used Signal Beam which did some damage to Nidoking and confused him.

"Try to focus and use Megahorn," said Gunter and by luck Nidoking used Megahorn which gave Grumpig more damage than the last one and Grumpig was knocked down.

Grumpig then got back up but then took damage from the earlier poison and was knocked out.

"Grumpig is unable to battle," said the referee, "Nidoking wins."

"Go Zebstrika," said Nils after he returned Grumpig and Zebstrika was sent out.

"Well done Nidoking," said Gunter as he returned his Nidoking, "Go Jolteon," and a Jolteon was sent out.

"Wait, why did Gunter return Nidoking when it has the type advantage against Zebstrika," asked Ren.

"Gunter must have not wanted to risk having Nidoking defeated since it has taken a lot of damage and was confused," answered Firenze, "Besides, Jolteon is a good idea against Zebstrika because it doesn't take damage from Electric Type attacks and considering Zebstrika's remaining moves, this could be a problem."

"Hey guys," said Tana as she went to sit next to Firenze and Ren.

"Tana," asked Firenze, "You finished your battle already?"

"Yeah," answered Tana, "I had trouble with my opponents Dunsparce who defeated Ursaring and Scizor but Altaria managed to defeat it which made me win the match." "So how's Nils doing?"

"Grumpig was defeated and now Zebstrika is battling a Jolteon," answered Ren.

"Well can I watch with you two," asked Tana.

"Sure thing," answered Firenze and Tana sat down.

"Use Overheat," said Nils and Zebstrika used the selected move which gave Jolteon lots of damage.

"Use Hyper Voice," said Gunter and Jolteon started to use the move that was decided.

"Use Overheat again," said Nils and Zebstrika used another Overheat which went through Hyper Voice and caused a bit less damage than the last Overheat, because the first one lowered Zebstrika's special attack, while at the same time, Zebstrika got hit by Hyper Voice.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Gunter and Jolteon used the chosen move which damaged Zebstrika and lowered his special defense.

"Overheat once more," said Nils and Zebstrika used Overheat for the third time which did even less damage.

"Hyper Voice," said Gunter and Jolteon attacked Zebstrika with Hyper Voice which did even more damage than the last one.

"Use Thrash," said Nils and Zebstrika used the move of choice which gave Jolteon a lot of damage and then confused Zebstrika.

"Hyper Voice one more time," said Gunter and Jolteon started to use Hyper Voice yet again.

"Zebstrika, if you can hear me, use Thrash again," said Nils and Zebstrika managed to use the attack that was decided which hit Jolteon who hit Zebstrika with Hyper Voice at the same time and both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Zebstrika and Jolteon are both unable to battle," said the referee and both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"This is bad," said Ren, "Now Nils only has one Pokemon."

"I don't think it's that bad," said Tana, "From what you've told me, Nidoking took a lot of damage from Grumpig which should make things close to equal."

"I hope you're right Tana," said Firenze.

"Go Ledian," said Nils and Ledian was sent out.

"Go Lucario," said Gunter and a Lucario appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Focus Blast," said Nils and Ledian started to use the decided attack.

"Use Flash Cannon," said Gunter and Lucario started to use the move of choice.

The two attacks crashed into each other and then Focus Blast went through Flash cannon because it was super effective and then hit Lucario which made it take a lot of damage and have its special defense lowered.

"Focus Blast again," said Nils and Ledian used Focus Blast again.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail," said Gunter and Lucario dodged Focus Blast and then hit Ledian with Iron Tail which lowered Ledian's defense.

"Try Acrobatics," said Nils and Ledian hit Lucario with the chosen attack which did lots of damage and made Gunter smile.

"Use Copycat," said Gunter and Lucario used the selected move which made Lucario attack Ledian with Acrobatics which gave Ledian super effective damage that was boosted by Iron Tail.

"What just happened," asked Ren.

"Lucario used Copycat which makes the user use the last move that was used in battle no matter what move it is or who used it," answered Tana who knew the move well.

"That's a useful move," said Ren.

"Ledian, use Giga Drain," said Nils and Ledian attacked Lucario with the chosen attack which did ok damage, thanks to the first Focus Blast, and healed Ledian a little.

"Use Iron Tail," said Gunter and Lucario started to use Iron Tail.

"Stop it with Focus Blast," said Nils and Ledian used Focus Blast which stopped Iron Tail and knocked out Lucario.

"Lucario is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ledian wins."

"Now it's down to Ledian and Nidoking who are both severely damaged," said Firenze, "It all depends on who is attacked first."

"Go Nidoking," said Gunter and Nidoking was sent back out. "Use Poison Jab," and Nidoking charged at Ledian while using the decided attack.

"Acrobatics," said Nils and Ledian managed to attack Nidoking with Acrobatics before getting hit by Poison Jab and Nidoking was knocked out.

"Nidoking is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ledian wins which means the winner of this battle is Nils."

After returning their Pokemon, Nils and Gunter walked to each other and shook hands.

"You know Nils," said Gunter," I've wanted to battle you for quite a while and I'm glad that I finally had it even though it meant losing in the first round."

"You were great in that battle Gunter," said Nils, "I actually thought I was gonna lose after the double knock out. But the fact we became even after Lucario was defeated was what really made that battle interesting.

"Agreed," said Gunter, "Also good luck in the rest of the tournament."

Later, Nils reunited with Tana, Ren and Firenze and they were glad that he won his battle.

"So how was your battle Tana," Nils asked his wife.

"I also had a little trouble in my battle but I won it nonetheless," said Tana answering her husband's question.

"So what do we do now," asked Firenze.

"We should watch Libby's match," suggested Ren, "It's the next one to happen in the red stadium.

"Not a bad idea Ren," said Nils and they all went to the red stadium to watch Libby's match.


	67. A Brave Battle

The first round had ended with Nils, Tana, Rex, Libby, Utara, Dean, Obelia and Arnold all making it to the second round. With all of the first round battles finished, the match ups for the second round were revealed. Nils and Tana each got an opponent they didn't know but what really got their interest was that Rex would be facing Utara in the second round.

That night, Nils and Tana were discussing which Pokemon they would use and what strategies that wanted to try for the second round when they heard a knock on the door. After Nils opened the door, it revealed Rex on the other side.

"Can I come in," asked Rex who wanted to talk to the couple.

"Sure thing," answered Nils and Rex entered the room.

"I know that my opponent is a Ketchum co employee but do you know anything else about him," asked Rex.

"Well I don't know much," answered Tana, "But I remember shortly after I visited Pewter City for the first time my dad told me that he helped one of the employees catch a Munchlax, battled him and then the employee left for a journey saying that he will learn as much as he could about the bond between people and Pokemon."

"I see," said Rex, "Well if that employee was Utara and he focused on learning the bond, then he'll be a tough opponent." "I'd better get going now, good luck to both of you in the second round tomorrow," and Rex left.

The next day during the second round, Nils had just won his match in the green stadium by having Froslass defeat his opponent's Pelipper. Nils then went to the blue stadium to watch Tana's match only to see Tana down to Zoroark and her opponent down to a Golem and Zoroark defeated Golem which meant Tana won the match and would be going to the third round like Nils.

After Tana's match, she and Nils hugged each other outside of the blue stadium out of happiness for both of them making it to the third round.

"What should we do now," asked Nils.

"I have a suggestion," said Firenze, who was also watching Tana's match, as she walked over to the married couple, "Rex and Utara's match will begin in the red stadium soon, why don't we go there."

"That's a good idea," said Tana, "I was wondering how that match will go after Rex came by last night."

"I was curious as well," said Nils and the three of them went to the red stadium to watch the match.

Once at the red stadium, Nils, Tana and Firenze saw Rex and Utara stand on each side of the battlefield and the two of them were about to start their battle.

"Go Vileplume," said Rex and Vileplume was sent out.

"Go Sudowoodo," said Utara and the Sudowoodo from the Dawn Caves was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Rex will have the first attack," said the referee.

"Use Toxic Vileplume," said Rex and Vileplume used the move of choice which poisoned Sudowoodo.

"Use Rockslide Sudowoodo," said Utara who was hoping to flinch Vileplume and Sudowoodo used the attack that was decided which damaged but did not flinch Vileplume.

"Giga Drain," said Rex and Vileplume attacked Sudowoodo with the chosen move which severely damaged Sudowoodo and completely healed Vileplume.

"In that case, use Stone Edge," said Utara and Sudowoodo used the selected attack which gave Vileplume tons more of damage than Rockslide.

"Giga Drain again," said Rex and Vileplume used Giga Drain again which lead to the same result as the last time but Vileplume still had some damage.

"Try Rockslide again," said Utara and Sudowoodo used the chosen attack which missed Vileplume who dodged.

"Giga Drain once more," said Rex and Vileplume started to use Giga Drain for the third time.

"Sucker Punch," said Utara and by using the decided attack, Sudowoodo attacked Vileplume before getting hit by Giga Drain yet again.

"Venoshock," said Rex and Vileplume used Venoshock which knocked out Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle," said the referee, "Vileplume wins."

"I guess I couldn't do much to your Vileplume," said Utara as he returned Sudowoodo, "But maybe this time will be different, go Drifblim," and a Drifblim appeared.

"Return Vileplume," said Rex who then returned Vileplume, "Go Banette and Banette was sent out.

"Stockpile please," said Utara and Drifblim used the move of choice which raised its defense and defense.

"Use Shadow Claw," said Rex and Banette started to use the selected attack.

"Use Phantom Force to dodge," said Utara and Drifblim used the decided move which made it dodge Shadow Claw and then attack Banette who took super effective damage.

"Use Will-O-Wisp and quickly," said Rex and Banette used the chosen move from up close which burned Drifblim.

"Shadow Ball," said Utara but when Drifblim used Shadow Ball, Banette dodged.

"Use Psychic," said Rex and Banette hit Drifblim with the move of choice which put Drifblim's special defense back to normal.

"How about this," said Utara, "Acrobatics," and Drifblim attacked Banette with the move that was decided which gave a bunch of damage to Banette.

"Hex," said Rex and Banette attacked Drifblim which did a lot of damage because of the burn and the fact the move was super effective.

"Phantom Force," said Utara who looked like he had an idea and Drifblim attacked Banette with the attack of choice.

"Use Shadow Claw," said Rex and Banette used Shadow Claw which knocked out Drifblim who then exploded and gave Banette some damage.

"Drifblim is unable to battle," said the referee, "Banette wins."

"What just happened," asked Rex.

"That explosion was Drifblim's ability, Aftermath," explained Utara, "When a Pokemon with this ability is knocked out by another Pokemon's attack, the attacking Pokemon will take a bit of damage." "Now go Snorlax," and the Snorlax that had battled Boyd's Steelix appeared. "Use Crunch," and Snorlax used the move of choice which knocked out Banette.

"Banette is unable to battle," said the referee, "Snorlax wins."

"That must be the Munchlax my dad helped Utara catch," said Tana, "I can't believe how strong it is."

"It's a lot stronger than when it battled Boyd's Steelix," said Nils.

"Go Vileplume," said Rex and Vileplume was sent back out." "Use Toxic," and Vileplume used the selected move which poisoned Snorlax just like it did with Sudowoodo.

"Use Zen Headbutt," said Utara and Snorlax used the move of choice which gave super effective damage to Vileplume who also flinched." "Now use Crunch," and Snorlax attacked Vileplume by using the decided attack which also lowered Vileplume's defense.

"Venoshock," said Rex and Vileplume used the chosen attack which gave Snorlax a bunch of damage.

"Zen Headbutt," said Utara and Snorlax attacked Vileplume with another Zen Headbutt which did more damage than the last one and made Vileplume flinch again. "Zen Headbutt again," and Snorlax used yet another Zen Headbutt which knocked out Vileplume.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," said the referee, "Snorlax wins."

"You make a good trainer for a full grown man Utara," said Rex, "But I still have a chance to win, go Granbull," and Granbull was sent out. "Use Crunch," and Granbull hit Snorlax with the chosen move which lowered Snorlax's defense and damaged Snorlax.

"Use Zen Headbutt," said Utara but when Snorlax hit Granbull with the attack of choice, Granbull didn't flinch.

"Play Rough," said Rex and Granbull attacked Snorlax with the decided move which inflicted damage and lowered Snorlax's attack.

"Try Crunch," said Utara who wanted to try to make up for the lowered attack by lowering Granbull's defense and Snorlax started to use the move of choice.

"Use your Crunch," said Rex and Granbull used the same move as Snorlax and they both hit their targets with Snorlax's defense lowered again while Granbull didn't get the effect or much damage because Crunch wasn't that effective.

"I guess there's no option left," said Utara, "Use Giga Impact," and Snorlax used the chosen attack which hit Granbull and caused a lot of damage but not enough to knock out Granbull.

"Excellent," said Rex, "Use Superpower," and Granbull used the move of choice and gave lots of super effective damage to Snorlax who couldn't move because of Giga Impact. "Super Power again," and Granbull used Superpower once again which knocked out Snorlax.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," said the referee, "Granbull wins which means the winner of this match is Rex."

After the match, Rex and Utara were outside the red stadium along with Nils, Tana, Firenze, Ren who was watching Libby's match in the green stadium after Nils' match, Libby who had won her match, Arnold who won his match in the yellow stadium, Obelia who had won her match in the blue stadium at the same time as Rex's victory, Dean who won the first match of the day in the red stadium and Gunter who decided to stay and watch the others and Utara was talking with everyone.

"Well everyone," said Utara, "This is the end of my journey." "I never would have gotten this far had I not been able to learn the bond between myself and my Pokemon." "I'll be leaving for Pinoma City tomorrow and when I get there, I will become an even better Ketchum co employee than I was before I started this journey." "Good luck to all of you in the remainder of the tournament, especially you Arnold."

"Thanks dad," thanked Arnold and everyone then either went to their rooms at the Midnight Hotel or watched the few remaining matches of the second round.

The next morning, Utara left Indigo City with the gang waving good bye to him. Once Utara was gone, Nils, Tana, Rex, Libby, Obelia, Dean and Arnold went to the stadiums for their third round matches while Ren, Firenze and Gunter went to watch.


	68. A Famous Fight

Nils was waiting for his third round match which would be the final battle in the red stadium for the third round and decided to wait by watching Tana's battle which would be the next match in the yellow stadium against none other than Libby.

"Hey Nils," said Ren who went to Nils, "Are you going to watch Libby and Tana's match?"

"That's what I plan to do," answered Nils.

"Then let's hurry," said Ren and they both rushed to the yellow stadium.

Once Nils and Ren found seats, they saw Tana and Libby entering the battlefield and then standing on either side.

"Go Hippowdon," said Tana and Hippowdon was sent out.

"Go Victreebel," said Libby and the Victreebel that Libby evolved at the cruise was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss," said the referee, "Libby will have the first attack."

"Use Leaf Storm," said Libby and Victreebel started to use the attack of choice.

"Use Dig to dodge," said Tana and Hippowdon used the selected attack which made her dodge Leaf Storm and then attack Victreebel causing some damage.

"Acid from up close," said Libby and Victreebel used the decided attack which wasn't that effective but managed to lower Hippowdon's defense.

"Crunch," said Tana and Hippowdon started to use the move that was chosen.

"Let it hit," said Libby and Hippowdon's Crunch hit Victreebel whose defense was also lowered. "Now use Leaf Blade," and Victreebel attacked Hippowdon with the attack of choice which inflicted lots of damage because of the lowered defense and the fact that it was super effective.

"So that was your strategy Libby," said Tana, "But you should know that Crunch lowered Victreebel's defense as well and that Hippowdon has powerful moves, now use Stone Edge," and Hippowdon used the selected move which gave Victreebel a bunch of damage.

"Well Victreebel doesn't only rely on Leaf Blade," said Libby, "Use Slam," and Victreebel used the attack that was selected which missed Hippowdon who dodged.

"Great job Hippowdon," said Tana, "Now use Crunch," and Hippowdon attacked Victreebel with another Crunch which once again lowered Victreebel's defense.

"Again with that," asked Libby, "Ok then, use Leaf Blade again," and Victreebel started to use another Leaf Blade.

"I know what to do this time," said Tana, "Use Stone Edge," and Hippowdon used the decided move which hit Victreebel while Leaf Blade hit Hippowdon at the same time and both Pokemon were sent flying.

"Leaf Blade again," said Libby and Victreebel charged at Hippowdon while using another Leaf Blade.

"Dodge with Dig again," said Tana and Hippowdon used Dig which allowed her to dodge Leaf Blade and knock out Victreebel.

"Victreebel is unable to battle," said the referee, "Hippowdon wins."

"Nice job Victreebel, now take a good rest," said Libby as she returned her Victreebel, "Go Dragonite," and a Dragonite appeared.

"Dragonite can handle this," said Ren who was rooting for his girlfriend, Libby.

"I don't know about that," said Nils who was rooting for his wife, Tana.

"We'll see," said Ren.

"Hippowdon return," said Tana as she returned Hippowdon, "Go Altaria," and Altaria was sent out.

"You know Tana," said Libby, "I had my Dragonite battle your dad's Pikachu during the Ketchum Tour while she was a Dratini." "To think after Dragonite battles Ketchum co's president, she now battles his daughter." "Any way, use Dragon Rush," and Dragonite used the selected attack which missed Altaria who dodged it easily.

"Use Cotton Guard Altaria," said Tana and Altaria raised its defense by using Cotton Guard.

"Try Hurricane," said Libby and Dragonite used the move of choice which gave Altaria some damage.

"Moon Blast," said Tana and Altaria used the chosen move which gave Dragonite super effective damage and lowered her special attack as well.

"Use Power-Up Punch," said Libby and Dragonite attacked Altaria with the decided attack which caused little damage but raised Dragonite's attack.

"Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria attacked Dragonite with the chosen attack which did more super effective damage and sent Dragonite crashing into the ground because they were both flying.

"Dragon Rush," said Libby," and Dragonite used Dragon Rush which unlike the last one, hit Altaria and caused it to flinch. "Now Hurricane," and Dragonite used the decided attack which also hit Altaria and confused it.

"And just when things were looking good," said Tana, "No matter, use Dragon Pulse," but Altaria couldn't use Dragon Pulse because of the confusion.

"Power-Up Punch," said Libby and Dragonite used the move that was decided which hit Altaria and raised Dragonite's attack again.

"Try to listen to me and use Dragon Pulse," said Tana and this time, Altaria managed to use Dragon Pulse and gave Dragonite a lot more damage.

"Dragon Rush," said Libby and Dragonite attacked Altaria with another Dragon Rush which caused more damage than the last one because of Power-Up Punch.

"Moon Blast," said Tana and Altaria snapped out of confusion and used the selected attack which gave a bunch more damage to Dragonite whose special attack got lowered yet again.

"Dragonite's special attack may be low but this next attack should do it," said Libby, "Use Draco Meteor," and Dragonite used the chosen move which knocked out Altaria.

"Altaria is unable to battle," said the referee, "Dragonite wins."

"You were awesome Altaria," said Tana as she returned Altaria, "You deserve a really good rest."

"Told you Dragonite could handle it," said Ren to Nils.

"Altaria may have been defeated but Dragonite took a lot of damage," said Nils in response.

"Go Scizor," said Tana and Scizor was sent out. "Iron Head," and Scizor used the decided move which gave damage to Dragonite who also flinched. "Now Steel Wing," and Scizor used the chosen attack which raised Scizor's defense and knocked out Dragonite.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," said the referee, "Scizor wins."

"You battled bravely Dragonite," said Libby as she returned Dragonite, "Now take a good rest." "You're very good Tana, you really know how to raise your Pokemon."

"Thanks Libby," thanked Tana.

"However," continued Libby, "I also know how to raise Pokemon, go Rampardos," and a Rampardos appeared.

"Doesn't Rampardos have the type disadvantage against both Scizor and Hippowdon," asked Nils.

"That may be true," explained Ren, "But Rampardos defeated all three of the Pokemon Libby's Second round opponent used one of which was a Gogoat who also has the type advantage."

"Rampardos use Fire Punch," said Libby and Rampardos used the move of choice which gave Scizor super effective damage.

"X-Scissor while it's still punching you," said Tana and Scizor used the attack that was selected which gave Rampardos damage and was knocked away.

"Stone Edge," said Libby and Rampardos started to use Stone Edge.

"Steel Wing while dodging that Stone Edge," said Tana and Scizor followed instructions and attacked Rampardos who took super effective damage from Steel Wing.

"Fire Punch while it's still close," said Libby and Rampardos attacked Scizor with another Fire Punch which this time caused a burn along with the damage.

"Iron Head," said Tana," and Scizor attacked Rampardos with Iron Head which severely damaged Rampardos but did not flinch it.

"Let's see if you can cause a flinch with Zen headbutt," said Libby and Rampardos used the attack of choice which caused little damage to Scizor but did make Scizor flinch. "Now Stone Edge," and Rampardos attacked Scizor the the selected move which caused enough damage for Scizor's ability, Swarm, to activate.

"Use X-Scissor," said Tana and Scizor used X-Scissor which gave Rampardos even more damage than the last X-Scissor because of Swarm.

"Head Smash Rampardos," said Libby and Rampardos used the chosen move which knocked out Scizor.

"Scizor is unable to battle," said the referee, "Rampardos wins."

"Great job Scizor," said Tana as she returned Scizor, "Take a good rest." "Go Hippowdon," and Hippowdon was sent back out. "Use Earth Power," and Hippowdon used the decided move which gave Rampardos lots of damage.

"Zen Headbutt," said Libby who knew Rampardos had taken more damage from Scizor than Hippowdon had from Victreebel and decided to rely on flinching Hippowdon but when Rampardos attacked Hippowdon with Zen Headbutt, Hippowdon did not flinch.

"Finish this with another Earth Power," said Tana and Hippowdon used Earth Power again which gave Rampardos more damage than the last Earth Power because the first one lowered Rampardos' special defense.

After getting hit by the second Earth Power, Rampardos was knocked out which meant Tana had won the match.

"Rampardos is unable to battle," said the referee, "Hippowdon wins which means the winner of this match is Tana."

After returning their Pokemon, Tana and Libby walked to each other and shook hands.

"That was a great battle Tana," said Libby, "I may have lost the battle but I feel like have improved a lot since the day I battled your dad."

"You were really strong Libby," said Tana, "Especially with your brave Dragonite and powerful Rampardos." "I hope you get even stronger."

"I will," said Libby, "But for now, I'll watch the rest of the tournament and hope that either you or Nils wins it."

Later at the red stadium, Nils, Tana, Ren and Libby were talking about how Tana and Libby's match went while waiting for Nils' match which would be soon.

"I'm sorry you lost Libby," apologized Ren to Libby.

"It's alright Ren," said Libby, "I'm just glad that I did my best.

"You were great during that match Tana," said Nils to Tana.

"Thanks Nils," said Tana," and now it's your turn."

"Yeah," said Nils, "Wish me luck guys," and Nils went into the red stadium for his third round match while Tana, Ren and Libby went to watch.


	69. A Sensational Match

Soon after Nils had won his third round match, the third round was over and the matchups for the fourth round were revealed. Nils quickly learned after the revelation that his opponent in the fourth round, which would be in the blue stadium, was Dean.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later," said Dean who was with Nils along with the rest of the rivals, "Let's give it our all."

"Right," said Nils.

That night, Nils and Tana were talking about their final battles before battling in the main stadium along with the visiting Ren, who was staying with Libby and her parents, and Firenze, who got her own room after the wedding so Nils and Tana could be alone.

"So you're going up against Dean now Nils," asked Firenze who remembered from her Gym Battle with Dean how strong he is, "He's a strong trainer." Back when I battled him, His Barbaracle defeated Houndoom and Torkoal while severely weakened Rapidash who was defeated by his Purugly who didn't even get a scratch."

"I hope you know what you're doing Nils," said Ren.

"I hope so too," responded Nils.

Later, Ren and Firenze left for their rooms while Nils and Tana went to bed.

The next day, Tana went to the red stadium for her fourth round match while Nils went to the blue stadium for his match.

When Nils entered the battlefield, he saw Dean who was already there and was ready for battle.

"Go Gardevoir," said Dean and a Gardevoir appeared.

"Go Zebstrika," said Nils and Zebstrika was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Nils will have the first attack," said the referee.

"Use Thunderbolt," Zebstrika and Zebstrika used the chosen attack which Gardevoir dodged.

"Calm Mind Gardevoir," said Dean and Gardevoir used the move of choice which raised it's special defense and special attack.

"That's a good move for Gardevoir," said Gunter who was watching the battle.

"I hope it doesn't give Nils too much trouble," said Ren who was also watching along with Libby.

"Use Thunderbolt again," said Nils and Zebstrika used Thunderbolt again which managed to hit Gardevoir this time.

"Moonblast," said Dean and Gardevoir used the decided attack which damaged Zebstrika whose special attack was lowered.

"Wild Charge," said Nils," and Zebstrika used the attack that was selected which gave a lot of damage to Gardevoir but also damaged Zebstrika.

"Use Psychic," said Dean and Gardevoir used the selected move which damaged Zebstrika whose special defense also got lowered.

"Wild Charge again," said Nils and Zebstrika started to use Wild Charge again.

"Use Moonblast when it hits," said Dean and once Gardevoir got hit by Wild Charge, Gardevoir used Moonblast which gave Zebstrika more damage than the last one because of Psychic.

"Thrash," said Nils and Zebstrika used the selected move which knocked out Gardevoir and made Zebstrika confused.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle," said the referee, "Zebstrika wins."

"You were amazing Gardevoir now take a rest," said Dean as he returned Gardevoir. "Go Garchomp," and a Garchomp appeared.

"Return Zebstrika," said Nils as he returned Zebstrika, "Go Machamp," and Machamp was sent out.

"Use Dragon Claw," said Dean and Garchomp started to use the move of choice.

"Use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp hit Garchomp with the decided attack which stopped Dragon Claw, gave Garchomp lots of damage and confused Garchomp.

"Well since you're confused anyway, use Outrage," said Dean and Garchomp managed to use the chosen move which gave Machamp lots of damage.

"Use Strength," said Nils and Machamp used the selected move which gave some damage to Garchomp.

"Try Dig," said Dean but the confusion prevented Garchomp from using the attack that was decided.

"Use Low Sweep," said Nils and Machamp hit Garchomp with the move of choice which not only damaged Garchomp but lowered Garchomp's speed.

Just then, Garchomp snapped out of the confusion.

"Great Garchomp," said Dean, "Now use Aerial Ace," and Garchomp started to use the attack of choice.

"Use Revenge after it hits," said Nils and once Machamp took super effective damage from Aerial Ace, Machamp used Revenge which knocked out Garchomp.

"Garchomp is unable to battle," said the referee, "Machamp wins."

"You did your best Garchomp now rest up," said Dean as he returned Garchomp, "It's up to you my old friend, go Barbaracle," and the Barbaracle that battled the family of the Kalova was sent out.

"Return Machamp," said Nils as he returned Machamp, "Go Venusaur," and Venusaur was sent out.

"Use Razor Shell," said Dean and Barbaracle used the chosen move which wasn't very effective on Venusaur but did lower Venusaur's defense.

"Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur started to use the decided attack.

"Skull Bash," said Dean and Barbaracle prepared for Skull Bash which raised its defense and decreased the damage it took from Petal Blizzard.

"Ok then, use Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used the decided move which gave Barbaracle super effective damage and lowered Barbaracle's special defense.

Barbaracle then used Skull Bash which gave Venusaur a lot of damage.

"Use Energy Ball again," said Nils and Venusaur used another Energy Ball only for Barbaracle to dodge it.

"Use Stone Edge," said Dean and Barbaracle used the selected attack which gave Venusaur tons of damage.

"Sludge Bomb," said Nils who realized Venusaur couldn't win and decided to at least weaken Barbaracle and Venusaur used the chosen attack which wasn't that effective and didn't poison Barbaracle.

"Nice try Nils," said Dean, "Use Stone Edge," and Barbaracle used another Stone Edge which knocked out Venusaur.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," said the referee, "Barbaracle wins."

"You did what you could Venusaur now rest up," said Nils as he returned Venusaur, "Go Zebstrika," and Zebstrika was sent back out. "Use Thunderbolt," and Zebstrika used the move of choice which gave Barbaracle extra damage because of Energy Ball.

"Stone Edge," said Dean and Barbaracle used yet another Stone Edge which knocked out Zebstrika who was badly damaged by battling Gardevoir.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle," said the referee, "Barbaracle wins."

"You did well Zebstrika now take a nice rest," said Nils as he returned Zebstrika, "Go Machamp," and Machamp was sent back out.

"So it's come to this," said Dean, "You're Machamp verses my Barbaracle." "This should be interesting."

"You're right about that Dean," said Nils, "Now use Dynamic Punch Machamp," and Machamp used the move of choice which missed because Barbaracle dodged.

"Scald," said Dean and Barbaracle started to use the decided attack.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and Machamp attacked Barbaracle with the selected move after getting damaged and burned by Scald and Barbaracle took tons of damage from Revenge being super effective and boosted by Machamp's ability, Guts.

"Use Razor Shell," said Dean and Barbaracle use Razor Shell which gave some damage to Macham whose defense also got lowered.

"Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp started to use the selected move.

"Skull Bash," said Dean and Barbaracle prepared for Skull Bash but once it got hit by Dynamic Punch, Barbaracle became confused..

"Use Low Sweep," said Nils and Machamp used the decided attack which gave so much damage to Barbaracle who was then unable to use Skull Bash because of the confusion. "Low Sweep once more," and Machamp used another Low Sweep which knocked out Barbaracle.

"Barbaracle is unable to battle," said the referee, "Machamp wins which means Nils wins the match."

"That was one of the best battles that I've had," said Dean after he returned Barbaracle and walked over to Nils.

"It was a good battle for me too Dean," responded Nils.

"Good luck in the main stadium rounds," said Dean to Nils as they shook hands.

Later after all of the fourth round matches were finished, everyone was summoned to the main stadium to learn the matchups for the fifth round which would be the first of the remaining rounds to take place there.

"So only the two of us, Rex, Obelia and Arnold have made it this far," said Tana to Nils.

"Apparently," responded Nils.

Just then, a giant computer on the side of the stadium revealed the matchups for the fifth round and it showed that Rex will battle Obelia, Tana will battle Arnold, and Nils will battle a blonde haired girl that he recognized as the girl he battled at the the Pokemon Center on the hill at Seafoam Island.

"I guess we'll be battling again," said the girl who walked over to Nils and Tana, "I'm Xandra by the way and I was hoping to have a rematch with you."

"Well my name is Nils," introduced Nils, "And you're on.

After the revelation of the matchups, everyone left and they were all wondering what would happen the next day in the tournament.


	70. The League Rematch

It was the night before the fifth round and Nils and Tana were having dinner while talking about their matches the next day.

"So you battled Xandra before," asked Tana.

"I did," answered Nils, "It was right after I caught Froslass who was Snorunt at the time." "I decided to test out Froslass while Xandra used her newly evolved Politoed." "At first, I had the upper hand with Attract but out of luck, Politoed used Perish Song which knocked them both out."

"I see," said Tana, "Then do you have an idea on how to beat her this time?"

"Not Really," answered Nils, "But I'm sure I can figure out a way." "What about you Tana, do you think you can defeat Arnold?"

"Well," answered Tana, "Before he left, Utara told me that he and Arnold battled each other five times and Arnold won three times which means he's really strong."

"Interesting," said Nils.

After dinner, the married couple got ready for bed, kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep while wondering how they will both do in the fifth round.

The next day after having breakfast, Nils and Tana went to the main stadium along with all of their friends. Once at the stadium, it was revealed that Nils' match was the first one of the day.

"Wish me luck guys," said Nils as he went to the battlefield while everyone else went to the stand.

When Nils entered the battlefield, he saw Xandra do the same thing and the two trainers then got ready for the match which would be a full six on six battle along with all of the remaining rounds.

"Go Froslass," said Nils and Froslass was sent out.

"Cool, your Snorunt evolved," said Xandra, "In that case, go Politoed," and the Politoed that Froslass had battled before appeared.

"By decision of coin toss, Nils will have the first attack," explained the referee.

"Use Attract," said Nils and Froslass started to use the move of choice.

"That's not gonna work this time," said Xandra, "Use Bounce to Dodge," and Politoed used the selected move which allowed him to dodge Attract and give some damage to Froslass.

"In that case, use Shadow Ball," said Nils and Froslass used the decided attack which hit Politoed who took damage and had his special defense lowered.

"Use Swagger," said Xandra and Politoed used the move that was chosen which confused Froslass.

"Try to use Ice Fang," said Nils who knew he needed time and thought of getting it by making Politoed flinch but when Froslass successfully used Ice Fang despite the confusion, Politoed froze after taking damage which would buy more time.

Nils then told Froslass to use Shadow Ball twice and both times the confusion stopped them from happening but on the third try, the confusion wore off and Froslass used Shadow Ball on Politoed who thawed out of the ice after taking damage.

"Use Hydro Pump," said Xandra and Politoed used the chosen attack which missed Froslass who dodged.

"Shadow Ball again," said Nils and Froslass used Shadow Ball yet again which knocked out Politoed.

"Politoed is unable to battle," said the referee, "Froslass wins."

"You did what you could Politoed now take a good rest," said Xandra as she returned Politoed, "Go Excadrill," and an Excadrill appeared. "Use Iron Head," and Excadrill used the decided attack which gave some super effective damage to Froslass who flinched. "Now Drill Run," and Excadrill used the chosen move which gave Froslass a bunch more damage.

"Use Attract," said Nils and Froslass used the selected move which didn't work because Excadrill was a girl.

Use Metal Claw," said Xandra and Excadrill used the attack of choice which knocked out Froslass and raised Excadrill's attack.

"Froslass is unable to battle," said the referee, "Excadrill wins."

"Not bad Froslass now take a good rest," said Nils as he returned Froslass, "Go Venusaur," and Venusaur was sent out. "Use Energy Ball," and Venusaur used the move of choice which hit and damaged Excadrill who also had her special defense lowered.

"Metal Claw," said Xandra and Excadrill use the chosen attack which gave Venusaur some damage and raised Excadrill's attack again.

"Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur used Petal Blizzard which gave Excadrill a good amount of damage.

"Iron Head," said Xandra and Excadrill used the attack of choice which gave Venusaur a lot of damage, because of the two Metal Claws, and also flinched Venusaur. "Use X-Scissor," and Excadrill used the selected move which gave a lot more damage to Venusaur.

"Energy Ball." said Nils and Venusaur used the move of choice which Excadrill dodged.

"Drill Run," said Xandra and Excadrill started to use Drill Run.

"Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used the decided attack which damaged Excadrill who then attacked Venusaur with Drill Run.

"X-Scissor," said Xandra and Excadrill then used the move of choice which knocked out Venusaur.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," said the referee, "Excadrill wins."

"You did fine Venusaur now take a good rest," said Nils as he returned Venusaur, "Go Machamp and Machamp was sent out. "Use Dynamic Punch," and Machamp attacked Excadrill with the chosen move which gave Excadrill a lot of damage and confused her.

"Return Excadrill," said Xandra as she returned Excadrill because Excadrill had battled enough for the time being, "Go Weezing," and a Weezing was sent out. "Use Sludge Bomb," and Weezing used the move of choice which damaged Machamp and poisoned him which activated Machamp's ability, Guts.

"Use Strength," said Nils and Machamp used the attack that was decided which gave tons of damage to Weezing.

"Venoshock," said Xandra and Weezing used the move that was chosen which gave a bunch of damage to Machamp because of the poison.

"Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp hit Weezing with Dynamic Punch which despite not being very effective, gave lots of damage to Weezing because of Guts and also confused Weezing.

"Try Shadow Ball," said Xandra but Weezing couldn't use Shadow Ball because of confusion.

"Low Sweep Machamp," said Nils and Machamp used the attack that was selected which gave some more damage to Weezing.

"Come on Weezing use Shadow Ball," said Xandra and this time, Weezing started to use Shadow Ball.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and after getting hit by Shadow Ball, Machamp used Revenge which gave Weezing so much damage that it was knocked out.

"Weezing is unable to battle," said the referee," Machamp wins.

"I'm sorry you lost because I couldn't anticipate Guts Weezing now please rest," said Xandra as she returned Weezing. "You're goog Nils but so am I, go Lickylicky," and a Lickylicky was sent out.

"Return Machamp," said Nils as he returned Machamp, "Go Zebstrika," and Zebstrika was sent out.

"Wring Out," said Xandra and Lickylicky used the move of choice which gave Zebstrika tons of damage because Licklicky was at full health.

"Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used the attack of choice which not only damaged Lickylicky but also paralyzed it too.

"Use Slam Lickylicky," said Xandra and Lickylicky used the move of choice which gave some damage to Zebstrika.

"Use Wild Charge," said Nils and Zebstrika used Wild Charge which gave Lickylicky lots of damage but also damaged Zebstrika.

"Facade," said Xandra and Lickylicky used the move of choice which inflicted a lot of damage on Zebstrika because of the paralysis.

"Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used the attack of choice which gave Lickylicky more damage.

"Slam," said Xandra and Lickylicky used the chosen attack which knocked out Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle," said the referee, "Lickylicky wins."

"You were great Zebstrika now take a rest," said Nils as he returned Zebstrika, "Go Ledian," and Ledian was sent out. "Use Focus Blast," and Ledian used the attack of choice which gave Lickylicky super effective damage.

"Facade," said Xandra but the paralysis stopped Lickylicky from attacking.

"Finally, a lucky break," said Nils, "Now use Focus Blast," and Ledian used another Focus Blast which gave Lickylicky evern more damaged than the last one because the last Focus Blast lowered Lickylicky's special defense and Lickylicky was knocked out.

"Lickylicky is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ledian wins.

"You did good Lickylicky now rest up," said Xandra as she returned Lickylicky, "Go Excadrill," and Excadrill was sent back out. "Use Iron Head," and Excadrill used the chosen move which damaged Ledian but didn't confuse him.

"Use Focus Blast," said Nils and Ledian used yet another Focus Blast which knocked out Excadrill who had been severely damage by Venusaur and Machamp.

"Excadrill is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ledian wins."

"You were awesome Excadrill now take a good ret," said Xandra as she returned Excadrill, "Go Shiftry and a Shiftry was sent out. "Use Hurricane," and Shiftry used the attack of choice which gave Ledian lots of super effective damage.

"Bug Buzz," said Nils and Ledian used the decided attack gave Shiftry lots of super effective damage as well.

"Hurricane again," said Xandra and Shiftry used Hurricane again which once again gave lots of damage to Ledian who also became confused.

"Try Focus Blast Ledian" said Nils but the confusion prevented Ledian from using the decided move.

"Foul Play," said Xandra and Shiftry used the move of choice which knocked out Ledian.

"Ledian is unable to battle," said the referee," Shiftry wins."

"Amazing job Ledian now take a rest," said Nils as he returned Ledian, "Go Machamp and Machamp was sent back out. "Use Dynamic Punch," and Machamp started to use the move of choice.

"Use Hurricane," said Xandra and Shiftry used the attack that was chosen.

The two attacks each landed on their targets which gave both of them lots of super effective damage and also confused both of them.

"Come on Machamp, use Low Sweep," said Nils but the confusion prevented Machamp from using Low Sweep.

"Use Hurricane again," said Xandra and despite the confusion, Shiftry started to use the attack of choice.

"Try Revenge," said Nils and Machamp managed to use Revenge after getting hit by Hurricane which knocked out Shiftry only for Machamp to get knocked out right after because of the earlier poison.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," said the referee as both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"Go Arcanine," said Xandra and an Arcanine was sent out.

"Go Grumpig," said Nils and Grumpig was sent out.

"Use Flamethrower," said Xandra and Arcanine used the move of choice which didn't do much damage because of Grumpig's ability, Thick Fat.

"Psychic," said Nils and Grumpig used the chosen attack which gave some damage to Arcanine whose special defense got lowered.

"Extreme Speed Arcanine," said Xandra and Arcanine started to use the attack that was selected.

"Use Bounce to dodge," said Nils and Grumpig used Bounce which made him dodge Extreme Speed and then inflict damage on Arcanine.

"Outrage," said Xandra and Arcanine used the move of choice which gave Grumpig lots of damage and then confused Arcanine.

"Power Gem," said Nils and Grumpig used the attack of choice which gave Arcanine extra super effective damage because of Psychic.

"Try to use Extreme Speed Arcanine," said Xandra but Arcanine couldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Psychic Grumpig," said Nils and Grumpig used another Psychic which gave more damage to Arcanine and also lowered Arcanine's special defense again.

"Use Outrage," said Xandra but Arcanine still couldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Power Gem Grumpig," said Nils and Grumpig used another Power Gem on Arcanine which inflicted even more damage than the last Power Gem.

Just then, Arcanine snapped out of confusion.

"Try Solar Beam," said Xandra and Arcanine started preparing for Solar Beam.

"Psychic once again," said Nils and Grumpig attacked Arcanine with Psychic yet again which once again lowered Arcanine's special defense.

"Release Solar Beam," said Xandra and Arcanine fired Solar Beam.

"Power Gem Grumpig," said Nils and Grumpig started to use Power Gem for the third time.

The two attacks then crashed into each other and caused an explosion which sent both Grumpig and Arcanine flying and made them both take damage. After the explosion, Grumpig recovered while Arcanine was knocked out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," said the referee, "Grumpig wins which means the winner of this match is Nils.

"That was the most intense battle I've had," said Xandra after she returned Arcanine and went to Nils, "You've improved a lot since our last battle,"

"Thanks and so have you," said Nils, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm heading home and start over from scratch," answered Xandra.

Later outside of the stadium, Nils was being congratulated by the gang for his victory.

"Well I'm up soon," said Tana who was looking confident.

"So am I," said Arnold who wa reminding everyone that he was Tana's opponent.

"Lot's of luck to both of you," said Ren who became excited after seeing Nils' match.

The gang then went back into the stadium to watch the next few matches while waiting for Tana and Arnold's match and then Rex and Obelia's match.


	71. Ketchum co Children

After the gang watched two matches, Tana and Arnold went to the battlefield to have their battle. Once they entered the battlefield, the two trainers prepared to send out their first Pokemon.

"Go Exeggutor," said Arnold and an Exeggutor appeared on the battlefield.

"Go Zoroark," said Tana and Zoroark was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Tana will have the first attack," explained the referee.

"Use Dark Pulse Zoroark," said Tana and Zoroark used the decided attack which gave lots of super effective damage to Exeggutor who also flinched. "Now Night Slash," and Zoroark used the move that was chosen which gave Exeggutor a bunch more damage.

"Use Hypnosis," said Arnold and Exeggutor used the move of choice which put Zoroark to sleep.

"Get up Zoroark," said Tana who became worried but Zoroark wouldn't wake up.

"Use Wood Hammer," said Arnold and Exeggutor used the attack that was chosen which gave Zoroark lots of damage and also damaged Exeggutor. "Wood Hammer again," and Exeggutor used another Wood Hammer which lead to the same result and then Zoroark woke up.

"That's the way Zoroark," said Tana who was glad that Zoroark woke up, "Now use Dark Pulse," and Zoroark used the move of choice which caused lots of damage to Exeggutor but unlike last time, Exeggutor didn't flinch.

"Use Leaf Storm," said Arnold and Exeggutor used the decided attack which knocked out Zoroark.

"Zoroark is unable to battle," said the referee," Exeggutor wins.

"You were great Zoroark no take a rest," said Tana as she returned Zoroark, "Go Scizor," and Scizor was sent out. "Use Iron Head," and Scizor used the move of choice which gave some damage to Exeggutor who also flinched again. "X-Scissor," and Scizor used X-Scissor which gave Exeggutor enough damage to get knocked out.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle," said the referee, "Scizor wins."

"Good job Exeggutor now take a good rest," said Arnold as he returned Exeggutor, "Here's an interesting matchup, go Forretress," and a Forretress was sent out. "Use Zap Cannon," and Forretress used the chosen attack which gave a bunch of damage to Scizor who became paralyzed.

"Use Acrobatics," said Tana and Scizor used the attack of choice which gave Forretress some damage.

"Use Flash Cannon," said Arnold and Forretress used the move that was chosen which inflicted little damage on Scizor but also lowered Scizor's special defense.

"Acrobatics again," said Tana and Scizor used Acrobatics again which lead to the same result as the first one.

"Zap Cannon," said Arnold and Forretress used another Zap Cannon which gave more damage to Scizor than the last one because Scizor's special defense was lowered.

"Acrobatics," said Tana but Scizor couldn't use Acrobatics this time because of the paralysis.

"Once more with Zap Cannon," said Arnold and Forretress used Zap Cannon for the third time which knocked out Scizor.

"Scizor is unable to battle," said the referee, "Forretress wins."

"That's one strong Forretress," said Tana as she returned Scizor, "But I think I have an idea that will work, go Blastoise," and Blastoise was sent out. "Use Water Pulse," and Blastoise started to use the attack that was chosen.

"I know what you're up to Tana," said Arnold, "So I'll try it too, use Signal Beam," and Forretress attacked Blastoise with the move of choice while getting hit by Water Pulse at the same time which lead to both Pokemon taking damage and getting confused.

"This is just like my battle with Xandra," said Nils, who was watching with the rest of the gang, who remembered both his Machamp and Xandra's Shiftry getting confused at the same time as well.

"Try Hydro Pump," said Tana and Blastoise was able to use the move of choice which gave a lot of damage to Forretress.

"Zap Cannon," said Arnold but the confusion prevented Forretress from using the decided attack.

"Hydro Pump again," said Tana and Blastoise used another Hydro Pump which knocked out Forretress.

"Forretress is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blastoise wins."

"You may have gotten lucky this time but that luck will end," said Arnold, "Go Crawdaunt," and a Crawdaunt was sent out. "Use Crunch," and Crawdaunt used the move of choice which gave a bunch of damage to Blastoise.

"Use Ice Punch Blastoise," said Tana and by luck Blastoise, who was still confused, attacked Crawdaunt with Ice Punch which gave a little damage to Crawdaunt who also froze." "I was hoping for that, now return Blastoise," and Tana returned Blastoise.

"Why would Tana return Blastoise if Blastoise is on a roll," asked Libby.

"She must not want to risk the luck ending," answered Obelia.

"Go Hippowdon," said Tana and Hippowdon was sent out. "Keep using Earth Power until Crawdaunt thaws," and Hippowdon attacked Crawdaunt with Earth Power four times with only the third one lowering Crawdaunt's special defense and then Crawdaunt thawed out.

"Use Crabhammer," said Arnold and Crawdaunt started to use the attack that was selected.

"Use Dig to dodge," said Tana and Hippowdon used dig which allowed her to dodge Crabhammer and knock out Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle," said the referee, "Hippowdon wins."

"You did what you could Crawdaunt now rest up," said Arnold as he returned Crawdaunt, "Go Mismagius," and a Mismagius was sent out. "Use Toxic," and Mismagius used the move of choice which poisoned Hippowdon.

"Use Crunch," said Tana and Hippowdon used the selected attack which gave lots of super effective damage to Mismagius who also had its defense lowered.

"Hex," said Arnold and Mismagius used the decided move which gave Hippowdon lots of damage because of the poison.

"Crunch again," said Tana and Hippowdon used another Crunch which lead to the same result as the last one.

"Energy Ball while Hippowdon's close," said Arnold and Mismagius hit Hippowdon, who was really close, with the selected move which caused lots of super effective damage and lowered Hippowdon's special defense.

"Stone Edge," said Tana and Hippowdon used the chosen move which knocked out Mismagius.

"Mismagius is unable to battle," said the referee, "Hippowdon wins."

"You did good Mismagius now take a rest," said Arnold as he returned Mismagius, "Go Simisear," and a Simisear was sent out, "Fire Blast Simisear," and Simisear used the chosen attack which gave Hippowdon so much damage because of the earlier Energy Ball.

"Use Dig," said Tana and Hippowdon used the selected attack which gave lots of super effective damage to Simisear but then, Hippowdon took damage from the earlier poison and was knocked out.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle," said the referee, "Simisear wins.

"You were amazing Hippowdon now take a good rest," said Tana as she returned Hippowdon, "Go Ursaring and Ursaring was sent out. "Use Shadow Claw," and Ursaring started to use the move of choice.

"Crunch," said Arnold and Simisear used the selected attack which damaged Ursaring and lowered its defense while at the same time, Simisear took damage from Shadow Claw.

"Use Strength," said Tana and Ursaring used the selected attack which gave more damage to Simisear.

"Fire Blast," said Arnold and Simisear used the move of choice which gave a lot of damage to Ursaring who also got burned which activated its ability, Guts.

"That will work," said Tana, "Now use Hammer Arm," and Ursaring used the move of choice which gave Simisear lots of damage because of Guts.

"Brick Break," said Arnold and Simisear used the move of choice which gave a bunch of super effective damage because of Crunch.

"Now Thrash," said Tana and Ursaring used Thrash which knocked out Simisear and confused Ursaring.

"Simisear is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ursaring wins."

"You battled hard Simisear no take a good rest," said Arnold as he returned Simisear, "Now for my last Pokemon, go Flygon, and a Flygon was sent out.

"Return Ursaring," said Tana as she returned Ursaring because of the confusion, "Go Blastoise and Blastoise was sent back out.

"Dragon Rush," said Arnold and Flygon used the decided attack which gave a bunch of damage to Blastoise who flinched. "Use Dig," and Flygon attacked Blastoise with the move of choice which caused a bunch of damage.

"Use Ice Punch," said Tana and Blastoise used the move that was decided which gave a lot of super effective damage to Flygon.

"Iron Tail," said Arnold and Flygon started to use the move that was chosen.

"Ice Punch again," said Tana and Blastoise hit Flygon with another Ice Punch while at the same time, Blastoise got hit by Iron Tail which gave him little damage but lowered his special defense.

"Use Dragon Rush again," said Arnold and Flygon attacked Blastoise with another Dragon Rush which made Blastoise flinch again and also take even more damage than from the last Dragon Rush because of Iron Tail. "Use Dig again," and Flygon used another Dig which knocked out Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle," said the referee, "Flygon wins.

"You were great Blastoise now take a rest," said Tana as she returned Blastoise, "Go Altaria," and Altaria was sent out. "Use Cotton Guard," and Altaria used the selected move which raised its defense.

"The moves Flygon has used so far might not do much now, but there is still one more move that will," explained Arnold, "Now Dragon Pulse," and Flygon used the move of choice which gave Altaria lots of super effective damage.

"I'm actually prepared for both physical and special attacks," explained Tana, "Now use Moonblast," and Altaria used the selected attack which gave Flygon super effective damage but didn't lower its special defense.

"I guess I'm the lucky one now," said Arnold, "Use Dragon Pulse again," and Flygon attacked Altaria with another Dragon Pulse which gave even more damage.

"At least it's super effective," said Tana, "Use Moonblast again," and Altaria attacked Flygon with another Moonblast which inflicted damage and this time, it also lowered Flygon's special attack.

"Use Dragon Pulse," said Arnold and Flygon started to use another Dragon Pulse which was weaker because of Moonblast.

"Use your Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria used its own Dragon Pulse which inflicted damage on Flygon while Altaria also took damage from Flygon's Dragon Pulse.

"Iron Tail," said Arnold and Flygon used the move of choice which gave little damage to Altaria but also lowered Altaria's defense which was still higher than usual.

"Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria used another Dragon Pulse which missed Flygon.

"Use Dragon Rush," said Arnold and Flygon used the move of choice which gave some damage to Altaria who also flinched. "Now use Dragon Pulse," and Flygon used yet another Dragon Pulse which knocked out Altaria.

"Altaria is unable to battle," said the referee, "Flygon wins."

"You did well Altaria now take a good rest," said Tana as she returned Altaria, "Go Ursaring," and Ursaring was sent back out. "Use Thrash," and Ursaring, who still had Guts activated, used the move that was decided which knocked out Flygon who took too much damage from Altaria.

"Flygon is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ursaring wins which means the winner of this match is Tana."

"Well at least I made it farther than Dad," said Arnold to himself as he returned Flygon.

Later while the gang were waiting for Rex and Obelia's match, Arnold was explaining to everyone that he was leaving.

"Thanks for supporting me and my dad through this tournament," thanked Arnold to everyone, "Now I feel like I'm ready to achieve my dream."

"What would that be," asked Dean.

"I wanted to be one of the best employees that Ketchum co would have," explained Arnold, "So I decided to go on a journey to compete in the Pokemon League in order to have a powerful bond with Pokemon like a good employee should have." "Since I made it farther than my dad in the tournament, I'm sure I'll be a great employee now."

"Good Luck Arnold," said Firenze and Arnold then left while Nils, Tana, Rex, Dean, Ren, Firenze, Libby, Gunter and Obelia all waved goodbye to him.

"You ready for our match Rex," asked Obelia.

"You bet," answered Rex and everyone went back to the stadium for the match.


	72. A Romantic Rivalry

The final battle of the fifth round was finally going to happen and it would be between Obelia and Rex. As Rex and Obelia went to the battlefield, Nils, Tana Ren, Libby, Firenze, Dean and Gunter all sat in the stand along with Professor Oak who had stayed after the wedding to watch Obelia's matches and only Obelia's matches because with all of the research he had, he only had time to watch his daughter's matches.

"Hey Professor Oak," said Nils to the professor, "Rex and Obelia told me and Tana during the wedding that they are a couple now." "Did you know that?"

"I was there when they confessed their feelings," answered Prof Oak," And I also know they have been having a strong rivalry during their journeys and had six battles where Rex won the first two, Obelia won the following three and the last one was a tie."

"Interesting," said Tana, "So I wonder which of them will win this battle?"

"Go Pangoro," said Obelia and a Pangoro was sent out.

"Go Charizard," said Rex and Charizard was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Obelia will have the first attack," said the referee.

"Pangoro, use Crunch," said Obelia and Pangoro attacked Charizard with the move of choice which damaged Charizard whose defense got lowered.

"Air Slash," said Rex and Charizard used the decided attack which gave Pangoro super effective damage.

"Now Use Poison Jab," said Obelia and Pangoro used the attack that was chosen which gave Charizard a bunch of damage and also poisoned him.

"Try Air Slash again," said Rex and Charizard used another Air Slash which once again damaged Pangoro who also flinched. "Flamethrower," and Charizard used the decided attack which gave a bunch of damage to Pangoro.

"Stone Edge," said Obelia and Pangoro used the attack that was chosen which gave Charizard lots of super effective damage.

"Fire Punch Charizard," said Rex and Charizard started to use the move of choice.

"Use Sky Uppercut," said Obelia and Pangoro used the selected move which stopped Charizard's Fire Punch and gave Charizard extra damage because of Crunch and because of Pangoro's ability, Iron Fist, even though the attack wasn't that effective.

"Use Iron Tail," said Rex and Charizard used Iron tail which gave some damage to Pangoro and lowered its defense.

"Stone Edge," said Obelia and Pangoro used another Stone Edge which knocked out Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle," said the referee, "Pangoro wins."

"You did fine Charizard now take a good rest," said Rex as he returned his Charizard, "It's hard to believe how much stronger you've gotten since our last battle Obelia." "But I've gotten stronger too, go Granbull," and Granbull was sent out. "Use Play Rough," and Granbull used the decided attack which gave Pangoro lots of super effective damage because of Iron Tail.

"Poison Jab," said Obelia and Pangoro used the move of choice which gave Granbull a bunch of super effective damage and Granbull became poisoned just like Charizard.

"Dazzling Gleam," said Rex and Granbull used Dazzling Gleam which knocked out Pangoro.

"Pangoro is unable to battle," said the referee, "Granbull wins."

"You were awesome Pangoro now take a rest," said Obelia as she returned Pangoro, "Go Togekiss and a Togekiss was sent out. "Use Air Slash and Togekiss used the move of choice which made Granbull take lots of damage and flinch. "Now use Dazzling Gleam," and Togekiss used the decided attack which gave Granbull more damage.

"Use your Dazzling Gleam Granbull," said Rex and Granbull used its own Dazzling Gleam which missed Togekiss who dodged.

"Air Slash again," said Obelia and Togekiss used another Air Slash which gave more damage to Granbull who once again flinched. "Now another Dazzling Gleam," and Togekiss attacked Granbull with another Dazzling Gleam which gave more damage to Granbull.

"Use Play Rough," said Rex and Granbull used the selected attack which gave some damage to Togekiss but then Granbull took damage from the earlier poison and was knocked out.

"Granbull is unable to battle," said the Referee, "Togekiss wins.

"You did what you could Granbull now take a good rest," said Rex as he returned Granbull, "Go Electivire," and Electivire was sent out. "Use Thunder Punch," and Electivire attacked Togekiss with the chosen attack which gave lots of super effective damage to Togekiss who also became paralyzed.

"Return Togekiss," said Obelia as she returned Togekiss, "Go Manectric," and a Manectric was sent out. "Use Flamethrower," and Manectric used the move of choice which missed Electivire who dodged.

"Strength," said Rex and Electivire used the move of choice which gave tons of damage to Manectric.

"Try Flamethrower again," said Obelia and Manectric used another Flamethrower which managed to cause damage to Electivire this time as well as burn it.

"Low Sweep Electivire," said Rex and Electivire hit Manectric with the chosen attack which caused some damage and lowered Manectric's speed.

"Flamethrower," said Obelia and Manectric used yet another Flamethrower that yet again missed Electivire.

"Use Low Sweep again," said Rex and Electivire used another Low Sweep which gave Manectric more damage.

"Hyper Beam," said Obelia and Manectric used the move of choice which gave Electivire lots of damage.

"Strength," said Rex and Electivire used the decided move which gave a lot of damage to Manectric who couldn't move because of Hyper Beam. "Now Strength again," and Electivire used Strength once again which knocked out Manectric.

"Manectric is unable to battle," said the referee, "Electivire wins.

"You did you're best Manectric now have a good rest," said Obelia as she returned Manectric, "Go Togekiss," and Togekiss was sent back out. "Use Steel Wing," and Togekiss attacked Electivire with the selected attack which gave little damage and also raised Togekiss' defense.

"Try Discharge," said Rex and Electivire used the selected attack which gave a bunch of super effective damage to Togekiss.

"Aura Sphere," said Obelia and Togekiss used the decided attack which damaged Electivire.

"Discharge again," said Rex and Electivire used the move of choice which missed Togekiss who dodged.

"Dazzling Gleam," said Obelia and Togekiss used the selected attack which gave Electivire even more damage.

"Use Thunder Punch," said Rex and Electivire used Thunder Punch which hit Togekiss but gave less damage than the last one because of Togekiss' Steel Wing.

"Now use Air Slash," said Obelia and Togekiss used the selected attack which gave little damage to Electivire who flinched. "Now Dazzling Gleam," and Togekiss used the decided attack which gave a bunch more damage to got knocked out.

"Electivire is unable to battle," said the referee, "Togekiss wins."

"You were amazing Electivire now take a good rest," said Rex as he returned Electivire, "Go Vileplume," and Vileplume was sent out. "Use Venoshock," and Vileplume used the move of choice which did normal damage because Togekiss wasn't poisoned but was super effective.

"Air Slash Togekiss," said Obelia but the earlier paralysis stopped Togekiss from using the move that was selected.

"Venoshock again," said Rex and Vileplume used another Venoshock that knocked out Togekiss.

"Togekiss is unable to battle," said the referee, "Vileplume wins."

"You did an amazing job Togekiss, you deserve a really good rest," said Obelia as she returned Togekiss, "Go Accelgor," and an Accelgor was sent out. "Use Bug Buzz," and Accelgor used the move of choice which gave some damage to Vileplume whose special defense was lowered.

"Use Toxic," said Rex and Vileplume used the move of choice which poisoned Accelgor.

"Bug Buzz again," said Obelia and Accelgor used another Bug Buzz which gave more damage to Vileplume than the last one.

"Venoshock," said Rex and Vileplume used the move of choice which gave a lot of damage to Accelgor because of the poison.

"Recover," said Obelia and Accelgor used the move of choice which healed most of Accelgor's damage.

"What move was that," asked Ren.

"It's Recover," answered Libby, "It heals a lot of damage that the user has."

"That's a useful move," said Nils.

"Use Venoshock again," said Rex and Vileplume used another Venoshock which missed Accelgor who had dodged.

"Bug Buzz once more," said Obelia and Accelgor did a lot more damage to Vileplume than the last two times, because Vileplume's special defense was lowered both times, and Vileplume was knocked out.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," said the referee, "Accelgor wins."

"You did well Vileplume now take a good rest," said Rex as he returned Vileplume, "Go Banette," and Banette was sent out. "Use Shadow Claw," and Banette started to use Shadow Claw.

"Me First Accelgor," said Obelia and Accelgor used Shadow Claw which gave Banette a lot of super effective damage before getting hit by Banette's Shadow Claw.

"What just happened," asked Dean.

"Me First is a move that makes the user use the attack the target is about to use and attack with it first with greater power," answered Firenze.

"Another useful move," said Tana, "Obelia really knows how to raise Pokemon.

"Use Hex," said Rex and Banette used the attack of choice which gave Accelgor a lot of damage because of the earlier poison.

"Energy Ball," said Obelia and Accelgor used the move of choice which gave damage to Banette and lowered Banette's special defense.

"Hex again," said Rex and Banette used another Hex which knocked out Accelgor.

"Accelgor is unable to battle," said the referee, "Banette wins.

"You battled really well Accelgor now take a long rest." said Obelia as she returned Accelgor, "Go Lopunny," and a Lopunny was sent out. "Use Bounce," and Lopunny used the decided attack which gave some damage to Banette.

"Use Psychic Banette," said Rex and Banette used the attack of choice which gave Lopunny some damage and lowered Lopunny's special defense.

"Thunder Punch," said Obelia and Lopunny used the attack that was chosen which damaged Banette who also got paralyzed.

"Psychic," said Rex and Banette used another Psychic which gave Lopunny more damage than the last one and once again lowered Lopunny's special defense.

"Thunder Punch again," said Obelia and Lopunny attacked Banette with another Thunder Punch which gave more damage.

"Psychic once more," said Rex but the paralysis from the first Thunder Punch stopped Banette from attacking.

"Thunder Punch once more," said Obelia and Lopunny used yet another Thunder Punch which gave more damage to Banette.

"Try Psychic again," said Rex and this time, Banette started to use Psychic.

"Dodge with Bounce," said Obelia and Lopunny used the selected attack which made it dodge Psychic and then give damage to Banette.

"Try Psychic again," said Rex and Banette tried Psychic yet again which gave damage to Lopunny but the special defense didn't get lowered this time.

"Foresight," said Obelia and Lopunny used the move of choice which worked on Banette.

"I know that move," said Gunter, "It makes Normal Type attacks and Fighting Type attacks do damage to Ghost Types."

"That's a reliable move," said Libby.

"Psychic one more time," said Rex but Banette's paralysis prevented Banette from attacking again.

"Use Giga Impact," said Obelia and Lopunny used the attack of choice which was able to give lots of damage to Banette because of Foresight and Banette was knocked out.

"Banette is unable to battle," said the referee, "Lopunny wins."

"You were great Banette now take a good rest," said Rex as he returned Banette, "Go Kingler and Kingler, who was Rex's last Pokemon, was sent out. "Use Brine," and Kingler used the attack of choice which gave Lopunny lots of damage because of the fact that Lopunny lost a bit more than half of its health while battling Banette and also because Lopunny's special defense was really low. "Now use Metal Claw," and Kingler used Metal Claw on Lopunny, who couldn't move because of Giga Impact, and Lopunny was knocked out while Kingler's attack rose.

"Lopunny is unable to battle," said the referee, "Kingler wins."

"You were impressive Lopunny now return," said Obelia as she returned Lopunny, "Go Leafeon and a Leafeon was sent out.

"Hey Professor Oak," asked Tana to the professor, "Is there a connection between Obelia's Leafeon and your Umbreon?"

"Leafeon is my Umbreon's offspring," answered Prof Oak, "I gave Leafeon to Obelia when it was an Eevee egg to be her first Pokemon."

"So I'm not the only one here who started with Eevee," said Gunter who was referring to his Jolteon.

"Swords Dance Leafeon," said Obelia and Leafeon used Swords Dance which raised its attack.

"Attack with X-Scissor," said Rex and Kingler used the move of choice which gave tons of super effective damage to Leafeon because of the earlier Metal Claw.

"Use Giga Drain," said Obelia and Leafeon used the move that was selected which gave Kingler some super effective damage and healed Leafeon by a lot.

"Try Metal Claw," said Rex and Kingler used Metal Claw again which once again raised Kingler's attack after giving damage to Leafeon.

"Leaf Blade," said Obelia and Leafeon used Leaf Blade which gave Kingler a lot of damage because it was super effective and because of Swords Dance.

"X-Scissor," said Rex and Kingler used the attack that was chosen which gave Leafeon more damage than the last X-Scissor because of Metal Claw.

"Last Resort," said Obelia and because it had used its other three moves, Leafeon used Last Resort which gave a bunch of damage to Kingler.

"Use X-Scissor again," said Rex and Kingler started to use X-Scissor once again.

"Use Leaf Blade," said Obelia and Leafeon used the attack of choice which inflicted lots of damage on Kingler while at the same time, Leafeon took a lot of damage from X-Scissor.

"Finish with Brine," said Rex and Kingler used the move that was decided which knocked out Leafeon whose health was low enough for Brine to be extra powerful.

"Leafeon is unable to battle," said the referee, "Kingler wins which means the winner of this match is Rex."

"That must have been the best battle the two of us had yet," said Obelia after she and Rex returned their Pokemon and walked to each other."

"I think so too," said Rex.

Obelia then pulled Rex to her and kissed him.

"Good luck in your next match," said Obelia after the kiss ended.

"Thanks Obelia," thanked Rex.

After the battle," Everyone said goodbye to Prof Oak who was leaving now that Obelia was defeated and promised to watch Nils, Tana and Rex's battles on TV.

"We should go see what the matchups are for the sixth round suggested Firenze and everyone went in the main stadium to find out that Nils will be battling Rex in the sixth round.

"We'll finally settle our rivalry Nils," said Rex, "I promise I won't hold back at all."

"Neither will I," said Nils and the group then went back to the Midnight Hotel to prepare for the next day.


	73. Settling the Score

The next day, the sixth round began and Nils and Rex's match would be the second match of the round while Tana's match would be the one right after. After the first match ended, Nils and Rex went into the battlefield and prepared for battle.

"Looks like it's my boyfriend against your husband Tana," said Obelia as she Tana and the others were watching from the stand."

"Well we both know this will be a great battle," responded Tana.

"I agree with that," agreed Obelia.

"Go Ledian," said Nils and Ledian was sent out.

"Go Kingler," said Rex and Kingler was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Nils will have the first attack," explained the referee.

"Use Bug Buzz," said Nils and Ledian used the decided attack which gave Kingler some damage and lowered its special defense.

"Metal Claw," said Rex and Kingler used the move of choice which gave some damage to Ledian and also raised Kingler's attack.

"Use Giga Drain Ledian," said Nils and Ledian used the attack of choice which inflicted lots of damage on Kingler, because it was super effective and also because of the lowered special defense, and also healed a lot of Ledian's damage.

"Use Crabhammer," said Rex and Kingler used the attack that was chosen which inflicted a lot of damage on Ledion because of Kingler's raised attack.

"Giga Drain again," said Nils and Ledian used another Giga Drain which lead to the same result as last time only this time, Ledian had more damage remaining than last time.

"Crabhammer again," said Rex and Kingler used another Crabhammer which gave Ledian so much damage that Ledian's ability, Swarm activated.

"Use Bug Buzz," said Nils and Ledian used the chosen attack which gave Kingler a lot more damage than last time, because of Swarm and the lowered special defense Kingler had, and also lowered Kingler's special defense again.

"Use Brine," said Rex and Kingler used the move of choice which knocked out Ledian because of his low health.

"Ledian is unable to battle," said the referee, "Kingler wins."

"You battled bravely Ledian now take a good rest," said Nils as he returned Ledian, "Go Froslass," and Froslass was sent out. "Use Attract," and Froslass used the move that was decided which worked on Kingler who was a boy.

"Not good," said Rex, "Try to use Metal Claw," but Kingler couldn't attack because of the effect of Attract.

"Now use Shadow Ball," said Nils and Froslass used the selected attack which gave a lot of damage to Kingler whose special defense was still very low.

"Come on Kingler," said Rex, "Try Crabhammer," but Kingler still wouldn't attack.

"Finish with Ice Beam," said Nils and Froslass used Ice Beam which knocked out Kingler.

"Kingler is unable to battle," said the referee, "Froslass wins.

"You were great Kingler now rest well," said Rex as he returned Kingler, "Go Granbull," and Granbull was sent out. "Use Play Rough," and Granbull attacked Froslass with the decided move which lowered Froslass' special attack.

"Attract once more," said Nils and Froslass used another Attract which didn't work because Granbull is a girl.

"That's not gonna work this time Nils," said Rex, "Now use Crunch," and Granbull used the decided attack which gave Froslass a bunch of super effective damage and also lowered Froslass' defense.

"Use Ice Fang," said Nils and Froslass attacked Granbull with Ice Fang which made Granbull take damage and flinch. "Now use Ice Beam," and Froslass used the chosen move which gave some more damage to Granbull but not as much as usual, because of Play Rough, and Granbull also froze. "Now we're talking," said Nils, "Use Shadow Ball," and Froslass used the decided attack which gave more damage to Granbull whose special defense was lowered. "Now Ice Beam and Shadow Ball can do regular damage so in that case, use Ice Beam," and Froslass used the move of choice which gave Granbull more damage than last time.

"Come on Granbull," said Rex, "You gotta thaw out," and then, Granbull thawed as if she heard Rex. "Great, now use Crunch," and Granbull used another Crunch which gave Froslass more damage than last time because of the first Crunch and then Froslasses' defense was lowered again.

"Use Ice Beam," said Nils and Froslass used yet another Ice Beam which inflicted some damage and once again froze Granbull.

"Not again," said Rex.

"Now use Shadow Ball," said Nils and Froslass used the move of choice which knocked out Granbull.

"Granbull is unable to battle," said the referee, "Froslass wins."

"It's ok Granbull, I'm sure you would have won if you hadn't gotten frozen twice," Rex said to Granbull as he returned her, "Go Charizard," and Charizard was sent out. "Use Fire Punch," and Charizard used the move of choice which gave Froslass enough damage to knock her out, because the move was super effective and also because of the two Crunches.

"Froslass is unable to battle," said the referee, "Charizard wins."

"You did great Froslass you deserve a well needed rest," said Nils as he returned Froslass, "Go Grumpig," and Grumpig was sent out.

"Return Charizard," said Rex as he returned Charizard, "Go Electivire," and Electivire was sent out.

"Why did Rex return Charizard," asked Dean.

"He must know Grumpig's ability is Thick Fat," answered Firenze.

"Use Psychic," said Nils and Grumpig used the decided move which gave damage to Electivire.

"Thunder Punch," said Rex and Electivire attacked Grumpig with the chosen move which gave some damage to Granbull who also got paralyzed.

"Use Signal Beam," said Nils and Grunpig used the move of choice which damaged Electivire and also confused it.

"Try to use Strength," said Rex but Electivire couldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Use Power Gem Grumpig," said Nils but Grumpig couldn't attack was well because of the paralysis.

"Thunder Punch," said Rex and Electivire managed to attack Grumpig and cause damage by using Thunder Punch despite the confusion.

"Use Psychic," said Nils but the paralysis stopped Grumpig from attacking again.

Just then, Electivire's confusion wore of.

"Use Strength," said Rex and Electivire used the attack of choice which gave more damage to Grumpig.

"Try to use Psychic," said Nils and Grumpig managed to use Psychic and cause some damage to Electivire.

"Finish with Discharge," said Rex and Electivire used the move that was chosen which knocked out Grumpig.

"Grumpig is unable to battle," said the referee, "Electivire wins."

"You did what you could Grumpig now take a rest," said Nils as he returned Grumpig, "Go Machamp," and Machamp was sent out. "Use Strength," and Machamp started to use the move of choice.

"Use your Strength," said Rex and Electivire used Strength which gave some damage to Machamp while getting damage from Machamp's Strength at the same time.

"Use Low Sweep," said Nils and Machamp attacked Electivire with the move of choice which gave some damage and lowered Electivire's speed.

"Show them your Low Sweep," said Rex and Electivire started to use its own Low Sweep.

"Use Revenge," said Nils and after getting hit by Low Sweep, Machamp used Revenge which knocked out Electivire.

"Electivire is unable to battle," said the referee, "Machamp wins."

"Sorry I didn't have you use your Electric Type moves Electivire," apologized Rex, "I didn't want to risk paralyzing Machamp and activating its ability, Guts," and Electivire was returned. "Go Vileplume," and Vileplume was sent out, "Use Toxic," and Vileplume used the chosen move which poisoned Machamp and activated Guts.

"Use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp used the Guts boosted Dynamic Punch which missed Vileplume who dodged.

"Venoshock," said Rex and Vileplume started to use the chosen attack.

"Revenge Machamp," said Nils and after taking so much damage from Venoshock, Machamp gave Vileplume a lot of damage by using Revenge.

"Giga Drain, Vileplume," said Rex and Vileplume inflicted damage on Machamp by using the attack that was decided which also healed Vileplume by a lot.

"Use Dynamic Punch," said Nils and Machamp tried to use Dynamic Punch again which worked this time giving Vileplume a lot of damage and confusing it too.

"Come on Vileplume use Venoshock," said Rex and Vileplume managed to use another Venoshock which gave Machamp a ton more damage.

"Use Strength," said Nils and Machamp gave more damage to Vileplume by using the decided attack.

"Giga Drain," said Rex but the confusion stopped Vileplume from attacking.

Machamp then took damage from the poison and was knocked out.

"Machamp is unable to battle," said the referee, "Vileplume wins,"

"You did great Machamp now take a rest," said Nils as he returned Machamp, Go Zebstrika," and Zebstrika was sent out. "Use Thunderbolt Zebstrika," and Zebstrika used the move of choice which gave a bit of damage to Vileplume who also got paralyzed.

"Use Giga Drain," said Rex but while Vileplume's confusion wore off, Vileplume still couldn't attack because of the paralysis.

"Use Overheat," said Nils and Zebstrika used the chosen attack which gave lots of super effective damage to Vileplume who got knocked out.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," said the referee, "Zebstrika wins."

"Good Job Vileplume now rest up," said Rex as he returned Vileplume, "Go Banette," and Banette was sent out. "Use Will-O-Wisp," and Banette used the move that was selected which burned Zebstrika.

"Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used a Thunderbolt that was a little weaker because of Overheat and Banette got damaged and paralyzed from it.

"Use Psychic," said Rex and Banette used the selected attack which missed because Zebstrika dodged it.

"Wild Charge," said Nils and Zebstrika used the attack that was selected which gave lots of damage to Banette and then Zebstrika took damage as well.

"Use Hex Banette," said Rex and Banette used the chosen attack which gave a big amount of damage to Zebstrika because of the burn.

"Wild Charge again," said Nils and Zebstrika started to use another Wild Charge.

"Use Shadow Claw," said Rex and Banette used Shadow which damaged Zebstrika who at the same time gave damage to Banette with Wild Charge which also damaged Zebstrika.

"Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used the decided move which missed Banette who had dodged.

"Hex," said Rex and Banette used another Hex which gave even more damage to Zebstrika.

"Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika managed to inflict damage on Banette with Thunderbolt but was then knocked out because of the burn.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle," said the referee, "Banette wins."

"You were excellent Zebstrika now take a good rest," said Nils as he returned Zebstrika, "It's all up to you, go Venusaur," and Venusaur was sent out. "Use Petal Blizzard," and Venusaur attacked Banette with the attack of choice which gave a bunch of damage to Banette.

"Use Psychic," said Rex but the earlier paralysis prevented Banette from attacking.

"Petal Blizzard again," said Nils and Venusaur used another Petal Blizzard which knocked out Banette.

"Banette is unable to battle," said the referee, "Venusaur wins."

"This has been a good battle Nils," said Rex as he returned Banette, "But it ends now, go Charizard," and Charizard was sent back out. "Use Flamethrower," and Charizard used the selected attack which missed Venusaur who dodged.

"Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used the chosen move which didn't do that much damage because it wasn't that effective but Charizard's special defense did get lowered.

"Fire Punch," said Rex and Charizard used the selected attack which gave some super effective damage to Venusaur.

"Sludge Bomb while it's still close," said Nils and Venusaur attacked Charizard with the decided move which gave Charizard a lot of damage, because of Energy Ball, and Charizard also got poisoned.

"Iron Tail Charizard," said Rex and Charizard started to use Iron Tail.

"Double Edge Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur used the selected attack which damaged both herself and Charizard while Iron Tail damaged Venusaur whose defense got lowered.

"Air Slash," said Rex and Charizard used the chosen move which gave more super effective damage to Venusaur who also flinched. "Now Fire Punch," and Charizard used another Fire Punch which gave Venusaur more damage than the last one because of Iron Tail.

It was then, Venusaur's ability, Overgrow activated.

"Use Energy Ball Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur used Energy Ball which gave a huge amount of damage because of Overgrow and Charizard's lowered special defense and it also lowered Charizard's special defense again.

Suddenly, Charizard's ability, Blaze, was activated.

"Flamethrower," said Rex and Charizard started to use the selected attack.

"Petal Blizzard," said Nils and Venusaur started to use the decided move.

The two attacks then inflicted lots of damage to each of their targets and Venusaur and Charizard became exhausted.

"Use Fire Punch," said Rex and Charizard started to use Fire Punch yet again.

"Use Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used another Energy Ball which damaged Charizard while at the same time, Fire Punch damaged Venusaur.

After getting hit by Energy Ball and Fire Punch, Venusaur and Charizard were still ready to continue until Charizard took damage from the earlier poison and was knocked out.

"Charizard is unable to battle," said the referee, "Venusaur wins which means Nils wins the match."

Nils then went to Venusaur and hugged her because they had won their toughest battle yet.

"You were really good Nils," said Rex after he returned Charizard and walked over, "I'm sure you'll be good enough to win this tournament."

"Thanks Rex," said Nils as he returned Venusaur, "It's been a long journey but I'm glad that I made it this far."

As the group waited for Tana's match, a boy who was older than everyone except Firenze and had dark green hair and wore brown pants and a pink shirt walked over to the group.

"So I'll finally be battling you Tana," said the teenage boy.

"And you are," asked Nils.

"My name is Soren," answered the teenager, "And I'm the son of Sabrina."

"You're Sabrina's son," asked a surprised Tana.

"Sure am," answered Soren, "And when my mom told me that you won a badge from her, I've been looking forward to battling you to see what kind of power you have and now it's about to happen," and Soren then went to the battlefield.

"Good luck Tana," said Nils.

"Thanks Nils," said Tana and the two of them shared a fast kiss and Tana then went into the battlefield while the others went to the stand to watch.


	74. The Psychic Heritage

Tana went into the battlefield for her sixth round match against Soren and she was determined to win against the son of one of the Gym Leaders that she defeated.

"Go Ursaring," said Tana and Ursaring was sent out.

"Go Spinda," said Soren and a Spinda was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Soren will have the first attack," explained the referee.

"Spinda, use Psychic," said Soren and Spinda used the attack of choice which gave some damage to Ursaring whose special defense was lowered.

"Use Hammer Arm," said Tana and Ursaring used the attack of choice which gave Spinda lots of super effective damage.

"Return Spinda," said Soren as he returned Spinda, "Go Chandelure," and a Chandelure was sent out. "Use Psychic," and Chandelure used the chosen attack which did the exact same thing as Spinda's Psychic except Ursaring took a bunch more damage.

"Use Shadow Claw," said Tana and Ursaring used the decided move which gave Chandelure a bunch of super effective damage.

"Use Fire Blast," said Soren and Chandelure used the selected move which knocked out Ursaring because of the severely low special defense.

"Ursaring is unable to battle," said the referee, "Chandelure wins."

"Nice job Ursaring, now take a rest," said Tana as she returned Ursaring, "Go Hippowdon," and Hippowdon was sent out.

"Return Chandelure," said Soren as he returned Chandelure, "Go Lapras," and a Lapras appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Stone Edge," said Tana and Hippowdon started to use the chosen move.

"Psychic," said Soren, and Lapras used its own Psychic which inflicted damage on Hippowdon whose special defense got lowered while Lapras took a bunch of super effective damage from Stone Edge.

"I'm starting to think all of Soren's Pokemon know Psychic," said Nils who was watching the battle with Ren, Libby, Firenze, Rex, Obelia, Dean and Gunter.

"That makes sense considering his mom is Sabrina," said Dean.

"I think I now know your strategy Soren," said Tana, "So I think I'll try it too, now use Earth Power, and Hippowdon used Earth Power which gave some damage to Lapras whose special defense was lowered.

"Sing," said Soren and Lapras used the move of choice which put Hippowdon to sleep.

"Wake up Hippowdon," said Tana but Hippowdon wouldn't wake up.

"Hydro Pump," said Soren and Lapras used the attack that was decided which gave Hippowdon lots of super effective damage because of Psychic.

"Hurry Hippowdon, wake up," said Tana and Hippowdon miraculously woke up, "Great job, now use Earth Power," and Hippowdon used another Earth Power which gave even more damage to Lapras than the last Earth Power because of the lowered special defense and also lowered Lapras' special defense again.

"Use Blizzard," said Soren and Lapras used the move of choice which knocked out Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle," said the referee, "Lapras wins."

"You were awesome Hippowdon now take a good rest," said Tana as she returned Hippowdon, "Your strategy is to lower special defense with Psychic, which all of your Pokemon know, and then finish off the opponent with powerful special attacks, isn't it Soren?"

"You're not the first one to figure that out easily Tana," explained Soren, "But that doesn't change the fact that it's a very effective strategy."

"Well it won't work on a Dark Type, go Zoroark," said Tana as she sent out Zoroark, "Use Focus Blast," and Zoroark used the selected move which gave a lot of super effective damage to Lapras because of the two Earth Powers.

"Use Sing," said Soren," and Lapras used the decided move which missed Zoroark who dodged easily.

"Dark Pulse," said Tana and Zoroark used the move of choice which inflicted a bunch of damage on Lapras who flinched from the attack. "Now another Focus Blast," and Zoroark used a second Focus Blast which knocked out Lapras.

"Lapras is unable to battle," said the referee, "Zoroark wins."

"You did good Lapras now rest up," said Soren as he returned Lapras, "Go Dustox," and a Dustox appeared, "Use Signal Beam," and Dustox used the move of choice which Zoroark dodged.

"Dark Pulse," said Tana and Zoroark used another Dark Pulse which gave damage to Dustox who flinched just like with Lapras, "Now use Aerial Ace," and Zoroark used the decided attack which gave Dustox a bunch of super effective damage.

"Bug Buzz," said Soren and Dustox used the move of choice which gave Zoroark a bunch of super effective damage.

"Use Night Slash," said Tana and Zoroark used the decided move which knocked out Dustox.

"Dustox is unable to battle," said the referee, "Zoroark wins."

"You did your best Dustox now rest up," said Soren as he returned Dustox, "That's one impressive Zoroark, but this next Pokemon should handle it, go Aromatisse," and an Aromatisse was sent out.

"Return Zoroark," said Tana who knew Zoroark had battled enough, "Go Scizor," and Scizor was sent out.

"Use Psychic," said Soren and Aromatisse used its own Psychic which inflicted little damage, which wasn't that effective, on Scizor whose special defense remained the same.

"Use Iron Head Scizor," said Tana and Scizor used the move that was selected which gave lots of super effective damage to Aromatisse who flinched from the attack. "Now use Steel Wing," and Scizor used the move that was chosen which gave Aromatisse a bunch more super effective damage.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, use Thunder," said Soren and Aromatisse used the decided attack which gave some damage to Scizor.

"Use Iron Head again," said Tana and Scizor used the selected attack which gave plenty more damage to Aromatisse who didn't flinch this time.

"Moonblast," said Soren and Aromatisse used Moonblast which caused a bit of damage to Scizor.

"Steel Wing Scizor," said Tana and Scizor used another Steel Wing which knocked out Aromatisse.

"Aromatisse is unable to battle," said the referee, "Scizor wins."

"You did fine Aromatisse now get some rest," said Soren as he returned Aromatisse, "Go Chandelure," and Chandelure was sent back out.

"Return Scizor," said Tana as she returned Scizor, "Go Blastoise," and Blastoise was sent out.

"Use Psychic," said Soren and Chandelure used the attack of choice which damaged Blastoise but didn't lower his special defense.

"Use Water Pulse," said Tana and Blastoise used the move of choice which gave Chandelure some super effective damage and also confused it.

"Try Psychic again," said Soren but the confusion prevented Chandelure from using Psychic.

"Hydro Pump," said Tana and Blastoise used the attack that was chosen which knocked out Chandelure who had taken a lot of damage from both Water Pulse and Ursaring's Shadow Claw.

"Chandelure is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blastoise wins."

"You did fine Chandelure now it's time to rest," said Soren as he returned Chandelure, "Go Noivern," and a Noivern appeared. "Use Psychic," and Noivern used Psychic just like Spinda, Chandelure, Lapras and Aromatisse which damaged Blastoise whose special defense got lowed.

"Ice Punch," said Tana and Blastoise hit Noivern with the move of choice which gave it lots of super effective damage.

"Air Slash," said Soren and Noivern attacked Blastoise with Air Slash which inflicted extra damage because of Psychic and also made Blastoise flinch. "Now use Dragon Pulse," and Noivern used the selected attack which gave a bunch of damage to Blastoise.

"Use Ice Punch again," said Tana and Blastoise used another Ice Punch which gave a bunch more damage to Noivern.

"Hurricane," said Soren and Noivern used the decided attack which gave Blastoise a lot of damage and also confused Blastoise.

"Blastoise, if you can hear me, use Ice Punch yet again," said Tana and luckily, Blastoise used another Ice Punch which not only gave a lot more damage to Noivern but also froze it.

"Not good," said Soren.

"Alright," said Tana, "Now use Skull Bash," and by luck again, Blastoise used Skull Bash which knocked out Noivern.

"Noivern is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blastoise wins.

"You were great Noivern now rest well," said Soren as he returned Noivern, "Go Spinda," and Spinda was sent back out.

"Use Double Edge," and Spinda used the selected move which gave enough damage to Blastoise for his ability, Torrent, to activate.

"Use Hydro Pump," said Tana and Blastoise, who snapped out of the confusion, used Hydro Pump which gave Spinda so much damage.

"Use Dizzy Punch," said Soren and Spinda used the move that was chosen which knocked out Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle," said the referee, "Spinda wins."

"You were amazing Blastoise now take a well deserved rest," said Tana as she returned Blastoise.

"You know," said Soren, "It's true I rely on special attacks with my other Pokemon, but Spinda is used to surprise my opponents with physical moves along with the traditional Psychic.

"Well then," said Tana, "I know just the Pokemon to use, go Altaria," and Altaria was sent out. "Use Cotton Guard," and Altaria used the move that was chosen which increased its defense.

"In that case," said Soren, "Use Psychic," and Spinda used the selected attack which gave some damage to Altaria whose special defense was lowered.

"Sky Attack," said Tana and Altaria prepared for Sky Attack.

"Psychic again," said Soren and Spinda used another Psychic which gave more damage than last time to Altaria whose special defense got lowered again.

Altaria then attacked Spinda with Sky Attack which gave Spinda a lot of damage.

"Psychic once more," said Soren and Spinda damaged Altaria with yet another Psychic which didn't lower Altaria's special defense this time.

"Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria used the decided attack which missed Spinda who dodged.

"Copycat," said Soren and Spinda used the selected move which made it use Dragon Pulse which gave so much super effective damage because of the first two Psychics that Altaria was knocked out.

"Altaria is unable to battle," said the referee," Spinda wins."

"You were great Altaria now take a well needed rest," said Tana as she returned Altaria, "Go Scizor," and Scizor was sent back out. "Use X-Scissor," and Scizor started to use the move of choice.

"Dizzy Punch," said Soren and Spinda gave Scizor a little damage with Dizzy Punch which stopped X-Scissor and confused Scizor.

"Try to use Steel Wing," said Tana but the confusion prevented Steel Wing from being used.

"Double Edge," said Soren and Spinda used Double edge which gave a fair amount of damage to Scizor despite not being very effective but also damaged Spinda.

"Acrobatics please," said Tana but Scizor still couldn't attack due to the confusion.

"Double Edge again," said Soren and Spinda used another Double edge which lead to the same result.

"Come on Scizor, use Iron Head," said Tana but Scizor still couldn't attack.

"Psychic," said Soren and Spinda used the move of choice which gave some damage to Scizor whose special defense got lowered and also had its ability, Swarm, activate and then Scizor snapped out of confusion.

"Alright," said Tana, "Now use X-Scissor," and Scizor started to use an even more powerful X-Scissor.

"Psychic again," said Soren and Spinda knocked out Scizor with Psychic while getting knocked out by X-Scissor at the same time.

"Spinda and Scizor are both unable to battle," said the referee, "Since Tana still has Zoroark, she wins the match."

"I did it," cheered Tana.

"You were amazing in that battle Tana," said Soren as he walked over after returning Spinda, "My mom was right when she told me you could be strong against even the Elite Four."

"Sabrina really thinks I can be that strong," asked Tana.

"She does," answered Soren, "And after that battle, so do I.

After Tana's match, the gang were all at the Midnight Hotel celebrating for Nils and Tana making it to the Semi Finals.

"I can't believe that both of us made it to the semifinals," said Nils happily.

"I know," said Tana who was also happy, "At this rate, one of us will win the whole thing."

"Unfortunately," said Firenze, "The two of you will be battling each other in the semi finals."

"Are you two ok with that," asked Ren.

"It was bound to happen eventually," explained Nils, "We're just glad it took this long to happen."

"He's right," said Tana, "And we promised each other that we will hold nothing back."

Shortly after the conversation, everyone went to their hotel rooms and Nils and Tana prepared for the Semi Finals which would happen the next day along with the Finals.


	75. Husband vs Wife

The next day, Nils and Tana prepared for their Semifinals match and when they were both ready, they headed to the main stadium along with Firenze, Ren, Libby, Gunter, Dean, Rex and Obelia who would all watch their battle from the stand.

"Ready Tana," asked Nils to his wife.

"You know it Nils," answered Tana to her husband and the both of them entered the battlefield for their match which would be the first of the two Semifinals matches.

"Go Machamp," said Nils after he and Tana took positions and Machamp was sent out.

"Go Blastoise," said Tana and Blastoise was sent out.

"By decision of coin toss, Nils will have the first attack," explained the referee.

"Use Dynamic Punch Machamp," said Nils and Machamp started to use the selected move.

"Use Water Pulse," said Tana and Blastoise used the chosen attack which stopped Dynamic Punch and damaged Machamp who also got confused.

"Try Low Sweep Machamp," said Nils but Machamp wouldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Skull Bash," said Tana," and Blastoise used the decided move which gave a bunch of damage to Machamp.

"Strength please," said Nils but Machamp still couldn't attack.

"Hydro Pump Blastoise," said Tana and Machamp took a bunch more damage from Blastoise's Hydro Pump and then snapped out of the confusion.

"Try Dynamic Punch again," said Nils and Machamp used another Dynamic Punch which Blastoise dodged.

"Ice Punch," said Tana and Blastoise used the selected attack which gave more damage to Machamp who then froze. "Now use Hydro Pump," and Blastoise used another Hydro Pump which knocked out Machamp.

"Machamp is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blastoise wins."

"You did what you could Machamp now it's time to rest," said Nils as he returned Machamp, "Go Froslass," and Froslass was sent out.

"Return Blastoise," said Tana as she returned Blastoise, "Go Hippowdon," and Hippowdon was sent out.

"Use Ice Fang," said Nils and Froslass used the move of choice which gave some super effective damage to Hippowdon who didn't freeze or flinch.

"Use Crunch Hippowdon," said Tana and Hippowdon used the selected move which gave a bunch of super effective damage to Froslass whose defense got lowered.

"Ice Beam," said Nils and Froslass used the chosen attack which gave a bunch of super effective damage to Hippowdon.

"Use Crunch again," said Tana and Hippowdon used another Crunch which gave Froslass even more damage than the last Crunch because of the lowered defense and Froslass' defense was lowered again.

"Try Ice Fang again," said Nils and Froslass used another Ice Fang which gave more damage to Hippowdon who froze this time, "Shadow Ball," and Froslass used the attack that was chosen which gave a fair amount of damage to Hippowdon whose special defense was lowered. "Now use Ice Beam," and Froslass used another Ice Beam which gave Hippowdon more damage than the last one because of the lowered special defense and then, Hippowdon thawed out.

"Use Stone Edge," said Tana and because of the two Crunches, Froslass took so much super effective damage from Stone Edge that she was knocked out.

"Froslass is unable to battle" said the referee, "Hippowdon wins."

"You were great Froslass now get a good rest," said Nils as he returned Froslass, "Go Venusaur," and Venusaur was sent out. "Use Petal Blizzard," and Venusaur used the move of choice which knocked out Hippowdon who had taken lots of damage from Froslass.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle," said the referee, "Venusaur wins."

"You were great Hippowdon now rest up," said Tana as she returned Hippowdon, "Go Zoroark," and Zoroark was sent out.

"Return Venusaur," said Nils who returned Venusaur because he wanted to save her for Blastoise, "Go Zebstrika," and Zebstrika was sent out.

"Interesting," said Tana, "We're now battling with the Pokemon we got as Eggs from the Unova Festival." "Anyway, use Dark Pulse," and Zoroark used the attack of choice which gave some damage to Zebstrika who also flinched. "Now use Focus Blast," and Zoroark used the decided move which gave a bunch of damage to Zebstrika whose special defense got lowered.

"Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used the selected attack which inflicted tons of damage on Zoroark who got paralyzed.

"Dark Pulse again," said Tana and Zoroark used another Dark Pulse which gave Zebstrika more damage than the last one because of the lowered special defense but Zebstrika didn't flinch.

"Wild Charge Zebstrika," said Nils and Zebstrika used the chosen move which gave Zoroark so much damage and also damaged Zebstrika.

"Use another Focus Blast Zoroark," said Tana and Zoroark damaged Zebstrika with another Focus Blast which once again lowered Zebstrika's special defense.

"Wild Charge again" said Nils who knew he needed Zebstrika's best move and Zebstrika used another Wild Charge which lead to the same result as the last one.

"Night Slash," said Tana but the paralysis prevented Zoroark from attacking.

"Now Thunderbolt," said Nils and Zebstrika used another Thunderbolt which Zoroark managed to dodge.

"Try Dark Pulse," said Tana and Zoroark used another Dark Pulse which gave more damage to Zebstrika than the last one and Zebstrika flinched. "Now use Night Slash," and Zoroark used the move that was decided which knocked out Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle," said the referee, "Zoroark wins."

"You battled bravely Zebstrika now take a well needed rest," said Nils as he returned Zebstrika, "Go Ledian," and Ledian was sent out. "Use Bug Buzz," and Ledian used the chosen move which gave Zoroark a bunch of super effective damage and also lowered Zoroark's special defense.

"Use Aerial Ace," said Tana but the paralysis stopped Zoroark from using Aerial Ace.

"Bug Buzz again," said Nils and Zoroark took more damage from Bug Buzz than the last one, because of the lowered special defense, and was then knocked out.

"Zoroark is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ledian wins."

"You did well Zoroark now rest up," said Tana as she returned Zoroark, "Go Altaria," Altaria was sent out.

"Return Ledian," said Nils as he returned Ledian, "Go Grumpig," and Grumpig was sent out.

"Use Moonblast Altaria," said Tana and Altaria attacked Grumpig with the attack that was selected which damaged Grumpig whose special attack was lowered.

"Try Signal Beam," said Nils who wanted to try to confuse Altaria and Grumpig used the move that was chosen which gave little damage that wasn't that effective but also confused Altaria like Nils hoped.

"Try Moonblast again," said Tana who wanted Grumpig's special attack to be as low as possible but the confusion stopped Altaria from attacking.

"Use Psychic," said Nils and Grumpig used the move of choice which gave a bit of damage to Altaria whose special defense got lowered.

"You can do it Altaria, use Moonblast," said Tana but Altaria still couldn't attack.

"Now Use Power Gem," said Nils and Grumpig used the attack of choice which gave Altaria a bunch of super effective damage and then Altaria recovered from the confusion.

"Use Moonblast," said Tana and this time, Altaria was able to use another Moonblast which lead to the exact same result as the first one.

"Another Power Gem please," said Nils and Grumpig used a weaker Power Gem which still gave some super effective damage to Altaria.

"Now Sky Attack," said Tana and Altaria prepared to use Sky Attack.

"Power Gem again," said Nils and Grumpig damaged Altaria with yet another Power Gem.

"Attack now," said Tana and Altaria used Sky Attack which gave so much damage to Grumpig.

"Use Bounce," said Nils and Grumpig used Bounce, which wasn't affected by Moonblast because it was physical, and Altaria was knocked out.

"Altaria is unable to battle," said the referee, "Grumpig wins."

"You were great Altaria now rest up," said Tana as she returned Altaria, "Go Ursaring," and Ursaring was sent out. "Use Shadow Claw," and Ursaring used the attack of choice which inflicted enough super effective damage to knock out Grumpig who had taken tons of damage from Altaria.

"Grumpig is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ursaring wins."

"Now they're both down to two Pokemon and none of them have taken any damage," said Libby.

"I think the rest of this battle will be very interesting," said Dean.

"Go Ledian," said Nils and Ledian was sent back out. "Use Focus Blast," and Ledian used the attack that was chosen which inflicted tons of super effective damage to Ursaring whose special defense got lowered.

"Use Strength," said Tana and Ursaring used the selected move which gave a bunch of damage to Ledian.

"Focus Blast again," said Nils and Ledian used another Focus Blast which inflicted even more damage on Ursaring than the last one because of the lowered special defense and Ursaring's special defense was lowered again.

"There's no choice Ursaring, use Thrash," said Tana and Ursaring used the chosen move which gave Ledian so much damage and then confused Ursaring.

"Use Giga Drain," said Nils and Ledian used the move that was decided which gave a bunch of damage to Ursaring and healed some of Ledian's damage.

"Try to use Thrash again," said Tana and Ursaring managed to start using another Thrash.

"Attack with Acrobatics," said Nils and Ledian inflicted a bunch of damage on Ursaring by using Acrobatics while taking tons of damage from Thrash at the same time which wound up knocking out both Pokemon.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," said the Nils returned Ledian and Tana returned Ursaring.

"Go Blastoise," said Tana and Blastoise was sent back out.

"Go Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur was also sent back out.

"This means one of us will end their journey with the same Pokemon they used to start it, doesn't it Nils," asked Tana.

"It seems like it does," answered Nils.

"Anyway," said Tana, "Use Ice Punch," and Blastoise used the decided attack which inflicted a bunch of super effective damage on Venusaur who also froze. "Now Skull Bash," and Blastoise used the chosen move which gave more damage to Venusaur. "Use Ice Punch again," and Blastoise used another Ice Punch which gave even more damage to Venusaur who thawed out.

"Use Energy Ball Venusaur," said Nils and Venusaur used the attack that was chosen which gave a lot of super effective damage to Blastoise whose special defense was lowered.

"Water Pulse," said Tana and Blastoise used the selected move which gave a bit of damage that wasn't very effective to Venusaur who became confused.

"Try Sludge Bomb," said Nils and Venusaur successfully used the attack that was decided which gave a bunch of damage to Blastoise who then got poisoned.

"Ice Punch." said Tana and Blastoise used yet another Ice Punch which gave lots more damage to Venusaur who didn't freeze this time.

"Energy Ball Venusaur," said Nils but the confusion stopped Venusaur from attacking.

"Ice Punch once more," said Tana and Blastoise used yet another Ice Punch which lead to the same result as the last one.

"Petal Blizzard please," said Nils and Venusaur managed to start using the move of choice.

"Skull Bash," said Tana and Blastoise prepared to use Skull Bash which decreased the damage Blastoise took from Petal Blizzard.

"Try energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur, who snapped out of confusion, used another Energy Ball which gave Blastoise more super effective damage than the last one because of the lowered special defense but this time, Blastoise's special defense did not get lowered.

"Attack with Skull Bash," said Tana and Blastoise released Skull bash and started to charge to Venusaur.

"Use Double edge," said Nils and Venusaur inflicted damage on Blastoise and herself while also taking damage from Blastoise's Skull Bash.

It was just then, Venusaur's ability, Overgrow, and Blastoise's ability, Torrent, both activated.

"Water Pulse," said Tana and Blastoise started to use another Water Pulse which was powered up by Torrent.

"Use Energy Ball," said Nils and Venusaur used an Overgrow boosted Energy Ball which gave tons of damage to Blastoise while at the same time, Venusaur got damaged by Water Pulse and became confused again.

"Use Hydro Pump," said Tana and Blastoise used Hydro Pump which gave so much damage to Venusaur despite not being very effective.

"Use Petal Blizzard," said Nils but the confusion stopped Venusaur from using Petal Blizzard.

"Hydro Pump once more," said Tana and Blastoise used another Hydro Pump which knocked out Venusaur.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," said the referee, "Blastoise wins which means the winner of this match is Tana."

After returning their Pokemon, Nils and Tana went to each other and hugged.

"That was a great battle Tana," said Nils, "I'm glad that if I had to lose to anyone it's you."

"Thanks Nils," thanked Tana, "And of course I would have preferred it If I had lost to you over anyone else here as well."

"Best of luck to you in the Finals," said Nils to Tana and then they both left the battlefield to join their friends and watch the other Semifinals match.

Later, the winner of the other Semifinals match was revealed and it turned out to be the girl who caught Tana's bouquet at the wedding.

"I was hoping to battle either you or your husband after I caught the bouquet," said the girl to Tana after the match, "I'm Suhana by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Suhana," said Tana, "I hope we have an excellent battle that is worthy for the Finals."

"I hope so too," said Suhana and she then left for the battlefield for the final match.

"Be careful Tana," warned Gunter, "I saw some of her matches and she only revealed five of her Pokemon and must be trying to keep her last one a surprise for the Finals."

"I'll do what I can," responded Tana, "I'm not going to lose after making it this far." "I'll also win for all of you," and she then went to the battlefield herself.

"Let's all hope Tana can win," said Rex and then everyone went to the stand to watch the final battle of the Pokemon League Tournament.


	76. Cresselia the Champion

The Pokemon League Tournament Finals had started and Tana was as ready as she could be.

"Go Scizor," said Tana who wanted to use Scizor first because it never got to battle Nils in the Semifinals and Scizor was sent out.

"Go Arbok," said Suhana and an Arbok was sent out.

"This should be easy for Scizor," said Libby who knew Steel Types couldn't get damaged at all by Poison Type attacks.

"I don't think it will be that easy," said Gunter who had seen Arbok battle before.

"By decision of coin toss, Suhana will have the first attack," explained the referee.

"Arbok, use Coil," said Suhana and Arbok used the move of choice which raised its attack and defense.

"Use Iron Head," said Tana and Scizor used the chosen attack which gave some damage to Arbok but not as much because of Coil and Arbok flinched. "Now use Steel Wing," and Scizor used the attack that was selected which gave some more damage to Arbok.

"Use Fire Fang," said Suhana and Arbok used the decided attack which inflicted lots of super effective damage on Scizor who also flinched. "Now use Coil," and Arbok used another Coil which raised its attack and defense further.

"Use Iron Head," said Tana and Scizor used the selected attack which gave even less damage to Arbok who didn't flinch.

"Now use Fire Fang," said Suhana and Arbok used another Fire Fang which did more damage than the last one because of the second Coil and Scizor was knocked out.

"Scizor is unable to battle," said the referee, "Arbok wins."

"You did fine Scizor now take a rest," said Tana as she returned Scizor, "Go Ursaring," and Ursaring was sent out. "Use Strength," and Ursaring used the attack of choice which inflicted some damage on Arbok.

"Use Gunk Shot," said Suhana and Arbok used the decided attack which inflicted lots of damage on Ursaring who got poisoned which activated Ursaring's ability, Guts.

"Use Hammer Arm," said Tana and Ursaring used the attack that was decided which gave Arbok lots of damage because of Guts despite not being that effective.

"Use Acid Spray," said Suhana and Arbok used the attack of choice which did some damage on Ursaring whose special defense was lowered.

"Shadow Claw," said Tana and Ursaring used the attack that was chosen which knocked out Arbok.

"Arbok is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ursaring wins."

"You were great Arbok now it's time to rest," said Suhana as she returned Arbok, "Go Luxray," and a Luxray appeared on the battlefield. "Use Discharge," and Luxray used Discharge which gave Ursaring lots of damage because of Acid Spray and because Luxray's ability is Rivalry which increased the power of Discharge because both Luxray and Ursaring are girls.

"Use Hammer Arm Ursaring," said Tana and Ursaring used the chosen move which inflicted a huge amount of damage to Luxray because of Guts.

"Wild Charge Luxray," said Suhana and Luxray used the move that was decided which got boosted by Rivalry and Ursaring took tons of damage while Luxray also took damage.

"Use Thrash," said Tana and Ursaring used Thrash which knocked out Luxray and confused Ursaring.

"Luxray is unable to battle," said the referee, "Ursaring wins."

"You did a nice job Luxray now rest up," said Suhana as she returned Luxray, "Go Gliscor," and a Gliscor was sent out.

"Nice work Ursaring now return," said Tana who decided to return Ursaring because she was confused, poisoned, and had taken a lot of damage, "Go Altaria," and Altaria was sent out.

"Use Ice Fang," said Suhana and Gliscor used the attack of choice which did some super effective damage to Altaria.

"Use Cotton Guard," said Tana and Altaria used the decided move which raised its defense.

"In that case," said Suhana, "Use Sludge Bomb," and Gliscor used the attack that was chosen which gave some damage to Altaria who became poisoned.

"Use Moonblast," said Tana and Altaria damaged Gliscor with Moonblast which lowered Gliscor's special attack.

"Swords Dance," said Suhana and Gliscor used the selected move which increased its attack.

"Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria attacked Gliscor with the chosen move which gave Gliscor a bunch of damage.

"Acrobatics," said Suhana and Gliscor inflicted a good amount of damage on Altaria by using Acrobatics.

"Use Sky Attack," said Tana and Altaria prepared for Sky Attack.

"Try to stop it with Ice Fang," said Suhana who was hoping to have Altaria flinch or freeze which would stop Sky Attack but when Gliscor hit Altaria with Ice Fang, Altaria didn't flinch or freeze.

Altaria then attacked Gliscor with Sky Attack which knocked out Gliscor.

"Gliscor is unable to battle," said the referee, "Altaria wins."

"You did your best Gliscor now rest up," said Suhana as she returned Gliscor, "Go Exploud," and an Exploud was sent out. "Use Thunder Fang," and Exploud used the move of choice which gave little damage to Altaria but it made Altara paralyzed.

"Use Dragon Pulse," said Tana but the paralysis stopped Altaria from attacking.

"Now use Boomburst," said Suhana and Exploud used the chosen move which gave a lot of damage to Altaria.

"Moonblast," said Tana and Altaria used the decided attack which inflicted damage on Exploud whose special attack was lowered.

"Shadow Ball," said Suhana who hoped to put Boomburst's power back to normal by lowering Altaria's special defense but when Altaria took damage from Shadow Ball, Altaria's special defense didn't change.

"Use Sky Attack," said Tana and Altaria prepared for Sky Attack.

"Try Shadow Ball again," said Suhana and this time, Altaria's special defense was lowered after Altaria took damage from Shadow Ball.

It was then, Altaria was unable to use Sky Attack because of the paralysis.

"Now Boomburst Exploud," said Suhana and Exploud used another Boomburst which gave Altaria tons of damage.

"Try Moonblast again," said Tana and Altaria used another Moonblast which lead to the exact same result as the last one.

"Boomburst once more," said Suhana and Exploud used a weaker Boomburst which gave Altaria less damage than the previous two.

"Dragon Pulse," said Tana and Altaria used the move of choice which gave a bunch of damage to Exploud.

"Boomburst again," said Suhana and Exploud used another Boomburst only for Altaria to dodge this time.

"Now try Sky Attack again," said Tana and Altaria prepared for another Sky Attack.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Suhana and Exploud used another Shadow Ball which gave some damage to Altaria whose special defense was lowered again.

"Attack with Sky Attack Altaria," said Tana and Altaria started to use the fully charged Sky Attack.

"One more Boomburst," said Suhana and Exploud knocked out Altaria with Boomburst while getting knocked out by Sky Attack at the same time.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," said the referee while Tana returned Altaria and Suhana returned Exploud.

"Go Hippowdon," said Tana and Hippowdon was sent out.

"Go Ludicolo," said Suhana and a Ludicolo appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Crunch," said Tana and Hippowdon used the selected move which gave some damage to Ludicolo whose defense got lowered.

"Energy Ball while it's still on you," said Suhana and Ludicolo blasted away Hippowdon with Energy Ball which gave a bunch of super effective damage to Hippowdon whose special defense was lowered.

"Use Stone Edge Hippowdon," said Tana and Hippowdon used the chosen attack which gave Ludicolo extra damage because of the lowered defense.

"Use Hydro Pump," said Suhana and Ludicolo started to use the move that was chosen.

"Use Dig to Dodge," said Tana and Hippowdon used the move of choice which allowed her to dodge Hydro Pump and give a bunch of damage to Ludicolo despite the fact it wasn't that effective.

"Try Hydro Pump again," said Suhana and Ludicolo used another Hydro Pump which gave Hippowdon lots of super effective damage.

"Stone Edge," said Tana and Hippowdon used another Stone Edge which knocked out Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle," said the referee, "Hippowdon wins."

"Alright," said Nils, "Tana's on a role." "There's no way she can lose now."

"Don't forget," reminded Firenze, "Suhana has used all five of the Pokemon that she's already revealed during the tournament." "There's no telling what the last Pokemon is or how strong it is."

"You're very good Tana," complimented Suhana, "Very few Trainers have managed to put me in a tight spot like this. "I'm very glad it took up until the finals for me to use my emergency Pokemon, go Cresselia," and to the surprise of everyone in the stadium, a Cresselia appeared on the battlefield.

"How did you get a Cresselia," asked Tana.

"I met Cresselia at one point of my journey and she was deeply injured most likely from battling a Darkrai," explained Suhana, "So I took Cresselia to a nearby Pokemon Center and after she was healed, Cresselia decided to come with me as thanks." "Since then, I've only used Cresselia in six on six battles as the final Pokemon or in battles that I know I can't win that easily and only the Pewter City Gym Leader was able to defeat her." "Now use Psychic Cresselia," and Cresselia used Psychic which knocked out Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle," said the referee, "Cresselia wins."

"You did a good job Hippowdon now it's time to rest," said Tana as she returned Hippowdon.

"How is Tana gonna defeat Cresselia," asked Ren.

"I don't know," answered Obelia.

"Go Zoroark," said Tana and Zoroark was sent out. "Use Dark Pulse," and Zoroark managed to give Cresselia super effective damage with the attack of choice.

"Moonblast," said Suhana and Cresselia used the move that was chosen which gave lots of super effective damage to Zoroark.

"I should have known Cresselia would know that move, " said Tana to herself, "Use Night Slash," and Zoroark used the selected move which gave more super effective damage to Cresselia.

"Moonblast again," said Suhana and Cresselia used another Moonblast which knocked out Zoroark.

"Zoroark is unable to battle," said the referee, "Cresselia wins."

"You did what you could Zoroark now take a good rest, "said Tana as she returned Zoroark, "Go Ursaring," and Ursaring was sent back out. "Use Shadow Claw," and Ursaring, who still had Guts activated from being poisoned, used the selected attack which gave tons of super effective damage to Cresselia.

"Use Psycho Cut," said Suhana and Cresselia used the chosen move which knocked out Ursaring who had taken tons of damage from Arbok and Luxray.

"Ursaring is unable to battle," said the referee, "Cresselia wins."

"You were awesome Ursaring now take a well deserved rest," said Tana as she returned Ursaring.

"Now only Blastoise remains," said Rex.

"She can still win this guys," said Nils.

"I hope you're right Nils," said Dean.

"Go Blastoise," said Tana and Blastoise was sent out. "Use Water Pulse," and Blastoise use the move of choice which did some damage to Cresselia who got confused.

"Try to use Psychic," said Suhana but Cresselia couldn't use the decided attack because of the confusion.

"Now use Hydro Pump." said Tana and Blastoise attacked Cresselia with the chosen attack which inflicted tons of damage on Cresselia.

"Moonblast," said Suhana but Cresselia still couldn't attack.

"Hydro Pump again," said Tana and Blastoise gave Cresselia more damage by using another Hydro Pump.

"Come on Cresselia, use Moonblast, I know you can do it," said Suhana but Cresselia still couldn't attack.

"Another Hydro Pump Blastoise," said Tana and Blastoise used Hydro Pump for the third time which gave even more damage to Cresselia who then snapped out of the confusion.

"Great work Cresselia," said Suhana, "Now Use Moonblast," and Cresselia used the move of choice which inflicted damage on Blastoise whose special attack was lowered.

"One more Hydro Pump," said Tana and Blastoise used a weaker Hydro Pump which missed Cresselia who had dodged the attack.

"Moonblast once more," said Suhana and Cresselia used another Moonblast which gave more damage to Blastoise whose special attack was lowered again.

"Skull Bash," said Tana, who knew she couldn't rely on Hydro Pump any longer, and Blastoise prepared for Skull Bash.

"Use Psychic," said Suhana and Cresselia used Psychic on Blastoise who took a bunch of damage and had his special defense lowered and then Blastoise inflicted damage on Cresselia with the fully charged Skull Bash. "Psychic once again," and Cresselia used another Psychic which did the same thing as the last one.

"Use Ice Punch," said Tana and Blastoise used Ice Punch which missed Cresselia who dodged.

"Finish this with Hyper Beam," said Suhana and Cresselia used Hyper Beam which knocked out Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle," said the referee, "Cresselia wins which means the winner of the Pokemon League Tournament is Suhana."

"Thanks for everything Blastoise," thanked Tana, "It's only because of you and the others that I managed to make it this far."

"Blastoise," said Blastoise happily and Tana then returned Blastoise.

"You were great in that battle Tana," said Suhana who had walked over after returning Cresselia, "I'm sure Cresselia would have been defeated if she had gotten hit by either of the two attacks she dodged." "I'm sure you will be a very strong and very famous trainer someday."

"Thanks Suhana," said Tana and Tana then left to go to her friend who later congratulated her on such an awesome battle.

Later during the awards ceremony, Suhana was given a trophy for winning the tournament and was granted the honour of battling the Elite Four and then Boyd, the champion, if she succeeded in defeating all four members of the Elite Four.

So what now," asked Gunter as he and the others were outside the Midnight Hotel having just checked out after the awards ceremony.

"Well," answered Firenze, "Now that the Pokemon League and Nils and Tana's wedding are behind us, I'm going back to the Cinnabar Gym and prepare for my own wedding and then after that, I'll become a Gym Leader that will surpass Forrest."

"I'm going to live with Libby and her parents while spending a lot of time working with Ketchum co as its vice president," answered Ren.

"Now that I've had the experience of a Pokemon Trainer," said Libby, "I'm now gonna spend time visiting my parents' four hotels and making sure everything's well with all of them while spending as much time with Ren a I can."

"I'm going to Hoenn for it's Pokemon League," answered Dean, "It has lots of sea there.".

"Obelia and I will go to Sinnoh to challenge the Gyms there and eventually the Pokemon League there," answered Rex.

"And while we do that," continued Obelia, "I'll do research on the Distortion World which I've heard several rumors about."

"Me and Tana are going to Kalos for the Pokemon League there after Firenze's wedding," answered Nils.

"And we're going to consider going to Kalos as our honeymoon," continued Tana.

"Well as for me," said Gunter answering his own question, "I'll head for Unova and see what I can do there.

"Well," said Rex, "Good luck to all of us," and then everyone started to travel to their homes.


	77. An End and a Beginning

It had been three weeks since the Pokemon League and now the people of Cinnabar Town were celebrating the wedding of Firenze, the Gym Leader, and Gordon, the Gym referee. Firenze was wearing a simple, short sleeved dress with a veil that covered her face while Gordon wore a white tuxedo with a red bowtie.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the most famous minister from Cinnabar Island, "You may kiss the bride," and Firenze and Gordon kissed and after that, the reception started.

During the reception when Firenze threw her black bouquet, it was caught by Libby who was at the wedding along with her boyfriend, Ren, as well as Nils and Tana.

"How did you all like our wedding," asked Firenze as she and Gordon were talking to their four friends.

"It feels different than mine and Nils' wedding," answered Tana, "But that might be because I'm not the one getting married this time.

"I liked both weddings equally," answered Ren, "But even though Libby caught the bouquet, I'm not marrying her for a few more years."

"I want it that way anyway," said Libby.

"What about you Nils," asked Gordon who noticed Nils was deep in thought and Nils noticed he was asked a question.

"The wedding was great," answered Nils.

"What are you thinking about anyway," asked Firenze.

"I was just thinking about how much has changed for all of us since we started our journeys," answered Nils, "It seems like it was yesterday that I proposed to Tana and then met Bulbasaur."

"You're right." said Ren, "It doesn't feel that long since I had Rattata steal food for me and then I stopped Wilda and now I'm Ketchum co's vice president and I also have a rich girlfriend."

"I still remember being chased by those Beedrill," said Firenze, "Now I'm a powerful Gym Leader and I have several good friends."

"We have all changed a lot since we started our journeys," said Tana, "I still remember my dad telling me that he regretted not changing at all during his journeys until Giovanni went after him because he saw my dad as a threat."

"It's good to change for the better," said Libby, "By the way Nils and Tana, when will you leave for your honeymoon and journey in Kalos?"

"Well," answered Tana, "Tomorrow we'll leave Cinnabar Island for my parents' mansion and once we get there, we'll take my dad's private jet for the Kalos Region."

"Also," continued Nils, "When we get back, the two of us will buy a house in Pallet Town and live there until Tana inherits Ketchum co."

"When will you have kids," asked Ren.

"When we're at least sixteen," answered Nils.

"Well anyway," said Firenze, "It's almost cake time, let's go have some," and the three couples all had cake and then had lots of fun at the reception.

The next day, Nils and Tana left Cinnabar Island and after traveling for a few days, they went to Tana's old home and borrowed Ash's private jet to go to Kalos. It was once they arrived, the married couple started their new journey together and then after that, they would start the rest of their lives.


End file.
